Redefining Views
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Au. Burt and Carol are getting closer and Finn has yet to meet Burt's son, Kurt. Kurt isn't like Finn, he's the type of boy that Finn bullies. Finn and New Directions are about to meet the epic-ness of KLAINE!Slash. Please R&R. Better than it sounds.
1. Meeting Kurt

**Glee**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to another one of my Glee stories. I want to thanks all my lovely loyal readers and a special shout out to my girl **_Canadian-23 _**who is the best ever! I know I said I would work on a sequel to my story **_Silence Speaks Louder Than Words _**but I'm having trouble starting it so I'm working on this at the moment. Hope this story tickles your fancy so just sit back, get comfy, grab a cookie and get reading! Hope this story tickles your fancy so just sit back, get comfy, grab a cookie and get reading!  
>Summary: <strong>_Au. Burt and Carol are getting closer and Finn has yet to meet Burt's son, Kurt. Kurt isn't like Finn, he the type of boy that Finn bullies. Finn and New Directions are about to meet the epic-ness of KLAINE! Slash!  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN GLEE_

**Redefining Views **

**Chapter 1: Meeting Kurt**

Finn Hudson had grown up with only one parent, his mum. His father had died before he was born so he had never had a father figure in his life. His mother had had boyfriends but they were hardly father material and always ended up leaving, leaving Carol a mess and Finn disappointed that none of them had stuck it out. His only male role models were the other boys at school and the people he hung out with were bullies.

His best friend Noah Puckermen was one of the biggest bad asses in the school and was always bulling kids for their lunch money. Finn was popular, captain of the football team, so reputation was very important to him and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him. That was why he was dating the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray but secretly crushing on Rachel Berry.  
>Carol of course knew nothing about Finn being a bully. All she saw was her son as being popular and well liked.<p>

Finn was easily swayed though by others though. They could play him like a fiddle. All Finn wanted to be was popular and be liked by everybody. If he did what the other's did, then it guaranteed him his status at McKinley. Of course Glee had slightly damaged that reputation, but a few other footballers had joined and Finn found himself still slightly on top.

The only father figure and role model that Finn had was William Schuster, New Directions director.  
>Recently though, a man had come into his mother's life and it seemed like the real deal. It was none other than a local man by the mane of Burt Hummel. Burt owned the best mechanic shop in Lima, Ohio; Hummel tire and lube.<br>Carol and Burt had met when her car had broken down and Burt was the one who had fixed it. They had got to talking and laughing and Burt asked her out on a date which Carol accepted with blushing cheeks.

After the first date, many dates followed and soon the two were in a relationship that seemed to be doing very well. Burt had taken Finn to a baseball game to get to know him and Finn adored him. He was the greatest man he had ever met and Finn found himself looking to Burt as a father figure and a role model of the man he wanted to become.  
>Like Carol, he was a single parent and had a son that was a couple of months older then Finn. Kurt Hummel didn't attend McKinley though. No, he attended the all boys school Dalton Academy.<p>

The two hadn't met yet, but Burt and Carol were soon to fix that. They thought it was about time that the two of them met.  
>Finn was sitting in Glee club, watching a fight break out between Rachel and Santana. Santana had been winding up Rachel all week and the shorter girl had finally snapped.<br>"Guys!" Schuster was yelling over the noise but was getting nowhere.  
>Puck turned to Finn.<br>"Dude, tonight, halo round?" Puck asked.

"Can't," Finn answered. "I'm having dinner with mum's new boyfriend and meeting his son."  
>"O yeah," Puck said, frowning slightly.<br>"I hope he plays football," Finn muttered.  
>Kurt didn't.<p>

The Hummel family had a Friday night tradition. Every Friday they would have a home cooked meal and stay in, family bonding. Carol and Finn were invited to their first one.  
>Carol had dressed up nicely and had ordered Finn to put on a clean shirt and pants. Finn had rolled his eyes but did as his mother had said, not wanting to make his mother any more anxious then she already was. She had met Kurt a couple of time, but wanted the boy to like her.<p>

Carol drove them over and they parked in the street. Finn looked up at the house and let out a low whistle. The house was two story and was beautiful, painted white. They followed the path up to the front door and knocked. They heard footsteps and Burt opened the door. He beamed and greeted them happily.  
>"Come on in," Burt said. Finn ducked past and Carol leaned up to give Burt a kiss. Finn wondered down the hallway and came out into the living room.<p>

Finn paused when he saw a boy sitting on the couch. He had dark black hair, bushy eyebrows and was dressed in a blue, white and red uniform. The tie was hanging loosely around his neck and he was watching a football game. He turned and grinned when he saw Finn.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey. You must be Kurt," Finn said, Carol and Burt coming into the living behind him.

"Ah no. I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend," Blaine said, standing up.  
>Finn's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little.<br>"Oh. It's nice to meet you Blaine. I'm Carol Hudson," Carol introduced herself, sounding a little stunned.

Blaine came forward and shook Carol hand politely.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you Carol," Blaine said. "Kurt has told me all good things about you. Burt too."<br>"Knock it off kid," Burt said gruffly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment and Blaine grinned cheekily.

Carol blushed and nudged Burt, grinning.  
>"Where is Kurt?" Carol asked, looking around.<br>"He's cooking dinner," Burt explained.  
>"Kurt is the best cook," Blaine said dreamily and Finn frowned.<p>

It's not that Finn had a problem with gay's. Rachel's two dad's were gay and they seemed pretty cool. If all went well with Burt and Carol, they could get married, meaning Kurt and Finn would be step-brothers and Finn knew what the kids at school would say if they found out that Kurt was gay. His reputation would take a massive hit.

"Dinner's nearly ready," Kurt said, coming out of the kitchen. Finn turned and stared. Kurt was tall (not nearly as tall as Finn) and lean. He was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black and gold shirt and a scarf. He had flawless pale skin and his hair was styled perfectly. He also screamed gay, not like his boyfriend.  
>"Smell's so good babe," Blaine grinned, sliding an arm around Kurt's waist.<br>"Kurt, this is Finn," Burt said, nodding to the tallest boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Finn," Kurt smiled.  
>"Oh er- yeah. You too dude," Finn said. Kurt scrunched his nose up at the name dude but let it slide.<br>"Dinner smells wonderful Kurt," Carol smiled and Kurt beamed with the praise.  
>"Thank you. It would have been earlier but somebody decided to help but ended up nearly chopping his finger off," Kurt said, throwing Blaine a pointed look.<p>

Blaine flushed and chuckled sheepishly.  
>"Kurt's the cook," Blaine said. "It's why I keep him around."<br>"Because that's the only reason," Kurt teased and Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

A timer buzzed in the kitchen and Kurt quickly slid out Blaine grasp and disappeared into the kitchen again.  
>"Blaine, you're on table duty," Burt grunted.<br>"Right! Sorry I forgot," Blaine grinned and headed into the kitchen too.  
>"Come, take a seat," Burt said, gesturing to the table. They all sat down, Blaine coming out and placing knives and forks on the table and went back to the kitchen. He came back out a second time with drinks.<p>

"So Finn," Blaine asked, sitting down. "You play football?"  
>"Yeah," Finn said. "I'm the quarter back and captain."<br>"Wow, congrats," Blaine grinned. "I don't play but I love to watch."  
>"You like football?" Finn asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah. I love college football. Buckeyes all the way," Blaine grinned. "It's not Kurt's things but I drag him to some games. I bribe him with scarves."

Carol laughed and Finn gave a weak smile. Kurt came in, carrying plates and placed them down in front of them. Finn looked at his and scrunched his nose. It looked fancy.  
>"It's just chicken," Kurt assured Finn, catching his look.<br>"Oh. Why does it look weird?" Finn asked.  
>"It's not weird honey," Carol chuckled. "It's just something new."<br>"It's good kid," Burt said. "I freaked out the first time Kurt first served it to me."

"If you did all the cooking, we'd be having take away every night," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.  
>Blaine sniggered and Kurt shot him another look.<br>"How long have you two been dating?" Carol asked, taking a bit of her chicken. Finn braved it and took a bite and was surprised that it tasted good.

"We've known each other since we were five," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "We met at kinder. We're best friends."  
>"We've been dating since we were fourteen, so for three years now," Blaine finished. Finn was shocked and Carol made a soft awing sound.<br>"Kurt's mum and Annie, Blaine's mum, were good friends," Burt explained. "Blaine's father, Edward, and I are good mates too. Family friends."

"That's so sweet," Carol beamed. "You two are so cute together."  
>Kurt and Blaine blushed and Finn looked away.<br>"Finn here is in Glee club," Burt said and the boys eyes widened.  
>"You sing?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah. I'm the co-captain of New Directions," Finn said, a little smugly.

"Blaine and I are in the Warbler's," Kurt said with a smile.  
>"That's great," Carol beamed, looking to Finn who was giving another weak smile. "You should get together and sing sometime."<br>"I would like that," Kurt said, smiling at Finn.  
>"Er- yeah," Finn shrugged.<br>Kurt looked to Blaine, giving him a worried look and Blaine slid his hand to Kurt's thigh, giving it a little squeeze of reassurance.

Burt and Carol kept the conversation. Carol asked Blaine and Kurt all about their school, Dalton Academy. It was a private school that both Kurt and Blaine started attending when they were fifteen.  
>Both Kurt and Blaine tried to get Finn to talk, open up more. They talked about football, how their friends were on a football team and how Blaine liked to play with them, Kurt sometimes being the kicker.<p>

Finn wasn't biting though, only making short answers. Carol and Burt put it down as being shy and not used to being in this kind of environment. While Blaine and Kurt cleared away the table and Burt went to get more drinks, Carol leaned over to Finn.  
>"You OK, Finn? Usually you are more chatty then this?" Carol asked quietly.<br>"Fine. Just tired," Finn lied. "It was a big day."  
>"If you're sure," Carol said, still looking concerned.<br>"I'm sure," Finn nodded, smiling to reassure her.

Blaine came out, holding two plates with big pieces of chocolate cake on it.  
>"I got you the biggest piece," Blaine winked at Finn and put it down in front of him.<br>"Thanks," Finn grinned and dug in. Blaine gave the other to Carol and Burt and Kurt came back in with the rest of the desserts.  
>After they had finished dessert, Kurt subtly left Carol and Burt to have some time alone, pulling Blaine into the living room and begging Finn to follow.<br>"What's up?" Finn asked, frowning.  
>"I think they deserve at least some alone time," Kurt said, smiling softly. "Blaine's going to watch the rest of this football game. You want to watch?"<p>

"Yeah, that's cool," Finn said and he sat awkwardly on the couch. Blaine sat next to him and started the paused game again. Kurt picked up a magazine and curled up next to Blaine. The shorter boy automatically wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, eyes still fixed on the screen. Finn shifted and coughed, keeping his eyes on the screen. He'd never seen two guys cuddle like Quinn and he did.

Kurt didn't watch, but just flipped through his magazine, humming occasionally. Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm and groaned when one of the footballers missed a pass.  
>He tried to get Finn to talk and Finn talked football with him, still slightly shocked that a gay guy liked football.<br>"You should really change out of your uniform Blaine," Kurt said, his eyes not lifting from his magazine. "You'll wrinkle your blazer."

"Couldn't be bothered," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's arm and hugging him closer.  
>"Lazy," Kurt teased and Blaine chuckled.<br>Carol and Burt entered the living room.  
>"Finn, we have to get going," Carol said. "I have the early shift tomorrow."<p>

Blaine paused the TV and they all stood.  
>"It was nice to meet you both," Blaine said.<br>"Yeah. You too," Finn said.  
>"It was a pleasure Blaine. We hope to see more of you," Carol smiled.<br>"Bye Finn. Bye Carol," Kurt beamed.

"By Kurt," Carol beamed.  
>Finn headed out and Burt walked Carol out.<br>Blaine turned to Kurt who smiled softly.

"Finn seems OK," Blaine said.  
>"Yeah," Kurt said. "I thought...Carol said he was childlike, goofy but fun. Did he...did he seem like that?"<br>"Maybe he was nervous," Blaine suggested, pulling Kurt into his arms. "You know, you guys might be family one day. That's a lot of pressure, especially when your potential step brother is as fabulous as you are."  
>Kurt laughed and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.<br>"That's true," Kurt sniggered. Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt back into another kiss.

**So, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed! And please review!**


	2. Out of the walls

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and for adding this to your favourites and making a story alert! You guys are wonderful and hopefully you like this too. Just a word of warning; Finn does come off as a bad guy in this but will sort of redeem himself. Ahh I'm still squealing about how many like this!**

**Chapter 2: Out of the walls**

Blaine usually stayed at the Hummel home on Friday nights. The tradition was started when they were both young. As Annie and Elizabeth became good friends, they were invited to the Friday night dinner that they threw and after the first one, they were always around on Friday's, to catch up with work, gossip and school.  
>Kurt and Blaine would be picked up by Annie on Friday's, played at the Anderson's home until dinner time and Blaine would stay the night.<p>

When they were little, Kurt and Blaine would share Kurt's bed, always waking up entwined together.  
>On his first day of Kinder, holding his mother's hand tightly in his tiny one, Kurt met Blaine Anderson. Kurt immediately knew that he was different when he saw the other kids. They weren't dressed nearly as stylishly as himself and he was the only one with a bow tie. Kurt fidgeted when a tall boy knocked past him with another and they sniggered at him, his mother unaware because she was talking to the teacher. Kurt also knew that he had the neatest hair there too, even neater then some of the girls. His hair had been styled perfectly by his mother and he looked quite handsome.<p>

One boy, however, seemed to like Kurt's bowtie, if it was any indication by the way he had introduced himself. Kurt and his mother were still by the door as the teacher greeted him and another little boy had come in with his mother.  
>This boy had dark curly hair that bounced when he walked. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, looking adorable with his chubby cheeks and bright excited eyes.<p>

He spotted Kurt and grinned widely, waving happily.  
>"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson."<br>"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied shyly.  
>"I really like you bowtie!" Blaine said happily, bouncing on his feet. "I wish I had one!"<br>"I have loads," Kurt gushed. "I could let you borrow one if you want?"  
>"Really?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. "That would amazing!"<p>

"Mum!" Kurt said, tugging on his mum's hand. Elizabeth smiled at his son and glanced up at the women who smiled back.  
>"What is it Kurt?" Elizabeth asked.<br>"This is Blaine and he likes my bowtie! Can we bring him one tomorrow? He wants one too," Kurt bubbled.  
>"Of course sweetie," Elizabeth said and both Kurt and Blaine grinned.<p>

"Thank you!" Blaine gushed and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on Kurt, let's go play. Bye mum!"  
>Annie Anderson hardly got her goodbye out before Blaine was tugging Kurt into the room and leading him over the play house where a bunch of girls were playing.<br>"Looks like out boys are going to be best friends," Elizabeth said, amused. "I'm Elizabeth Hummel."  
>"Annie Anderson and I think your right," Annie beamed.<p>

That was how they met and their friendship just grew from there, as did Annie's, Elizabeth's, Edward's and Burt's. As the boy's grew older, they stopped sharing a bed and Blaine slept on the floor but still stayed every Friday night.  
>When Elizabeth passed away, the Anderson's were there for both Kurt and Burt. Blaine would hold Kurt as he cried, singing softly.<br>Annie and Edward stayed in the Hummel home for a while as they tried to move on and get their lives back on track. Blaine once again slept in Kurt's bed with him, holding Kurt as he cried himself to sleep and stopped the nightmares.

Blaine woke up to the smell of pancakes and moaned. Blaine had the guestroom in the Hummel's home but it was practically his room. He had clothes there and everything. Blaine put some pants on and a t-shirt and headed down stairs.  
>Kurt was already dressed and was moving around the kitchen, placing pancakes on a plate. Burt was sitting at the table, reading the paper.<br>Blaine wondered in and placed a kiss on Kurt lips.  
>"Morning," he said, grabbing a drink.<p>

Burt was to used to Blaine and Kurt's displays of affections around the house, unable to show their love out in public. They had been together too long for Burt to feel uncomfortable.  
>"Hey love," Kurt beamed.<br>"What's with the pancakes?" Blaine asked, taking a seat. Kurt sat down with him and placed that pancakes on the table.

"He wants you take him shopping," Burt smirked over the paper.  
>"Dad," Kurt whined and Blaine chuckled, snatching a pancake off the plate.<br>"What kind of shopping?" Blaine asked.  
>"OK, there was a really, really nice scarf in this season's <em>Vogue <em>and it's getting colder and I really need this scarf. I've been working so much in the garage to save for this," Kurt stressed.

"I know," Blaine grinned. "I like watching you work on cars."  
>"It's too early in the morning for that," Burt grunted and Blaine blushed.<p>

"Please, please, please take me shopping," Kurt begged.  
>"I can't," Blaine said apologetically. "I promised Wes and David that I would work on our project today."<br>Kurt pouted and nodded.  
>"I forgot about that," Kurt sighed.<br>"You can still go without me," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I know how much you don't like shopping."  
>"I only don't like it when you spend hours at the mall," Blaine corrected and Burt sniggered.<br>Kurt rolled his eyes and ate a pancake.  
>After they ate, they got dressed and headed out, each going their separate ways.<p>

Kurt headed to the mall by himself, parking close to the entrance. Usually Kurt wouldn't go alone, having Nick or Jeff come along with him but he really wanted this scarf. Kurt headed straight the shop and spent an hour fawning over it before purchasing it. He held the bag tightly and made his way through the mall. He was passing the gaming shop and he glanced inside. He paused when he saw Finn, standing with a few boys, drooling over a game.

Kurt headed in and went to Finn.  
>"Hey Finn," Kurt said and Finn whipped around.<br>The other boys with him did too and looked him up and down.  
>"Whose the fag?" a boy with a Mohawk asked and Kurt flinched.<br>"Puck," a blonde hair boy (obviously dyed) scolded.

"He's nobody," Finn said quickly and Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
>"Finn's mother is dating my father," Kurt said and he watched Finn close his eyes.<br>"This is going to be you future step brother?" Puck snorted.  
>"Yeah. This is Kurt," Finn sighed. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Shopping," Kurt said, holding up his bag.

"Oh. Right. Well, see ya," Finn said, starting to turn back around.  
>"Finn," Kurt laughed, shocked slightly.<br>"Dude, just get lost," Finn said, looking around nervously.  
>"But Finn-" Kurt said.<br>"Dude, take a hint," Finn scowled and Kurt flinched back.

"Fine," Kurt said coldly.  
>A shop assistant went past and Kurt grabbed her.<br>"I would keep an eye on him," Kurt said, indicating to Finn who watched him with wide eyes. "He was trying to put that in his coat before."

The shop assistant gave Finn a dirty look.  
>"Damn," Puck chuckled. "He's got balls."<br>"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," she snarled and Kurt walked away, smirking.  
>Kurt hurried out of the mall and to his car, no eager to deal with Finn's rage.<br>Kurt jumped in his car and drove home.

The house was empty and Kurt sighed. He headed back out and headed to the Anderson's home, knowing that at least Annie or Edward would be there. He parked his car in their driveway and headed into the house. Kurt didn't need to knock. This was his second home. He spent the same amount of time here then he did in his own home.  
>As he walked through the large living room, Annie came out of the kitchen.<p>

"Hey honey," Annie said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Ooo a shopping bag. Let's see."  
>Kurt pulled out the scarf and Annie gasped.<br>"Oh it's gorgeous. You have amazing taste," Annie said, feeling the fine silk. Kurt smiled at Annie.  
>"Thanks."<br>"What's wrong honey?" Annie asked. "Did something happen at the mall?"

Unfortunately neither Blaine or Kurt were unfamiliar with homophobic tendencies of Ohio. Both Kurt and Blaine attended a public school before Dalton. They had been out and proud but suffered as the kids teased them, shoved them into lockers, through slushies in the faces, put dead animals in the lockers.  
>They liked to deal with alone, together, until one day a boy took it too far. He pushed Kurt down a flight of stairs and Kurt had broken his arm. The boy had then threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone.<p>

Kurt caved after a few days, breaking down in front of Blaine and they had been immediately transferred.  
>Kurt sighed.<br>"I ran into Finn, Carol's son," Kurt explained.

Annie frowned, afraid of what she would hear.  
>"One of his friends called me...a name and one of his friends scolded him but Finn said nothing. He told me to get lost," Kurt said sadly.<br>"Oh honey," Annie sighed, smoothing Kurt's hair.  
>"I don't think he's that OK with me," Kurt said sadly. "Or maybe he just doesn't like me. He clearly didn't want to be seen with me."<p>

"Oh dear," Annie said.  
>"I er- maybe of gotten a bit angry at his behaviour and told the shop assistant that he was attempting to shop lift," Kurt said sheepishly.<br>"Kurt!" Annie scolded, trying not to look amused.  
>"Please don't tell my dad," Kurt said, looking down. "I shouldn't have done it."<p>

"I won't," Annie said. "But promise me you won't do it again."  
>"I promise," Kurt assured her.<br>"Good," Annie smiled. "Remind me never to cross you."  
>Kurt giggled with relief.<p>

"Come on, I'm making brownies," Annie said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder. She placed the scarf carefully on the table and led Kurt into the kitchen.  
>Kurt and Annie worked well in the kitchen. She had the radio on and Kurt sung along to the songs, hitting all the notes.<br>The front door opened as the brownies were in the over baking and Blaine appeared not long after.

"Nice scarf," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him.  
>"I know," Kurt smirked and Annie laughed.<br>"How was the mall?" Blaine asked.  
>"How was Wes and David?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's question.<br>"Yeah good. We actually got a lot of work done," Blaine said and Kurt grinned.

"No nerf gun war this time?" He questioned.  
>"David's mum took them so we couldn't," Blaine pouted and Kurt laughed.<br>"At least you got work done," Annie said. "You've been avoiding that for weeks."  
>"Sorry mum," Blaine said sheepishly and Annie grinned.<p>

"Ah Kurt leave those," Annie said as Kurt went to do this dishes. "Go make out with Blaine in his room or something."  
>Both boys flushed as Annie winked.<br>"Mum's always right," Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand. The two headed to Blaine room, leaving the door open. A rule in both houses. The door stays open.

Blaine grinned and gripped Kurt hips and pulled him close, claiming Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt hummed and happily deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip.

Kurt moved them back until the hit the bed and collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
>"I've always loved your mum," Kurt grinned.<br>Blaine chuckled and climbed on the bed properly and laid beside Kurt, entwining their hands.  
>"You avoided my question down stairs," Blaine said and Kurt sighed. "What happened Kurt? Did something happen at the mall?"<p>

"I ran into Finn," Kurt said, rolling over so he was leaning on his side.  
>"How was he? Did he enjoy last night?" Blaine asked, oblivious.<br>"He told me to get lost while one of his friends called me a fag," Kurt said quietly and Blaine tensed. "One of his friends scolded Puck, that was his name."  
>"Finn didn't say anything?" Blaine asked, hurt in his eyes.<br>"He clearly didn't want to be seen with me," Kurt said sadly, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine leant up and kissed Kurt lightly.  
>"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I thought he was an OK guy. He had no right to treat you that way in front of everyone."<br>"I grabbed a passing shop assistant and told her Finn was attempting to shop lift," Kurt said.  
>Blaine let out a shocked laughed.<br>"I always knew you were devious," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Please don't tell my dad Blaine," Kurt whispered. "He really likes Carol and you've seen how happy he is. He hasn't been this happy since mum."  
>Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek softly.<br>"Kurt," Blaine said, hesitating.  
>"We don't know if they'll get married," Kurt said. "and I don't want Finn and I to be the reason they don't. Dad deserves to be happy."<p>

"Ok I won't," Blaine finally agreed. "If Finn does anything though, it won't turn out to be another 'incident'."  
>"I promise that if he does something I will tell you straight away," Kurt assured Blaine, kissing him gently. "I hope he doesn't try anything."<br>"I won't let him," Blaine said and Kurt chuckled.  
>"My knight in the blue blazer," Kurt beamed and Blaine laughed loudly.<p>

"Now, your mum instructed us to make out," Kurt said coyly. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and pushed his lips back to Kurt.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Spies

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and everything! You truly are amazing readers and I can't thank you enough for it! Amazing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for all your feedback. **

**Chapter 3: Spies**

Kurt was walking with his good friend Nick as they headed through the halls of Dalton to the choir room for a approved performance by the Warbler's. The Warbler's were well liked and respected at Dalton and the school granted them time to perform for the other students. It tended to shut the school down as everyone, including teachers, hurried to watch them.  
>Nick and Kurt were walking down one of the many staircases when a voice stopped them.<p>

"Excuse me," said a timid voice and they both spun. Kurt recognised the boy. He was the one at the mall that day, the one who told off Puck and had the dyed hair.  
>"I'm kind of new here and lost," he said.<br>"That's not exactly true," Kurt said and the boy looked at him, eyes widening slightly. "You go to McKinley yeah. You were with Finn on the weekend."

Nick looked to Kurt and back to the mystery boy.  
>"Oh. You're Kurt," he said.<br>"And you are?" Nick asked, unsure if he should be wary of the boy.  
>"I'm Sam Evans," he said. "I'm really sorry that Puck called you that name."<br>Nick narrowed his eyes and Kurt just stared at Sam.

"How do you know Finn?" Kurt asked, students rushing past them.  
>"We're on the football team and in Glee together," Sam said honestly.<br>"You're here to spy," Nick said, eye widening.  
>"Yeah. Rachel and Finn said we needed to scope out the competition for sectionals. Everyone agreed and apparently I look like I could be a private school boy," Sam shrugged and he looked embarrassed. "I didn't want to do it, but, Finn's pretty good at making you feel like crap if you don't do what he says."<p>

Kurt continued to look at Sam.  
>"You should probably leave," Nick said.<br>"Yeah. I will," Sam said.  
>"Wait," Kurt said as Sam turned to leave. "I would like to talk to you, somewhere more private."<br>"Kurt?" Nick asked.  
>"It's OK. Go without me. Tell Wes I'm dealing with a situation. You can fill him in after the performance," Kurt said, smiling reassuringly at Nick.<p>

"Yeah, no problem," Nick said. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder and hurried on with the rest of the students.  
>"Come with me," Kurt said. Sam fell into step with Kurt and they walked through Dalton to the Library. Nobody was in there and Kurt chose a table near the back. They sat opposite each other and Sam looked around with awe.<br>"This is a really nice school," Sam said.  
>"Yes, it beautiful. It has a zero bullying tolerance," Kurt said. "One of the reasons I'm here."<p>

Sam nodded.  
>"Where was everyone going?" Sam asked.<br>"The Warbler's are performing," Kurt said.  
>"Wait. Glee club is cool?" Sam asked.<br>"I take it New Directions is not," Kurt said and Sam nodded.  
>"Yeah. There are some footballers in Glee so they don't get bullied but everyone else gets teased and stuff," Sam said.<p>

"So you were sent to spy," Kurt said.  
>"Yeah. Finn and Rachel, they're very...passionate about glee," Sam explained. "Rachel would do anything to win."<br>"You knew of me," Kurt said. "How?"  
>"Ahh," Sam said, shifting uneasily. "Puck asked how the dinner went, Finn had said about it in Glee, about his mum having a new boyfriend. He said that you weren't into football and that you were a loser."<p>

Kurt winced and sat back heavily.  
>"Of course," Kurt said quietly. "He's a football player. A jerk like the rest of them."<br>"He was mean. Finn cares very much about his reputation," Sam scoffed. "He's a jerk and manipulative."  
>"You don't like him?" Kurt asked.<br>"He has his moments where I want to punch him," Sam admitted. "But he's alright. Just cares to much what people think."

"You don't?" Kurt asked.  
>"No really," Sam said. "Before we move to Lima, I went to a very multicultural school."<br>Kurt nodded.  
>"Can we expect more people to come spy on us?" Kurt asked.<br>"Once Rachel hears I failed, she'll probably try something herself," Sam said. "Or send Finn in, because you're parents are dating."

Kurt nodded.  
>"Thanks for your honesty Sam," Kurt said.<br>"New Directions can stand to be taken down a few pegs," Sam shrugged. "There are a lot of diva's in that club. Their relationships ended faster than horse race."  
>Kurt snorted and Sam cracked a grin.<br>"You're pretty cool Kurt," Sam said. "I like the way you took Finn down a few pegs at the games store. No one really stands up to him."

Kurt smirked.  
>"I'm not to be taken down by bullies," Kurt said and Sam grinned. "Oh and Sam. You're not too bad yourself."<br>"Thanks Kurt," Sam said. "I guess I should get going."  
>"I'll walk you out."<p>

Kurt led Sam to the entrance hall and to the car park. Students were starting to file around so Kurt guessed the performance was over.  
>"I'll see you at sectionals," Sam grinned.<br>"You had better bring it," Kurt smirked. "We're really good you know."  
>"So are New Directions when they aren't fighting," Sam smiled back and Kurt chuckled.<br>"Loser buys coffee for the winner?" Kurt asked.  
>"Deal," Sam said and they shook hands.<p>

"May the best man win," Sam said and headed to his car.  
>Kurt chuckled and headed back in.<br>Kurt headed to his locker and found Blaine, Wes, David and Thad waiting by it. Blaine took Kurt's hand as he reached them.  
>"Nick said that you were dealing with a spy," Wes said, looking suspicious.<br>"Yeah, we caught him on the stairs. He was from New Directions," Kurt said.

"Did he try anything?" Blaine demanded and Kurt squeezed his hand.  
>"Relax, honey," Kurt soothed. "He was actually really nice. He apologized and he didn't want to spy but one of their members made him. He also apologized for Finn's behaviour."<p>

The Warbler's are a tight group and had been informed by Kurt himself of what happened on the weekend.  
>"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah. He was honest which was refreshing," Kurt said. "He won't try anything else but warned me that the rest of their members might."

"Thanks for sorting that out Kurt," Thad said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
>"Sorry for missing the performance," Kurt winced. "I just really needed to talk to him."<br>The bell rang and they all looked around.  
>"Back to class," they sighed. They headed off in one direction while Blaine and Kurt headed in the other.<br>"We made a bet," Kurt said as they walked.

"Really?" Blaine asked.  
>"Loser buys the winner coffee," Kurt said.<br>"Kurt Hummel," Blaine gasped playfully. "Are you having an affair?"  
>"Of course not," Kurt said. "I would never have an affair with someone who dyes their hair."<br>Blaine laughed and they slipped into class.  
>"Good to know babe," Blaine grinned.<p>

When Kurt and Blaine had first arrived at Dalton, they were quite. They flinched at every loud noise and were very cautious of the boys around them. The two were never seen without each other, always walking close.  
>Wes and David had been assigned as their mentors, help them out around the school, make sure they didn't get lost or anything like that.<p>

Even though Blaine and Kurt had been quite, Wes and David immediately adored them and they had become friends. Wes and David introduced them to the Warbler's and after some questions, the found out that both Kurt and Blaine could sing. The Warbler's demanded that they sing and so Kurt and Blaine sang a duet, _Baby it's cold outside_. The Warbler's had been stunned and cheered loudly, inviting them to come join the Warbler's.

After some quiet whispering, Kurt and Blaine agreed and they became Warbler's. They grew really close with boys and became good friends.  
>Thad had been the first to question them about their relationship.<br>"So, are you two together?" Thad asked. Kurt grabbed Blaine hand and lifted his chin.  
>"He's my best friend and boyfriend," Kurt said, his gaze daring anyone to challenge them.<br>"I knew it!" David cried. "Wes, you owe me five bucks."  
>Wes grumbled but handed the money over.<p>

Kurt and Blaine looked confused between the two of them.  
>"Don't worry. You're not the only gay kids here," Wes explained. "Nick and Jeff," the two boys waved. "they're gay and we have our suspicions about Cameron."<br>"Hey!"  
>"Wait...you don't care?" Kurt asked, looking confused.<p>

"No," David said. "I take it at your old school they did."  
>David nodded to the cast on Kurt's arm and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt.<br>"Yeah, they minded," Blaine said quietly.  
>"Well, you have nothing to worry about here," Wes grinned. "Except that you are officially the cutest couple here and you've only been here a few days."<p>

"That's so unfair," Cameron whined and the boys laughed.  
>It had taken a while before Kurt and Blaine settled in and felt completely comfortable but eventually they did.<br>Kurt had fully healed too, the cast been taken off and the Warbler's celebrated with Blaine and Kurt.  
>Blaine and Kurt were happy that they could hold hands at Dalton and act like a couple. They had gotten together at their old school but could never act like a couple at school. Here at Dalton they could.<p>

Many boys respected them and looked up to their relationship. A year after their transfer, Jeff and Nick had finally gotten their act together and were now officially dating. A LOT of money had been passed out that day.  
>Amongst the school everyone had dubbed Kurt and Blaine the couple to last. Although Kurt and Blaine knew they would. They had been best friends for ever. Even if they did break up, they would still be best friends, but neither Kurt or Blaine had any thought of breaking up.<p>

The bell rang loudly and the students of Dalton headed out. Finally it was the end of the day and Kurt and Blaine headed to the parking lot, hand in hand.  
>"Whose house?" Blaine asked.<br>"Dad has to work over time," Kurt said.  
>"Mine it is then," Blaine grinned. "We can have some of those brownies."<p>

"But my skin-" Kurt started to protest but Blaine cut him off.  
>"Can survive a brownie. You know I love you Kurt. You could weigh a hundred pounds and have bad skin and I would still love you."<p>

"Yes, but I wouldn't love me and then you would have a very irritable boyfriend on your hands so be glad I take care of myself," Kurt said.  
>"I am," Blaine said. "You always look amazing and so beautiful. You have the softest skin and the most amazing eyes."<br>Kurt squeezed Blaine hand tugged him closer. They had reached Blaine's car and Kurt pinned him against it.

Kurt smiled beautifully before pulling Blaine into a kiss. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and kissed him back. Even though Dalton was fine they were gay, they didn't like to rub it in people's faces. Kurt pulled back and smiled.  
>"I love you," Kurt smiled.<br>"I love you too Kurt," Blaine said. "So much."

"I'll see you at home," Kurt said and skipped off to his car.  
>Blaine grinned dreamily. He loved it when Kurt said domestic things like that. Blaine knew that one day he and Kurt would have their own home and they would get married and adopt kids. That's what he wanted with Kurt and he knew Kurt wanted the same because they had talked about what they wanted.<p>

Blaine shook his head and jumped in his car and drove home. Kurt pulled up behind him a minute later and they both jumped out. They locked their cars and walked hand in hand into the house.  
>Edward was home, Annie still at work.<br>"Hey boys," Edward grinned at the two of them. "How did the performance go."  
>"It went really well. Kurt missed it though," Blaine said, dropping his bag onto the couch.<p>

Edward raised his eyebrows.  
>"We had a spy," Kurt said.<br>"Really? From which team?"  
>"New Directions," Blaine answered. "The same team Finn's on."<br>"I guess he told them that we were on the Warblers," Kurt shrugged. "We mentioned it at dinner on Friday."

"Ahhh," Edward said. "and you dealt with the spy?"  
>"Kurt made a bet with him," Blaine grinned and Edward shook his head.<br>"You Kurt, are full of surprises," Edward chuckled. Kurt winked and headed to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"I'm a man of many mysteries," Kurt said and they all laughed.  
>Blaine followed him and got himself a drink too.<br>"Blaine?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Do you think Finn will try something?" Kurt asked, worry in his eyes. Kurt had been deeply affected by their bullying.

"I hope not," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug. Blaine really hoped he didn't.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Mercedes and Tina

**Thanks for all your reviews and for adding this to your favourites list and story alerts! If you like this than you should totally check out my other work ;) (hah couldn't resist promoting myself a little).  
>I'm so glad that you all enjoy this! Hoping you like this chapter too! <strong>

**Chapter 4: Mercedes and Tina **

Sam walked into Glee and was swooped down on by Rachel and Finn. Rachel stood with her hands on her hips and Finn towered over Sam. The two of them made him very uncomfortable.  
>"Tell me everything you found out," Rachel demanded.<br>"The Warbler's are a lot nice than you guys," Sam said honestly. "Kurt's a great guy, Finn. You shouldn't have been so quick to judge him."

"We don't care if they are nice," Rachel huffed while Finn looked shock that Sam had told him off. "We care about how they sounded, what did they sing?"  
>"Don't know," Sam shrugged. "Kurt and another guy, Nick, caught me before I could see anything. Kurt took me aside and chatted to me so we missed the performance. "<br>"Damn," Finn growled and Rachel looked pissed.

"You didn't get anything?" Rachel screeched. She rolled her eyes and walked off in a huff. "Fine. I'll guess we'll have to use someone else. Wait. You said that you ran into Kurt. Finn, you could get close to Kurt and get him to tell you about the Warblers," Rachel grinned.  
>"That won't work," Sam said and Rachel rounded on him again.<br>"And why is that?" She questioned.  
>"Because I told them that you would do that and that you would probably send someone else to spy on them," Sam shrugged.<p>

"What the hell dude?" Finn snapped. "Why would you do that?"  
>"Because I didn't want to spy in the first place," Sam said. "and because I believe we can win without cheating."<br>"Sam's right," Mercedes Jones said, speaking up and everyone looked to her. "I was against this spyin' in the first place. You should be ashamed of yourselves, especially you Finn. Your jeopardizing friendship with your future step-brother."

"He's not my step brother,' Finn said. "Mum and Burt aren't even talking about marriage."  
>"So? You said they were happy," Mercedes said.<br>"Didn't you learn anything from when you sent Sunshine to a crack house?" Tina asked, shaking her head. "You have problems."  
>"Excuse me for making sure that we have the best chance to getting to Nationals," Rachel huffed, waving her hands dramatically.<p>

"Oh please," Santana drawled. "It would have worked if you hadn't of sent trouty mouth."  
>Sam glared at her and Quinn rolled her eyes.<br>"Your plans are stupid Rachel," Quinn sniffed.  
>"They're not stupid," Finn said quietly. Quinn glared while Rachel sent him a blinding smile.<p>

"Sam's right," Artie said, speaking up. "We can beat the Warbler's, without cheating."  
>Mike nodded beside Artie.<br>"As captain, I make decisions," Rachel said.  
>"Can it man hands," Santana drawled. "If we voted, everyone would vote you out."<br>Rachel glared at Santana.

Mercedes and Tina rolled their eyes at each other.  
>"That girl is insane," Mercedes said.<br>"I know," Tina agreed.  
>Rachel was cut off from her rant by Will Schuster who came in, waving papers around.<br>"Alright! Guys, today I have our set list," Will grinned.

After Glee, Mercedes and Tina headed out of the school and to the parking lot.  
>"Tina, Mercedes!" Sam called and they both turned around.<br>"What's up Sam?" Mercedes asked as he reached them.  
>"Sorry. I just...Finn was heading my way and I knew he was mad about the whole spying thing and telling him off about Kurt," Sam panted.<p>

"I still can't believe they made you do that," Tina said, shaking her head.  
>"Kurt was really good about the whole thing," Sam smiled.<br>"He sound like a nice guy," Mercedes said.  
>"Yeah he is and it's really disappointing that Finn treated him like crap," Sam sighed.<p>

"Come on. We're heading to the Lima Bean for coffee. Come with," Mercedes said. Sam grinned and headed with them.  
>The three of them headed into the crowded Lima Bean.<br>"Why don't you girls get a table while I go get us coffee," Sam suggested.  
>Tina and Mercedes stated their orders and hurried to collect an open table. Sam joined them five minutes later with three coffees.<p>

"Do you think Rachel is going to plan something else?" Tina asked, looking worried.  
>"If she does, I'm leaving Glee club," Mercedes said. "That girl is way out of line."<br>"Not just Rachel," Tina added.  
>"Yeah, but they've always been like that," Mercedes said. "Glee club was supposed to be fun. To fit in and make friends."<p>

The three fell silent. Mercedes looked around and watched as two boys walked in. They were laughing, looking happy. One was taller than the other and Mercedes didn't miss the subtle kiss they shared. They joined the line and ordered coffee. When the two of them had gotten their coffee, they looked around for a spare table. The taller boys glaze landed on Mercedes table and he frowned. He nudged the other boy, took his hand and dragged him over.  
>"Sam?" Kurt asked. Sam look up and smiled.<p>

"Hey Kurt!" Sam grinned.  
>The boy beside Kurt gave him a little nudge.<br>"Oh right. Sam, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine this is Sam, they spy," Kurt grinned.  
>"Nice to meet you Sam," Blaine grinned, shaking Sam's hand.<br>"You too Blaine. This here is Mercedes and Tina. They're in Glee club to," Sam said.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Kurt grinned.  
>"Your Kurt," Tina asked, eye wide.<br>"Yes," Kurt said slowly, sharing an unsure glance with Blaine.  
>"Don't look so worried," Mercedes beamed. "You've just been gossip in Glee today."<br>"Great," Kurt said dryly and Blaine frowned.

"Don't worry," Sam assured Kurt. "I told Finn off. Mercedes too, for being horrible about you and planning to use you to get info."  
>Kurt looked to Mercedes with wide eyes.<br>"You don't even know me," Kurt said, stunned.  
>"So? Finn shouldn't be using people like that," Mercedes said.<p>

"Thank you, Mercedes," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Not many people would do that for us."  
>"I got your back," Mercedes said. "Come, sit with us. I want to know where you got that fabulous scarf."<br>Kurt grinned and they took a seat.  
>Tina and Mercedes grinned when Kurt launched into his story about seeing the scarf in <em>Vogue <em>and spent hours looking for it and fawning over it.

"OK, you have to us shopping," Tina said. "You have amazing taste."  
>"Nobody knows fashion like Kurt," Blaine grinned lovingly at Kurt.<br>"You two are adorable," Mercedes said. "How have we not met before?"  
>"I don't know, but we have been missing out," Blaine grinned.<br>"How long have you two been together?" Sam asked.

"We've been best friends since we were five and boyfriends for the last three years," Kurt answered.  
>"That's so not fair," Mercedes moaned. "I want that."<br>Both boy grinned.  
>"Maybe we'll pick something in the mall," Kurt grinned and they laughed.<br>While the girls talked about fashion with Kurt, Sam and Blaine talked about the movie Avatar.

"I'm sorry guys," Blaine said, after having chatted for an hour. "Kurt and I have to get home."  
>"Damn," Mercedes said and pulled out her phone. "Here, type your number in."<br>Kurt took the phone and punched in their numbers before handing it back.  
>"I'll be texting you for that shopping trip," Mercedes said and Kurt smiled.<br>"I would really like that," Kurt smiled.  
>Blaine wrapped an around Kurt and Tina noticed how easy it looked. It was familiar to them and they seemed so in love.<p>

"Sam, the boys at Dalton are having an Avatar night. Your welcome to join us," Blaine said.  
>"That would be great," Sam grinned. The two boys waved goodbye and headed out together. They watched as Blaine opened the door for Kurt who smiled beautifully in return and they were gone.<br>"OK, Kurt is totally sweet," Mercedes said.  
>"Why does Finn have a problem with him?" Tina asked.<p>

"Who knows," Sam shrugged and they got up, leaving the Lima Bean too.  
>Mercedes Jones was going to give him a piece of her mind then next time she saw him.<p>

Kurt and Blaine jumped in the car and headed to Kurt's house together.  
>"New shopping partner," Kurt clapped his hands with glee and Blaine laughed.<br>"Try not to break them," Blaine teased.  
>"Please. Those girls have fashion sense and could keep up. You boys are so slow," Kurt grinned.<br>"Not all of us are vivid shopping animals such as yourself," Blaine grinned.

"That's for sure," Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>They pulled up to the Hummel home and humped out. Burt's car was already in the garage so they knew he was home.<br>"Hey kids," Burt said.  
>"Hey dad," Kurt said, giving his dad a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

"What's got him in a good mood?" Burt asked Blaine as he watched Kurt dance around the kitchen, fixing them all a snack.

"He made some new shopping buddies," Blaine said with a smile.  
>"From Dalton?" Burt asked.<br>"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "From Finn's school."  
>"Oh," Burt said, surprised. "They in Glee with Finn?"<br>"Yeah," Blaine said.

"That's good," Burt smiled. "maybe Finn could get them together and you could all go out. Get to know each other better."  
>"Yeah," Blaine said. "That sounds like a good idea."<br>Blaine hadn't told Burt about Finn's behaviour but Burt had a really good idea. If they could get together, maybe they could find out what Finn's deal was and fix it.

Kurt came bounding up and handed a healthy snack to Blaine who accepted it with a grin.  
>"Alright guys. Homework first, fun later. I'll be in the garage," Burt said, heading out side.<br>"Did you hear what your dad said," Blaine asked as they headed to the living room.  
>"Yeah," Kurt said.<br>"I think it's a good idea," Blaine said. "If we find the problem, we could fix it and you could get a long."

"What if the problem is me?" Kurt asked. "My sexuality. He didn't exactly tell that Puck guy off for calling me a fag."  
>"Don't use that word," Blaine growled and Kurt nodded.<br>"Sorry," Kurt apologized.

"Besides, we don't know that he's homophobic," Blaine said.  
>"I just... I really want this to work Blaine," Kurt said, looking pleadingly into his boyfriends eyes. "I really want my dad to be happy."<br>"I know you do. We all do," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him into his lap.  
>Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, un-gelling his curls as he did. "We just need to talk to Finn, before we do anything or make any judgements."<p>

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine, kissing him sweetly.  
>"Your amazing," Kurt smiled.<br>Blaine stroked Kurt's jaw line and smiled softly.  
>"When do you think we should meet with him?" Kurt asked. The thing was, Kurt and Blaine were a package deal. You got one, you automatically got the other.<p>

"Soon. This weekend maybe. Get everything out of the way so that we can all move forward," Blaine smiled.  
>"Sounds perfect," Kurt beamed.<br>"Good. Now, let's do our homework so that we can have fun," Blaine said.  
>"Project runway?" Kurt asked, excited.<p>

"Sounds good," Blaine grinned.  
>Kurt grabbed their bags and brought them to the couch. The spread out on the floor and started working on their homework together, gently teasing each other as they worked.<p>

Burt came wondering in and smiled as he saw his two boys working on their homework. He did see Blaine as son...or at least a son in law. Blaine had always been there for Kurt and Kurt for Blaine. Burt believed they were soul mates. They just clicked, like Elizabeth and himself had. Like he hoped that Carol and himself were.  
>"You guys finished?" Burt asked.<br>"Yep," Kurt grinned, throwing his pen down and sitting up.

"Good. I was thinking we could go out for dinner or something," Burt said. "With Annie and Edward."  
>"I call mum and dad," Blaine said, pulling out his phone.<br>"Mind if we invite Carol and Finn?" Burt asked  
>"Of course not," Kurt smiled.<p>

Looks like he would be talking to Finn sooner than expected. Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled, nodding once. This would be good. While Carol was introduced to Annie and Edward, they could talk to Finn about what was going on.  
>It was a short conversation and Blaine hung up.<br>"Mum and dad will be there," Blaine said, sitting up too.

"I'll ring Carol," Burt grunted and headed to the kitchen for the phone.  
>"Finn and Carol are coming?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yeah," Kurt said. "Guess we can find out sooner rather than late," Kurt said with a nervous smile.  
>"Don't worry," Blaine said, hauling himself off the floor and taking Kurt's hands. "I'll be with you the whole time."<p>

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine into another kiss.  
>They kissed for a while, Blaine deepening it, arms wrapped around each other.<p>

Burt coughed and they pulled away. Apparently he's off the phone.  
>"Carol and Finn are coming," Burt said. Both boys nodded.<br>"I'll be outside again," Burt said, shaking his head and both boys laughed.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Dinner take 2

**Thank you all so much for reviews! I cannot express my thanks enough, you guys are truly inspirational with your wonderful words.  
>Chapter 5: Dinner take 2<strong>

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed as he watched his love look frantically through his closet, clad only in a pair of boxers. Blaine took his time to admire Kurt's porcelain skin, watching his muscles tense on his back as his flicked through the many coat hangers in his closet before standing behind him and dropping a kiss on his bare shoulder.  
>"Relax," Blaine murmured and gently pushed Kurt out his way.<p>

Blaine rummaged through the closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white shirt and a silver vest.  
>"Where this," Blaine said and handed it to Kurt.<br>Kurt looked at him amused, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Since when have you been an expert at fashion?" Kurt asked.<p>

Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips and smiled.  
>"I don't claim to be an expert. That just happens to be one of my favourite out fits on you," Blaine grinned.<br>Kurt smiled widely and gently pressed his lips to Blaine, sucking gently on Blaine's lower lip. He pulled away and Blaine groaned softly.

"I have to get dressed," Kurt smirked and started pulling on his clothes. Blaine watched with dark eyes and Kurt was continually smirking at him.  
>Once Kurt had finished getting dressed and did his hair, the two of them headed down stairs. Burt was dressed nicely and Kurt smile proudly at his dad.<br>"You look handsome dad," Kurt smiled and Burt smiled at his son.

"Thanks kid," Burt said gruffly. "You two ready to get going?"  
>"Yeah. I was thinking I might drive Kurt and I so Kurt can stay at my place tonight," Blaine said.<br>"Yeah, no problem," Burt said, grabbing his keys and wallet. Blaine and Kurt made sure they had everything before heading out the door and locking it behind them. Burt pulled out of the driveway and Blaine followed behind in his car.

They drove to Breadsticks and parked in the car park. They could see Annie and Edward's car already there and hurried to get inside. They spotted Annie and Edward at a large table and headed to them, sliding in next to them. Kurt and Blaine sat next to Annie and Edward while Burt sat on the other side, keeping two seats free for Carol and Finn.  
>"I can't wait to meet Carol," Annie said, smiling brightly and they all chuckled. Annie looked lovely, wearing a casual but stylish dress that Kurt had shown her on one of their many shopping trips.<p>

Five minutes later Carol and Finn came wondering in. Burt got up to greet them and brought them to the table.  
>"Hi Carol," Annie beamed as soon as Carol took her seat. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Annie and this is my husband Edward and you've already met our son Blaine."<p>

"It's so nice to meet you," Carol said, smiling brightly at Annie's enthusiasm. "Burt has told me a lot about you."  
>Annie winked at Burt who blushed slightly.<br>"And it's a pleasure to meet you too Finn," Edward said, nodding to the taller teen.  
>"You too," Finn said, looking anywhere but Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Well, now that we are all here," Edward said, clapping his hands. "Let's order some drinks."  
>Blaine grabbed a waitress going passed and they all ordered drinks, Blaine ordering for Kurt who didn't even bat an eyelid.<br>Finn was surprised and slightly jealous. From what he had seen at the last dinner and now, Blaine was a really good boyfriend. He knew what Kurt liked and knew his moods. He kind of put all other boyfriends to shame.

Finn barely knew Quinn, only really knowing the inside of her mouth which had been thoroughly searched by his tongue.  
>The waitress came back quickly with their drinks and took their order for their meals and walked away again.<br>Annie and Edward struck up a conversation with Carol and Burt, leaving the three boys to sit awkwardly.

While they were waiting for their meal, a boy walked passed and looked at their table. He was a huge boy, wearing a lettermen jacket. He was beefy like and looked at Kurt and Blaine who were sitting close together, leaning slightly on each other. Kurt flinched as the boy stared at him with a sneer and Blaine gently squeezed Kurt leg under the table.  
>The boy looked to Finn and smirked, shaking his head before continuing on.<p>

Kurt heard Finn moan and watched his close his eyes, grimacing.  
>"Everything OK Finn?" Kurt asked quietly. "Who was that?"<br>"That," Finn said slowly, opening his eyes and leaning forward. "was a guy on my football team."  
>"You don't get along?" Blaine asked.<br>"Since I joined glee not really," Finn said. "My reputation took a hit and now, being seen with you two, it took another hit."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.  
>"Look, you scream gay OK," Finn said quietly so the adults didn't overhear them. "and that's fine, but I don't want to be associated with it. I need my reputation and I can't have you two messing it up. I'm on top at school OK. I have the cheerleading girlfriend and I'm on the football team. I'm popular and I'm not going to let anything ruin it, even you."<p>

Kurt leaned back with shock, feeling sick.  
>"You've been a jerk to Kurt because you care about you reputation?" Blaine asked quietly and angrily. "You don't even know us."<br>"Yeah well thanks to you too, he's going to tell everyone on the football team that I'm hanging out with two gay kids and they'll tease me and throw slushies at me."

"And we can't have that," Kurt said coldly.  
>The waitress appeared with a tray of plates and started handing them out. Finn leaned back and as soon the plate was down, he was stuffing his face.<br>"Whoa, slow down Finn," Burt chuckled. "It's not going anywhere."  
>Conversation went on a round them but Blaine and Kurt said nothing. Blaine was eating slowly, staring at Finn who wouldn't look at him.<p>

"Kurt," Carol said, frowning. "You haven't touch your meal."  
>Kurt had been pushing his around with his fork.<br>"I'm not-I'm not feeling well," Kurt said quietly.  
>"You OK babe," Blaine asked, putting his fork down.<br>"No...I think I might be sick. Excuse me," Kurt said. He pushed Blaine out of the way and hurried to the bathroom.

"I'll go make sure he's OK and take him home," Blaine said, getting up.  
>"Ok dear," Annie said. "We'll see you at home later."<br>"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Blaine said.  
>Finn felt guilty as Blaine walked away. He had been rude, he knew that, but they needed to understand. Finn needed his popularity, to make his school life easier. They went to a zero-tolerance for bullying school. Finn did not. It was every man for himself McKinley.<p>

Blaine found Kurt shaking near the bathroom.  
>"Please take me home," Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded and winced when Kurt evaded his outstretched hand.<p>

He sighed and headed after Kurt to the car. They slipped in and Blaine drove out of the car park quickly, Kurt slouching in his chair.  
>They drove in silence for a while, Kurt keeping an eye on Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that Kurt would speak up in his own time.<br>Kurt didn't disappoint.  
>"His reputation," Kurt said in a strangled voice. "He's being a jerk because of his reputation."<p>

Blaine shook his head and Kurt didn't say anything again. They pulled into the Anderson's driveway and got out. They strode into the house and straight upstairs to Blaine room.  
>"I'm used to people hating us Blaine," Kurt hissed angrily, pacing. "But it's the first time anyone has ever been ashamed of us because they are trying to keep their reputation."<br>Blaine said nothing, just letting get Kurt it out.  
>"WHY?" Kurt screamed and broke off with a sob. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and held him tightly, Kurt shaking against him.<p>

Blaine let his own tears fall, hating that Finn had said those things and that he had made Kurt upset.  
>"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said.<br>"You didn't do anything Blaine," Kurt said, pain in his voice. "Are you OK?"  
>Kurt pulled away, gently wiping his thumb over Blaine's cheeks and wiping the tears away.<br>"I'm OK," Blaine said. "I'm more worried about you. I saw you flinch around that guy."

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away and Kurt took in a shaky breath.  
>"It just...reminded me of our old school," Kurt said. "I'm OK, promise."<br>Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt back into another hug.  
>"At least we know why Finn is being like this," Blaine said quietly.<br>"I don't know if we can fix it Blaine," Kurt said weakly.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Hey," he said softly. "no matter what, I've got your back Kurt. I'll do everything I can to help with Finn. We're in this together, OK. You are the love of my life and I'll do anything for you."<br>"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt said, tears shining in eyes. "You know how much I love you."  
>"I do," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt.<p>

Kurt threw all his pain and passion into the kiss, moaning as Blaine gripped him tightly, pouring everything he had in to the kiss.

They stumbled back to the bed, Blaine ripping Kurt's vest off and pushing it off. Blaine feel back, sitting on the bed and Kurt straddled him. Kurt continued kissing him and Blaine start undoing Kurt's shirt. When he saw enough skin, he ripped his mouth from Kurt and started sucking a hickey on his beautiful pale skin.  
>Kurt moaned and threaded his fingers into Blaine curls. Blaine sucked harder, wanting the mark to stay there for days.<p>

Kurt rocked his hips slightly and Blaine bucked up underneath him.  
>The panted heavily and Kurt brought Blaine's lips back to his.<br>"We should," Kurt panted, pulling apart. "We should cool down."  
>"Yeah," Blaine agreed, before sucking Kurt's skin again.<br>"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "Parents will be home soon."  
>"I know," Blaine said. With one last hard suck Blaine pulled away, panting.<p>

Kurt slid off Blaine and looked at his chest. He rolled his eyes fondly as he saw the mark and Blaine grinned at him.  
>"You look flushed enough to be sick," Blaine said.<br>"Thanks for that," Kurt said.  
>"Go put your pyjama's on and get in bed," Blaine said. "You know mum will immediately check on you."<p>

Kurt placed a chaste kiss on Blaine lips before heading to his room (the guest room).  
>Blaine cooled himself down enough and heard a car pull up. Blaine hurriedly changed into his pyjama's and hurried to Kurt's room, leaving the door wide open.<br>"Quick, get in bed," Blaine said and Kurt slithered under the cover and laid down, closing his eyes.  
>He evened his breathing and actually looked asleep. Blaine picked up a magazine, flipping it open and pretended to read it.<p>

Annie came up seconds later and popped her head in.  
>"How he feeling?" Annie whispered.<br>"Alright," Blaine said quietly. He kissed Kurt's forehead and slipped off the bed. Annie and Blaine headed down stairs.

"How was the rest of dinner?" Blaine asked.  
>"Good. Carol is lovely and the way she looks at Burt. I think someone's in love," Annie sang.<br>Blaine smiled.  
>"That's great. I'm happy for Burt. Carol's awesome."<br>"She's no Elizabeth but then who is," Annie said sadly. "But Carol is wonderful and I really hope it works out."

"Me too," Blaine said.  
>"OK, spill," Annie said and Blaine looked surprised. "I know Finn was having trouble with Kurt. Did something happen his evening? Is that why you two left? Finn seemed perfectly at ease once you had left."<br>Blaine sighed. Nothing ever got past Annie. When Elizabeth had been alive, nothing had gotten past her too.

"Finn's very concerned with his reputation," Blaine said.  
>"Ahh," Annie said. "He said something."<br>"Kurt and I are working on it," Blaine said.  
>"If you need anything or if it gets out of hand," Annie said sternly. "You tell us."<br>"Of course mum," Blaine said.

Annie kissed her son's forehead and smiled softly at him.  
>"You should get ready for bed," Annie said. "You have school tomorrow."<br>"Yes mum!" Blaine saluted and Annie laughed. Blaine climbed the stairs again and peeked into Kurt's room. Blaine smiled when he found that Kurt was actually asleep, curled around his pillow.

Blaine chuckled quietly and headed to his own room, sleeping under the covers and turning out the light. He sighed as he stared into the darkness.  
>It wasn't fair. He and Kurt had already been through so much and this was just another challenge they were being faced with.<br>Burt deserved to be happy. Burt needed this. He had been so lonely for so long, just trying to live and Kurt too.

Burt deserved to be happy and it was Carol who made him happy, Blaine could see that. Anyone could see that, they way Burt would smile when Carol was around or when she was mentioned. Couldn't Finn see how happy his mum was? Didn't he want that for her? Didn't she deserve it?  
>Blaine sighed again and rolled over to get more comfortable.<br>Blaine hoped everything worked out.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Shopping trip

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your support and so glad that you are enjoying this! Hope you all like this chapter too. Constructive criticism is welcome and I am looking into a beta. Spelling and grammar aren't a strong point of mine so anyone who can suggest a good beta would be awesome!**

**Chapter 6: Shopping trip**

The Warbler's noticed that both Kurt and Blaine were being quite, having withdrawn from everyone but each other. Nick noticed his friends inner sadness and took it upon himself to do something about it. He didn't like to see any of his friends miserable, especially Kurt.  
>There were a couple of classes that Kurt and Blaine didn't have with each other that Nick had with Kurt and after Art class, Nick caught Kurt.<p>

"Hey, can we talk?" Nick asked.  
>Kurt looked surprised but nodded and followed Nick into a small alcove that was off to the side. They went in and leant against the stone walls.<br>"What's up?" Kurt asked. "Are you OK?"  
>"I should be asking you that," Nick laughed softly. "Are you alright? You seem really sad. Blaine too."<p>

Kurt winced and looked down.  
>"I don't want Blaine to be sad," Kurt said quietly and looked back to Nick. "Has he said anything?"<br>"No, Wes and David were going to talk to him though," Nick said. "Is everything OK between the two of you. Did you have a fight?"  
>Kurt shook his head.<br>"No, Blaine's just upset that I'm upset," Kurt said. He gave Nick a small smile. "Blaine's amazing."

"What's got you upset?" Nick asked. "You don't have to tell me but I'm your friend and I don't like seeing you upset."  
>Kurt smiled at Nick who smiled back.<br>"It's just...Finn," Kurt said quietly. "Dinner the other night didn't go that great. I fear that we won't ever get along because Finn won't try."

Nick frowned.  
>"That sucks," Nick said.<br>"I just...I want this to go well," Kurt sighed, shaking his head.  
>Nick surprised Kurt by hugging him tightly. Nick pulled away and clapped Kurt on the shoulder.<br>"You are amazing Kurt," Nick said. "He'll come to his sense."  
>"Thanks Nick," Kurt smiled. "You're a really good friend."<p>

Kurt's phone jangled in his pocket and pulled it out, glancing at the screen.  
>"Blaine?" Nick asked and Kurt shook his head.<p>

"No, Mercedes, a girl I met last week. She wants to go shopping this afternoon," Kurt said.  
>"Mind if I tag along? I want to get Jeff something," Nick said.<br>"Yeah, of course. She's bringing her friends along with her so it should be fine," Kurt said.  
>"Thanks," Nick smiled. Students filed past and it was lunch time.<p>

Nick and Kurt slipped out of the alcove and headed to the lunch room to get themselves some lunch.  
>"What were you thinking of getting Jeff?" Kurt asked as they walked.<br>"He's been looking at book so I thought I'll save him the trouble and get it for him," Nick said.  
>Kurt beamed and the two headed into the lunch room.<br>They waited in line and bought themselves some lunch and looked around the room.

Blaine and Jeff were sitting with the rest of the Warbler's at their regular table and the two boys headed to them. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously and saw that he looked happier.  
>Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back.<br>"Everything OK?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah. I was just talking to Nick," Kurt said, smiling at Nick who nodded back.<br>Blaine nodded.  
>"We're going shopping after school," Kurt continued. "So I won't see you tonight."<p>

Blaine nodded.  
>"That's OK. I was just going to be working on my essay anyway," Blaine said.<br>After school, Blaine walked Kurt to his car with Jeff and Nick. The couples shared a kiss before Kurt and Nick climbed into Kurt's car and they headed off.

Mercedes Jones was waiting for Kurt outside the mall with Tina and unfortunately Rachel. She had overheard that Mercedes and Tina were going shopping with Kurt and took it upon herself to invite herself so that she could hopefully get something out of him.  
>Mercedes and Tina beamed when they saw Kurt walking with an unknown boy and Rachel straightened, puffing her chest out.<p>

Kurt smiled at Mercedes as they approached and stopped in front of them.  
>"Sorry we're late Mercedes and Tina. This is my friend Nick," Kurt said.<br>"Nice to meet you," Nick said with a charming grin.  
>"Whose your friend?' Kurt said, looking to Rachel curiously. He saw Mercedes and Tina roll their eyes as the girl stepped forward.<br>"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt and Nick said in unison.  
>"Come on, we've got some shopping to do," Mercedes said before Rachel could open her mouth. Mercedes linked arms with Kurt and dragged him in, Nick following beside him.<br>They went clothes shopping first and Kurt winced as Rachel headed to the section with jumpers that had animal prints on them.

"Breathe Kurt," Nick sniggered.  
>"Just no," Kurt said, grabbing Rachel shoulder's and pushing her away from them. "No."<br>"What? Hey!" Rachel protested.  
>Mercedes was thrilled with the clothes that Kurt had found her and tried them on.<br>"So, Mercedes said you are in the Warblers," Rachel said and Tina rolled her eyes.

Nick and Kurt shared a look with each other before answering.  
>"Yes, we are," Nick said carefully and didn't like the grin that Rachel sported.<br>"Oh," she said. "What kind of songs have you performed."  
>"Nice try," Nick smirked. "We know that you are in New Directions."<br>"Oh come on," Rachel said, flipping her hair and attempting to flirt. "It's just conversation. Off the record so to speak."

Tina and Mercedes rolled their eyes.  
>"Flirt all you want," Kurt said, looking thoroughly amused. "but you won't get anything from us. Oh, and we are both gay so you're wasting your time."<br>Rachel scowled while the others sniggered.  
>"Come on, we still have much more shopping to do," Kurt said and turned on his heel, stalking off.<p>

Rachel was in a huff for the rest of the time but she couldn't help but slightly admire Kurt. He shopped well and not just for himself. He was looking at shirts that were to wide and small for him and not his style.  
>"That wouldn't fit you," Rachel sniffed.<br>"It's not for me. It's for my boyfriend," Kurt said, placing it carefully over his arm.  
>"Oh, is it Blaine's birthday or something?" Tina asked with a grin.<p>

"No," Kurt smiled. "Blaine just deserves something nice for being him. Just like Nick is buying Jeff something because he can."  
>The girls all awed and Rachel's face softened.<br>"That's so sweet," Rachel said softly. "No boy has ever done anything like that for me."  
>"Mike never does," Tina sighed. "It's always Asian this or Asian that."<br>"At least you have a man," Mercedes said.

"It works both ways," Nick said as they headed to the register. "Don't wait for him to show you something nice. Do something nice for him and he'll follow your lead. Unless you are like Blaine and Kurt can practically read each other's minds."  
>"That's only because me and Blaine have been best friends since we were five," Kurt said. "You and Jeff are getting pretty good at reading each other."<p>

The girls smiled softly and looked at them with awed eyes.  
>Their shopping trip ended far too soon for the girls liking, loving spending time with Kurt and Nick. Even Rachel was starting to get along with them, asking them dating advice and how she could get her man. Rachel had let slip that she was crushing on Finn who was dating Quinn. Kurt shared a shocked look with Nick but didn't say anything.<p>

Nick and Kurt left together and jumped in the car. Kurt drove Nick to Jeff's house.  
>"Want me to pick you up or anything?" Kurt asked as he parked on the street.<br>"Nah, Jeff can take me home. See you tomorrow Kurt," Nick smiled and jumped out of the car. Kurt drove himself home, singing along to the radio.  
>Kurt jumped out and saw his dad's car in the drive way.<br>"Hey kid," Burt greeted as Kurt came through the door.

Kurt smiled when he saw Carol on the couch, Burt's arm wrapped around his.  
>"Hey dad, Carol," Kurt smiled, smirking slightly as his dad. "I just dropped by to pick up some things and then I'm going to Blaine's. I'll stay the night."<br>"Sure thing," Burt said. "Oh and I need you to work in the garage after school tomorrow."  
>"Sure thing dad," Kurt smiled. Kurt hurried up the stairs and grabbed a few things before coming back down.<p>

He said his goodbyes and hurried to his car and drove to Blaine's.  
>Kurt went in and grinned at Edward who was on the couch.<br>"Hey Kurt," Edward greeted. Edward was watching the news and had a glass of scotch in his hand.  
>"What's for dinner?" Kurt asked.<br>"Annie's cooking roast with roasted vegies and potatoes," Edward grinned.  
>"Looks like I chose the right house to stay at tonight," Kurt teased and Edward laughed.<p>

Kurt looked at the stairs and beamed when he saw Blaine coming down, looking adorably confused.  
>"Hey, did I know you were staying here tonight?" Blaine asked, pecking him lightly.<p>

"No," Kurt smiled. "Carol was over so I decided to give dad and her some privacy."  
>"Aren't you sweet," Blaine grinned.<br>"I bought you something," Kurt said and handed one of his many shopping bags to Blaine.  
>Blaine's eyes light up and he pulled out the shirt Kurt had picked for him.<br>"Kurt, I love it, thank you," Blaine said and gave Kurt another kiss.

"I knew you would," Kurt smiled.  
>"What did I do to deserve this?" Blaine asked as he grabbed some of Kurt's bags and they headed up stairs together.<br>"For being you," Kurt smiled. "I just want to say thanks. You've been really great with the whole Finn issue and you've helped me so much. I wanted to do something for you."

"Kurt," Blaine said. "You know I don't need things. You're my boyfriend and I like helping you."  
>"You do so much for me Blaine," Kurt said, dropping his things on the spare bed. "I like buying you things."<br>Blaine smiled and put the rest of Kurt's things down before pulling him into a tight hug.  
>"I love you so much," Blaine smiled.<br>"I love you too," Kurt smiled beautifully. "Now, you can show me how much you love me by helping with my homework."

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt grinned. He grabbed his school books and they two boys headed downstairs to the kitchen table to work on their homework. Blaine brought his laptop down and finished typing the rest of his essay up. Kurt smiled. Blaine had changed out of his uniform and was wearing his 'comfy' clothes. His hair was left loose and curly (he knew how much Kurt liked his curls) and was wearing his reading glasses. It was very rare that anyone got to see Blaine like this and Kurt loved the fact that Blaine knew he could be comfortable around Kurt.

Mercedes, Tina and Rachel left the mall after Kurt and Nick.  
>"See," Mercedes said as they headed to the car. "Kurt is a nice guy, just like Sam said he was."<br>"I'll admit," Rachel said. "That they were nice and that they didn't try and spy on us like I thought they may have."  
>"Now maybe you can tell Finn to back off Kurt now," Tina said.<br>"Finn won't listen to me," Rachel said. "Not with Quinn barking orders in his ear."

"Then we need to convince Quinn that Kurt is a nice guy and she can tell Finn to stop being a huge jerk to him," Mercedes said.

"Quinn cares about her reputation just as much as Finn does," Rachel said. "You heard her going off at Finn today just before Glee, how he had been spotted hanging out with Kurt and Blaine, getting his 'gay' on. Honestly, the people in that school. I am used to the homophobia in that school because of my two gay dad's but I can't imagine what Kurt and Nick and their boyfriends must go through."

"Which is why Finn needs to get over his reputation," Mercedes said, unlocking her car. "and start looking out for his future step brother. They way Kurt talked about his dad and Carol, it sounds like they are heading for the wedding train."  
>"Finn won't do it unless the other guys see Kurt as an OK guy," Tina said.<p>

"Sam thinks Kurt is cool," Mercedes said. "Maybe he could help us."  
>"Why are we doing this?" Rachel asked, sliding into the backseat of the car as Tina took the front.<br>"Because," Mercedes said. "Kurt is my friend and I'm going to help him anyway I can."  
>Tina nodded firmly in agreement and Rachel grinned.<br>"OK, I'm in," Rachel said.  
>"We weren't asking," Tina muttered to Mercedes who sniggered in response.<p>

"It's going to be tough to convince Quinn," Rachel said, pulling out a pen and paper and started making notes. "She barely talks to me now even though she's in Glee and she's barely holding on to her popularity."  
>"Tina and I will try and convince Quinn," Mercedes said.<br>"We have a much better chance than you do," Tina added and Rachel huffed.

"Well, we'll need to convince Brittany and Santana at the same time," Rachel said, writing down their names. "Those three are tight and we have to get all of them at once or we'll turn none of them."  
>"I feel like we're ninja's or spies," Tina said with a grin.<br>"Or agents," Mercedes added and they laughed.

They dropped Rachel off at her place and Mercedes went to Tina's next.  
>"Do you think we can get Finn to change his attitude toward Kurt?" Tina asked.<br>"All I know is that Kurt and Blaine are epic and how I want my future relationship to be like theirs because they seem really happy," Mercedes said.  
>"They are so lucky," Tina sighed. "Especially in a town like this."<p>

Mercedes couldn't agree more and as she drove herself home after Tina had gotten out at her place. She just hoped that Finn changed his attitude fast.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Hummel's tire and lube

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! I love you guys! Hopefully you like this chapter too! **

**Chapter 7: Hummel's tire and lube **

After school, Kurt and Blaine headed to Burt's garage as Burt requested. Blaine wasn't good with the cars, but Kurt had grown up around them, helping his dad out as soon as he was old enough to hold a wrench. Elizabeth and Kurt would come after school and help Burt out. Elizabeth would help with the books while Burt taught Kurt about cars.  
>Blaine would come to the garage sometimes after school with them and watched with awe as Kurt taught him all he knew about cars.<p>

Kurt parked his car and the two boys headed in. Blaine put their bags in the office while Kurt went and changed out of his uniform and into his overalls and a plain white top underneath.  
>Kurt grabbed his tools and Blaine pulled up his customary chair and took out his English book they were currently studying in class. Burt directed Kurt to the car that needed to be fixed and Blaine brought his chair over and sat down while Kurt started.<p>

Blaine discarded his blazer, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie.  
>Blaine pulled out a pen and started reading, making occasional notes while he listened to Kurt tinkering with the car, muttering to himself under his breath.<br>Blaine glanced up from his book and grinned as he watched Kurt lean over the car, a smudge of grease smeared across his cheek.  
>It was rare that you got to see Kurt dirty like this, Kurt usually so put together. Blaine found it hot.<p>

"Burt!" a voice called and Kurt looked up sharply, nearly banging his head on the hood. Blaine put his book down and glanced around and saw Finn walking in. Burt came out and gave Finn a confused look.  
>"Hey Finn, what's up?" Burt asked.<br>"Hey Burt. Mike's car is making funny noises. He was giving us a lift from football practice," Finn explained.

"Sure. We'll take a look," Burt said. "I'm with a client right now...hold on. Kurt!"  
>Finn looked sharply over and Kurt walked over to them, wiping his hands on an old rag.<br>"Can you take a look at Finn's mate's car?" Burt asked.  
>"Sure. Just drive it in here," Kurt said to Finn. Finn nodded dumbly and headed to the car.<br>Blaine stood up and went to Kurt.  
>"Hey," Blaine said softly. "Want me to stay?"<br>"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. "You can pass me the tools."

Blaine snorted with laughter as his mind came up with double meaning to the word 'tools' and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>The car was brought in and Blaine watched as Finn and our other guys get out of the car.<br>One of them pulled a wheel chair from the back and Blaine watched as Sam lifted one of the boys out of the car and put him in the wheel chair.

"Whose car is it?" Kurt asked and the boys all turned to look at him, eyeing him up and down, looking a bit shocked. Sam eyes widened with surprise and he smiled.  
>"It's mine. I'm Mike Chang."<br>"Hi Mike. I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, shaking Mike's hand. "Can you tell me what noises you car was making?"

"Er- yeah," Mike said, looking surprised and shot a look to Finn. "It was whining really loud and when I pushed the breaks it got louder."  
>Kurt nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard.<br>"OK, sounds easy enough. I just need you to read through this and fill out these forms," Kurt said and handed the clipboard to Mike who took it.

"You didn't mention that you worked on cars," Sam said, grinning at Kurt.  
>"Never came up," Kurt smiled.<br>"The benefits of dating a mechanic," Blaine grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>Sam laughed.<br>"Hey, this is Artie," Sam said, indicating to the boy in the wheel chair.  
>"Sup," Artie said, nodding once with a grin.<p>

"You know Finn and that is Puck," Sam said.  
>"Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend," Blaine said while Kurt lifted the hood of Mike's car.<br>"Sup," Puck said.  
>"That's dope that you work on cars Kurt," Artie said, rolling his chair through the garage so that he was near the hood of the car.<p>

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, looking at Blaine and then back to Artie. "Are you all in New Directions?"  
>"Yeah, they are," Finn said.<br>"Don't try getting anything out of us," Puck added.  
>"Wasn't going too," Kurt said, ducking under the hood. "Blaine can you hand me the wrench?"<br>Blaine grabbed Kurt's tool box and handed him the tool.

"Besides, if I wanted to I would have asked Mercedes and Tina when I went shopping with them the other day," Kurt added with a smirk.

Finn looked mad but Artie, Puck and Mike let out a shout of laughter.  
>"Damn," Artie said. "You got wit yo."<br>"Balls of steel. I was impressed by the stunt you pulled at the mall too," Puck grinned. "Nice play Porcelain."  
>Blaine saw Kurt scrunch his nose at the nickname but didn't say anything.<p>

Finn looked surprised that the other boys were cool with Kurt and Blaine, talking to him like they had been mates for ages.  
>Kurt pulled out from under the hood and pulled over a little cart on wheels. He laid down on it and pushed himself under the car.<br>"Blaine, hand me the head torch," Kurt called from under the car. Blaine did as he asked and handed it down.

Mike finished the paperwork and kept a hold off the clipboard.  
>Kurt rolled out from under the car and Blaine held out a hand. Kurt grasped it and let Blaine yank him up with a grin.<br>"You've just worn away the brake pads," Kurt said, smiling at Mike. "I can fix and replace them now, it shouldn't take long."  
>"That would be great," Mike grinned. "I'm meant to be taking Tina out tonight and she'd kill me if I bailed."<p>

Kurt grinned.  
>"We can't have that," Kurt teased and Mike laughed.<br>"Dude, you didn't mention that Kurt fixed cars," Puck said, shaking his head as Kurt disappeared into the office to talk to Burt.  
>"I didn't know," Finn said, looking shocked.<br>"You didn't ask," Blaine said, shooting Finn a sharp look and Finn had the decency to look ashamed.  
>"Kurt's cool yo," Artie said.<p>

"So, you and Kurt must go at it like rabbits," Puck said with a wolfish grin.  
>Blaine spluttered.<br>"What? That's none of your business," Blaine cried.  
>"Dude, it's cool. I'm not judging," Puck said with a shrug. "Sex is sex."<br>Finn scrounged his nose.  
>"Puck."<br>"Relax Finnoncence," Puck drawled.

Blaine blushed bright red at Puck's crude behaviour and when Puck looked at him expectantly.  
>"I'm not answering that," Blaine said.<br>"Answering what?" Kurt asked, coming back.  
>"I asked about your sex life," Puck shrugged and Kurt blushed bright red.<p>

The boys laughed and Finn shook his head, looking freaked out.  
>"It shouldn't take more than a couple of hour to get this fixed," Kurt said and then hurriedly got back under the car to hide himself. Blaine wished he could hide. He was saved when he phone rang and he quickly walked away to answer it.<br>"Finn," Artie said quietly so Kurt couldn't hear. "You made it seem like Kurt was hitting on you. As far as I can see, he's in love with Blaine."

"Yeah," Mike said. "He's cool, just like Sam said."  
>"I never said he was hitting on me," Finn growled. "Karofsky said that and it's not true."<br>"Whatever," Puck said. "Point is, Kurt's a cool dude and witty as hell. I like him. Plus, his boyfriends fun to make blush."  
>Kurt smiled faintly under the car as he heard them. Perhaps Finn's friends could make them see that Kurt was a good guy.<p>

"You should give him a chance," Sam said. Finn said nothing and Kurt couldn't see his expression.  
>Kurt heard footsteps and saw Blaine's shoes appear next to the wheel chair.<br>"You like football Blaine?" Mike asked.  
>"Yeah," Blaine said, his tone happy. "I'm a Buckeyes fan."<br>"There a game on tomorrow night. You and Kurt should watch with us," Artie said. "It's at my place. Everyone in New Directions is coming."

"What do you think Kurt?" Blaine asked, speaking louder so Kurt could hear him.  
>"I'd like to see Mercedes and Tina again," Kurt called from under the car.<br>"Cool. Kurt and I'll be there," Blaine grinned.  
>"Finn can give you details later," Artie said.<br>"I'll take your number," Blaine said, shooting Finn a quick look. "Just in case."

Artie wrote out his number and handed it to Blaine.  
>Kurt made quick work with the brake pads and slid out from under the car and stood up again.<br>"All done," Kurt said.  
>"Thanks Kurt," Mike grinned and clapped Kurt's shoulder.<br>"Just follow me and you can pay in the office," Kurt said.  
>Mike payed and the boys left after that. Blaine went to Kurt and Kurt sagged against him, letting out a deep breath.<p>

"That went well," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back.  
>"Finn's friends seem OK. Artie, Mike, Sam," Kurt said. "I'm not sure about Puck though."<br>"Either," Blaine agreed. "But I guess we can find out tomorrow. This is really good Kurt. If Finn's friends can have nothing wrong with us then maybe Finn will try harder."

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged and turned around so he was facing Blaine.  
>"Come on, I have to finish that other car," Kurt said. Blaine went back to his seat and picked up his book and settled down in his chair.<br>Kurt went back to tinkering with the car, humming softly under his breath.

Blaine watched Kurt for a while, to make sure he was OK before reading his book again and making notes.  
>Burt came over a few hours later and told the boys to head home.<br>Blaine and Kurt drove to the Hummel home and Kurt took a shower while Blaine changed out of his uniform.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and the two of them finished their homework. Kurt started making dinner and Blaine promised not to cut himself if he could help.  
>Kurt allowed him too.<br>"If I see any blood though, you're out," Kurt warned and Blaine just sent him a charming smile.

Kurt made butter chicken and the house was filled with beautiful aromas. Burt came home not long after and Kurt sent him to wash up before serving the dish.  
>They sat around the table and they filled each other in on how their days went.<br>"How was Finn?" Burt asked.  
>"Good. He invited us to watch the football with him and his friends," Kurt said, eye shining with happiness.<p>

"That's good," Burt said. "You going?"  
>"Yeah, Blaine too. Blaine will probably watch the football but I'll sit with the girls," Kurt said.<br>"One of these days," Blaine said. "I'm going to teach you the rules of football."  
>"You've been trying for years Blaine," Burt said. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."<br>Kurt glared while Blaine snorted with laughter.

Kurt turned his glare to Blaine who stopped laughing...with difficulty.  
>Kurt left Blaine and Burt to clean up while he went and did his moisturizing routine.<br>Kurt came back down just as Blaine and Burt were coming out of the kitchen.

"Deadly catch is on," Burt said and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"You can have the TV. Blaine and I will be upstairs," Kurt said. Burt grinned and went and sat in his chair.<br>Kurt and Blaine went upstairs and Kurt took out his laptop.

Blaine grinned and grabbed a Disney movie and put it in. They lay on the bed together, feet entwining and watched the movie, singing along together, Kurt taking the higher notes.  
>When the movie finished, Kurt turned it off and put the disc away. Blaine looked at the background picture and frowned.<br>"You changed the picture," Blaine said and Kurt lay back down with Blaine.

The picture was old. Kurt and Blaine were both six years old and were smiling brightly with Elizabeth who was in the act of blowing bubbles. Bubbles floated all around them and their faces were alight with childlike excitement.  
>The picture before had been of all of the Warbler's.<br>"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. "I miss her."

"You've been thinking about her anniversary?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah. With Carol coming into dad's life, not that I'm ungrateful, I just don't want her to be forgotten," Kurt said quietly.<br>"She won't be," Blaine said.  
>Kurt smiled at Blaine and pulled him into a sweet kiss.<p>

Kurt hummed into the kiss as Blaine cupped his jaw line. They shifted closer so their bodies were flushed and Kurt closed the lid of the laptop, pushing it off the bed. Blaine hummed and rolled Kurt over, hovering over him.  
>They pulled away when they heard footsteps and Blaine rolled off Kurt.<br>Burt stuck his head in the door way.

"Bed, now," Burt said. Blaine gave Kurt another kiss before rolling off the bed. With a grin headed down the hall to his own room.  
>"Night Kurt," Burt said.<br>"Night dad," Kurt smiled and Burt headed to his own room. Kurt got up and shut the door. He changed into his pyjamas and turned off the light, slipping into bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of Blaine.

**Please review! I don't really know anything about cars so if none of that made sense, my bad! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Football

**Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are amazing!  
>Oh and what did you guys all think of the first time? So much Klaine goodness! They are so adorable!<strong>

**Chapter 8: Football **

Blaine had messaged Artie in the morning asking for directions to his house. Artie messaged him back pretty quickly and told him a time to come around.  
>Kurt filled the Warbler's in on what was happening and where they were heading that night.<br>"If you guys need anything," Wes said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "call us. We've got your back."

Blaine smiled and gave Wes a quick hug. Wes playfully pushed him off.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing, we all know," Wes grinned and several boys snorted.<br>After school, Blaine and Kurt headed to their separate houses to get dressed. Blaine promised to pick Kurt up and when he got to the Hummel's home, Kurt was sitting on the from veranda, reading a book.

He looked up as Blaine approached him and carefully placed a bookmark in between the pages, shutting it.  
>"Hey, ready to go?" Blaine asked. It hadn't escaped Blaine's gaze that Kurt was playing it down. He was dressed in his usual fabulous clothing. He was wearing skinny leg jeans and a hoodie. Blaine was dressed similar but was wearing a polo shirt instead.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kurt answered. He quickly put his book back inside and hurried to the car with Blaine.  
>They managed to find Arties home pretty easily and down the street, many car already parked out the front. The two walked together, hand loosely entwined.<p>

They walked up the path and Blaine knocked on the door. A women answered and she smiled confusedly at them.  
>"Good afternoon," Blaine said smoothly and charmingly. "Artie invited us over to watch the game,"<br>"Oh of course. You must be Blaine and Kurt. Come on in, everyone is in the living room."  
>The two boys gripped each other's hands tighter as the followed Arties mum through the house to the living room.<p>

All of New Directions were spread out across it, talking loudly, the TV already on and the game about to start. Mercedes spotted them first and beamed, hurrying to them.  
>"You made it," Mercedes cried and pulled them both into a firm hug. They seemed a little surprised but hugged Mercedes back.<br>Everyone else who knew them greeted them happily and they were pulled further into the room.

"So the only people you haven't met is Quinn, Santana and Brittany," Mercedes said, indicating to three very beautiful girls.  
>Santana eyed them both up and down and licked her lips. Her eyes landed on their joined hand and it softened slightly before she went back to smirking.<br>"Wanky."

Blaine and Kurt shared a confused look but shrugged it off.  
>"Dolphins," Brittany grinned happily and pulled Kurt and Blaine into a hug.<br>"Dolphins?" Blaine asked when she pulled back.  
>Brittany nodded happily.<br>"Dolphins are gay sharks," Brittany explained.

Kurt leaned into Blaine.  
>"Out of all the gay names we've been called," Kurt whispered. "I like hers the best."<br>Blaine snorted quietly with laughter and beamed brightly.  
>"Take a seat," Puck called out. "and be quite. The games about to start."<br>The girls rolled their eyes while the boys all leaned forward eagerly. Kurt smiled at Blaine and indicated to the open chair.

Blaine pulled Kurt with him and sat down in the chair. Kurt folded his legs and sat down, leaning against Blaine's legs and started talking with Mercedes and Tina. Santana and Brittany flitted over to them and started asking questions about Dalton, mainly who was hot, not gay or on a scholarship and if they could have their numbers.  
>Quinn was looking at Kurt and Blaine with a slightly jealous look.<p>

Blaine was watching the game, but still interacting with Kurt. He would every now and then squeeze Kurt's shoulder or smooth his hair. He would chime in on the conversation, even though you would have sworn he was full invested in the game. When it was half time, Blaine stood and went to the kitchen. He came back with a drink and a healthy snack Mrs Abrahams had put out and handed it to Kurt, all without being asked.

Finn on the hand was completely ignoring Quinn. When his attention wasn't on the game, he was talking about football to Puck or stealing a glance at Rachel who was in a debate with Mercedes.  
>Quinn knew that she and Finn didn't have the perfect relationship, but she couldn't help but want what Kurt and Blaine had.<br>"You three are cheerleaders?" Kurt asked, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts. Kurt was gazing at her with an unsure smile.

"Yes, I'm the head cheerleader," Quinn said, smiling smugly.  
>"Kurt does a bit of cheerleading," Blaine said, smiling down at Kurt who titled his head back and grinned back.<br>"Really?" Brittany asked. "I didn't know dolphins could do tricks out of water."  
>"There a few boys at Dalton who wanted to do cheerleading and are on the team with our sister school," Kurt explained, smiling at Brittany's antics.<p>

Quinn raised her eyebrows, surprised.  
>"I don't do it anymore," Kurt said. "Only occasionally to help out."<br>"Shame," Quinn said. "You look as if you would have been good competition."  
>Kurt smiled, more easily this time, and nodded.<br>"The same to you. I've heard all about your coach."

They fell easily into conversation about the antics of Coach Sylvester.  
>Finn looked over and was surprised to see that Kurt had Quinn, Brittany and Santana eating out of the palm of his hand. With his wit and bitchy comebacks they loved him. He had already won over Mercedes, Tina and Rachel with all the shopping trips they take and most of the boys.<br>Finn was starting to question everything.

He watched as Kurt excused himself and Blaine watched him leave the room. When Kurt came back, Blaine was watching him again. He smiled in thanks as Kurt handed him a cup and some chips before sitting back down again.  
>When the game ended, they milled around for a while, talking and joking with everyone.<br>Kurt and Blaine just seemed to fit right into their group easily and nobody minded.

Everyone in New Directions had problems and were outcasts. It seemed that Blaine and Kurt were just like them, but there problems extended into society, not just school.  
>Kurt and Blaine left first, Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine's waist as they headed out. They said their goodbyes and their presence was noticed when they weren't there.<p>

Eventually the party broke up and everyone else started heading home. Finn walked out with Quinn and gave her a lift home.  
>"I was wrong," Quinn said quietly and Finn looked at her sharply.<br>"What?"  
>"I was wrong about Kurt," Quinn said. "Having got to know him and see him with Blaine, I can see the things I said were wrong. They are amazing guys."<p>

"But you said that your popularity-" Finn started but Quinn cut him off.  
>"Was important but looking at Kurt and Blaine, they don't care what people think of them and look at how happy they are."<br>Finn said nothing.  
>"They don't go to a school like ours," Finn finally said. "You know how much life is easier when we are on top."<p>

"But the way glee club is going, we won't be soon," Quinn said. "Especially with Karofsky spreading those rumours about you being gay."  
>"I'm not gay," Finn said hotly.<br>"I know," Quinn said dryly. "I'm trying to make a point. You should apologize to Kurt and Blaine. They've done nothing wrong and with your parents dating it would make it a lot easier."

"They're good guys, sure," Finn said. "but I need to be popular so I can take care of glee club."  
>"Don't you want your mum to be happy?" Quinn asked.<br>"Well sure," Finn shrugged.  
>"Don't you think that if you and Kurt don't get along, it will put strain on their relationship and they might break up and your mum will be unhappy again?" Quinn questioned.<p>

"Burt and mum aren't that serious," Finn said.  
>"You would be surprised," Quinn said, looking out the window. "Kurt said they seemed pretty serious about this."<br>The rest of the car ride was silent. Finn dropped Quinn off with a small kiss and headed back to his own house.

When he went in, Carol was doing the house work, singing softly and smiling. Finn couldn't remember the last time that she had been this happy, so happy that she was singing while doing housework.  
>Finn went to his room and laid down on his bed.<br>Quinn had made a good point. Quinn cared about popularity just as much as he did and if she was OK with Kurt and Blaine then maybe it could work.

Blaine drove them back to the Hummel's home, the radio playing softly.  
>"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah, it was nice," Blaine smiled. "They were all really nice and seemed cool. Did you?"  
>"Yeah, it was nice," Kurt smiled. "The girls are wonderful, even if I didn't really understand all of what Brittany was saying."<br>"You did better than I did," Blaine laughed.

"Finn seemed better today," Kurt said quietly. "Maybe the boys said something to him."  
>"I think he might be coming around," Blaine agreed quietly.<br>"Maybe," Kurt shrugged.  
>They pulled up to the Hummel home and slipped out of the car.<p>

They walked hand in hand into the house and collapsed on the couch together.  
>"I don't think a football game was meant to be that stressful," Blaine said, scrunching his eyes closed.<br>"Are you OK?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.  
>"Headache," Blaine said.<p>

"Wait here," Kurt said. Blaine felt Kurt move off the couch. He waited and Kurt came back with some water and aspirin.  
>Blaine sat up and drank it down gratefully, handing the glass to Kurt before laying back down.<br>Kurt put the glass back in the sink and went to the couch.  
>"Lift your head," Kurt said and Blaine did without opening his eyes.<p>

Kurt sat down and put Blaine's head in his lap and started soothingly running his hands over Blaine's face. Blaine sighed and relaxed under Kurt's fingers. He felt the tension leaving his face and it un-scrunched. The aspirin kicked in and the headache started to relieve.  
>Kurt finger's put Blaine into a drowsy state and he started to drift off. Kurt started humming softly, a song his mother used to sing when ever Kurt or Blaine was feeling sick.<p>

Burt came home from the garage and found the two of them on the couch. Blaine was fast asleep and Kurt was reading a book, one hand dancing across Blaine's forehead and cheeks.  
>"He OK?" Burt whispered.<br>"Headache," Kurt said. "I think he stressed himself out. He was nervous about meeting everyone."  
>Burt nodded.<br>"Let me wash up and I'll start dinner," Burt said.

"Let me guess, we'll be having takeaway?" Kurt said quietly.  
>"Pizza," Burt grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.<br>Burt headed up stairs and washed up and Kurt went back to his book.  
>Burt rang the pizza shop and ordered a couple of large pizza's for them to share and had it delivered.<p>

Kurt was reluctant to wake Blaine up but knew that his boyfriend needed to eat so he woke him up gently.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt said softly in his ear. "Time to wake up babe."<br>Blaine shifted but didn't wake up.

"Blaine," Kurt sung more loudly. "wakey, wakey."  
>Blaine moaned and his eyes fluttered open.<br>"How you feeling?" Kurt asked once Blaine sitting up and looking adorably sleepy.  
>"Better. Headache gone," Blaine said. "You have magic fingers."<p>

Kurt smiled smugly and kissed his cheek.  
>"Dad ordered pizza and it will be here soon," Kurt said.<br>"Thanks for waking me," Blaine said. "I'm actually really hungry."  
>"I noticed that you didn't eat much," Kurt said.<br>"I was just worried that Finn might have said something at the party," Blaine admitted. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself. You were making new friends."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek.  
>"You worry too much about me," Kurt said.<br>"I can't help it," Blaine shrugged.  
>The doorbell rang and Kurt got up to answer it, paying the delivery boy.<br>They sat at the table and ate, Kurt filling Burt in about the party and everyone in New Directions and they friends they had made.

Blaine loved the way that Burt smiled proudly at them both and wouldn't trade that look for anything. Blaine new that Kurt felt that same because his eyes were alight with emotion.  
>"That good that you are all getting along," Burt said. "Nice to have some friends outside of Dalton too."<br>After dinner, Kurt and Blaine headed upstairs. They sat in Blaine's room, Blaine under the covers and dozing off while Kurt sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know I noticed that New Directions had a lot of issues," Kurt said.  
>Blaine hummed sleepily.<br>"We'll talk tomorrow," Kurt said and kissed Blaine cheek. "Night babe."  
>"Night," Blaine mumbled and was already half asleep.<br>Kurt smiled fondly and turned the light off and closed the door.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	9. Finn to the rescue

**Thank you so much for you reviews! Glad that so many of you are still enjoying this and look forward to the chapters! **

**Chapter 9: Finn to the rescue **

Quinn's talk had really hit home with Finn. In glee club he had noticed that they attitude of everyone had changed towards him.  
>They adored Kurt and Blaine. They went shopping with them, they hung out with them. Rachel still tried to get information about the Warbler's but they were tight lipped and didn't ask once about New Directions set list.<p>

Finn learnt quickly that they were a package deal. There were more dinner's with Carol and Burt and Blaine had often come to them, only having missed a few because he was doing work with the Warbler's or something.  
>Finn was starting to see what everyone else was seeing. When Finn put his reputation issues aside, Kurt was really funny and witty. Sure he used big words that Finn got confused and he liked things that Finn had no interest in, but they found some common ground and talked about that.<p>

Carol had mentioned during one of their dinner's about something Finn's father did one time, before Finn was born. When they were alone, Finn asked about Kurt's mother.  
>"Where is your mum?" Finn asked. Blaine hadn't been able to come to this dinner so it was just Kurt and Finn. They were trying to give Carol and Burt some time alone.<br>"She died when I was seven," Kurt said quietly and Finn swallowed.  
>"I'm sorry," Finn said. "It sucks to only have one parent."<p>

Kurt smiled softly.  
>"Yeah, it does. Your mum's pretty amazing though," Kurt said.<br>"So is Burt," Finn said.  
>They sat in silence after that until Kurt suggested they watch something on TV. Kurt turned on Project Runway and Finn had to admit that the models were hot and he gladly watched it.<p>

Finn felt really guilty now about the things he had said to Kurt and Blaine and was determined to make it up to them. He told Quinn as much and she smiled at him.  
>"I'm really proud of you Finn," Quinn said and pulled him into a kiss.<br>Finn wondered around the mall for ages, trying to look for something to give to Kurt and Blaine that said 'I'm sorry I was such a jackass, please forgive me'. Sadly they didn't make cards for that.

Finn had wondered around for hours trying to find something, but found nothing that said he was sorry enough.  
>With a heavy heart he headed out of the mall and back to his car. It was fairly packed so he had to park a long way away.<p>

He weaved through the cars, trying to remember where he had parked when he heard voices.  
>Finn paused and looked around.<br>"Stupid fag," someone yelled and Finn started walking, following the voices. He didn't know what possessed him to go looking for these voices but he was glad he did.

He recognised Kurt's car and there were two guys standing by it. Finn's eyes widened with horror as he saw that they were beating someone up. Not just anybody, but Kurt.  
>"HEY!" Finn yelled and the boys whipped around, staring at Finn. Kurt whimpered from the ground and Finn saw Blood pouring out of his nose and down his chin, staining his shirt.<br>Finn didn't recognize the boys but they were fairly big. Bigger than Kurt, but then again most boys were.

Finn was taller though and he towered over them.  
>"Come on," one boy said, nudging the other.<br>"Later fag," the other sneered and both boys ran, darting between the car, disappearing.  
>"Kurt," Finn said, nearly down beside Kurt. "Can you hear me?"<br>"I can," Kurt rasped.  
>Finn saw that he saw shaking badly and that he was cradling one of his arms to his chest.<p>

"Your arm? Is it hurt?" Finn asked. Finn was good a recognising injuries thanks to football. Finn had done this many times for some of the guys in their team.  
>"Yes," Kurt gasped, tears dripping down his cheeks. "They broke it."<br>"Shit," Finn said. "OK, let's get you to a hospital."  
>Kurt whimpered as Finn helped him to his feet.<p>

They walked slowly to Finn's car and Finn helped Kurt in and buckled him up. He rummage through the front console and pulled out some tissues.  
>"Here," Finn said, handing them over. Kurt took them and pressed them to his nose, eyes crossing as he tried to look at his own nose.<br>Finn shut the door and went around to the driver's side and jumped in. He pulled out of the space and drove to the hospital.

Finn looked over as Kurt hissed sharply in pain and saw him pulling out his phone. Kurt put the phone to his ear and whimpered.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt said softly.<br>"Blaine, I need you to come to the hospital. Bring the parents as well. Finn's driving me to the hospital as we speak. My arms broken. Love you too."

Kurt hung up and leaned heavily against the seat. Finn pulled up to the hospital and took Kurt into emergency.  
>Finn did all the talking, Kurt helping him out when he could.<br>The nurse told them to take a seat and Finn led Kurt to an open chair and sat him down.  
>"How did you find me?" Kurt asked, looking up at Finn. Blood was still all over his face and his eye were sad.<p>

"I heard voices and thought I would check it out," Finn said.  
>"Why were you at the mall?" Kurt asked.<br>"I was looking for an apology present for you and Blaine. I was wrong and I'm really sorry for treating you the way I did. Friends are more important the reputation, I realize that now."

Kurt stared at Finn.  
>"Thank you," Kurt said.<br>"I know that I have a lot to do, to make you believe me," Finn said. "I shouldn't expect you to forgive me straight away and if it was around the other way around I wouldn't."  
>Kurt nodded but then stopped, pain shooting up his temple.<p>

"Hummel?" a nurse called and Finn helped Kurt up and they were led to an examination room.  
>Finn helped Kurt up on to the bed and a doctor came and had a look at him.<br>"You're nose isn't broken," the doctor said. "but for that arm we're going to need some x-rays."  
>Kurt was wheeled to get his x-rays while Finn was told to wait in the room.<br>While Kurt was getting x-rayed, the rest of the crew came running in.

Burt looked extremely pale as a nurse led him into the examination room. Annie had her arm around Blaine's shoulder whose eyes were red and puffy.  
>"What happened Finn?" Carol asked, looking worried.<br>"I was at the mall and was heading to my car when I found two guys beating up Kurt," Finn said.  
>Blaine looked furious along with everyone else.<br>"Did you see who it was?" Burt demanded.  
>"I didn't recognize them," Finn said.<p>

"Is he OK?' Blaine asked, voice cracking. "Was he badly hurt?"  
>"Just a bloody nose and they think he broke his arm," Finn said.<p>

Blaine bowed his head, eyes closed. Annie rubbed her son's back and whispered in his ear.  
>Burt growled and shook his head.<br>"Thanks for finding him Finn and taking him to the hospital," Burt said gratefully.  
>"It was nothing," Finn said, shrugging.<p>

Everyone moved when out of the way when Kurt was wheeled back into the room. When the bed was in place, Blaine was sitting on the edge and taking Kurt's good hand.  
>"Oh Kurt," Blaine breathed quietly and Kurt whimpered quietly.<br>A nurse came in with a wet cloth and stood on the other side.  
>"Let's get the blood off your face," she said and started wiping it away. Kurt closed his eyes and winced as the blood was washed off his face.<p>

Blaine held his hand, smoothing his knuckles with his thumb.  
>The nurse moved away and the doctor took her place, holding up the x-rays.<br>"Unfortunately it's broken again. You'll need to have a cast on for another six weeks," the doctor said. "We'll put that on right away for you. Any choice of colour?"  
>"Black," Kurt whispered and the doctor.<br>"Mr. Hummel, while we do this you can sign the discharge papers," the doctor said.  
>"Yeah, of course," Burt said and pecked Kurt on the cheek.<p>

Finn had never seen anyone look so small and hurt before. His guilt was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Seeing Kurt like this, knowing that the broken arm wasn't the only injury Kurt was sporting, those words that were hurled at Kurt would have hurt him just as much. Finn had made Kurt feel this bad.  
>"Why don't the rest of you wait outside," the nurse suggested.<br>"Good idea," Edward said. "Carol, Finn, let me get you a drink from the cafeteria."

Finn left with Carol and Edward, leaving Annie and Blaine with Kurt.  
>Kurt was silent as his arm was wrapped. Blaine had moved off the bed and was standing by Kurt head, gently kissing his temple.<br>"Do you hurt anywhere else Kurt?" Annie asked softly. She could see how scared Kurt was, his eyes darting around the room.  
>Annie hadn't seen this look since they had transferred to Dalton and now the look was back.<p>

She could see that Blaine would be beating himself up for not being with Kurt. Once Kurt caught wind of this Annie knew that Kurt would set Blaine in his place. It was neither boys fault.

"My face," Kurt said quietly.  
>"Your nose is just bruised," the doctor said. "Just put some ice on it and it will go down."<br>"Anywhere else Kurt?" Annie asked.  
>"No," Kurt whispered and Blaine kissed his cheek.<p>

Kurt was silent while the rest of his cast was put on. They had to wait till it dried a little and then Kurt was fitted with a sling. Blaine helped Kurt off the bed and wrapped an arm around him. Kurt leaned into Blaine the three of them headed out of the room. Everyone was waiting for them.  
>"Let's get you home," Burt said and Kurt nodded carefully.<br>Finn followed them home in his truck back to the Hummel's home.

They all went in and hovered around the living room.  
>"What about my car?" Kurt asked quietly.<br>"I'll pick it up on my way home," Edward assured Kurt.  
>"Can I get you anything?" Carol asked, wanting to do something.<br>"No," Kurt said quietly. "I just want to rest."

"Let's go upstairs," Blaine said and led Kurt to his room.  
>"Oh dear," Carol said softly, looking unsure. Burt wrapped an arm around her and held her close.<br>"This isn't the first time Kurt's being in hospital because of homophobic jerks," Burt said.  
>Carol gasped and Finn winced.<br>"It's why Blaine and Kurt transferred to Dalton. One boy threatened to kill Kurt after pushing him down the stairs," Edward explained gently.

"Oh my!" Carol gasped. "That's awful."  
>"Kurt was deeply affected by it," Burt said. "Blaine too. I feel that Kurt's going to have a setback."<br>"The boys at Dalton will be gentle," Annie said. "We'll talk to the principle and explain the situation."  
>Finn felt awful. He hadn't known that Kurt and Blaine had been bullied to the point where kids were threatening to kill them.<p>

He knew an apology would never be enough.

Upstairs, Kurt was curled up on the bed, Blaine laying beside him. Blaine was gently kissing Kurt's finger tips that were sticking out off the black cast.  
>"I'll by some silver and gold pens tomorrow," Blaine said softly. "We can decorate it when it's dry."<br>"Yes please," Kurt said softly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "I should have come with you."  
>"Knock it off Blaine," Kurt said sharply. "It's not your fault and you know it. They would have beaten the crap out of you too."<br>"I still should have been there for you. I let you down," Blaine said, a tear slipping past.  
>"The only way you are letting me down is by blaming yourself so stop it right now or I'll kick you out of my room," Kurt said sharply.<p>

Blaine fell silent and Kurt kissed him gently.  
>"Better," Kurt said with a soft smile.<br>Blaine was just looking at Kurt with pained filled eyes.  
>"It's not as bad as last time," Kurt whispered.<br>"It happened in a public place Kurt," Blaine whispered and tears spilled over Kurt's cheeks.

"I know," he said brokenly and started to sob. Blaine held his boyfriend as he cried about the day's events, his emotions breaking over the surface.  
>Kurt shook in his arms and Blaine knew that he had been terrified and still was.<br>"I've got you," Blaine whispered and Kurt sobbed harder and brokenly.  
>Having heard sobs, Burt hurried up the stairs to check on his son and watched from the door way as Blaine comforted his son.<p>

It broke Burt's heart to see his son like this and that he couldn't protect him from all the evil in the world. He watched until Kurt could cry no more and was just leaning against Blaine.  
>"Finn tried to apologize," Kurt said, his voice scratchy from all the crying.<br>"When?" Blaine asked.  
>Burt frowned.<br>"While we were in the emergency room," Kurt said.  
>"What did you say?" Blaine asked.<br>"Not a lot," Kurt said. "He said he was sorry that he was rude to us and that he put his reputation before us."

Burt frowned harder at this. Finn had been rude to his sons?  
>"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.<br>"I don't want to think about it," Kurt said. "I just want to sleep and wake up tomorrow hoping this is all a bad dream."

"Do you think your dad will let me sleep in here tonight? On the floor?" Blaine asked.  
>"I don't know," Kurt said tiredly.<br>Burt quietly left and decided to leave the boy there for a while. He didn't know what had happened between Finn and his two sons but he would question that later.

Right now he just wanted to make sure that Kurt was OK.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


	10. Set back

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your review and for much, much more! Love you all! I had a scare when my computer just decided to turn its self off and I thought I nearly lost all my work! It's all good though so nobody panic! **

**Chapter 10: set back**

Kurt woke up with a start, his arm throbbing and a pain in his chest. It took him a moment to realise that he was breathing harshly and sobbing loudly. He clapped his good hand over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds but it was too late.  
>The light switched on and Blaine was suddenly kneeling on his bed.<br>Burt had allowed Blaine to sleep on the floor, knowing that nothing would be happening while Kurt was upset and injured.

Kurt shivered and Blaine was moving closer so that he was right in front of Kurt. He reached out and gently pried Kurt hand away from his face and Kurt let out a little sob.  
>"Bad dream?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.<br>"We-we were ba-ack at our old school," Kurt sobbed, shaking.  
>"It's OK," Blaine said and started rubbing his back. "Just breathe."<p>

Kurt struggled to get his breathing back to normal but he focused on Blaine's soothing hand and his breathing.  
>Eventually Kurt stopped crying and he wiped his eyes with his good hand.<br>"How's your arm?" Blaine asked.  
>"Sore," Kurt said.<br>"I'll get you some pain relief," Blaine said and he slid off the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back and Kurt swallowed the pills with some water and Blaine sat back down on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Blaine asked.  
>"No," Kurt said, laying back down on his pillows, curling up slightly. Kurt rested his arm that was in the cast on the pillow beside him. Blaine sighed quietly and got off the bed. He switched the light off and stumbled back to his bed. He laid down and looked to Kurt. The moon was bright and filtering through the curtains. It illuminated Kurt's face so that Blaine was able to just see him.<p>

Blaine reached up and gently stroked each of Kurt's finger's that were poking out of the cast.  
>"Try and get some sleep," Blaine said.<br>"I don't think I can," Kurt said, shivering. "I keep seeing it, over and over."  
>"I'm sorry baby," Blaine said. "I wish I knew how to make the dreams stop."<br>"Could you sing?" Kurt asked. "Just quietly. Hum even."  
>"Sure thing honey," Blaine said and gently started humming.<p>

Kurt stared at Blaine as he hummed. As time went on, Blaine's humming became slurred and he feel back to sleep. Kurt sighed quietly and tried to fall asleep again, but knew he wouldn't be able to. Kurt had dreamed of his time back at their old school, of the bullying he and Blaine went through and flashes of him tumbling down the stairs, his old tormenting whispering in his ear that he was going to kill him.

Kurt alarm went off at six thirty and he switched it off. Blaine groaned and hauled himself up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He looked to Kurt and saw the dark circles under his eyes and knew that his boyfriend hadn't gotten anymore sleep that night. Kurt looked at Blaine sadly and sighed.  
>Blaine climbed out of his bed and headed to the door. He went to the bathroom and headed down stairs for some breakfast.<p>

As he was eating, Burt came down, dressed for the day.  
>"Kurt up?" Burt asked.<br>"Yeah. He was for most of the night. He didn't sleep well, the dreams were back," Blaine explained.  
>"Damn," Burt muttered.<br>"I don't think he's up for school," Blaine said.  
>"I wasn't going to make him go," Burt said. "I have to work today. Is Annie home today, or Edward?"<br>"Mum's home," Blaine said.

"Alright, I'll drop him off so that Annie can keep him company today," Burt said. Blaine nodded and hurriedly finished his breakfast. He went to his room and pulled on his uniform before going to Kurt's room. Kurt was sitting up in his bed, hair freshly styled and trying to pull on his school shirt.  
>Blaine took the shirt from him and gave him a t-shirt, pulling it over his head and threading his arms through it.<p>

"Burt's going to drop you off at my place," Blaine said. "He doesn't want you home alone today."  
>"What about school?" Kurt asked.<br>"You're not well enough to go," Blaine said, shaking his head. "and I don't want to hear you protesting. You barley slept last night."  
>Kurt sighed but said nothing. He finished getting dressed and headed down with Blaine.<p>

"I have to get to school," Blaine said. "I'll text you during the day."  
>Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye and watched him drive away. He had some breakfast and Burt drove him over to the Anderson's house. Annie was waiting at the front door for him and led him into the house and to the couch.<br>"You, my boy, are going to rest today," Annie said. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled.  
>Kurt curled up on the couch and was surprised when Annie did too.<br>"You're giving me an excuse not to do any work so thank you," Annie winked and Kurt chuckled. Annie put on a movie and made sure Kurt was comfortable.

Kurt phone went off and saw that he was getting messages from New Directions, asking if he was OK. He sent a quick reply back to them all but then ignored the messages back. Kurt smiled when he got a message from Nick and Jeff.

_When Blaine's sad, your sad and when your sad, we are sad and when we are sad the Warbler's are sad and when the Warbler's are sad Dalton is said. In conclusion, cheer up!  
>Love Nick and Jeff<em>

Kurt showed the message to Annie who laughed.  
>"Oh those boys," Annie said, shaking her head fondly.<br>"Annie?" Kurt asked quietly.  
>"Yes dear?"<br>"Do you think we could go visit my mum?" Kurt asked. Annie smiled softly at Kurt.

"Of course," Annie said. They paused the movie and grabbed their coats. Annie grabbed her keys and they jumped in Annie's car and headed to the Lima Cemetery. They parked and made their way through the headstones. Elizabeth was buried near the back, out in the sun.  
>Annie gave Kurt some privacy as he sat down in front of the headstone.<br>"Hi mum," Kurt said.

They stayed there for a while, Annie just able to hear Kurt telling Elizabeth about Carol and Finn. He talked about school and Blaine and what had happened recently. Annie smiled sadly when Kurt cried and told her that he missed her. Kurt finally stood and made his way over to Annie.  
>"I think it's time we went home, put on another movie and ate ice cream," Annie said.<br>Kurt chuckled and agreed.

When Blaine came home he headed straight for Kurt. He plopped down on the couch and made puppy dog eyes at Kurt, trying to steal the spoon that currently had ice cream on it.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and put it out for Blaine. Blaine opened his mouth with a grin and Kurt stuck the spoon in there. Blaine hummed happily and Kurt withdrew the spoon.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as Annie got up to give them a moment alone.  
>"My arm throbs," Kurt said, watching as Blaine took the cast in his hand. "Annie and I went and saw mum today."<br>Blaine looked up sharply.  
>"She would have liked that," Blaine said.<p>

Kurt sighed and put his head on Blaine shoulder.  
>"So the whole of Dalton was depressed today, according to Nick and Jeff," Kurt said.<br>"Huh?" Blaine asked.  
>Kurt showed him the message and Blaine chuckled.<br>"I was sad," Blaine sighed, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "I missed you and I was worried."  
>"Because of the dreams?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Yeah," Blaine said. "and it's so similar. I feel that we are just repeating three years ago."  
>"You're scared," Kurt stated.<br>"Of course I am," Blaine said. "They could have easily done much more damage than a broken arm."  
>"I'm scared too," Kurt said. "but it's different this time."<br>"How?" Blaine asked.  
>"We're at Dalton now. We have friends," Kurt said. "Three years ago all we had was each other. Now, we have the Warbler's and you know they are going to be fussing over us all the time now. We'll never get a moment alone."<p>

Blaine smiled and chuckled.  
>"Yeah, that's true."<br>Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's, closing his eyes.  
>"We can do this Blaine," Kurt said. "we have to be able to do this. We need to be able to do this."<br>"We can," Blaine promised. Kurt kissed him gently, seeking reassurance and Blaine kissed him back.

Finn wasn't sure what to do. Everyone in New Directions were in a tizzy about Kurt being beaten up and Finn having rescued him. They had all gotten one reply out of Kurt but that had been it.  
>"Finn," Mercedes said. "Can't you do something? Pass along a message for us."<br>"I can try," Finn said. "I don't know if they want to see me though."

"You saved him," Rachel said with a proud smile. "How can they not want to see you after that?"  
>Finn shrugged and didn't know how to answer.<br>Talk about Kurt was put on hold as Schuster came in and their glee club started.  
>One the meeting was over, Finn was once again badgered to go over to Kurt's place and send their love.<p>

Finn sighed and made his way over the after school. He pulled up and got out. Burt was in the garage and saw Finn pull up and he stepped out.  
>"Hey Burt," Finn grinned. "I was just coming to see Kurt."<br>"Kurt's at Blaine's place," Burt said.  
>"Oh," Finn said, unsure of what to do now.<p>

"I need to talk to you Finn," Burt said and Finn swallowed.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You've been giving Kurt and Blaine trouble," Burt stated. It wasn't a question.  
>"N-no," Finn stuttered.<br>"Don't lie kid," Burt said. "I know you have. I spoke to Annie who said that Kurt and Blaine had some concerns with you. That maybe you had some problems with them."

"I don't have a problem that they're gay," Finn said quickly. "I don't. I just-people at school saw me with them and they started calling me gay and McKinley isn't like Dalton. They don't care if you get bullied there."  
>"That's no excuse for treating my sons badly," Burt said shortly and Finn nodded.<br>"I'm sorry," Finn said.  
>"Yeah, I get that, but Blaine and Kurt have already been through so much crap and they don't need it in their homes too," Burt said.<p>

"I know," Finn said quietly.  
>"I'm giving you a second chance Finn, because you seem like a decent kid and you saved me kid from getting beaten to a pulp," Burt said. "And I really like your mum. But if I hear that you have given Kurt and Blaine a hard time, you won't get another one."<br>"Yes sir," Finn said.  
>"Good," Burt said.<p>

"I'm really sorry and I really do like Kurt and Blaine," Finn said again. Burt nodded.  
>Finn turned around and went back to his car. He felt guiltier than ever and upset that he had disappointed Burt.<br>He had no idea what his mum was going to say when she found out but Finn knew that she would be disappointed too.

Burt sighed as he went back to his car. He hadn't felt this way about a women since Elizabeth. Carol was amazing and so beautiful.  
>Burt had always done what was best for Kurt, but they hadn't really been living.<br>He wanted this family to work, for Kurt and Finn to get along.

He didn't want Kurt and Blaine to be careful at home like they had to be out in the world. He wanted them to be relaxed and act like a couple, where as in the world they couldn't, they had to hide who they were or risk getting beaten up...like that ever stopped anyone.  
>He wanted to be a family again, but he needed to be able to trust Finn.<p>

He knew the boy was under pressure, Carol had told him as much. Burt wasn't sure if he was going to talk to Carol about this, but he guess he would have to if anything else happened.  
>Burt finished up his work and headed over to the Anderson's home to check on Kurt.<br>He was greeted warmly by Annie, getting pulled into a hug.  
>"We went and visited Elizabeth today," Annie said quietly.<p>

Burt sighed and nodded.  
>"How was he?" Burt asked.<br>"Quiet but the boys at Dalton messaged him and that made him smile," Annie said. "It's better this time because they both have good friends but they're both scared because Kurt was attacked in a public place."

"Has Kurt said anything about the boys who did it?" Burt asked.  
>"No, but then again I don't think he feels the police will do anything," Annie said darkly. "They didn't last time."<br>"No, true," Burt said heavily.  
>"Stay the night Burt," Annie said, leading him into the house. "I'll cook us a nice meal."<br>"Deal," Burt chuckled and Annie smiled.

Burt smiled as he saw Kurt and Blaine sitting on the couch, gold and silver metallic pens around them as Blaine wrote his name and decorated a part of Kurt's cast, Kurt watching with bright eyes and awed smile on his face.  
>They were talking softly and giggling quietly together.<br>Burt just hoped that they stayed this way because he knew how much they would be hurting. It would be a long time before either of them were ready to trust again.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Withdrawing

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support for this story! It's amazing and I can't thank you enough! More than 100 reviews! :D the smile on my face is so huge! Love you all so much! I'm sending you each a virtual cookie and a mental hug! xxx**

**Chapter 11: Withdrawing**

Kurt went back to school the next day, his cast bulky under the Dalton blazer, obvious to anyone who was looking. Blaine drove them to school and parked. He grabbed his bag and Kurt's and took Kurt's hand in his.  
>Blaine started walking but was tugged back when Kurt tightened his grip. Blaine turned and looked confused to Kurt.<p>

"Just," Kurt said quietly. "just give me a minute."  
>"Of course," Blaine said, smiling gently. Kurt took a couple of deep breathes, looking around Dalton.<br>"I can do this," Kurt said quietly.  
>"I'm with you the whole time," Blaine promised and Kurt smiled.<br>"OK, let's go," Kurt said and Blaine smiled proudly.

They walked into Dalton together and headed to their lockers, Blaine never letting go off Kurt's hand.  
>They were greeted by Wes and David who smiled softly at Kurt.<br>"Hey, good to have you back," Wes said.  
>"We missed you," David grinned. "Blaine's no fun without you."<br>"Hey!" Blaine said. "I'm plenty fun."

They boys laughed and Kurt giggled softly. Blaine sent him a look, amusement playing in his eyes.  
>They were soon joined by Nick and Jeff who greeted Kurt happily.<br>"Your back!" Jeff cried and pulled Kurt into a gentle hug. "Don't ever leave us again!"  
>It was all very dramatic and Kurt laughed, the uneasiness in his chest eased slightly.<br>Kurt kept reminding himself that he knew these boys, they were his friends, he was safe.

Nick placed a kiss on his cheek and Kurt smiled.  
>"Can we sign your cast?" Nick asked.<br>"Sure," Kurt smiled and with help he pushed back the blazer.  
>"Whoa," Wes whistled. "Nice work Blaine."<br>The boys looked at Blaine's name that he had signed and decorations he had done.  
>"Show off," Jeff mumbled and Kurt chuckled quietly while Blaine grinned smugly.<p>

The boys all signed their names carefully and added little pictures. The bell rang and they all scampered off to their first classes.

Kurt was called to the councillor's office during his first period. Kurt nervously made his way to the office and was greeted warmly by the councillor. When Blaine and Kurt had first arrived at Dalton, they had many session with her, to find out how they were settling in, if they were making friends. He was a tall women with long brunette hair and she wore glasses. Her name was Mrs Janelle Harper and she was a lovely women.

"Good morning Kurt," she greeted him. "Come, take a seat."  
>Kurt sat down carefully in the seat and Janelle sat opposite him.<br>"The school has been notified about what happened the other day," Janelle said softly. "We just want to check up on you."  
>"Thank you," Kurt said quietly.<br>"We spoke to Blaine yesterday," Janelle said and Kurt frowned.  
>"Blaine didn't mention that," Kurt said.<p>

Janelle smiled.  
>"I'm sure he didn't want to put any more stress on you."<br>"Was he OK?" Kurt asked.  
>"He was mostly just worried about you," Janelle said. "How are you dealing with all this?"<br>Kurt shifted in his chair and shrugged.  
>"I want to remind you that you are safe here," Janelle said. "Security has been notified about what happened and are on the lookout just in case."<p>

Kurt nodded and shivered slightly.  
>"I feel nervous," Kurt said quietly.<br>"As to be expected," Janelle said softly. "Remember, I'm here if you want to talk."  
>Kurt nodded.<br>"Thank you."

"OK, I'll speak to you again in a couple of days, see how you are then," Janelle said, aware that Kurt wasn't going to be speaking about it today.  
>"Of course," Kurt said. He stood up and Janelle wrote him a late pass and sent him off to class.<br>Kurt had art with Nick for his second period so he wouldn't see Blaine until later.  
>Nick had saved a seat for Kurt and he slid into it.<br>"Everything OK?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Mrs Harper just wanted to speak to me," Kurt said quietly.  
>"About what happened?" Nick asked and Kurt nodded.<p>

In art they were working on drawing and each had to create five pieces. The teacher happily allowed them to work on them in class.  
>Kurt pulled out his work and pencils one handed.<br>Nick noticed that Kurt was sitting tense. Normally his shoulders would be relaxed but they weren't today.

He looked like he had when he first arrived at Dalton. Kurt started drawing and Nick turned back to his work. He glanced over at Kurt occasionally and frowned when he saw that Kurt's hand was shaking slightly. Nick gently slid his hand over Kurt's cast and squeezed his fingers gently.  
>Kurt looked up with shock and Nick smiled gently.<br>"Hey," Nick said gently. "I could use your opinion."

Nick himself had been bullied before he attended Dalton. He had been to a public school too and his sexuality hadn't been accepted either. He was pulled out before anything happened but he still remembered how he felt after a day of hurtful slurs thrown his way.  
>He knew that Kurt's mind would be on the attack and so he wanted to keep Kurt's mind off it.<p>

Kurt smiled gratefully and leaned over to take a look.  
>"It's amazing Nick," Kurt said quietly. Nick had drawn the Warbler's in super hero costumes.<br>"What do you think of Jeff's costume?" Nick asked.  
>"Could use a bit more colour but other than that it's fine," Kurt told him.<br>"Yeah, your right. Thanks Kurt," Nick beamed and Kurt smiled back.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.  
>"You know, I can work and talk at the same time," Nick said. "I know you may not want to talk about it but I'm here if you want too."<br>"The other day brought back bad memories," Kurt said quietly.  
>"Whatever you need," Nick said. "We're here for you."<p>

"Thank you Nick," Kurt said. "You're a really good friend."  
>Nick beamed and nudged Kurt and they went back to their work. It was a double period so they were there until lunch, both of them finishing a piece of their work. The bell rang and Nick helped Kurt pack up his things. He slung an arm around Kurt, shouldered Kurt's book bag and headed out into the hallways. Kurt leaned into his side and smiled.<p>

They headed to the lunch room together and got themselves some lunch and chose a secluded table. They were joined soon by the rest of the Warbler's, Blaine sliding in beside Kurt and sitting close so that their knees were touching.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he winced as he slipped it out of pocket. He saw that it was a message from Mercedes. Another message came through from Tina and other member's of New Directions. Finn messaged too but Kurt ignored them.  
>"Not going to answer?" Blaine asked as the boys around them talked loudly.<br>Kurt shook his head and slipped the phone into his bag.  
>"They don't understand," Kurt said quietly.<br>"Shot gun taking Kurt's books next," Jeff called across the table.  
>"What? No I had them next," Thad frowned.<p>

"Roster people," Wes said. "I'll make a roster."  
>"You do know I can still carry a bag," Kurt said, looking at them all amused.<br>"Shhh Kurt, this doesn't concern you," David said with an impish grin, waving his hand at Kurt.  
>"Hold on, I get Kurt's bag because I'm his boyfriend," Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"No way! You get everything else Kurt," Cameron whined. "We get Kurt's bag and books and lunch tray."

A debate started around the table and Kurt was content to sit back and watch with a smile on his face.

Mercedes frowned as she waited for Kurt to text her back but she never got a message back. Nobody had gotten a message back from Kurt or Blaine. When had Finn had come in next, they had asked if the message had gotten passed along but Finn said he hadn't seen Kurt since the accident.  
>"Do you think something happened?" Tina asked, looking worried.<br>"I hope not," Mercedes said, biting her lip.

"I'm having dinner with them tonight," Finn said. "I'll see what's going on."  
>"Thanks Finn," Tina breathed.<br>"Yeah, thanks Finn," Mercedes said.  
>Finn nodded, happy that he was at least doing something right.<br>After glee, Finn headed home. He played his video games for a while, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Blaine and Kurt.

"Finn," Carol called from down stairs. "Time to go!"  
>Carol drove them over and parked. Burt answered the door with a smile and kissed Carol deeply. Finn looked away, shuffling awkwardly.<br>The two adults pulled away, Carol flushing happily. Burt ushered them in, nodding once to Finn who understood. This was his chance to prove that he was OK with Kurt and Blaine.

Finn headed to the living room where Kurt and Blaine were settled on the couch. Both were out of uniform, Kurt's black cast sticking out like a sore thumb. Silver and gold decorated it and there very little black left on it.  
>They were watching a Disney movie together, legs entwined.<br>"Hey guys," Finn said.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said, smiling at the taller boy. "Come join us."  
>Kurt didn't say anything as Finn sat down. Burt and Carol had disappeared into the kitchen leaving the boys ago.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked.  
>"My arm throbs a bit," Kurt shrugged. "Thanks again for helping me."<br>"It was no problem Kurt," Finn said. "I-I'm really am sorry for everything that I've done to you guys. I let my reputation get in the way of friendship and I shouldn't have."  
>Blaine nodded.<p>

"I know I have to do a lot to make it up to you guys, but please don't shut out the rest of New Directions because of me. They are worried about you after they heard what happened," Finn said.  
>"We don't really know them," Kurt said. "and I'm afraid with all that's going on, I'm not sure who to trust."<br>Blaine took Kurt's hand and looked at him sadly.

"They won't hurt you," Finn said automatically. "They're your friends."  
>Kurt bit his lip and looked to Blaine.<br>"We're not cutting them out," Blaine said carefully. "but we need time, especially Kurt."

"I get it," Finn said. "I want to help if I can."  
>"Thank you Finn," Kurt said.<br>Carol and Burt watched from the kitchen with proud smiles.  
>"They're really trying to make this work," Carol said with awe. "For us."<p>

"They're good kids," Burt said.  
>"I didn't know that Finn was making trouble," Carol said, biting her lip. "I'm so sorry Burt."<br>"It's alright," Burt said. "McKinley hasn't really taught them to be open to others."  
>"But I raised him better than that," Carol said, shaking her head.<br>"Blaine and Kurt...they're different from the other kids. They've always had each other and have always been proud of who they are. They've never let anyone tell them that they can't be who they are," Burt said.

"I suppose Finn has always tried to please others," Carol said, shaking his head.  
>"He's a good kid," Burt assured her.<br>"I really want them all to get along," Carol said.  
>"We need to give them some time," Burt said. "This is a huge change for all of us."<p>

Carol smiled and tucked herself into Burt's arms.  
>"You are amazing," Carol said and Burt kissed Carol, cupping her cheek.<p>

The boys finished their movie and put on normal TV.  
>"New Directions are going to want to know what's wrong," Finn said. "I don't have to tell them if you don't want me too."<br>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt was leaning against Blaine, eyes closed and was sleeping. He had fallen asleep during the movie, exhausted from the days emotions.

"Well, they've been worried and asked me to find out if anything was wrong," Finn said.  
>Blaine looked to his sleeping Kurt and then back to Finn.<br>"Just tell them that we will still see them, we just need a little time," Blaine said.  
>"Sure, I can do that," Finn said. "Is he really OK?"<br>"Not really," Blaine said quietly. "He's had a setback. When we were first bullied...we both suffered from nightmares, Kurt much longer than me for his was more server."

Finn nodded to show he understood.  
>"Now the dreams are back," Blaine said, gently stroking Kurt's cheek. "We were both miserable for a while and it took a long time to recover and now we're back to where we started."<br>"I'm really sorry," Finn said. "I wish I had gotten there sooner."  
>"You saved him Finn," Blaine said. "and for that I will always be thankful for."<p>

"You really love him," Finn said.  
>"I do. He means everything to me. He's been with me for nearly my whole life and I couldn't imagine it without him," Blaine said, looking adoringly at Kurt.<br>They fell silent, the TV and Carol and Burt's soft voices making the only sounds in the house.  
>Finn thought he had been in love with Quinn, but looking at Blaine and Kurt's relationship, he knew they were only with each other because they looked good together.<p>

He care for Quinn, deeply, but it wasn't love.  
>Finn also couldn't stop his thoughts about Rachel, or stop sneaking glances at her when he thought no one was looking.<br>"Dinner's ready," Carol said, coming into the living room. Finn stood and Blaine gently moved Kurt so that he was laying down. He put a pillow under Kurt's head and draped a blanket over him.

"He'll have dinner when he wakes up," Blaine said quietly and Carol nodded.  
>"Poor thing," She sighed. "He does need his rest."<br>The tree of them headed to the table and Burt served them dinner.  
>They were quite during the meal, trying not to get to loud to wake Kurt.<p>

All through the meal though Finn was thinking about Quinn and his relationship with her. When dinner was over, he helped Blaine clean up and do the dishes before going back to the living room. Kurt was still asleep, having rolled onto his stomach now and his cast arm just above his head.  
>Blaine gently stroked his hair but Kurt didn't wake.<br>Blaine deliberated for a moment before gently picking Kurt up and taking him upstairs.  
>Finn really needed to revaluate his relationship.<p>

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Workshop

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! You really are amazing! So glad that you are still enjoying this story! My sister needs the laptop so I won't be updating for a few days so that's why you get another chapter so early! I apologize for the delay but when I get the laptop back you'll have a few chapters at once! :D**

**Chapter 12: Workshop **

True to Blaine's words, they didn't cut New Directions out of their lives. One afternoon they had coffee with Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Sam. They talked about school and what they had been up to lately. Mercedes and Tina filled them in on the other drama that was happening in the club and Blaine and Kurt looked with wide eyes.  
>"How do you get anything done?" Blaine asked.<br>"Good question," Mike said, looking slightly confused as to how they did get things done.

When the topic of Kurt's attack came up, Kurt closed off and said nothing, just sitting there sipping his coffee.  
>"We don't want to talk about it," Blaine said gently.<br>The girls nodded and quickly changed the topic like only a girl could.  
>They hadn't seen the other's but they had messaged them back.<p>

It seemed though that they would be meeting up sooner as both the Warbler's and New Directions had been invited to a music workshop.  
>There they taught the kids about music, how to read and write music, learn about different instruments, signing techniques and more.<p>

On Wednesday the Dalton boys loaded up on to the bus and headed to the venue where the workshop was being held.  
>"I love field trips," Thad said happily, leaning back in his chair.<br>"Amen brother," Cameron called out which earned around on sniggers.  
>Wes and David had started a paper wasp war which had all the boys ducking in their seats, using their blazers as shields. Unfortunately for Jeff, Nick, Blaine and Kurt, they were sitting in front of Wes and David so they got hit with a lot of the paper wasps.<p>

Kurt snuggled into Blaine sighed as he held his blazer over the two them.  
>"Why us?" Jeff moaned from the seat across for them.<br>"Because we stupidly decided to sit here," Nick answered. "Next time, we sit as far away from Wes and David."  
>"Never!" David cried. "We will follow you everywhere because we love you."<br>"You love inflicting misery on us," Jeff mumbled.

"Not misery," Wes said. "More like, surprise unhappiness."  
>Blaine and Nick snorted with laughter.<br>"That makes no sense," Kurt frowned, peeking up from under the blazer.

"It makes perfect sense," Wes said, leaning over the top of the seat. "Admit it. We are the comic relief in the group."  
>"You're the one who brought his gavel," Kurt pointed out. "to a workshop."<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Wes said, eyes darting from side to side.  
>"So, I'm not holding the gavel right now?" Nick asked.<br>"NO!" Wes cried and lunged over the seat for the gavel.

"Boys!" the teacher called. Wes managed to grab the gavel and sit back down.  
>"Behave yourselves and I want all this paper picked up by the time we get there all you will all be put in detention," the teacher said with a frown and sat back down in his seat.<br>"Worth it," Thad said with a grin and shot a paper wasp at the back of David's head.

The bus pulled up and amazingly there was no paper to be seen anywhere. The boys descended off the bus and it didn't escape Kurt and Blaine's notice that the boys had made sure that Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff were in the middle of their group, surrounded by the other's so they could hardly be seen. They were protecting them from anyone who might want to try anything or say hurtful things. They boys had never been more touched.  
>They went in to the main entrance and found New Directions were already there.<p>

Finn greeted Blaine and Kurt happily and the Dalton boys watched with caution. They had been updated by Blaine on the latest apology. New Directions introduced themselves, greeting Kurt and Blaine enthusiastically. The Dalton boys all eyed them warily but were polite and made conversation. Will introduced himself and looked between the boys.

Will noticed that all the boys were hovering protectively over four boys. He watched as Nick and Jeff linked fingers, nudging each other and whispering. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and talking to Sam and Mike. Brittany had come skipping over and was gently touching Kurt's arm that was in the cast.  
>"It's very pretty," Brittany said. "Can I sign it?"<p>

Kurt smiled fondly at the girl and gave her a gold pen. Santana came over and helped Brittany spell her name and Santana signed it with a curly signature, adding her own little picture that blended well with the others.  
>Brittany grinned happily and handed the pen back. Kurt slipped it into his pocket and started talking to the girls.<p>

A tall man came wondering up to the group. He looked in his fifties and had grey hair and glasses.  
>"Welcome," he called out in a booming voice. "You must be New Directions and the Warbler's."<br>"Yes sir," Will said. "I'm William Schuster and I direct New Directions."  
>"Greg Clemington, I'm a teacher at Dalton."<br>"My name is Andrew Millard. Follow me please," Andrew said and led the two groups through the building to a large room.

It was a choir room, filled with instruments and it was huge. They looked around in awe.  
>"Take a seat and we can get started," Andrew said and they all took a seat on the chairs that had been provided.<br>"OK, because there are so many of you, we are going to split you into groups," Andrew said and he started giving everyone a number.

Kurt shared an uneasy look with Blaine.  
>Will watched at Blaine nudged Kurt gently.<br>"It will be OK," Blaine said quietly but Will still heard him. "Nick will be with you the whole time and you've met Mike, Puck and Brittany before. Just relax, it will be OK."  
>Will frowned and wondered what had happened to Kurt and just how did he get that broken arm?<br>"Yeah, your right," Kurt said, taking a breath. "Sorry."  
>"It's OK," Blaine smiled.<p>

"OK, split up into your groups," Andrew called. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and they parted way. Nick slung an arm around Kurt and headed over to Mike, Puck and Brittany.  
>"Wait-your gay too?" Puck asked.<br>"My boyfriend Jeff is over there," Nick said with narrowed eyes. "Problem?"  
>"Nah dude, we're cool," Puck said. "I'm just bummed that you all seem to be getting more than me."<p>

Nick and Kurt rolled their eyes but smiled.  
>"More dolphins," Brittany grinned and Nick threw Kurt a confused look who shrugged in return.<br>Blaine was in a group with Finn, Wes, Mercedes and Thad.  
>"How's Kurt doing?" Mercedes immediately asked.<br>"Is she the shopping partner?" Wes whispered to Blaine who nodded.  
>"Kurt's doing better," Blaine said and Mercedes nodded, happy.<p>

"Good," Finn breathed.  
>"It's been a fight to who get to carry his books," Blaine said, amused.<br>"Hang on," Wes said. "We don't fight. We made a roster."  
>"Yeah, I get next shift," Thad grinned smugly and Wes pouted.<p>

"I can revoke your privileges," Wes threatened.  
>"What? You can't do that," Thad cried.<br>"They're always like this," Blaine said to a shocked looking Mercedes and Finn.  
>"They really care about Kurt, don't they?" Finn asked.<br>"Yeah. We all get along really well. We're all like brother's sort off," Blaine smiled.

The group were assigned a leader who worked at the centre and taken to different parts of the centre. Will and Greg moved about each group, keeping an eye on them and making sure that they were doing the work. When Will went to check on Puck's group he was surprised at what he saw.  
>Will knew that Puck was a badass and had done some bullying at school, especially to kids like Kurt but here he was, laughing and joking with them.<p>

He was sitting comfortably next to Kurt, nudging him as they were making up lyrics to a tune they had been given. Mike and Brittany seemed to adore Kurt and Nick and they were getting along really well. Will noticed though that Kurt was slightly leaning into Nick as they worked. Nick was also writing for Kurt and carried his bag when they had to move to a new room. He also noticed that Kurt flinched if anyone moved to fast around him and Nick would always squeeze his arm, as if reassuring him he was there.

The day went quickly and Will was happy to see that the group were getting along. Rachel of course was trying to get information from her group but the Warbler's were tight lipped about their set list and were giving nothing to Rachel.  
>At the end they all gathered together again and Kurt immediately went to Blaine who brightened when he saw him.<p>

"I hope that you all learnt something today," Andrew said. "and that you take this away with you and that it help enhance your performances."  
>The groups clapped and said their thanks before heading out again.<br>"Bye guys," Tina said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you all."  
>"You too," Wes said. "Good luck at sectionals."<p>

The Warbler's parted and once again surrounded Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff and headed back to their bus.  
>New Directions got on their bus and headed back to McKinley.<br>"Finn," Will said as they drove and Finn looked up. "You guys new the Warbler's before today?"  
>"Yeah. Kurt is Burt's son who is dating my mum," Finn said. "Blaine is his boyfriend."<p>

Will nodded.  
>"Is that why you have been distracted lately?" Will asked. He had noticed the behaviour of the group and how their attitude had changed towards Finn but it was slowly getting back to normal.<br>"Yeah," Finn said. "It was a lot to take in and I may have been a bit rude to Kurt and Blaine."  
>Will nodded.<br>"Is everything OK now?" Will asked.  
>"Yeah, it's getting better," Finn said.<p>

"How did Kurt break his arm?" Will asked.  
>"He got beaten up outside the mall one afternoon," Finn said.<br>"Really? Is he OK now?" Will asked.  
>"Yeah. Blaine says he's doing better," Finn answered.<br>"The Warbler's are really close aren't they?" Will asked.

"Yeah, they really are," Finn said and Will looked up. The bus was full of talking. Rachel and Santana were going at it again with each other, Quinn egging them on, throwing her two cents in.  
>Will sighed and sat back down in his seat. The Warbler's had showed Will a lot. It was easy to see now that Kurt had been bullied and that the Warbler's would do anything to protect him. They had been cautious around New Directions, taking their leads from Kurt and how he reacted with everyone.<p>

They were looking out for their team members. New Directions would sell each other out in a heartbeat if they wanted too.  
>The amount of times there had been fights and students nearly leaving the club. They fought over solo's all the time and who got what parts.<p>

Will was intrigued to see that the Warbler's didn't have a director but that a council had been set up of senior students. The council decided who got what and the boys accepted it. They auditioned for solo's and the group voted.  
>Will couldn't see this happening in New Directions. One student with that much power, they would let it get to their head. Will loved New Directions, but sometimes they were too caught up in the drama of high school.<p>

The bus ride back for the Warbler's were fun.  
>"That Santana girl scares me," Cameron shivered and the boys laughed.<p>

"How did you go love?" Blaine asked Kurt, wrapping an arm around him.  
>"Good," Kurt smiled. "Nick kept me sane and there was really nothing for me to worry about. Puck was fine, Brittany was Brittany and Mike was wonderful."<br>"So were his abs," Nick grinned.  
>"What?" Jeff yelped.<br>"Relax," Nick soothed, patting Jeff's thigh. "You know I love your body."

"Why were you looking at his abs?" Jeff asked.  
>"In the dancing workshop," Kurt said. "His shirt rose up. They really were amazing."<br>Blaine's jaw dropped.  
>"Kurt," Blaine whined. "You can't say that."<br>"Don't worry," Kurt grinned. "They belong to Tina. Puck wrote that on Mike's abs when Brittany tried to cop a feel."

Nick and Kurt sniggered while Jeff and Blaine pouted.  
>Jeff pulled Nick close and whispered something in his ear, causing Nick to shiver.<br>"You know that I love you right?" Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eye. "You know I would never cheat on you, especially with someone straight."  
>"I know," Blaine said. "You're allowed to look."<p>

Kurt beamed.  
>"It's only you I really want to look at," Kurt said. "Unless it's Ryan Reynolds or Johnny Depp."<br>"You can't compete with that," Blaine agreed and pulled Kurt into a kiss.  
>"Ahh my teeth," David cried. "To much sweetness from Niff and Klaine!"<br>"I really regret," Kurt said, pulling back. "that we allowed them to give us a couple name,"

"Same," Nick sighed, pulling Jeff back into another kiss.  
>"Cavities!" Wes cried. "To many cavities!"<br>Jeff and Nick pulled away, rolling their eyes.  
>"Don't you have anything better to do?" Nick asked.<br>"Not really," David grinned.  
>"You know, sometimes I really wonder if it's just bromance from you too or something more," Jeff mused.<p>

"It's the epic bromance of Wevid!" Wes grinned.  
>Everyone laughed around them and then a discussion of bromance was started. Blaine was beginning to wonder how they got anything done.<p>

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. Engagement

**I'm so sorry for not being able to update! It killed me not having the internet to update! I feel that I disappointed you guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Love you all so much and you all leave me with such a big smile on my face :D**

**Chapter 13: Engagement **

The weeks went by and Finn had was living up to his word. He was starting to spend more time with Kurt and Blaine, inviting them over, inviting them out when ever New Directions were doing something together.  
>Kurt wouldn't step foot back at the mall just yet so shopping in Lima was out but they managed to do things.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were slowly beginning to trust Finn and were impressed by his effort to make it up to them. He always looked out for them when they were out in public and gave looks to people who looked as if they might say something. It's not like Kurt and Blaine were flamboyant about their relationship in public.

It was this behaviour that helped Burt make his decision. He had watched and listened to Finn and his boys, how the interacted with each other now. Finn was really trying and he was doing well. The boys seemed to be getting on and that all Burt wanted.  
>Burt sat down with Kurt one day. Blaine was at his house, Burt wanting to talk with just Kurt first.<br>"How everything between you and Finn now?" Burt asked and Kurt look up sharply.

"You knew about that?" Kurt asked.  
>"Give your old man some credit," Burt said. "and answer the question."<br>"Better, we are doing better," Kurt said. "Finn's really trying and he's a nice guy."  
>"That good. He's not giving you or Blaine any more trouble?" Burt asked.<br>"No dad," Kurt smiled softly. "He's actually been looking out for us."

"That good," Burt smiled. "I want to talk to you about something."  
>"What?" Kurt asked.<br>"I'm thinking of asking Carol to marry me," Burt said.  
>Kurt froze and blinked.<br>"What-really?" Kurt stuttered out.  
>"Yeah. What do you think?" Burt asked.<p>

"Dad, that's fantastic," Kurt said, breaking out into grin.  
>"Yeah?" Burt asked, feeling relieved.<br>"Of course it is dad," Kurt grinned. "I can see how much you love her and how much she makes you happy."  
>"She does kid," Burt smiled. "and you're OK with this?"<p>

"Dad, you don't have to ask my permission. If you love her than go get her," Kurt smiled. "Do you have a ring?"  
>"No, I need to go shopping for one," Burt said. Kurt grinned and sat up straighter in his chair.<br>"Can I help?" Kurt asked.  
>"Of course," Burt grinned. "That's why I'm asking you."<p>

Kurt squealed and jumped out of his chair and hugged Burt around the shoulder, careful of his cast.  
>"I love you dad," Kurt said, kissing his cheek.<br>"I love you too Kurt," Burt said, patting his arm.  
>"I'm really happy for you dad," Kurt smiled and Burt grinned back.<br>"Now, go call Blaine like I know you want too," Burt said.

Kurt laughed and danced to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He dialled Blaine mobile number and waited.  
>"Hey Kurt," Blaine answered.<br>"Hello darling," Kurt greeted. "I have wonderful news."  
>"Oh yeah? What's that?" Blaine asked, sounding amused.<p>

Kurt squealed into the phone the news.  
>"Whoa slow down hun," Blaine chuckled. "Now, say it again.'<br>"I said," Kurt said, speaking slowly. "Dad is going to ask Carol to marry him."  
>"What? When?" Blaine asked.<br>"He hasn't made a time yet, he still has to get the ring," Kurt said.

"Wow," Blaine breathed. "Kurt that's fantastic."  
>"I know, isn't it," Kurt smiled, twirling around. "come with us. Come ring shopping with us."<br>"Do I have a choice?" Blaine asked and Kurt could tell that he wasn't looking amused.  
>"Always," Kurt said. "But it would just be easier if you came."<br>"If I have to," Blaine mocked sighed.

"Excellent," Kurt grinned. "We'll come pick you up."  
>"I'll be waiting," Blaine said and they hung up.<br>Burt and Kurt got ready, grabbing their wallets and keys before heading out together. They picked up Blaine who was waiting out the front for them.  
>Blaine happily jumped in the back and Burt drove them to the jewellery store. The parked close and walked together.<p>

They were welcomed into the store and were immediately given assistance.  
>"Go have a look around dad," Kurt smiled. "You choose the ones you like the best and then we'll help you decide which one."<br>"Ok," Burt said and followed the women to the ring cases.

Blaine and Kurt walked around together, looking at the jewellery that was on display. They were alone in the store so they indulged in a little PDA, gently holding hands.  
>They looked in a cabinet and there were rings for males. There were simple silver ones, gold bands, gold bands with diamonds.<p>

Blaine squeezed Kurt hand and pulled him closer.  
>"You know," Blaine said. "one day you'll have a ring on your finger."<br>"hmm," Kurt hummed. "So will you."  
>"Which one do you like?" Blaine asked.<br>"I like that one," Kurt said.

It was a gold band with small diamonds printed around the sound, a vine wrapping around it and a single leaf engraved around it.  
>"Of course," Blaine chuckled. "Just as stunning as you are."<br>"What about you?" Kurt asked.  
>"Well," Blaine said. "I like that one."<br>Blaine was pointing a small gold band that had small cluster of diamonds on it.

"Beautiful," Kurt murmured. "One day I'm going to get you that ring."  
>Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled at him brightly, tears welling in his eyes.<br>"That ring is yours Kurt," Blaine said quietly in his ear. "Whenever you're ready for it, it's yours."  
>Kurt turned to Blaine, tears shining in his eyes and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.<br>"I love you," Kurt said. "So much."  
>"I love you too," Blaine whispered. Both turned back to the rings and smiled brightly.<p>

They moved away from the case, before their emotions became too much. They looked around all the cases while Burt poured of the choices of rings.  
>An hour later, Burt called them over.<br>"OK, I have it down to these five," Burt said.  
>The rings sat on top of the counter on little blue velvet cases.<p>

"They're all beautiful," Blaine said. "Carol would love any of them."  
>"Blaine's right," Kurt said. "But I think we can eliminate these two."<br>Kurt pushed back two rings and left three choices.  
>"Now, which one do you truly love?" Kurt asked.<p>

Burt didn't hesitate to choose the one in the middle  
>It was a beautiful ring. There were small diamond clusters on the side and a large diamond in the middle.<br>"That's the one," Burt said.  
>"It's beautiful," Blaine said. "She'll love it."<p>

"Good choice dad," Kurt said.  
>"We'll take it," Burt said. The women smiled and put the other rings back. She put it in a velvet box and wrapped it up. Burt payed for it and they headed out. Blaine and Kurt took one last look at the rings before following Burt out.<br>They all headed back to the Anderson's home to tell the news to Annie and Edward.

They were home and they ushered them all in.  
>"What's going on?" Annie asked.<br>"I'm going to propose to Carol," Burt said with a grin.  
>Annie squealed and hugged Blaine tightly.<br>"Congratulations mate," Edward grinned and pulled Burt into a hug.

"Oh, we have to celebrate," Annie said, tears in her eyes.  
>"Hang on, she hasn't said yes," Burt laughed.<br>"Oh who are we kidding," Annie said, heading to the kitchen. "She'll say yes."  
>They laughed and drinks were passed around.<p>

"To the Hummel and Hudson family," Edward said. They cheered and all took a drink.  
>"We should go out or something," Kurt said. "for dinner."<br>"Sounds good," Burt said.  
>It was still early in the day so Edward and Burt headed outside to take a look at the pool in the back yard. The filter was acting up and Burt had promised to take a look before summer hit them.<p>

Blaine and Kurt disappeared up stairs and went to Blaine's room. Blaine turned on some music, leaving the door partway open and while Kurt went and laid on the bed.  
>"Come here," Kurt said quietly. Blaine smiled and went to the bed, crawling onto the mattress.<br>Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and pressed his lips to his, tongue sweeping across his bottom lip.

Blaine hummed happily and kissed him back, arms winding around Kurt's waist, slotting himself between Kurt's legs. The arm that was in the cast rested gently on Blaine's lower back, the other tangling into Blaine's curls.

Blaine licked his way into Kurt's mouth, moaning softly. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips and pressed him further into the bed. Kurt shifted so that one leg was now propped up, leaning against Blaine's thigh and hip.  
>Blaine slid one hand under his shirt and splayed his hand over Kurt's stomach. Kurt's stomach jumped and Blaine hummed.<p>

Blaine traced patterns over Kurt's stomach and Kurt hummed happily. Kurt let out a yelp as he curled his fingers tightly with his broken arm.  
>Blaine pulled back, looking startled.<br>"What?" Blaine asked, lips swollen, chest heaving gently.  
>"Owe," Kurt whimpered.<br>"What happened?" Blaine asked, rolling off Kurt, looking worried.

"I curled my finger and my arm hurt," Kurt said, blushing and looking at his broken arm.  
>Blaine chuckled and took his arm, gently kissing each finger.<br>"Silly boy," Blaine said teasingly and Kurt pouted.  
>"Sorry," he sighed and Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's.<br>"Don't be silly," Blaine said and gently pecked Kurt on the lips.

Kurt entwined his good hand with Blaine's and they just rested next to each other.  
>"You're dad's going to get married," Blaine said softly.<br>"He hasn't asked her yet," Kurt said, an amused smile on his face.  
>"True," Blaine chuckled. "but he will and Carol would be crazy to say no."<br>"Yes, she would be," Kurt said. "That means Finn and I will become step-brothers."

"Is that OK?" Blaine asked.  
>"I think so,"<br>Kurt said slowly. "He's proving to us that he was wrong."  
>"That he is," Blaine agreed. "I think it will be OK."<p>

"It will be," Kurt said, nuzzling Blaine's nose.  
>"Let me guess," Blaine said. "You'll be begging to help with the wedding preparations."<br>"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You've known me since I was five. Our power rangers got married in divorced in so many combinations and I remember our pretend weddings, they were the best. Of course I'll help plan the wonderful event."

Blaine chuckled and couldn't help but flash back to when they were six.  
>The two boys had been playing house in the back yard in Kurt's play house that Elizabeth had bought him.<br>"OK," Kurt said, his voice high and adorable. "Now we have to get married."  
>"Can two boys get married?" Blaine asked, looking adorably confused, his curly hair flopping down in his face. He needed a haircut.<p>

"I think so," Kurt said slowly.  
>"OK," Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hands. "How do we get married?"<br>"Blaine," Kurt whined. "We have to decorate the place first. Like our power ranger marriages."  
>"Right," Blaine nodded.<p>

Elizabeth had come outside to find the boys holding hands and Blaine's large teddy bear acting as the minister.  
>"You may now kiss your husband," Blaine said, making his voice sound different, making it sound like the teddy was talking.<br>Elizabeth witnessed their first kiss. Of course it was a quick peck on the lips but both boys had blushed bright red.

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked, still holding Kurt's hand.  
>"We have to buy a house!" Kurt exclaimed. Elizabeth beamed brightly at the two of them and giggled softly as Kurt dragged Blaine to the play house and pretended to look around, considering to buy it with their plastic money.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, bringing Blaine out of his musings. Blaine grinned goofily at Kurt.  
>"When we were six," Blaine said. "and we had our first pretend wedding and my teddy was the one who married us."<br>Kurt giggled, laying his head on Blaine chest.  
>"I remember that," Kurt said. "That was our first kiss too."<p>

Blaine chuckled.  
>"If I remember correctly, it was mostly my play money that bought us that play house," Blaine grinned and Kurt giggled again.<br>"No, remember, we had to ask mum for more money because the red power ranger wouldn't sell it to us because we didn't have enough."

Blaine laughed loudly.  
>"I had forgotten that," Blaine said. "But we got the house."<br>"And spent all of two hours in there before we abandoned it," Kurt giggled.  
>"That's because your mum had made hedgehog," Blaine grinned.<p>

The two boys laughed loudly, bodies rumbling as they couldn't contain their laugher.

**Nawww! Please review! **


	14. Excitement

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Glad that you are all enjoying it! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 14: Excitement**

The Warbler's were happy to see that Kurt was excited about something. He could been seen smiling all day and talking excitedly. Since the attack Kurt had been more subdued and not as outgoing but now he was back to his normal self.  
>"What's gotten into you?" Wes asked as they headed to Warbler's practice together.<br>Kurt smiled at Wes.  
>"Dad's going to ask Carol to marry him."<p>

"What? That's fantastic," Wes beamed.  
>"I know," Kurt grinned. "He's so happy."<br>"When is he going to ask?" Wes asked.  
>"I don't know," Kurt said. "I'm hoping soon because I don't think I last much longer."<p>

Wes chuckled and they headed into the choir room.  
>Kurt skipped over to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Something defiantly happened between the two of them," Wes murmured to David as he took his seat at the councils table.  
>"What do you mean?" David asked, looking confused.<p>

"Look at them," Wes said and David looked to Kurt and Blaine. They seemed to be acting the same, sitting together like they normally did, close together, angled towards each other.  
>The aura around them seemed different though, more intense.<br>"We'll ask Blaine later," David said. Wes nodded and took it out his gavel and banged it on the table.

They practiced their numbers for sectionals and the meeting lasted a while. After the meeting the boys all headed out to the car park together. Kurt was walking with Nick and Jeff, talking about something that Wes couldn't hear, Kurt waving his arms in big gestures with a huge smile on his face. Wes and David had snagged Blaine and walked with him.  
>"So, what's going on with you and Kurt?" Wes asked bluntly.<br>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"I mean, did something happen last weekend?" Wes asked. "You seem...different."<p>

"Good different?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah, of course," David said. "We were just wondering if something happened this weekend."<br>"We helped Burt pick out rings for Carol," Blaine said, smiling giddily. "and we may or may not have picked out rings for ourselves."  
>Wes and David froze, grabbing Blaine so that he stopped too.<p>

"Wait? You proposed?" Wes asked, eyes wide.  
>"No. Well, Kurt sort of did," Blaine said, shrugging and grinning. "You shouldn't be so surprised. You know how I feel about Kurt."<br>"We're a little surprised," David admitted. "But Blaine, we're happy for you. Both of you."  
>"Shot gun best man," Wes said.<br>"NO!" David cried and Blaine laughed.

"You'll both be my best men," Blaine chuckled. "But it won't be for a while. Look, we're not stupid and we aren't going to get married until we're ready. We'll probably wait until after college or something."  
>"Please, your practically a married couple now," Wes rolled his eyes with a teasing smile.<br>"Are not," Blaine shot back with a wicked grin.  
>"Ahh young love," David said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.<p>

Blaine snorted and the boys laughed.  
>"Seriously though," Wes said when they stopped laughing. "It's obvious that you two are meant to be together and we are really happy for you."<br>"Thanks Wes," Blaine said and gave them both a hug.  
>"Still, I want an invite to the wedding," Wes grinned.<p>

Blaine laughed and headed to Kurt who was now standing by himself, waiting for Blaine.  
>Blaine headed to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The two walked to Kurt's car, Kurt bouncing happily. Blaine laughed at Kurt's excitement. Nothing made Kurt happier than a wedding. Kurt's phone chimed and Blaine took the phone out of Kurt's bag for him.<p>

Kurt smiled at Blaine and looked at the message and he squealed loudly.  
>"Dad sent me a message. Proposing tonight, don't come home," Kurt said and then frowned. "He's kicking me out of my own home."<br>Blaine chuckled.  
>"Where ever will you go?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Boyfriend number two's house," Kurt answered and Blaine paused. Kurt giggled and Blaine shook his head.  
>"and how do you plan to get to boyfriend number two house?" Blaine asked, amused.<br>"Nick of course. He's been taking me there for months," Kurt grinned.  
>"OK, it was funny before now I'm getting nervous," Blaine said.<p>

"Oh hush you," Kurt said. "You know I'm all yours."

"Is that so?" Blaine grinned.  
>"Yes it is," Kurt grinned. They jumped in the car and Blaine pulled out of the parking lot.<br>"What were you talking to Wes and David about?" Kurt asked. "It looked pretty serious from where I was standing."  
>"They said we seemed different," Blaine said. "They asked if something had happened over the weekend."<p>

"You told them about the rings," Kurt guessed.  
>"Yeah. Is that OK?" Blaine asked.<br>"Of course," Kurt smiled. "They're our friends and they've all said that we would get married one day."  
>"They were happy for us," Blaine smiled.<p>

Kurt reached out and squeezed Blaine's thigh.  
>"I really do love you Blaine," Kurt said. "and I want to get married to you one day. I know that high school relationships don't usually last but I know we can. You know I don't believe in a higher power or whatever, but I do believe that we were...destined to be together."<br>Blaine glanced at Kurt, a huge smile on his face before turning his gaze back to the road.

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said. "You always surprise me and you are amazing and my best friend. I know that when we get married it will be amazing and I will have everything I need."  
>Kurt squeezed Blaine thigh again and settled back in his seat.<br>They went back to the Anderson's home and was greet by Annie.

"Are you staying the night Kurt?" Annie asked.  
>"Yes," Kurt beamed. "Dad's proposing tonight."<br>Annie squealed and the two of them were hugging while Blaine just laughed at the two of them.  
>While Annie started making an amazing dinner, Blaine and Kurt did their homework. After their homework the two of them practiced their parts for sectionals.<p>

"How do you think Finn will take the news?" Blaine asked.  
>"Oh right, he doesn't know," Kurt said. "I don't know."<br>"Do you think we should tell him?" Blaine asked as they headed to the kitchen.  
>"Tell who what?" Annie asked as they entered.<p>

"Tell Finn that dad is proposing," Kurt said.  
>"He'll find out soon enough," Annie said. "Carol and Burt will tell us all how it went tomorrow anyway."<p>

"That's true," Blaine said.  
>"I don't want Finn to feel that we were keeping this from him," Kurt said, biting his lip.<br>"We're not," Blaine said. "If for some reason that Burt doesn't propose tonight than we will tell Finn tomorrow what's going on."  
>"OK," Kurt smiled, feeling better about all the situation.<p>

After Annie cooked them dinner, Kurt and Blaine settled on the couch to watch a movie together. Edward was in his office working while Annie cleaned up, not allowing Kurt or Blaine to help.  
>Kurt and Blaine drifted off to sleep in each other's arms halfway through the movie.<br>Annie came in and smiled at the two. Blaine was on his back, propped up on the arm of the couch. Kurt was slotted between his legs, lying on his chest, Kurt's cast settled on Blaine's shoulder.

Annie was reluctant to move both of them, knowing that Kurt was only just starting to have full nights of sleep again, the dreams finally ceasing.  
>Annie laid a blanket over the two off them, switched off the TV and turned out the lights.<br>Annie headed to the office and snuck up behind Edward and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.  
>"Hey you," Annie said, kissing his cheek. "Are you coming up to bed soon?"<p>

"Yeah. I just finished. Are the boys asleep?" Edward asked.  
>"Fell asleep on the couch," Annie said. "I've left them there."<br>"OK," Edward said.  
>"I'm so excited for Burt," Annie said and Edward chuckled.<p>

"I know you are," Edward said. "It's good for Kurt and Burt. They've been so alone and now they are going to be a family again."  
>"Carol's a wonderful women," Annie said.<br>"That she is," Edward agreed. "Come on. You need your rest to gush over the ring tomorrow with Carol."  
>Annie laughed happily and allowed Edward and push her gently out of the office.<p>

When Kurt woke up he was confused as to why his pillow was moving. He cracked open his eyes and waited for them to adjust. He smiled sleepily as he saw that his pillow was actually Blaine. Blaine eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted. His hair was curly and his arm was wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist.  
>Kurt looked Blaine's wrist and saw his watch. It was only four thirty in the morning. He wasn't sure what woke him up but he still had time left to sleep before having to get up for school.<p>

He laid his head back down, shifting against Blaine's body as he tried to make his self more comfortable. Blaine shifted against Kurt and moaned softly. Kurt gasped softly as felt Blaine hard against him. Kurt laid his head down and gently pulled Blaine's shirt down and kissed the skin.  
>Blaine murmured in his sleep and his hips grinded up.<p>

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest to muffle his moan.  
>Kurt could help but grind back down into Blaine, his body acting instinctively.<br>"Hmmm," Blaine hummed and sleepily blinked his eyes open. "Kurt?"  
>"Hi," Kurt said.<br>"What time is it?" Blaine asked.  
>"Four thirty," Kurt said and lowered his head so that he was kissing Blaine's chest again.<p>

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, sleep and amusement in his voice.  
>"You started it," Kurt hummed. "I woke up to you."<br>"Can't help it," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's waist. "You're so hot."  
>Kurt's hips grinded down and Kurt bit his lip to stop a moan.<br>"We can't do this," Kurt whispered. "Not on the couch."

"I was sleeping," Blaine whispered back with a grin.  
>Kurt just put his lips to Blaine and rocked against him. Blaine hummed into the kiss, cupping Kurt's face and angling his face so he could kiss him harder.<br>"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, his good hand clutching Blaine's shoulder tightly. Blaine had both hands on Kurt's hips, pulling him roughly against him.

They panted quietly against each other.  
>It didn't take long until they were moaning as quietly as they could into each other's mouths, hips stuttering with their peaks.<br>They panted quietly together, cheat heaving, sticky warmth between them.  
>"Morning," Blaine said and Kurt giggled quietly.<p>

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair, pulling him into another kiss.  
>"We need to change," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.<br>"Hmm."  
>Kurt gently eased himself away, putting his body weight on his good arm. Both boys quietly went upstairs and changed into clean clothes.<p>

They both went back to Blaine's room and laid on the bed, dozing.

The alarm went off and both boys woke up fully. They changed into their uniform and had breakfast together, Blaine initiating a foot war under the table that had them both giggling.  
>Before they could leave for school, Burt's car rolled up with Finn's truck following. Burt got out with Carol and Finn jumped out of his truck.<p>

Finn looked confused while Burt and Carol looked ecstatic. They came in, just as Blaine and Kurt were grabbing their bags.  
>"Dad?" Kurt asked, pretending to looking confused.<br>"Where is Annie and Edward?" Burt asked.  
>"Right here," Edward said, both of them coming out of the kitchen.<p>

"We have some news," Burt grinned.  
>"We're getting married," Carol blurted out. Finn's eyes widened while Kurt and Blaine burst into grins. Annie squealed and pulled Carol into a hug. Kurt hugged his dad tightly.<br>"I love you dad," Kurt whispered in his ear. Burt hugged tightly in response. Kurt pulled away and Blaine hugged Burt too.

Kurt went to Finn and nudged him.  
>"Hey, any thoughts?" Kurt asked.<br>"I-wow," Finn said. "They're really getting married."  
>"We are going to be step-brothers," Kurt said and Finn turned to him.<br>"That's cool dude," Finn said, smiling softly. "I'm glad that it's you."

"Really?" Kurt asked.  
>"Really," Finn said.<br>Kurt grinned and was suddenly hugged by Carol. Kurt laughed and hugged her back, looking at the ring. Burt shook Finn's hand and Finn grinned goofily.  
>"You Ok with this Finn?" Burt asked quietly.<p>

"Yeah," Finn said. "I really am. I'm really happy for you Burt and for mum. You make her really happy."  
>"Thanks kid," Burt said gruffly and nodded.<br>Annie and Edward looked at the four of them and grinned brightly. Finally the Hummel family had pieced back together.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Preperations

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Glad you are all enjoying it so much! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 15: Preparations**

The news was broken to New Directions by Finn. They had congratulated him and sent a message to Kurt, congratulating him as well. Kurt was thrilled about the engagement and they all went out to dinner together for a family.  
>Finn and Carol had just been expecting the four of them but were surprised when Annie, Blaine and Edward came along too.<p>

Annie and Edward had taken them all out to a fancy restaurant and paid for all the meals as a congratulations present. The Anderson were more well off than the Hummel family but they had never let this effect their relationship, especially Kurt and Blaine. After all, it was only Burt's income that was supporting both Kurt and Burt for so many years.  
>"To the merging of two wonderful families," Edward said, holding up his glass. "The Hummel-Hudson family."<p>

"Cheers," the all cried and clinked glasses.  
>There was much to discuss and over the past week Kurt and Finn had been sat down with Burt and Carol to discuss the changes that were going to happen. Burt and Carol had decided together that they needed a bigger house for all of them, so that Finn and Kurt could have their own rooms.<br>They spent time together looking at houses together as a family.

Both Carol and Burt were happy to see Finn and Kurt getting along, joking with each other. Occasionally Blaine came along with them, Finn getting along well with Blaine too. Carol had been surprised when Burt had allowed Blaine to come along and even asked him his opinion on the house and if he liked it.  
>Eventually they had found a house that they all liked and had enough rooms for them all (even one for Blaine) and that was well in their price range.<p>

Annie and Edward had come to the house and they had fallen in love with it. It was still close to the Anderson's home which both Kurt and Blaine were thankful for.  
>The house had been purchased and their other house put up for sale. They moved in pretty quickly with the help from the Anderson's. They got a good deal on their old house and the spare money went towards the honeymoon for Carol and Burt.<p>

Next was the actual wedding. Neither Burt or Carol were really fussed, they just wanted good band that they could dance too.

"What about us?" Kurt suddenly asked.  
>"You?" Carol asked, confused.<br>"Not just me," Kurt said. "The Warbler's and New Directions? We could be the band! The Warbler's would be happy to perform."  
>"So would New Directions," Finn said, grinning. "It would be awesome."<p>

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.  
>"It would be cheaper," Burt said. "and you kids do know a lot about music."<br>"Please!" Kurt begged and Burt chuckled.  
>"Of course kid," Burt said and Kurt squealed.<br>"Yes!" Finn cried, pumping the air with his fist. Carol laughed and smiled at the two boys.

"I'll let the Warbler's know," Kurt grinned.  
>"I'll tell New Directions," Finn said. "We'll make a time to meet up."<br>Burt and Carol smiled at the two of them as they made plans.  
>Sectionals had come and gone during the time that they had been looking for a house. New Directions were amazing with Quinn and Sam leading their first song while Santana took the other song.<p>

New Directions had been amazed and blown away by the Warbler's. Blaine had lead them in their first solo and Kurt lead them in a duet with Nick in the second song. New Directions hadn't actually heard the Warbler's sing before and they were amazed how brilliant they sounded. Kurt had an amazing voice that was so beautiful. It was clear and strong and rang out over the audience.  
>New Directions had been worried but were relieved when they had tied together.<p>

At their next Warbler meeting, Kurt raised his hand before they could start any business.  
>"Yes Warbler Kurt?" Wes asked and everyone turned to Kurt.<br>"I was wondering if I could as the council for a favour?" Kurt asked. David, Wes and Thad raised their eyebrows. Kurt had never asked for a favour. When he had first arrived he stayed in the background, Blaine being the first to break out of his shell and audition for a solo.

Kurt had followed soon after. Even though he didn't manage to get one, he was still glad that he tried out for it and took their advice well.  
>"What kind of favour?" Thad asked.<br>"Well, as you all know my dad proposed to Carol," Kurt said with a bright smile. "and for the wedding, all they want is good music that they could dance too. I was hoping that maybe you guys would come to the wedding and be the band. Finn is asking New Directions to perform as well so that you can all enjoy yourselves as well."

"Your dad wants us?" Thad asked, eyes wide.  
>"Yeah," Kurt said. "Dad's come to all our performances and he likes you all and he was happy for you guys to sing for the wedding. Only if you want too."<br>Kurt was starting to look a little unsure. They hadn't done this before. They had done competitions and sang for nursing home and places like that but never a wedding.

Kurt cast an unsure look to Blaine. Blaine smiled back reassuringly and Kurt turned back to the council.  
>"We'll do it," Wes said quickly and Kurt blinked in surprise.<br>"Yeah?" Kurt asked.  
>"All those in favour of performing for the Hummel wedding?' David asked and every Warbler raised their hand.<p>

Kurt looked around with awe as the boys grinned at him.  
>"We'll be honoured to perform at your dad's wedding," Wes beamed and Kurt grinned back.<br>"Thank you," Kurt gushed. "Thank you so much."  
>"We'll even perform at yours and Blaine's too," Jeff quipped and both boys blushed.<br>"Just dad's at the moment," Kurt said and the boys sniggered.

"Excellent. Bring us the details for the next meeting and we'll help plan it," David grinned.  
>"I will and I'll let you know if New Directions will also be coming," Kurt said.<br>Wes nodded and banged his gavel.  
>"Let's get started," he said.<p>

They practiced their songs for Regional's and made sure they had their dancing down before ending the meeting.  
>"Hey," Nick said coming up to Kurt and Blaine with Jeff. "Tell your dad we said congratulations."<br>"I will," Kurt beamed.  
>"So, you'll be planning the wedding?" Jeff asked with an amused smile.<p>

"If Carol will let me help," Kurt said with a grin.  
>"He's been pulling out his wedding magazines," Blaine grinned and Kurt nudged him.<br>"Like you haven't been helping me," Kurt teased back.  
>"Tell him all the Warbler's say congratulations," Jeff added.<br>"I will," Kurt promised.

Kurt and Blaine headed to Kurt's car, the two of the having come together.  
>Blaine jumped in the driver's seat, Kurt's arm still in the cast. He was getting it taken off today, he and Blaine heading to the doctors to get it taken off.<br>Blaine drove them to the doctors, singing along to the radio.  
>They pulled in to the parking lot and headed into the doctors, Blaine scanning the area as they walked.<p>

They had to wait a while before they were seen, the waiting room busy. They kept themselves entertained by doing a quiz in one of the magazines that was on the small table and reading the jokes inside them.  
>It only took a few minutes to get the cast off and then they were gone.<br>"It feels weird," Kurt said as they walked back to the car. "Like my arm is going to float away."

Blaine chuckled.  
>"That would be weird," Blaine chuckled.<br>Kurt turned his arm over, looking at it.  
>"It feels so gross too," Kurt whined, getting in the car.<br>"You can have a shower as soon as we get home," promised Blaine.

"That's not soon enough," Kurt grumbled.  
>They drove the new house and parked in the driveway.<br>"It's still weird," Kurt said as they headed into the house.  
>"You miss the old house?" Blaine asked.<br>"I miss that this house doesn't have memories of mum," Kurt said quietly. "but I love the house and that new memories will be made.'

"Your dad let you keep their old dresser," Blaine said as they climbed the stairs to Kurt's room.  
>"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "It still smells faintly of her perfume."<br>Blaine smiled sadly. He remembered how Elizabeth you to smell, always so beautiful, like a flower that just blossomed in spring.  
>They placed their bags on Kurt's bed and Kurt immediately grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower.<p>

Blaine started on his homework, lying on his stomach.  
>He heard footsteps and looked up. Carol knocked on the door and looked surprised.<br>"Oh, Hi Blaine," Carol smiled.  
>"Hi Carol," Blaine grinned. "How was your day?"<br>"Long and busy," Carol said, sweeping her hair off his face. "Is Kurt here?"  
>"In the shower," Blaine answered. "He got his cast off and couldn't wait to wash his arm."<p>

"Of course," Carol smiled.  
>"He'll be out soon," Blaine said.<br>"OK, I'll just be down stairs," Carol said and turned around and walked back out. Blaine frowned. Carol had seemed...nervous almost, certainly surprised.

Kurt came in a moment later, hair damp and sticking up from where he had ran a towel through it. He beamed at Blaine and went and laid on the bed next to him. Blaine took Kurt's arm that had been in a cast and gently kissed his way up the arm.  
>Kurt giggled at the sensation.<br>"I feel so free," Kurt laughed.

"Oh I've missed this arm," Blaine cried dramatically and Kurt laughed.  
>"You're a dork," Kurt giggled.<br>Blaine waggled his eyebrows and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Carol was looking for you," Blaine said.<br>"Oh? Where is she?" Kurt asked.

"Down stairs," Blaine said. Kurt made to roll off the bed but Blaine stopped him.  
>"What?" Kurt asked, confused.<br>"When she came up, she seemed surprised to see me here," Blaine said.  
>Kurt frowned.<br>"She's OK with us right? I mean, we were so focused on Finn we never really noticed if Carol was uncomfortable with us," Blaine said, looking unsure.

"No, dad would have noticed and said something," Kurt said. "I think she just may be surprised with how comfortable we are with each other. Finn and Quinn don't seem that way."  
>"Yeah," Blaine said, smiling. "your right. Sorry."<br>"Don't be silly," Kurt said softly and kissed him gently. "You're looking out for us and I love you for it. You always take such good care of us."

Blaine smiled and pecked him on the lips.  
>"You do the same," Blaine smiled. "Now, go see what Carol wanted."<br>Kurt winked and rolled off the bed and headed down stairs.  
>Carol was in the kitchen when Kurt went in.<p>

"Hey Carol," Kurt said. "Blaine said you were looking for me."  
>"Oh, yes," Carol smiled. "I just wanted to ask you if the Warbler's agreed to the sing."<br>"Yeah, they did," Kurt said, grabbing a couple of diet cokes from the fridge. "When does Finn get home?"  
>"He had football after school so not for a while."<p>

"OK," Kurt said.  
>"Oh and I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me shop for some wedding things," Carol said.<br>"I would love too," Kurt beamed. "You should ask Annie too. She would love to help you out."  
>"I will," Carol smiled.<p>

Kurt beamed and headed up stairs. Kurt missed the nervous look that Carol gave to his back.  
>Carol was surprised by the intensity of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. They were so young and High School relationships barely lasted. Look at Finn and Quinn. They had been on the rocks for ages and Carol wasn't sure how much longer they would last.<p>

Burt had the same rules as her. The door stays open if they had their partners in the room.  
>Kurt and Blaine both seemed like good kids that wouldn't get to carried away, it wasn't like either of them could get pregnant.<br>She had never seen anything like the two of them. She didn't have a problem that they were gay, she was worried that the two of them had fallen for each other too hard.

They were only young and had their whole live ahead of them. Carol moved about the kitchen for a while and decided to go check on the boys.  
>She quietly went up stairs and found that the door was still open wide.<br>The two of them had finished their homework and were flicking through a _Vogue _magazine that seemed to be a wedding issue.

"That's handsome," Kurt said.  
>"The suit or the model?" Blaine asked.<br>"Both," Kurt grinned cheekily. Blaine playfully growled and pinned Kurt to the bed.  
>"Blaine," Kurt gasped.<br>Blaine chuckled and pecked Kurt on the lips.

"You know," Kurt said. "You would look nice in that suit."

"As would you my dear," Blaine said. "You would make a very handsome groom."  
>"You too," Kurt beamed up at Blaine.<br>"I assume you would wear the white tux?" Blaine grinned.  
>"No," Kurt said. "It's not going to be a traditional wedding because we aren't really traditional are we? We'll wear what we are comfortable in."<br>"Even if I want to wear my hot pink sunglasses and suspenders?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

Kurt chuckled.  
>"If you must," Kurt mock sighed but was unable to take the grin off his face.<br>"I'd marry you even if you were wearing a potato sack," Blaine said and Kurt scrunched his nose.  
>"I wouldn't be caught dead in a potato sack and you know it," Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.<p>

Carol silently crept back down stairs, eyes wide with surprise. She definitely needed to talk to Burt.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Family

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I was out celebrating my birthday! :D hope you enjoy this chapter! I also now have a beta **_captain-ally___**so yay! it's all happening! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Family **

Finn had told Burt, Carol, Kurt and Blaine that New Directions would be able to perform and were honoured that they had been asked.  
>"I guess that's one thing we can cross of the list," Carol said, smiling happily. Kurt had been a huge help with helping organizing the wedding as had Annie.<p>

Annie and Carol were getting along well. She had taken Carol dress shopping and they had finally found the perfect dress. Carol would have taken Kurt with her but that would include Blaine and she thought the two of them might be more interested in their wedding than hers.  
>Carol had talked to Burt about it one night when everyone had been asleep and they were safely in their room.<p>

"Burt?" Carol asked.  
>"Hmmm?" Burt asked, pulling off his shirt.<br>"Do you know how serious Kurt and Blaine are?" Carol asked.  
>"They're in love," Burt said. "and they're best friends, have been since they were five. Why?"<br>"I overheard them the other day," Carol said softly, not sure how Burt would take the news. "They were talking about tuxes and their wedding one day."

"You sure?" Burt asked.  
>"Yes. They defiantly said their wedding," Carol said. "It sounded like they had already proposed."<br>"Yeah well," Burt said, pulling back the covers. "It would have happened sooner or later. I'm surprised it took this long."  
>"You're not worried?" Carol asked surprised, pulling back her side of the covers.<br>"We've seen this coming for a long time," Burt shrugged. "They're good kids and they're not going to get married straight out of high school, they'll wait. Besides, they are basically a married couple now."

"You want them to get married?" Carol asked, surprised.  
>"They're good to each other and for each other," Burt said. "They're in love, not just puppy love either. The real deal. Yes, I would like them to wait but mostly, I just want them to be happy. They've been through enough crap and they make each other happy. That's all I want."<br>Carol smiled and nodded.  
>"I want Kurt to be happy too," Carol said and Burt smiled brightly at her, pulling her close.<p>

A date had been set for the wedding and invitations had been set out to all their family and friends.  
>New Directions and the Warbler's were meeting up regularly to practice their number's.<br>The Warbler's were getting along well with New Directions and they were all happy to see that Kurt had his cast off and that he was doing a lot better.

The Warbler's were hard workers and picked up the songs easily as did New Directions. They were fierce competition and Will wondered who would win at Regional's.  
>Will had been supervising them, making sure that they were getting all the dance moves down and the songs too.<br>By the time the wedding had come along, they were well and truly ready.

Kurt had told the girls to wear nice dressed and the boys to wear suits with ties. They had all showed they understood Kurt had offered to take some of the boys shopping to get suits if they needed them.  
>A couple of the Warbler's had taken Kurt up on that offer, along with Artie, Sam and Finn.<p>

A few days before the wedding, family members started to arrive. Carol's family arrived first and introductions were past around. They all met Blaine, Annie and Edward too before the wedding.  
>The Hummel family arrived into two next. There wasn't a lot of people on Burt's side, most of them having passed away already. Most of the guests would be made up of Carols friends and family.<p>

They were eating dinner two days before the wedding when the doorbell rang. It was Friday night so they were eating dinner with Blaine, Annie and Edward.  
>"I'll get it," Kurt said, pushing back his seat and headed to the door. They all listened to Kurt opening the door, looking that direction.<p>

"Aunt Mildred!" Kurt cried and there was laughter.  
>Carol saw Blaine grinning. Kurt came back into the dining room with a women. She was thin with short brown hair and a slim figure. She was smiling brightly, arm linked with Kurt. She was pale and beautiful and had the same cheek bones as Kurt.<br>"Hey guys!" Mildred said, smiling brightly.  
>"Aunt Mildred," Blaine grinned, standing up and hugging the women.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Mildred laughed. "Still gorgeous I see. Kurt, you got so lucky."  
>Blaine blushed and laughed and Kurt giggled.<br>"It's good to see you Mildred," Annie said, kissing her cheek. She hugged Edward who hadn't left his seat.  
>Burt stood up and smiled at her.<p>

"Good trip Mildred?" Burt asked, hugging her tightly.  
>"Long," Mildred said. "But worth it. You look really well Burt. I suppose this is all Carol's doing. It's nice to finally meet you."<p>

"Hi," Carol said, smiling.  
>"This is Mildred, Elizabeth's sister," Burt said gently and Carol's eyes widened with surprise.<br>"It's nice to meet you," Carol said. "This is my son Finn."  
>"Nice to meet you Finn," Mildred smiled.<br>"You too," Finn said, still looking slightly confused as to who the women was.

"She is my mum's sister," Kurt whispered to Finn.  
>"Ohhh!" Finn breathed, nodding in understanding.<br>"Sit down, grab a chair and a plate," Burt said.  
>Mildred beamed and did just that. She took a seat next to Kurt who was grinning brightly.<p>

"How's school going?" Mildred asked as they ate.  
>"Dalton's good," Kurt beamed.<br>"And the Warbler's?" Mildred asked.  
>"Amazing as ever," Blaine answered with a grin.<br>"Good to see you got that cast off," Mildred said, looking at Kurt's arm with a dark look.

"We all are," Burt said, giving Mildred a pointed look. "How's everything with Sophie?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it," Mildred scowled.<br>"Who's Sophie?" Kurt asked.  
>"Ex-girlfriend," Mildred scowled and Finn and Carol's eyes widened with surprise.<br>"Sorry," Kurt winced. Mildred nudged him.  
>"Don't worry about it," Mildred said. "Distract with the gossip."<p>

Mildred had played a very important part in Kurt's life. She was down often and visited when he was a kid, baby sitting often for Burt and Elizabeth when they went out. She baby sat Blaine too whenever he was with Kurt.  
>When Elizabeth died, Mildred hit a rough patch and started drinking. Burt sent her to rehab to get clean after a while, not allowing her to see Kurt until she got herself clean.<p>

She did it for Kurt and got herself clean and had been sober since. For a while it hurt to see each other. Mildred look so much like Elizabeth and Kurt did too. Burt could see her in both of them. When Kurt and Blaine came out, Mildred was there to help them and answer questions. Mildred had been out since she was sixteen, proud of who she was. Elizabeth had been supportive of her sister, just like she would have been to Kurt. They always suspected at a young age with Kurt.

Mildred helped Burt with it too. Burt had gotten comfortable around the idea because of Mildred, he owed her a lot. She was a bright spot in their lives when so much of it had been covered in darkness.

Kurt and Blaine filled her in the gossip of Dalton and of New Directions, Finn contributing and smiling. Kurt and Blaine shared a happy look as Finn happily talked to Mildred. Kurt would have thought that maybe Finn would have issues with her being gay but he was taking it in his stride.  
>Dinner ended not long after and they boys went off to talk about the wedding while the adults milled around in the kitchen, washing up.<p>

"So how is Kurt and Blaine after the attack?" Mildred asked.  
>"Better. The dreams have finally stopped," Burt answered.<br>"We were so worried about them," Annie sighed. "But they are so much stronger than we thought."  
>"They're good kids," Mildred said. "They are amazing."<br>"We can't thank you enough for all your help," Edward said.  
>"What are Aunts for?" Mildred grinned.<p>

"Annie helped Kurt and Blaine when they came out," Burt explained to Carol who nodded.  
>"That would have been nice for them," Carol said. "To have someone to talk to and ask questions."<br>"Well they had amazing support too," Mildred said. "Not just from me."  
>"Come on Carol," Annie said. "Let's leave the boys to clean up while you and me go over the last of the wedding stuff."<p>

Carol beamed.  
>"That would be great," Carol said. The two girls excused themselves and left the kitchen.<br>"How did they take Kurt?" Mildred asked once they were out of the room.  
>"We had some trouble but it's all good now," Burt answered.<br>"That's good," Mildred said.  
>"Are you really doing good Mildred?" Burt asked.<p>

"I promise you I am," Mildred said, smiling. "I'm really happy for you Burt and for Carol. She's a sweet woman and she loves you very much, I can see that."  
>"You'll always be a part of the family Mildred," Burt said. "Nothing is going to change that."<br>"I know," Mildred said quietly.  
>Burt patted her back and kissed her cheek and went back to the dishes with Edward.<p>

Mildred headed out of the kitchen and went to the living room where Annie and Carol where going over the seating arrangement one last time.  
>"and how is the bride to be?" Mildred asked with a smile.<br>"Excited, nervous," Carol answered with a smile. "but so happy."  
>"You are a lucky woman," Mildred said. "Burt is a wonderful man and Kurt is an even greater kid. "<p>

"I know," Carol said. "I'm so lucky to have met him."  
>Both Annie and Mildred smile at each other as Carol got misty eyed.<br>"How's the rest of the wedding coming along?" Mildred asked.  
>"Annie and Kurt have been a huge help," Carol gushed. "I couldn't have done it without them. Everything is all done and ready to go. Just looking over the seating and everything seems to be running smoothly."<p>

"Well with Kurt as wedding planner everything will be a hit," Mildred grinned.  
>"You've got that right," Annie said. "I can't wait to hear the boys sing. You know, after watching these two get married."<br>Carol laughed and Mildred grinned wickedly.  
>Speaking off the boys," Mildred said. "I might go catch up with them."<p>

Mildred headed to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. Blaine, Kurt and Finn were listening to music, singing along. Kurt beamed and beckoned Mildred in. Blaine turned the music down and Mildred folded herself down on the floor.  
>"I've missed you boys so much," Mildred said. "and now I have another I'm going to miss."<br>She winked at Finn who grinned.

"Ok, I want honest thoughts on the wedding," Mildred said.  
>"I'm looking forward to the cake," Finn said and Blaine sniggered.<br>"Of course you are," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Our singing numbers are amazing. We may even steal the show."  
>"I don't know," Blaine said. "I saw Carol in her wedding dress the other day and she looks beautiful."<p>

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine.  
>"I still can't believe you saw her before I did," Kurt grumbled.<br>"What about you Finn? Are you walking Carol down the aisle?" Mildred asked.  
>"I'll be dancing down the aisle," Finn said. "Which is kind of dangerous because I can't dance."<br>Kurt and Blaine sniggered.  
>"To be fair," Kurt said. "You are getting better."<p>

"Really?" Finn asked.  
>"Really," Blaine said. "I know longer have the need to wear padded gear when you dance."<br>"Thanks dude," Finn said happily and Mildred giggled.

"I interrupted some singing didn't I?" Mildred asked.  
>"We were just mucking around," Blaine said.<br>"Mind if I join you?" Mildred asked.  
>"You sing?" Finn asked, surprised.<br>"I'm the one who taught Kurt," Mildred grinned. "Along with his mum."

Kurt smiled sadly at Mildred who smiled sadly back.  
>"Then let's getting singing," Finn grinned. Blaine turned the music back on and pull Kurt too his feet, pulling him into his arms and dancing with him. Finn helped Mildred up and Mildred start dancing and singing along. Finn just swayed and sang along with them.<p>

Burt, Carol, Edward and Annie headed up stairs after a while to see what they others were up too. They stood at the door way and laughed at the scene before them.  
>Blaine was singing teenage dream, twirling Kurt around in his arms, Kurt giggling and laughing.<br>Mildred was singing with him, her voice powerful and beautiful. She was trying to get Finn to dance but they were just tripping over each other.

Carol smiled at the scene. She was so happy that Finn, Kurt and Blaine were all getting along and Finn was acting like their brother.  
>They seemed happier and Carol new that Finn's life had changed at Glee. The kids were starting to look at them like their leader again and he was happy again.<p>

Kurt was helping Finn too. They sat down and did their homework together. Dalton's workload was heavier and harder than McKinley's but Kurt always took the time to help Finn when he didn't understand something and if Kurt didn't understand then they asked Blaine who would happily help Finn out.  
>They were acting like a family and Carol had never been happier. Either had Burt. He had missed the family environment and he hadn't realized how much he had. He didn't think he would be this happy again, or Kurt, but they were and it was all thanks to the Hudson's.<p>

**Please review!**


	17. The Wedding

**Hey Everyone! First off I have to give out a massive thanks to the wonderful and amazing **_captain-ally _**who has gracefully accepted her new role as my beta and I couldn't be more thankful! She's amazing guys so many of your thanks will have to go with her because she has made this ten times better! Thank you to all your reviews and story alerts! Guh I can't get enough of them! Also shout out to **_Canadian-23 _**your reviews are amazing as always and I love your feedback :D Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 17: The Wedding **

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Burt and Carol had spent the night before apart; Burt crashing at the Anderson's home with Edward, Kurt, Blaine and Finn while Carol, Annie and Mildred stayed at the Hummel household.

Kurt was in orginisational over-drive. He got up early and made breakfast for everyone, making sure that they all ate enough before he sent them to shower. Kurt quickly turned to cleaning up and sometime later, Blaine snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he was stacking the dishwasher.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, "you're not stressing, right?"

"No," Kurt lied, prompting a chuckle from Blaine.

"Relax babe," Blaine whispered in his ear, "everything will be fine. I promise."

Despite being instantly calmed by his boyfriend's reassuring words, Kurt couldn't help feel anxious. "I just want it to be perfect for them," he said, continuing to busy himself with the dishes.

"It will be," Blaine said, hugging Kurt tightly, "you just need to let everything fall into place. I'll finish here while you go shower and dress."

Kurt turned in Blaine arm's gently and stared into his eyes before he kissed Blaine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Blaine grinned. "Now go."

He pushed Kurt in the direction of the door and tapped him on the ass, perfectly sculptured and oh so delicious in Blaine's opinion, as he went. Kurt smirked over his shoulder and headed to a free bathroom.

Kurt showered and dried his hair, styling it to perfection and completing his skin care routine with extra care and attention. Today was a big day, after all. He slipped into his black suit, smoothing out any creases and smiling as he inspected his complexion in the mirror. He quickly headed down stairs, seeing that everyone was waiting for him. As soon as he hit the bottom step Blaine was there, looking at him with awe.  
>"You look," Blaine stuttered, trying to find the words to describe just how amazing his boyfriend looked. "You look so…"<br>"You too Blaine," Kurt smiled, gently caressing Blaine's cheek, understanding exactly how Blaine felt. Blaine looked stunning in his grey suit that fitted snugly against his body, announcing every curve and muscle.  
>Burt was struggling with his tie and Kurt smiled. No matter how many times he got married, his father would always be the same and Kurt loved him all the more for it. He went to his dad and took the tie from him. He knotted it with a practised ease and Burt smiled.<p>

"Thanks son," Burt smiled softly, which Kurt returned.

They grabbed their spare belongings and headed to the cars. Edward drove Burt and Finn while Kurt and Blaine travelled together.

They made it to the church in good time and on arrival went straight the room that had been set aside for them to use. While Burt and Edward went to talk to the minister, Kurt, Blaine and Finn went to greet the guests. They directed them to their seats politely and made small talk. Soon, the members of both the New Directions and the Warblers started to filter in and the boys greeted them quickly and herded them off to the side to get ready for their performance. Carol, Annie and Mildred were the last to arrive.

They were all dressed spectacularly and Carol looked stunning in her wedding dress. Annie had done a wonderful job with her makeup and hair. Crowded behind the door and ready to make their entrance, Kurt turned to Carol.

"Ready?" He asked and Carol took a deep breath.

"Ready," she nodded.

"You look amazing," Kurt told her, truthfully.

"Thank you," Carol replied, smiling gratefully at him.

The music started, signalling the beginning of the wedding.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The music was flawless and the smiles in the room could have lit up the sun. Burt and Carol had written their own vows and shared them with each other; their beautiful, honest meanings causing most of the audience to cry. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's in their seats in the front row, squeezing their fingers together tightly. Blaine didn't have to ask to know what this meant. They were both eagerly anticipating the time when they could write their own vows to share.

Cheers erupted when they shared their kiss and they pulled away, smiling giddily. They made their way down the aisle and all along the aisles, everyone was standing and cheering.

Everyone made their way to the reception, which was being held in a nearby hall. Blaine and Kurt drove together and parked up outside. The two of them headed into the reception and stood at the front to help people find their seats.

Once again the Warblers and New Directions were herded up the front to get ready to sing for everybody. Jeff and Nick started the night off with a duet, singing while everyone came walking in and took their seats.

Meals were served and chatter filled the hall while they took turns in singing. Once everyone had finished eating, Kurt and Finn stood up and took centre stage.

"Hello everyone," Kurt smiled around the room. "Welcome to the Hummel-Hudson-"

"Or Hudmel," Finn added and everyone chuckled.

"Family reception," Kurt finished, shooting Finn an amused smile. "We're so happy that you all could make it to come help us celebrate."

"Mum, you are an amazing person and I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. For raising me the man I am today," Finn said. "I love you and I'm so happy that you found Burt. The Hummel family really is awesome. I can't wait to be a part of it." Everyone laughed and Kurt nudged Finn playfully. "I want to thank you Burt for making my mum really happy," Finn finished, smiling. Burt nodded and squeezed Carol's hand.

"I want to thank Carol," Kurt continued, "for making my dad smile again." Carol breath hitched and she looked at Kurt through teary eyes. "You make my dad really happy and that's all I could ever want for him," Kurt blinked back tears, determined to see this speech through without crying. "You have not only gained another son but a friend too and I'm really excited to call you and Finn family."

There were sniffs all around the guest and Carol dabbed her eyes with her napkin. Blaine was smiling proudly at his boyfriend, his eyes adoring.

"To the Hummel-Hudson family," Finn said, raising his glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers!" There was applause and music stared playing again. Finn and Kurt sang a song together, _Just The Way You Are_, Kurt taking the higher notes. Though their voices weren't perfectly suited, the emotion behind the words shone through the vocals.

Everyone applauded and the two boys took their seats again, Santana and Brittany taking their spot on stage. Carol and Burt hugged their two boys tightly, muttering their thanks as they did so. Kurt slid into his seat next to Blaine, who leant forward and kissed his cheek, taking Kurt's hand.

"That was beautiful," Blaine whispered in his ear, "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyes shining.

"Really," Blaine smiled and gently pecked Kurt on the lips. Kurt beamed and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

Burt and Carol stood up and shared their first dance, Will Schuster – who'd been invited by Finn, who'd claimed the man had played a father figure in his life recently – singing _Sway With Me_ and everyone looked on, smiling at the happy couple.

"Do I get a dance?" Blaine asked quietly to Kurt.

"Of course," Kurt murmured back, "I love dancing with you."

New Directions got up and started singing and other couples came and joined Burt and Carol on the floor for a dance. Blaine held out his hand and Kurt smiled, taking it.

New Directions watched Kurt and Blaine as they sang. The two of them were standing close, arms wrapped around each other as the danced in time to the music. Both were smiling brightly and laughing, looking more care free than they had in a while.

Blaine twirled Kurt around and Kurt laughed loudly, spinning himself back into Blaine's arms. They watched as Nick snuck up behind them and the next time Blaine spun Kurt out, Nick grabbed him and pulled him into a tango move, dipping him. The boys laughed and Blaine moved to dance with Jeff, both of them sniggering.

They all looked so happy.

New Directions, Carol and Finn watched as Kurt and Blaine interacted with family members. The family members greeted Blaine and Kurt the same, hugging them both tightly, joking with them. It seemed that Blaine had gone to many family events and everyone loved him.

Every relative joked that they would be attending their wedding next and both Kurt and Blaine grinned widely and agreed that yes, they probably would. New Directions had been shocked to hear this and were even more stunned that none of the family members seemed surprised, instead seeming rather happy about it.

"Wait," Rachel questioned when she had overheard this, "they're thinking about marriage?"

"Damn," Mercedes muttered, "all the good ones are taken."

"Did you know this Finn?" Quinn asked, a hint of envy running through her voice.

"No," Finn said, eyes huge with shock.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Wes told them, coming up behind the group, causing them to jump.

"Geez," Tina said, pressing her hand to her heart, "don't do that."

"Sorry," Wes replied, looking sheepish.

"Wait, so you know that Kurt and Blaine want to get married?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, we've been betting on how long it would take for them to propose," Nick said, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist.

"I think Kurt did," David mused, "or at least, he sort of did."

"We know they picked out rings," Nick told the New Directions, beaming with pride at Kurt and Blaine, who had their backs turned and were oblivious to conversation.

"They have rings?" Finn asked, shocked.

"Yeah, they chose them when Burt went ring shopping," Jeff said. The girls looked shocked, all apart from Santana and Brittany.

"Good for them," Santana said. "They're in the happiest relationship I've ever seen."

"And coming from her," Quinn told the Warblers, "that's a compliment."

"Are they going to have gay babies?" Brittany asked and Finn choked on his own spit.

"I love this girl," Nick grinned and Jeff sniggered.

"But they're only in high school," Rachel cried, sounding anguished and slightly jealous.

"They're happy," Nick pointed out, "plus, they're not going to actually get married until college or after college. They've just kind of proposed."

"I bet Blaine will be the one to propose properly," David grinned.

"I'll take that bet. I think it'll be Kurt," Jeff shot back and the two boys shook on it. A couple of the Warblers mumbled their agreement and placed equal bets.

"Speaking of the Klaine –" Wes started.

"Klaine?" Mike interrupted, looking perplexed.

"Kurt and Blaine's couple name," Jeff told him.

"Yeah, them. Where are they?" Wes asked, looking around. Everyone looked but couldn't see them anywhere.

Kurt and Blaine had slipped off to enjoy a private moment with each other. Carol and Burt were happily dancing and enjoying the company of all the other guests so they wouldn't be missed. Mildred had been the one to suggest it. She had come up to the two, smiling. She hugged them both tightly and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Your mum would be so proud of all the hard work you've done," Mildred told Kurt, and Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand in agreement. "And your dad is so proud of you," Mildred continued, "you did a wonderful job."

"Thanks, Aunt Mildred," Kurt said, tears shining in his eyes.

"Now, why don't you and Blaine sneak off somewhere?" Mildred winked. "I'll cover for you."

"Thank you so much," Blaine grinned and tugged Kurt away, Mildred's laughter following them.

Blaine was followed by an amused Kurt as they snuck off to an empty room in the hall. They went past the kitchen and into a small room that was filled with chairs. Blaine grinned and shut the door behind him, locking it as he did so. He advanced on Kurt and pushed him up against the wall. Kurt's breath hitched and he grinned as Blaine's body was flush against his.

"You look so handsome and sexy," Blaine told his boyfriend, their lips barely a centimetre apart.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, bringing a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, "you are so amazing."

Blaine smiled and pushed his lips to Kurt's, moulding their bodies together. Kurt hummed and parted his lips, his tongue darting out to catch Blaine's. Blaine moaned and pushed himself closer to Kurt, hand coming up undo Kurt's jacket button. He pushed the jacket off Kurt's shoulders, keeping him pressed against the wall. Kurt mimicked the action and then untucked Blaine's shirt, running his hands under the shirt and up Blaine's chest.

Blaine growled and angled his head so he was kissing his boyfriend harder and with more passion.

Kurt nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, causing Blaine to whimper. Blaine ripped Kurt's shirt out of his pants and ran his hands up Kurt's chest and back, loving the feel of the skin underneath. Kurt moaned, pulling his mouth away and sucking in deep breaths. Blaine latched his mouth onto Kurt's neck and started licking and biting.

"No marks," Kurt gasped, squeezing Blaine's hips.

"Tease," Blaine murmured and Kurt's eyes rolled back.

Blaine put his mouth back to Kurt's and kissed him again, running his thumb over Kurt's cheek bones; he knew better than to touch Kurt's hair when they still had to see people. Kurt whimpered and kissed back harder.

The two of them stayed in the embrace for a while, moaning and clutching at each other. A phone buzzed loudly and Blaine ripped away, Kurt whining at the loss.

"It's your phone," Blaine panted. Kurt took in Blaine's dilated pupils and swollen lips, realising that he must look the same and licked his lips. Blaine followed the movement with a small whimper and Kurt pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, your dad and Carol are getting ready to leave," Mildred said. "Get dressed and come back out."

"We are dressed," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," said Mildred, sounding disappointed. "Well come hurry up any way."

Kurt hung up and pocketed his phone again. "We have to get going," he said. Blaine nodded and picked up their jackets. They slid them on but before they could leave, Blaine pressed one last lingering kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Hmm we have to go," Kurt mumbled through the kiss.

"OK," Blaine mumbled back, still kissing Kurt. Kurt moaned and started moving to the door, Blaine's lips still firmly attached to his.

Kurt stumbled to the door, unlocked and opened it, stumbling out into the hallway. Blaine finally pulled away with a grin, panting softly.

"Come on Romeo," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand, "we can continue this later."

"I'm so glad you said that," Blaine said, nibbling on Kurt's ear. Kurt batted him away half-heartedly and Blaine finally obliged, grinning.

The two of them straightened their clothes and slipped back in among the people. They winked at Mildred who returned the gesture, grinning widely.

"Dad," Kurt hugged Burt tightly, "congratulations."

"Thanks kid," Burt replied, "you did an amazing job with the wedding, Kurt. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure Dad," Kurt told him, "I enjoyed myself."

"Congratulations Burt," Blaine grinned.

"Thank you Blaine," Burt smiled back.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Blaine told him, truthfully.

"We are going to head off soon." Burt said, puling Carol into his arms. "Finn's staying at Puck's place and I assume you'll be with Blaine." He directed the last part at Kurt, who nodded.

"Always," Kurt grinned and Blaine chuckled.

"I'll call you when we're heading home," Burt said.

"Have fun Dad, Carol," Kurt beamed and the two of the grinned back at him.

Burt and Carol hugged him tightly one last time and headed off to say goodbye to everyone, most of whom were already starting to disperse.

"You know what that means," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "an empty house."

"Tease," Kurt murmured, though he couldn't deny that he loved it.

**Please review! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have to write it and then send it to my beta (I love saying this!) and we live in different time zones so I apologize for any lateness and less frequent updates and hope you can bare with us :D**


	18. Questioning Relationships

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They are so appreciated! A HUGE thanks to my AWESOME beta captain-ally! Say your thanks to her too because she deserves them! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Questioning Relationships**

The house was quiet, save for the sounds of stray cars passing on the street and soft snores that admitted from one of the bedrooms. The sun was filtering in through the curtains, with tangled legs and the sheets pooled loosely around their waists, Kurt and Blaine slept. They were spooning, Kurt's back pressed into Blaine's chest, their fingers tangled together loosely. A bird outside the window began to sing and Blaine shifted, beginning the slow transition into consciousness.

It took him a few minutes to un-glue his eyes; they seemed determined to stay closed. Eventually they fluttered open and he threw his hand up, shielding his eyes from the light. He took a deep breath, smiling as he looked down and found Kurt in his arms. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend lying in his grasp as he woke up. They didn't get to do it often, especially naked, but he always treasured the moments when they could.

Annie and Edward weren't stupid and it was plain to see that they boys wanted some time alone. They had allowed Kurt and Blaine to stay at the Hummel-Hudson for the night; not before making they had protection and receiving promises from the boys that they wouldn't be doing anything stupid.

It wasn't the first time that Kurt and Blaine had spent the night alone and it wouldn't be the first time they've had sex. Annie and Edward trusted their boys and knew they would be nothing but respectful towards each other, as they always were.

Blaine started pressing soft kisses to Kurt's bare shoulder, unable to resist the temptation of that beautiful porcelain skin. After a small hickey started to form on the junction between Kurt's neck and shoulder, he finally started to wake. He shifted and Blaine pulled back slightly. Kurt rolled on to his back and Blaine propped himself on one elbow and gazed adoringly at his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, smiling tiredly at Blaine as he stretched.

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Kurt's muscles bulge and his body go taught.

Blaine hummed and Kurt relaxed, staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine traced a finger down Kurt's chest and to his hip.

"Morning," Blaine said softly, voice still thick with sleep. 

"Morning," Kurt yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, ducking his head to drop a kiss on Kurt's hip bone. Kurt sighed contentedly.

"Happy," Kurt answered honestly and Blaine's smile was beautiful.

"Me too," Blaine grinned and leant over to press his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt kissed back briefly, before letting out a little shriek and pulling away, scrunching his nose with distain. "Morning breath," he winced and Blaine chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Though occasionally inconvenient, Kurt's habits were adorable and made Blaine love him all the more.

"You know I don't care," Blaine said, pressing his lips to Kurt's jaw. "Besides, once we're married you'll have to get used to morning breath."

"I suppose I could do that," Kurt grinned impishly and rolled over so that Blaine was forced to lie on his back. Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's chest, nails gently scraping. He pressed kisses along Blaine's jaw line and Blaine hummed happily.

Kurt pulled away and took a few minutes to just stare at Blaine. His eyes traced over Blaine's body, down his chest and to his hips, the sheet covering the rest of his body. Blaine watched as Kurt looked him over, drinking in the sight.

"I love you," Blaine said softly and Kurt's eyes snapped back to his, full of love and adoration.

"I love you, too Blaine," Kurt vowed, kissing him lightly on the lips, "so much."

Blaine linked their fingers together and brought them up to his lips, kissing Kurt's knuckles gently. "Shower and then breakfast?" Blaine suggested and Kurt grinned wickedly.

Across town Finn was staring at his phone. The screen glared up at him, illuminating the text message with an angry glow.

_We need to talk - Quinn _

Finn had slept over at Puck's that night and they had stayed up late playing video games, as was the norm at their sleepovers. He had woken up to the sound of his phone beeping and quickly discovered that he had a text from his girlfriend. Frowning, he typed back a reply.

_I'll be at yours soon - Finn_

Finn hauled himself out of bed and threw on some clothes that might have been his or Puck's, he wasn't sure. His head was whirring with worries about his upcoming conversation with Quinn as he said goodbye to Puck who grumbled at him in response, burying his head back into his pillow.

Finn grabbed some breakfast on his way and managed to shovel it down without crashing the car as he drove to Quinn's place. He was surprised to see that she was already waiting outside for him. He parked the car and jumped out, Quinn already walking out to meet him.

"Hey, is everything OK?" Finn asked, his internal worries etched all over his face.

Quinn looked so serious and it caught Finn off guard. "We need to talk," she said, bluntly.

"Yeah, I gathered that from the message," Finn said. "What's going on?"

"The wedding," Quinn replied, biting her lip. This nervous state was one that looked alien on Quinn; Finn was used to her being strong and independent. He was starting to realise that he didn't really know her at all. What kind of a boyfriend was he? "It made me realize something."

"What?" Finn asked, more confused than ever. _She's not gunna suggest we get married, right?_

"What are we doing, Finn?" Quinn questioned, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Talking?" Finn said, though it came out like he was asking a question.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I mean us, together in a relationship. Be honest Finn, we've been drifting apart for a while now, why are we together? What do you like about me? What do you even _know_ about me?"

"I- I don't know," Finn said quietly, shame clouding his voice.

"Look at Kurt and Blaine; they're so in love," said Quinn, "They're already thinking of marriage and they have freaking _rings_! I was jealous, Finn."

Finn said nothing, not sure how he was meant to respond.

"I think," Quinn said quietly, "that we should break up."

Finn looked up sharply. "You want to?" He asked.

"We barely know each other Finn," Quinn sighed. "We were just using each other for popularity. Glee has destroyed that and having watched Kurt and Blaine I don't want to use you anymore. I don't want to be that person anymore. Maybe, when we deserve each other, we can try again. But for now, I can't see it working."

Finn dropped his head. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I know you have a crush on Rachel," Quinn said, a hint of distain in her voice. "You were staring at her all night and not me. Do you know how that feels?" Quinn instantly regretted letting the last words slipping out. She hadn't dragged Finn here to yell at him, but she'd never had anything taken away from her before. It hurt more than she'd expected it to.

Finn winced. She was right. "I'm sorry," Finn told her, sincerely.

Quinn flipped her hair and shrugged. "Whatever. I'll see you in Glee, Finn," Quinn said and she turned around and headed inside without a backwards glance. When behind the door, she finally let the tears fall. She'd never regret her decision to break up with Finn, but that didn't mean that it wasn't one of the hardest decisions she'd ever had to make.

Finn stood there for a moment before getting back into his truck. He drove to home, nearly driving to his old home before remembering they had a new house. He parked up outside, jumped out and went in, fumbling with his key to slot it into the lock. His nose was assaulted by the smell of bacon and he could hear singing coming from the kitchen.

He followed the noise and found Kurt cooking while Blaine was dancing to the radio. They looked so at ease with each other. _That's what I want_, Finn thought. Blaine spotted him first and stopped dancing, beaming up at him.

"Morning Finn," Blaine greeted happily. Kurt looked up at Blaine's words and smiled at Finn, greeting him in turn. Finn looked at the two and felt a pang of jealousy. This is what Quinn had been talking about. They didn't have any of this.

"Morning," Finn grumbled, falling into a seat. Kurt frowned, but didn't question him and went back to the bacon. He poured it out of the frying pan, dividing it up on to three plates and placing one in front of Finn.

"How was Puck's?" Kurt asked, sitting down with Blaine, across the table from Finn.

"Yeah good," Finn mumbled, stuffing bacon into his mouth, completely disregarding the fact that he'd already had breakfast.

"What happened?" Kurt sighed. "Why are you grumpy?"

"Quinn and I broke up this morning," Finn mumbled between mouthfuls.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, wincing. They both thanked their lucky stars that they'd never – nor would ever have to – deal with a break up. "I'm sorry," Kurt said, reaching across the table to pat Finn on the shoulder sympathetically.

Finn shrugged, giving Kurt a small smile. "It's been coming for a long time now."

"Can we do anything?" Blaine asked. "Cheer you up at all?"

"Nah dude," Finn said. "It's cool." Finn wasn't going to tell them that Quinn had used them as a break up tool; they didn't need to know. He and Quinn weren't meant to be together and that was the end of it.

Besides, his thoughts had been on Rachel lately. She did look amazing at the wedding, he hair done up all pretty and her dress was stunning. Sure, Rachel was a little crazy, but there was a drive in her that Finn didn't see in Quinn. Rachel was passionate, loving, enthusiastic and fiery. Finn instantly wanted more and despite his reputation, he wanted to get to know her in a way that he never did with Quinn.

"If you need anything," Kurt said, "just ask."

Finn nodded but saw that both Blaine and Kurt looked way too happy. He couldn't bring himself to ruin their good mood.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" Blaine asked, scooping some bacon on to his fork, though he managed to eat it with more grace than Finn.

"Yeah, it was fun," Finn grinned, shovelling food into his mouth, earning himself a disgusted look from Kurt.

"I saw Mercedes and Sam looking pretty cosy on the dance floor," Kurt noted, eyes alight with excitement as he nudged Blaine.

"Playing match maker again are we?" Blaine asked, amused.

"No," Kurt said, but his words bore stark contrast to his grin, which was growing steadily, "I was just noticing how cute they looked together."

"Kurt was the reason Nick and Jeff got together," Blaine explained to Finn, who nodded, smiling. He could easily imagine Kurt doing that.

"It was not," Kurt protested. "They liked each other!"

"You just gave them a gigantic push to get together," Blaine grinned.

"It was more of a little tap in the right direction," Kurt assured Finn who snorted with laughter.

Now that Kurt had mentioned it, Finn had started to realize that Sam and Mercedes seemed closer. They had been ever since they had met Kurt and Blaine. They always sat next to each other in glee club and went out to coffee with Mike and Tina. Finn hadn't really thought much about it but he guessed that he had been so wrapped up in his own stuff that he hadn't bothered to look at anyone else in the room.

The boys finished their breakfast and Finn helped them with the clearing up, much to Kurt's surprise. Burt and Carol arrived home just before lunch, both looking tired but happy. The boys greeted them with huge smiles, hugging each of them in turn.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" Kurt asked, excitedly. He'd been dying to ask them ever since the ceremony had started, but had managed to hold his tongue. Now, he couldn't help himself.

"Kurt, you did an amazing job," Carol gushed, squeezing her stepson's hands. "It was so beautiful. We couldn't have asked for anything more." Kurt blushed at the praise but smiled happily.

"Now," Burt said, rubbing his hands together. "Where are these wedding presents?"

Blaine and Finn laughed while Carol and Kurt rolled their eyes. "They're in the living room," Finn told him, and the three of them headed into the living room, Carol and Kurt staying behind.

"They're like children," Carol said fondly. After a few silent seconds, Kurt surprised her with a quick hug. He wasn't overly affectionate with anyone other than Blaine and his family and Carol was happy that she was now considered family in Kurt's eyes.

"Congratulations, Carol," Kurt said. "I'm really happy for you and Dad."

"Thank you, Kurt," Carol said sincerely and kissed his cheek. "It means a lot." And it did. Carol had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt's approval wasn't something that could be won easily and she was extremely complimented that she had done so.

"We should join them," Kurt said with a fond roll of his eyes, "otherwise they'll open all the presents without us."

Carol laughed and linked arms with Kurt. The two of them headed into the living room to find all three boys eagerly waiting for them so they could start opening presents.

Finn let his mind wander away from Quinn as they opened presents but he was brought crashing back to reality when he looked at Facebook and saw that Quinn had changed her relationship status to single. With a sigh, Finn did the same and put his phone away. He didn't want to see it anymore.

Near the end of the day, Blaine decided to head home. As he left, he gave Kurt a lingering kiss, sweeping his thumb across his boyfriend's cheek. He smiled at Kurt and left, Kurt sighing a little as the door closed.

Kurt strolled upstairs and was heading to his room when he caught a glimpse of Finn in his room, predictably playing video games. It looked violent, judging by the blood that was appearing on the screen, indicating that it wasn't the kind of game that Kurt liked.

"Are you sure you're OK, Finn?" Kurt asked, stopping just inside the door.

Finn sighed, setting the controller aside as he paused the game. "Yeah. This has been a long time coming. I didn't really like Quinn romantically anymore and I kind of have feelings for someone else." He admitted, smiling sheepishly.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened a little in shock. "Who?" He asked, trying to not to sound too surprised.

"Rachel," Finn said quietly.

"Rachel Berry?" Kurt gasped and then winced at how he sounded.

"Yeah. She's not as bad as she seems," Finn said, seeing straight through his tone of voice. "I mean, she's driven but she's pretty cool."

Kurt wasn't very friendly with Rachel. He found it annoying that she thought so highly of herself and she was much more of a diva than Kurt or Mercedes. He was friendly to her; he just didn't want to spend time alone with the girl.

"Well," Kurt said, trying not to hurt Finn's feelings, "I suppose that if you didn't like Quinn then it was for the best for you to break up."

"Yeah, it was," Finn said, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't used to speaking about his feelings very much, but it was a nice change. _Kurt_ was a nice change.

"I wouldn't ask Rachel out just yet though," Kurt advised. "If you like her then you don't want to use her as a rebound. Make sure you actually like her. Let yourself be single for a bit. You know, to get over Quinn and move on properly."

"Thanks Kurt," Finn said, smiling gratefully. "You're really good at this."

"I'm only going from what I can extract from angry, post-break-up conversations I've had with my Aunt Mildred" Kurt shrugged. "She's been through a few break ups."

"Wait, so Blaine's your first boyfriend?" Finn asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Ohio isn't exactly open to gays, Finn," Kurt chuckled softly, "and to answer your question, yes, Blaine is my first and only boyfriend."

"What about other guys?" Finn asked.

"What about them?" Kurt questioned, eyes narrowing slightly. Finn was suddenly less sure about asking his next question, but he wanted to know.

"Don't you want to experience life with other guys?" Finn asked him.

"I have guy friends," Kurt said, leaning against the doorframe, deep in thought, "but I don't want anyone but Blaine. I love him and he loves me. We want to be together forever. I know how it sounds, seeing as we're a high school couple and they never last but I honestly believe we can. Truthfully, I don't give my heart up easily. After years of bullying, I find it so hard to trust people but I trust Blaine with my life. Our relationship – and dare I say it, I don't want to jinx it – is as perfect as it can be. This is all I want. This is it for me. And I'm perfectly happy with that."

"I always thought Quinn would be the one, until I met Rachel," Finn confessed, twisting his fingers together nervously. Talking about feelings was still an uncrossed boundary for him.

"I know Blaine is the one for me," Kurt said with a soft smile. "Of course there have been guys at Dalton who are perfectly cute and have flirted with Blaine and I but nothing more than that. They respect our relationship and wouldn't do anything to hurt that. Everyone knows we're serious."

"You're lucky, dude," Finn told him, truthfully.

"I know," Kurt replied, "but don't call me dude or I'll rip your head off."

Kurt smiled at Finn innocently and left his room. Finn chuckled slightly before turning back to his video game. As he played, his thoughts strayed back to what Kurt had said.

Kurt really was lucky to have Blaine. 

**Please Review! I'm glad you are still like this and I'm going to give you a little teaser because I'm super excited. Drama will be coming up in the next few chapters and it involves…..kidnapping :0!  
>See you next chapter! *waves*<strong>


	19. Unwanted Gifts

**Hey guys! Back again! Hope you all enjoyed that last chapter and hope you like this one too! I don't know how I've lived without captain-ally all this time, guys she's amazing!  
>This chapter is shorter so I apologize for that but me and captain-ally did some changes to make this read more easily. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 19: Unwanted gifts **

New Directions had grown closer to Kurt and Blaine, hanging out with them more and more since the wedding. Regionals had come and gone and unfortunately the Warblers hadn't made it through.  
>They had been disappointed, but still had many opportunities to perform. They had always been optimists and this was just another hurdle to get over. New Directions were thrilled that they were able to go to New York and it was all Finn could talk about at home. Rachel was looking forward to it, which meant that Finn was too.<p>

Kurt was disappointed and when it came up, he often left the room so that he didn't have to hear about what he was missing out on. Many of the Warblers not only wanted to go to New York for the competition, but also to scope out the city and Kurt and Blaine were among them. They had always planned to move there for college; to get out of Lima to a place where they would be accepted with open arms, rather than hostility.

New Directions had invited Kurt and Blaine to watch them perform at McKinley, to show them what they were working on and to receive feedback. They did so politely but only the two of them noticed the disappointment in the other. They really had wanted to go to New York, though the New Directions really were wonderful and would storm the competition. Kurt and Blaine had sat in the auditorium and clapped politely, trying hard not to look too jealous. They had been so wrapped up in the performance that they hadn't noticed the figure looming in the back of the auditorium, watching Kurt with closely guarded eyes.

Kurt was getting ready for school, dressing in his uniform and trying not to grimace as he looked in the mirror. Though he missed wearing his own clothes at public school, he in no way missed the bullying and a little self-repression was a small price to pay for not being constantly terrified. Blaine had stayed the night at home so Kurt would be driving to Dalton alone. He said goodbye to Burt and Carol and headed out to his car. He slipped in the driver's seat and went to place his bag on the passenger seat beside him when he saw a small box looking up at him from the upholstery. Kurt frowned and picked it up, putting his bag down as he did so. Kurt opened it gently and his eyes widened.

Sitting inside the box was a small jewel. But it wasn't just any jewel; it was his birthstone. Kurt picked it up and twirled it between his fingers, looking at it in awe. He smiled and his thoughts instantly went to Blaine. He must have left it in the car for him. Kurt drove to Dalton, basking in the glory of having a perfect boyfriend and parked his car in his allotted space. He jumped out and saw that Blaine's car already there so he quickly headed into the school to find him.

Blaine was waiting at his locker with coffee and a grin that could have lit up the whole school. Kurt pressed a tender kiss to Blaine's lips and Blaine reciprocated eagerly, being careful not to spill any coffee down his boyfriend. That wouldn't have been the most romantic gesture to make.

"Hi," Kurt beamed and Blaine grinned back.

"Hi. Coffee?" Blaine said, holding out the cup.

Kurt took it with a soft smile. "You didn't have too," he said, taking a sip, "you already got me a gift."

"What?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"My birthstone," Kurt said, laughing slightly. It was just like Blaine to pretend he didn't know anything about the gift.

"Your birthstone?" Blaine repeated, still looking bewildered.

"You didn't leave a box with my birthstone in on the front seat of my car?" Kurt asked, confused.

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Although now I wish I had."

"Oh," Kurt replied. "Someone else must have."

"Maybe it was Finn or Carol," Blaine suggested as Kurt opened his locker.

"They would have given it to me in the house," Kurt frowned, rooting around in his locker for his books. Blaine shrugged but couldn't help but feel jealous. Someone had given his boyfriend a personal and well thought out gift that seemed very intimate and Blaine didn't like it.

The bell rang and Blaine sighed. "I'll see you later," he said and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before heading off.

Kurt didn't get a chance to say goodbye and frowned at his boyfriend's retreating figure. Kurt sighed and grabbed his art supplies before slamming his locker door and heading to the class room. He slipped into the seat next to Nick and smiled at him.

"Hey," Kurt greeted.

"Hey," Nick grinned back.

"You didn't leave a present in my car did you?" Kurt asked, unloading his equipment from his Marc Jacobs messenger bag.

"No," Nick frowned, "should I have? Wait - it's not your birthday is it? Damn, why can't I ever remember people's birthdays?" He wailed, dropping his head onto the desk dramatically.

"Relax Nick," Kurt chuckled, "it's not my birthday. Someone just left a present in my car."

"Was it Blaine?" Nick grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, he said it wasn't him," Kurt replied and Nick's jokey demeanour instantly dropped.

"What was the gift?" Nick asked as they pulled out their work.

"My birth stone," Kurt answered.

"Wow, that's a really..._romantic_ gesture," Nick told him. "Nobody here is stupid enough to give you a gift like that with Blaine around." Kurt frowned at Nick who shrugged. "Look, everyone at Dalton knows that you are Blaine's," Nick said, "nobody wants to screw that up for the two of you so nobody would give you a gift that symbolises that much."

"Then who gave it to me?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

Nick shrugged. "No idea."

Kurt sighed and started his work, trying to push all thoughts of his wretched gift out of his head.

Blaine was in class with Wes and David. Before either of them had had a chance to speak when he sat down, he asked them if either of them had given Kurt the birthstone.

"No," David answered, "we didn't give it to him. Why would we?"

"You didn't?" Wes asked. "Because that's a really nice gift."

"I know," Blaine growled, "don't you think I'm kicking myself that I hadn't thought of it?"

"Any idea who gave it to him?" David asked, ignoring Blaine's anger.

"No, no clue," Blaine said. "Kurt thought I gave it to him."

"Well, that's a fair assumption." Wes pointed out, shrugging. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see but it looks like Kurt has a secret admirer."

"You don't think it's one of the new kids, do you?" Blaine asked, jealousy burning under his skin.

"Who knows," David shrugged. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

Blaine nodded. "I'd really like it to be sooner rather than later, so that I can set them straight." He admitted and Wes patted his shoulder sympathetically. Blaine gave him a grateful smile as the teacher started the lesson, signalling that there was no more talk.

After class, Blaine met Kurt by his locker again and planted a kiss on his lips. They didn't usually show such affection in the hallways and Kurt was a bit taken aback, though not displeased. "You awfully affectionate," he murmured.

Blaine just grinned and took his hand, heading to their next class. Kurt frowned at Blaine's odd behaviour but thought better than to question it. At lunch, Kurt finally confronted him.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand from his boyfriend's grasp.

"What?" Blaine replied, looking confused.

"You're flaunting our relationship today. Why?"

"What? I can't be affectionate towards my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Of course you can," Kurt assured him, "we just don't normally in public."

"What if I wanted to change that? What if I want everyone to know that you're mine?" Blaine growled, fixing Kurt with a possessive gaze.

Kurt eyes widened with surprise. "Blaine," he gasped.

"Do you not want to be seen with me?" Blaine demanded, sounding crestfallen.

Kurt glared at him. "How could you say something like that?" He hissed, well aware of the fact that they were still in public. "You know I'm not ashamed of you. How could I be? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Why don't you ask the person that got you the present?" Blaine retorted, folding his arms over his chest petulantly.

"This is about the present? You're jealous?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am!" Blaine cried, throwing his arms up despairingly. "How can I not be? Someone's giving my gorgeous boyfriend wonderful gifts and you expect me to just sit back and watch it happen?"

"This is ridiculous, Blaine," Kurt replied, matter-of-factly, "I don't even know who gave it to me. I'll see you when you stop being irrational." Kurt turned his back on Blaine and walked away, stopping after a few steps and looking over his shoulder. "You know I love you Blaine. I don't understand why you have to question that." Kurt told him, softly. He turned on his heel and kept walking.

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Will Klaine survive? I don't know…you'll have to stay tuned! Mwhahahahahahaha!**


	20. Fight or Flight

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all you reviews! Glad you are all still enjoying it! Huge thanks to me awesome, amazing, talented beta captain-ally! Love you! I haven't been well lately so my writing is slower so I apologize for the late updates! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Fight or flight?**

Blaine sighed and dropped his face into his hands. He was being stupid and he instantly felt the guilt reaching up into his chest. Kurt was right, as always. Blaine turned to face the wall, dropping his forehead against it and closing his eyes, willing his anger to disperse so that he could go after Kurt.

"You OK?" Wes asked, coming up behind Blaine.

"Kurt and I had a fight," Blaine mumbled against the wall, just loud enough for Wes to hear him. "I was being stupid."

Wes patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. Kurt and Blaine rarely fought. They were always so honest with each other that there was barely a reason to fight. Sure, they got annoyed at each other sometimes and they still had their fights occasionally but they were generally easily resolvable.

"It will be alright," Wes said, "you both just need to cool down."

Blaine nodded, but he still felt horrible.

He barely ate any lunch and sloped off to his next class without enthusiasm. Kurt went and sat next to Jeff, ignoring Blaine completely. There were a few surprised glances in class but nobody dared to say anything. Even the teacher noticed and gave them a surprised look but decided not to comment before starting the class.

When the class was over Kurt headed out with Jeff and Blaine sighed, hanging his head. David patted him on the back and Nick came up to them.

"It will be OK," Nick said, "Jeff's going to talk to him. He'll sort it out, I promise."

"It was all my fault," Blaine sighed heavily, "I got jealous of that stupid gift."

"I've been asking around," Nick told him, "nobody knows anything about it."

"That's odd," Wes said, "maybe someone in New Directions gave it to him."

"I'll text them," Blaine said and pulled out his phone. He sent out a mass text and waited impatiently for them to reply.

They all messaged back with the same answer; _No, I didn't give it to him_. Blaine bit his bottom lip and frowned.

"That's odd," Wes said, reading the messages over Blaine's shoulder.

"It just doesn't feel right," Blaine replied, a worried feeling starting to churn in his stomach. "I'm going to go after him, guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

The remaining boys murmured their consent, urging him to go after his boyfriend and Blaine did so.

Blaine hurried out of the building to find Kurt and saw him heading to his car. "KURT!" Blaine called and Kurt turned around. He stopped walking but his face was still closed over. Blaine ran to him and came to a halt in front of his boyfriend. "I'm sorry," Blaine apologised profusely, "God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and jealous and mean and you're right. I wasn't acting myself and I apologize for making you feel the way I did."

Kurt sighed and let the mask fall, letting his features become animated at long last. "There's nothing to be jealous of, Blaine," Kurt sighed, "you know I love you and how much you mean to me. I'm never ashamed to be with you and I never will be."

"I know that," Blaine vowed, taking Kurt's hand and cheered inwardly when Kurt didn't pull away. "I still can't believe that you love me so much. I don't know what I did deserve such a wonderful man. My best friend," Blaine whispered, tears prickling his eyes.

"I'll always be your best friend," Kurt urged, "You know that. I don't know what I did to deserve you, Blaine; you're so perfect."

"No I'm not," Blaine muttered, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

"You're perfect to me," Kurt whispered and gently cupped Blaine's cheek. Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes and saw that he was sincere.

"I love you so much," Blaine told him, truthfully.

"I love you, too, baby," Kurt smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I know you are," Kurt whispered in his ear. "It's alright." They stayed in their embrace for a while before pulling away. "How about we go home, watch a movie and be disgustingly cute again?" Kurt suggested and Blaine beamed.

"That would be amazing," Blaine replied and Kurt smiled.

"You get a movie from your place and bring it around to mine," Kurt told him. "I'll meet you there."

Blaine nodded and pressed a lingering kiss to Kurt's lips. They got in their separate cars and headed home.

Once Blaine had gotten home, he hurriedly changed out of his uniform and into something more casual. He rifled through the DVD collection for Kurt's favourite movies and went to the cupboard to get some un-buttered popcorn for Kurt, knowing that he liked a semi-healthier version.

Blaine grabbed his things and got back in his car and started driving to Kurt's house, the route already engraved into his mind. He pulled his car off to the side of the road and jumped out. Locking the car behind him, he headed straight into the house. He slipped inside, shutting the door loudly to let Kurt know that he was home. His mind instantly skipped forward to a time when he would be coming home from work, Kurt waiting for him. A smile stretched itself across his face at the thought. Blaine went straight into the living room, dropping the DVD cases on to the small coffee table before heading to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

"Kurt?" Blaine called loudly, his voice echoing around the house. As Blaine pulled out a bowl for the popcorn, he heard footsteps and turned, smiling as his boyfriend entered the kitchen. His smile dropped though when he saw Kurt's face looking paler than usual. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, worrying scratching at his stomach .He hoped that Kurt hadn't had more time to think on the way home and decided that Blaine was still in trouble for his behaviour.

"There was a present left on my bed," Kurt said shakily and Blaine noticed that Kurt was carrying another small box in his hand. He instantly felt sick at the sight of it.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, his voice carefully controlled. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Not again.

"It's a talisman," Kurt told him, quietly. "It came with a note explaining that it means _my love_."

Blaine hands curled into fists and his jaw clenched. "How….thoughtful," he ground out.

"Blaine," Kurt urged, dropping the box onto the counter. "Please, I have nothing to do with this. I don't know who's giving them to me. Don't you think I hate this as much as you do? I just want to be with you and be happy. I would never want anything to mess that up. I'm not asking for this to happen. I would do anything to make it stop."

"It doesn't look that way Kurt," Blaine growled. "They're romantic gifts! You'd only give them to a person you're in love with. How can you be in love with someone you don't know? You _must_ know them!"

"I swear I don't, Blaine! I have no answer to this! I know I'm only in love with you," Kurt cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Blaine, I love you. Only you. There's no one _but_ you and there never will be! I never want there to be."

"Then who's giving them to you, Kurt? Because it's not me," Blaine yelled and tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

"Don't yell at me!" Kurt snapped back, anger flaring in his eyes. "I haven't done anything. I don't even want the stupid gifts! You know I hate getting expensive things from you, from anyone. Why would I make an exception for someone I don't even know?"

"Is it someone from Dalton?" Blaine growled and Kurt let out a frustrated scream.

"I told you I don't know!" Kurt yelled. "I can't believe you don't trust me, after everything. I can't-I can't even look at you." Kurt turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen. Blaine jumped when he heard the front door slam and guilt built inside him as he heard Kurt's engine roar to life.

Slowly, Blaine's hand unclenched and his shoulders slumped. Tears began to fall and he sniffed, wiping them away absently. He had done it again. "This isn't happening?" Blaine wailed, more tears continuing to slip.

Kurt pulled out of the drive way and sped off down the street. His vision was obscured by his angry tears and he choked back a sob. He was indescribably hurt by Blaine. He couldn't understand how his best friend, his _boyfriend_, didn't trust that he had nothing to do with this.

Kurt knew that Blaine was a jealous person and that he loved Kurt very much. Rationally, he knew that, but sometimes it got too much for Kurt and they would both need a couple of days apart to cool down. Maybe they needed another few days apart. Kurt decided to drive to Nick's house, knowing that he could trust Nick with what was going on. 

Kurt saw a flicker in his peripheral vision before he felt the impact. His whole body jerked and a scream escaped his lips as his car started spinning out of control, glass smashing and showering him as the impact hit.

Kurt hit his head against his window, causing his vision to dance in front of him. His airbag popped and hit him hard, seatbelt crushing his chest. The world finally stopped spinning but everything was still abnormally silent.

He raised his head and lifted an arm to bat away the air bag that was now deflating in front of him, though the movement alone made him feel sick with pain. He was shaking with adrenalin and felt weak. Glass covered his passenger seat and it was all over him as well. He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt, painfully aware of the pain radiating from his chest. Everything hurt.

He was startled when his door opened and a stranger – though he couldn't have been much older than Kurt himself – opened it. He was wearing a red letterman jacket and it took a moment for Kurt to realize that it was the same as Finn's football jacket.

"What –" Kurt slurred but a fist came out of nowhere and punched him across the face. Kurt vision started to blur and the last thing that slipped from his lips was Blaine's name.

Burt came into the kitchen, eager for something to eat after a hard days of work, only to find Blaine sitting on the ground, knees tucked to his chest and his head buried in his arms, shoulders shaking as sobs racked through his body. Burt hurried to him and knelt down, gently placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" Burt asked and Blaine sniffed, picking his head up a bit.

"Kurt and I had a fight," Blaine sniffed, voice cracking, dropping his head again.

"Come on, up you get," Burt said and pulled Blaine to his feet. Blaine wiped his eyes and sniffed, head hanging low. "You and Kurt have fought before," Burt pointed out, trying to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Not like this," Blaine interrupted, voice monotone.

"What you both need is some space for a couple of days," Burt continued, "just to cool off; so you can think straight, ok?"

"Ok," Blaine said, giving a small smile. Burt nodded and gave Blaine a quick hug. He patted the shorter boy on the shoulder.

"You'll be Ok. You both will," Burt promised and Blaine nodded. He trusted Burt; he trusted Burt's faith in himself and Kurt. There was a knock on the door and Burt frowned.

Both Burt and Blaine headed to the door but Carol had gotten their first. "Hello," she greeted, sounding surprised.

"Is the Hummel-Hudson residence?" Came a deep, unfamiliar voice.

"Yes," Carol replied, forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"May I come in?" Carol opened the door widely, gesturing for the visitor to enter and Burt paled, his knees buckling slightly as he saw a police officer step through the door. Blaine looked up sharply and gasped softly. "Mr Hummel, my name is Officer Matthew Tudor."

"What's going on?" Burt demanded, clutching Carol as she stumbled to Burt, fear coursing through her body.

"I'm afraid your son's car was found in an accident," Matthew said. Fear made Blaine go cold and he started to shake, eyes growing wide. Burt's hand on his shoulder was gripping him painfully tight but it was all that was keeping Blaine from falling to his knees. "The passenger's side has been completely caved in," Matthew continued, his voice controlled, showing no emotion. "Blood was found in the car."

"Where's my son?" Burt demanded, voice cracking with emotion. "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid that's the problem," Matthew said and for the first time Blaine saw a flicker of fear on the man's face. It terrified him. "Mr Hummel, your son wasn't in the car," the police officer informed him. "Witnesses saw a tall boy taking Kurt from the car and placing him in another nearby."

"What does that mean?" Burt growled.

"Sir, I'm afraid Kurt has been abducted." Carol gasped, breaking into tears. Burt's hand clutched Blaine's shoulder tightly but the younger boy felt numb.

Kurt had been taken and it was all his fault.

**:D what did you think? Please review!**


	21. Questions

**Wow, the response to that last chapter was amazing! Not all thanks and go to me though, they have to go to captain-ally because she came up with some of those fabulous ideas and made the writing a hundred times better! You guys are just the best readers ever! I love you all and am sending you all a mental hug (for those who don't like to be hugged I apologize). Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 21: Questions **

Matthew Tudor took them down to the police station to question them and to gather as much information about Kurt as they could so that they could identify any leads. Blaine was a mess, eyes red and puffy from the tears he cried. He was pale and shaking, feeling physically sick. His last words to Kurt had been an angry mess in the heat of a fight and now he was missing and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all down to him.

Annie and Edward had been called and rushed over as soon as they could. Annie was pale and had a permanent look of shock plastered on her face. She wanted nothing more than to pull her son into a hug and assure him everything would be OK, but couldn't as Blaine was currently being questioned by Officer Matthew Tudor.

Blaine felt suffocated in the room and wanted nothing more than to get out and start knocking on everyone's door to demand if they had Kurt, though he knew that this would be to no avail. He just needed to do _something_. He felt so useless, sat in a chair answering questions as Kurt was in the hands of a stranger, most likely in danger.

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Matthew asked, linking his fingers together and resting them on the table in front of Blaine with a business-like air.

"We had a fight about half an hour before you came," Blaine said quietly, "and Kurt left because he was angry." Tears streamed down his face and Blaine sniffed them away unattractively. "It's all my fault."

Burt, who was in the room with him, squeezed his shoulder. "It's not your fault Blaine," Burt told him, sharply. "You can't blame yourself. You know Kurt wouldn't want you to."

"I can't help it," Blaine sobbed pathetically. Burt rubbed Blaine's back and pulled him close, Blaine resting his head on Burt's shoulder.

"I know this is hard but I need any information you think might help," Matthew said. "What was the argument about?"

"Somebody left Kurt a couple of very personal gifts," Blaine said hoarsely, choking up at the mere memory. He had no idea that those last angry moment might be the last time he would ever see Kurt again. The thought made him physically sick. He couldn't lose Kurt; he _couldn't_.

"What gifts?" Burt asked, frowning.

"Someone gave him his birthstone and a talisman that meant _my love_," Blaine answered, bluntly.

"Do you know who gave them to him?" Matthew asked.

"No, I have no idea, neither did Kurt. Nobody at Dalton did either," Blaine said.

"How did he get the gifts?" Matthew questioned, writing everything down and almost looking a bit frantic as he struggled to scribble the words down in time with Blaine's answers.

"The birthstone was left in his car and the talisman was on his bed," Blaine answered. Matthew looked up sharply at this, his expression faltering slightly with cleverly guarded worry.

"What?" Burt demanded.

"If Kurt has been getting gifts, than we may be dealing with a stalker," Matthew informed them.

Blaine let out another wretched sob and Burt rubbed his back again, though Blaine didn't miss the fact that his hand was shaking. "Can I go?" Blaine pleaded, no longer able to stand the room he was in. The word reverberated off the walls, buzzing around the room, hitting him like a punch, over and over. _Stalker_.

"Yes, but we may have more questions later," Matthew told him, apologetically.

Burt and Blaine stood and hurried out of the room. Carol, Annie, Edward and Finn were on their feet as soon as they were out. Annie hurried to Blaine and pulled her into his arms, kissing his forehead. Blaine held her tightly and sobbed into her chest.

"It's OK, baby," Annie said, tears welling in her eyes, voice thick with emotion. "I've got you; everything's going to be fine."

Edward rubbed his son's back and clapped Burt on the shoulder, his most masculine display of sympathy. Carol hugged Burt tightly, burying her head in his chest and letting her tears fall. Finn looked shocked and his face was startlingly pale as he pondered what to do. He felt like he needed to do something but he wasn't sure what. It was like an itch that he just couldn't scratch. A prodding, probing idea at the back of his skull that he just couldn't process. There was something missing. But what?

They looked up when they heard voices and saw that New Directions and the Warblers were coming into the station. They had all been called; the police wanting to speak with friends of Kurt's to see if any of them had any information. The Dalton boy descended on Blaine, Annie letting go of her son so that the boys could hug Blaine tightly and offer their condolences.

They all looked shell-shocked; some of the boys close to tears. The girls had been crying, judging by their red eyes and tear stained cheeks. They all looked to Blaine with sympathetic looks as he cried on his friends' shoulders. Jeff was holding Nick tightly who had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was close to Kurt and couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. Matthew came out of the interview room and took a look at the group. He straightened up and started calling people back into his office.

Blaine pulled away and wiped his eyes, sniffing loudly. "It's my –" Blaine started but was cut off sternly by Burt once again.

"Don't Blaine. It wasn't your fault, not at all.'

"Oh sweetie," Annie said, a tear falling. "Don't blame yourself. There was nothing any of us could have done."

"But Kurt –" Blaine started but was cut off again.

"Is going to be fine," Carol finished firmly, speaking for the first time. "I know I haven't known him as long as you all have but I see a very strong man who won't let anyone get to him."

Blaine stared at Carol with surprised and found that her words were having some effect, he felt as if he could breathe easier. She was right, he knew that. Kurt was stronger than any of them gave him credit for. But it was only Blaine who got to see the vulnerable side to him and that terrified him. No one knew how he fell apart except for him.

"Carol's right," Burt said. "Blaming ourselves isn't going to help Kurt."

Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes again. They could do nothing now but wait.

On a deserted road, just outside of Lima, stood a cabin that led to the forests nearby a lake that many of the high school kids hung out during the summer. Winter was approaching so the lake was barely visited at this time of year.

Kurt was slowly coming back to consciousness, pain radiating from his chest from where the seatbelt had crushed him in the accident and from where the air bag had hit him. His whole body ached and he was startlingly cold. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around, neck cracking and he winced, though it barely compared to the pain emitting from the rest of his body.

As his eyes began to adjust and everything dropped into focus, he took in the room. It was a normal living room with a couch, bookshelf and TV. Kurt looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair, his legs bound to the chair legs and arms tied behind his back.

Kurt whimpered as terror filled him. What had happened? Where was that boy who had punched him? His thoughts immediately short-circuited back to Blaine. Kurt was no longer angry at Blaine; he was terrified and only wanted Blaine to hold him and tell him everything would be OK and that he would never leave him. It was the first time that it had ever crossed his mind that he might never see Blaine again and Kurt had a sickening feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

Footsteps dragged Kurt's attention upwards and he glanced around the room. A figure came around the corner from behind the wall and fixed Kurt with a smirk. Kurt swallowed back the fear that threatened to bubble out of him.

He looked around the same age as Kurt. He was bulky and tall, having the instantly recognisable figure of a football player. He was still wearing the red letterman jacket and Kurt took in the giant M that was stitched into the fabric. _McKinley_. Of course.

The boy approached Kurt, who leant back in his chair. "Hello Kurt," the boy said, the smirk still firmly in place and Kurt felt sick.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded, though his voice sounded weak and cracked with fright.

"I'm hurt," the boy mocked, putting a hand to his chest with mock-offence. "I've seen you strut around McKinley and you don't even go to the school, but you haven't seen me." Kurt said nothing and was starting to think this boy was deranged and obviously had mental health issues. "I'm Dave Karofsky."

The name triggered something in his mind. Before the wedding, when Finn had still been stuck in his rude phase, they had been out to dinner and the very same boy had walked past and sneered at them. He was on the football team with Finn.

"Did you like my gifts?" Dave asked, looking hopeful.

"Why did you give them to me?" Kurt found himself asking.

"I wanted you to know how I felt," Dave said with a sickeningly confident smile. "I like you, Kurt."

"You don't even know me," Kurt cried, looking disgusted.

"That's why you're here," David replied calmly, as if this was all perfectly normal. "To get to know each other. _Personally_." He rolled the word around his tongue languidly and in a way that implied much more. The thought filled Kurt with dread. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here though. Nobody knows I'm gay and I have a reputation to uphold."

Again with the reputation. Kurt was beginning to think that McKinley offered a reputation class as a part of their curriculum. "I don't want to be here," Kurt said, desperately. "I don't want to get to know you."

Karofsky smile disappeared and he stared at Kurt. "You know, I've seen you with that other boy, what's his name..._Blaine_," Karofsky sneered and the threat didn't need to be voiced to be heard.

It rung perfectly clearly; if Kurt didn't stay, then Karofsky would go after Blaine.

"Don't you dare touch him," Kurt growled, eyes flashing with anger and fear.

Karofsky started smirking again. "If you don't want me to hurt Blaine, you stay here and get to know me."

"OK," Kurt whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I have to get going before someone notices I'm gone," Karofsky said. "I'll be back later." He finished, as if the sentiment was meant to make Kurt feel any better.

Karofsky grinned luridly and headed out of the door, leaving Kurt alone and still tied to the chair. Kurt waited until the door had closed behind him, and then the fear burst through and he started crying. It hurt to cry, each sob ripping a surge of pain through his chest. Kurt struggled against his ties and sobbed with relief as they began to loosen.

The chair rocked with every struggled, the ties digging into Kurt's wrists painfully. Kurt gave a violent tug and the chair fell over. Kurt landed in to the floor with a thud, pain coursing up his side. Kurt let out a sob of frustration and struggled harder. One hand remarkably slipped free and Kurt let out a cry of relief. He pushed himself on to his knees and thanked his lucky stars that he still knew some cheerleading moves, though he never imagined that they would come in handy in a situation such as this. He flipped himself and the chair back into the sitting position.

Breathing heavily, shaking with anticipation, Kurt managed to get his legs free and then turned in the chair to free his final hand. Kurt stood and a wave of nausea passed through him. He stumbled backwards and sat heavily back on the chair again. Swallowing thickly, Kurt took a few deep breaths. He stood again and slowly made his way to the door. He turned the knob and pulled but it didn't open.

"No," Kurt moaned and shook the door, rattling it hard. Kurt sobbed when he realized it wasn't opening. He abandoned the door and tried another, desperate to get out.

It was late when they left the police station; already dark outside. Blaine felt hollow and lost. He missed Kurt and prayed that he was still in one piece and would be home soon. Annie kept an arm around Blaine as they headed to the car, rubbing his bicep as they walked. Blaine was quiet, all of his thoughts on his boyfriend and praying to every god and star that he was returned home safely to him.

Annie and Edward decided that it would be best if they stayed with the Hummel-Hudson's, so that they could be there for them if they needed anything. When they arrived at the house, Blaine immediately went to Kurt's room and lay down on the bed, drinking in the scent of him. He needed Kurt, more than he ever imagined it was possible to need someone. He'd always known that he and Kurt had a connection that bound them together, but Blaine was starting to realise that his whole existence was dependent on Kurt. The thought both terrified and thrilled him.

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pants pocket. Lazily he lifted it out, expecting it to be from one of his friends but his blood ran cold when he saw it was an unknown number. With shaking fingers he opened the message and nearly threw up.

_His skin is exactly as soft as I imagined it would be. A little bruised, but then again I like it rough. You won't be calling your boyfriend Porcelain after I've finished with him._

Anger surged through Blaine and he growled, punching the phone as he typed back a response.  
><em> I'm going to come after you, I swear to God, and when I find you, I'm going to fucking kill you.<em>

The response came back quickly and Blaine froze with terror, eyes widening as far as they could.

_Not if I kill your precious boyfriend first : )_

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Oh no, poor Kurt!<br>Please review!  
>Stayed tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	22. Escape

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! More than 200! This is cause for a celebration! Thank you so much to you all and a special thanks to the amazing beta I get to call mine; captain-ally! Genius! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 22: Escape**

Kurt sobbed wretchedly as he realised that every door in the cabin was locked. He looked around wildly and made his way back to the living room, panting heavily. The crash had injured him and put so much strain on his body, making him weak, desperate and terrified, which he quickly discovered was not a good combination in this situation.

Kurt struggled to get his thoughts in order, pain and fear starting to take over. He searched around for something useful, anything to aid his escape. Kurt gasped as he spotted a phone of the wall and quickly grabbed it. He clumsily punched in Blaine's number, misdialling a number of times before he succeeded in typing in the code correctly, sobbing with relief.

"NO!" Kurt screamed when a voice in his ear started talking that was decidedly not Blaine. _This call could not be connected. Please check the number and try again._

Kurt slammed the phone against the wall with an anguished scream, the phone splitting and cracking under his hands. Kurt dropped the phone and it clattered to the ground with a thump, shards of the cheap plastic fanning out across the floor.

"No, I need Blaine," Kurt ground out, trying to stop the tears. "I have to get out. I need Blaine. I need to get home." Kurt kept repeating to himself, needing motive to get out before Karofsky came back and did God knows what to him. It was far too tempting to just crumble on the floor and never rise again.

But it was clear that Karofsky was struggling with his sexuality, so far in the closet that even Narnia couldn't find him, which made him dangerous, leaving Kurt with only one option. Kurt strode into the living room and picked up the chair he had been tied to. He took a deep, steadying breath. With a cry of pain Kurt swung the chair and released it. The object went flying through the air and straight at the window, colliding with it. Glass smashed and sprayed everywhere. Kurt shielded his face with his arms as glass poured over him. Panting, Kurt slowly straightened himself out, chancing a glance at the window which, thankfully, now only existed now in the shards scattered across the floor.

He was tired and cold and the pain was slowly chipping away at him. He had no idea how much longer he could do this.

"Got to get to Blaine," Kurt gritted his teeth and headed to the window. He smashed out the few shards of remaining glass, whimpering at some that had embedded itself in his hand and looked around. He went to the kitchen and pulled another chair over to the window. Kurt steadied himself and climbed on to the chair, willing his legs to hold him, though he was in so much pain that he could barely stand. He climbed onto the ledge of the window and jumped through.

He landed on the ground, but his knees buckled and he fell over, crashing to the ground. Kurt moaned and pushed himself back up to his feet shakily. He looked around and was surprised that the forest was bathed in a silvery glow. Kurt looked skywards and saw that it was nearly full moon and it was providing some sort of light.

Kurt started moving, eager to get away from the house. He followed the driveway, knowing that he needed to stick to it, otherwise he would get lost. He had never been to the lake, he and Blaine never wanting to hang out where their tormenters went and they tended to opt for more enjoyable places. Annie, Edward and Burt usually took him and Blaine to the beach during the warmer days. The beach wasn't one of his favourite places but he enjoyed it; he always enjoyed going anywhere with Blaine. Going to the beach always meant lots of sunscreen because Kurt never tanned, only freckled and got burnt. Blaine loved the beach and always came back tanned and glowing, which admittedly, Kurt enjoyed seeing. He would take the beach over this any day; never again would he complain about it.

Kurt stumbled his way down the driveway, dripping over loose rocks and sticks, one arm pressed to his chest, as if he could push away the pain. He followed it for about ten minutes, falling to his knees once or twice when the reality of the situation came crashing over him and the terror built up again.

Finally the forest started thinning and the main road came into view. Kurt sobbed with relief, closing his eyes briefly before stepping on to the road. Kurt started walking in the direction he hoped led him back towards Lima, though he was so confused and dizzy right now that he could barely decipher which way was up. He stuck to the side of the road and kept looking behind him with blind terror, in case someone drove past or worse, Karofsky came back.

Blaine ran downstairs, tripping over his feet in hast as he hurried to get down stairs. "MUM! DAD!" Blaine cried, dashing through the house.

"Blaine?" Came Annie's voice, clouded with concern, from the direction of the kitchen. Blaine sprinted to the kitchen and came to a skidding halt in front of all the adults.

"What is it?" Edward asked, setting down his newspaper. Blaine tried to pointedly ignore the headline that read 'Lima Teen Snatched from Car Wreck'.

Blaine couldn't speak and all but threw his phone at Edward who took it. Edward scanned over the messages and his eyes widened. "Call the police," Edward said, voice devoid of any emotion. He couldn't let himself get his hopes up.

"What is it?" Annie asked, picking up the phone and dialling 911.

"It looks like Kurt's kidnapper made contact," Edward said, giving Burt a look that clearly read _'don't read the messages, don't do it, please don't do it'_.

Burt ripped the phone out of Edward's hands, ignoring his non-verbal warnings, and read the messages. He knees buckled and he went pale, falling back into his seat. "Bastard," Burt growled dangerously. "I'll kill him."

"Yes, hello? I need Officer Matthew Tudor. It's about Kurt Hummel," Annie said, voice high and bordering on hysterical. "Yes, Officer, we have some news for you…"

Ten minutes later, Matthew was striding into the Hummel-Hudson home with a team of policeman behind him, carrying a large silver suitcase.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Matthew instructed.

Blaine took a deep breath and started explain that he had gotten home, went to Kurt's room and received a message from an unknown number. Matthew took the phone and read the messages, Blaine catching the brief look of horror on his face before his professional mask was put back in place.

"I've brought some experts with me who will be able to trace the messages," Matthew said, handing the phone over to a nerdy looking man who moved to the table and opened up the silver suitcase. It was filled with wires and a keyboard, a screen attached to the inside of the case. It looked like something out of an episode of CSI. Finn watched anxiously as the man started connecting wires to the phone and typing rapidly at the key board.

"Has anybody else had contact?" Matthew asked.

"No," Burt replied, shortly. His brain was still short-circuiting, trying to process what the messages had said and resisting the urge to punch something.

"OK, I'm going to put a couple of officers on the house," Matthew said. "It's clear that the kidnapper has been stalking Kurt for a while and knows about Blaine. This is just a precaution."

"Thank you, Officer," Carol answered for them, everyone looking too horrified to answer. Blaine shook with terror at the thought of this _creep _with Kurt, doing god only knows what to him. The computer suddenly emitted a stream of loud beeps and everyone turned to the nerdy looking officer who was hunched over the silver case.

"Sir," he started. His voice had a distinctive nasal quality. "The number's running through the system now." Matthew went over to him and stood behind him, watching the screen intently. The others waited anxiously and jumped when the computer started dinging. "Got it," the guy informed him.

"Good work Steve," Matthew said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It belongs to a Dave Karofsky," Steve replied, peering at the screen.

"Dave Karofsky!" Finn yelped, looking shocked.

Matthew and everyone else turned to him sharply. "You know him?" Matthew demanded.

"He goes to McKinley…he's, er – he's on the football team with me," Finn answered. "He's the biggest homophobe in the school."

"Not by the sound of those messages," Blaine growled, fists clenching.

"Officer Stan, take Jimmy with you and go pick up Dave Karofsky," Matthew said. Two of the officers nodded and quickly departed.

Blaine watched them go, swallowing heavily. They knew who had taken Kurt. There was chance that he was ok, that Kurt would be returned to him safely. The thought made Blaine's knees weak and he trembled with anticipation. "Harold and Tim are going to stay with you," Matthew said. "I need to get back to police station to question Karofsky when he's brought in. I'll ring you as soon as we find anything."

"Thank you," Burt said heavily, voice thick with emotion.

"Thank you so much," Annie whispered and Carol was nodding in agreement, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Matthew nodded politely and swept out of the room. Steve began packing up the silver suitcase. With a brief nod he was out the door too, leaving them alone with only Harold and Tim.

Annie went to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "Are you OK, darling?" Annie asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I need Kurt," Blaine whispered painfully.

"I know you do," Annie said. "But we know who's taken him and they're going to find him and Kurt's going to be OK." Annie still had tears streaming down her face and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Come on," Edward urged quietly and led them to the living room. Blaine sat down heavily on the couch, his knees no longer able to hold him upright. Carol, Finn and Burt joined them in the living room, collapsing on the nearby available seats.

Finn stared at the TV, his face blank. He couldn't believe that it was Karofsky who had taken Kurt. The guy was the biggest jerk and biggest homophobe at McKinley. Why on earth would he want Kurt? Finn guessed that when both Kurt and Blaine had come to watch New Directions perform, Karofsky had seen them then. Finn felt a wave of guilt pass over him. He was the one who had invited them. New Directions had basically introduced Karofsky to Kurt. Shit. All this time, Blaine had been blaming himself, when actually it was all Finn's fault. How would Blaine ever forgive him for this? Worse, how would Kurt?

Burt was holding Carol tightly, his hands shaking with anticipation. He needed his son to be OK, to be unharmed. Too much had already happened to that boy and now this? What more could life throw at him, at Blaine too? He silently prayed that they would receive the call soon. The wait was killing him. He could see that it was killing Blaine too.

An hour later they were still in the same position. Blaine had gotten up and started pacing, unable to keep still, needing to do something, _anything_. The sharp shrill of the phone broke the tense silence and Burt jumped up, grabbing it tightly.

"Hello?" Burt asked, breathlessly. "Yes, we'll be right there," Burt said and hung up, turning to face his audience. He tried to remain impassive, but couldn't stop the grin growing on his features. "They have Kurt."

Blaine let out a strangled sob of relief and the girls burst into more tears.

Kurt had been walking along the main road when he heard sirens. He gasped and looked around blindly. He debated running off the road, in case it was police but then he saw the red and blue lights and knew that they meant home. The cars skidded to a halt and Kurt shielded his eyes against the bright lights.

"Kurt?" Came a deep, unfamiliar voice. Kurt whimpered in response. The figure came closer to him and Kurt stumbled back in fear, falling back onto the tarmac with a thud. He curled in on himself, adopting a foetal position. He knew he was safe now but he was still so _scared_.

"Kurt, I'm Officer Matthew Tudor," he said gently, bending down next to the boy. "It's ok. You're safe now. We're going to take you home."

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered, opening his eyes to look at his saviour.

"Back to Blaine," Matthew told him, smiling tentatively. Kurt smiled for the first time in hours – though it felt like years – and uncurled. "Can you walk?" Kurt considered this for a few moments before shaking his head. There was simply no strength left in his body. "OK, let's get you home." Matthew reached out his arms and picked Kurt up, holding him close to his body. They started towards the police car, but Kurt was unconscious by the time they got there, his pulse fading until it was barely noticeable. On noticing this, Matthew started to panic.

"Shit, no!" He cried, bundling Kurt into the passenger seat and roaring off into the night. _We can't lose him, not now…_

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	23. Home in your arms

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay in my updating. I couldn't get this chapter out so I hope you like this! Huge thanks to my beta captain-ally for doing an awesome job! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Home in your arms **

Burt was first to come crashing through the hospital doors, with Blaine hot on his heels. The others came dashing in after him and stumbled, looking around widely. Burt composed himself slightly and strode up to the reception desk and the woman looked up with wide, surprised eyes, startled by the large group in front of her.

"How can I help you?" she asked her voice soothing and calm.

"My son was brought here," Burt said, hands shaking. "Where is he?"

"What's your son's name?" the lady – or rather Ally, according to her name tag – asked.

"Kurt Hummel," Burt said quickly, trying desperately to move things along faster.

Ally nodded and turned to the computer, typing fluidly. Burt tapped the desk impatiently. Beside him Blaine was bouncing on his feet with excitement; nerves pulsing through him. He so badly wanted to see Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," Ally murmured and then smiled and turned back to the group. "Kurt is being held on floor 2, room 304."

"Thank you," Carol gushed as Burt and Blaine rushed off. She, Annie and Edward hurried after them and only just made the elevator, Burt and Blaine already inside and insistently pressing the 'Second Floor' button. Blaine thought that this was possibly the slowest elevator in the world, or it might have just been that his brain was working at four times its normal speed and the world around him just couldn't keep up. Annie put her hands on Blaine shoulders to try to keep him from bouncing but Blaine was bursting at the seams with energy. Kurt was back and he was about to see him. Finally the elevator came to a stop and the door opened tantalisingly slowly. Blaine slipped through them as soon as the gap was wide enough to fit through and looked frantically down the hall.

Everyone else bailed out and followed Blaine's line of vision. Edward was the first to figure which way the room was and took the lead. Everyone hurried after him, peering into the rooms as they strode down the hall.

Blaine eyes widened as he saw police standing outside room 304 and the officers surveyed them as they approached.

"You can't come go in there," one of them said, his voice deep and gravely, holding up a hand to stop them.

"The hell I can't," Burt growled. "I'm Burt Hummel." The officer's eyes went wide and he nodded once. Burt barged past him and into the room. The doctor spun round and marched towards to the large group.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out but the doctor shushed him.

"Please," he said, "I know you're all relieved to see Kurt but he needs rest and quiet." Everyone nodded to show their understanding, Blaine still trying to peek past the doctor to see his boyfriend.

"Kurt was unconscious when we brought him in but he woke up a little while ago," the doctor explained, looking at his clip board, running his finger through along the lines of notes and picking up the key points. "He suffered several injuries from the crash including broken rips and a large bruise on his chest. He has several glass cuts and severe bruising on his wrists and some cuts and scrapes in various other places that we are cleaning out now." Blaine let out an involuntary whimper, his breath catching in his throat. "We've put him on a morphine drip to reduce the pain. He'll make a good recovery from the injuries," the doctor paused, "as long as everything goes according to plan."

Blaine's blood ran cold. "Is there a chance that it won't?" He asked, voice stern.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. "It's still early days."

"Can we see him now?" Carol asked quietly, shaking.

"Yes," the doctor allowed. "But remember, quiet and rest." He reminded them, pointing an accusing finger at Blaine, who held his hands up in surrender.

The group nodded and the doctor stepped aside to give them access to Kurt. They crowded around the bed and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. He was filthy. His face was covered with dirt and blood, his hair was a mess with leaves and mud threaded through it. One nurse was picking it all out, Kurt flinching every now and then as she brushed against him. Another nurse was cleaning Kurt's palm that was sporting a deep gash.

"This is going to need stiches," the nurse said gently and Kurt nodded, though Blaine caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. The doctor approached with a needle and thread and Kurt clamped his eyes shut.

"I'll the numb the area first," the doctor told him, sensing his discomfort and proceeded to just that. Blaine felt a stab of guilt and pain in his heart every time Kurt whimpered and flinched. The doctor stitched Kurt's hand up and all the while, he didn't say a word.

"Kurt?" Burt said softly and Kurt flinched, looking to his dad. "You're OK, buddy," Burt told him, voice gentle. "You're going to be OK."

Kurt nodded and dropped his eyes again. Burt and Carol shared a worried look and Blaine whimpered softly. Kurt recognised the sound instantly and looked to him, his eyes full of emotion. Blaine came forward and stood by Kurt's head. He gently pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I'm so, so sorry. I thought I'd lost you, God, Kurt, I thought you were dead." Tears spilled down Blaine's cheeks and onto Kurt. With his good hand, Kurt gripped Blaine's shirt tightly, hand clutching over Blaine's heart and his knuckles turned white with the force of his hold. His pupils bore into Blaine's, willing his eyes to convey what he couldn't say in front of his family.

"Alright Kurt," the doctor said, "we're nearly done and then you can rest."

Kurt nodded but again didn't say a word. They finished cleaning Kurt up, Kurt refusing to let go of Blaine the entire time and the others stood around the bed, watching anxiously. Finally the nurses and doctor moved aside and they crowded around the bed closer. Burt watched with a strain on his heart as Kurt flinched when they all stood so close.

"I'm glad your back, dude," Finn said, voice finally breaking with emotion.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and down the most prominent tendon in his neck and was glad to see that he wasn't flinching away from his touch.

"Oh honey," Carol whimpered. "We were so worried."

Both Carol and Annie touched Kurt's leg and he jerked it away, wincing with the pain of the involuntary action. They gasped softly but pulled away and Kurt looked at them with eyes that begged to apologise.

Burt could see that his son was struggling to keep it together and he kept looking at Blaine, lower lip trembling and he kept biting it to keep any sounds from coming out. Kurt needed to let it out and he wouldn't with everyone here.

"Kurt, we're going to get something to drink," Burt said quietly and everyone looked to him. He nodded at them all, giving them a stern look. Annie nodded, catching on and stood, pulling Edward to his feet.

"Don't go," Kurt begged, eyes frantically seeking out Blaine's.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine promised.

With one last concerned look to Kurt, they slowly left the room, finally leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.  
>The dam burst. Kurt broke out into the anguished sobs, wracking his body. It hurt to cry but what hurt more was keeping all of the emotion inside.<p>

Blaine was startled and deviated between moves, trying to decide what to do. He made to lie down beside Kurt, but stopped himself, knowing how much it would hurt his boyfriend. Kurt met his eyes, seeing straight through his actions.

"Please, Blaine, I need you," he begged, eyes pleading. Kurt reached out a weak arm towards him, but retracted it after a few moments. "I-I understand if you don't – don't want me," Kurt whispered, burying his face back into the pillow.

In that moment, Blaine felt his heart tear in two. "No, Kurt, no, baby, I didn't mean that," he assured him, moving quickly to lie beside his boyfriend, scooping him up into his arms gently and cradling him close. "I love you, I want you, I do. Nothing can ever change that. I just don't want to push you. I have no idea what you've been through."

"Hell," Kurt whispered, brokenly, snuggling closer to Blaine despite his body yelling in protest.

"Me too, baby, me too," Blaine replied. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. Through his black eye, still-bloody nose and bruised skin, he was still senselessly beautiful. He still took Blaine's breath away. Blaine let his defences, his worries, his nerves fall. It was only him and Kurt – the only two people in the whole world. "I'm so sorry Kurt," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't find you and you could have _died_ and it's all my fault."

"No!" Kurt cried, clutching Blaine tightly, nails digging into his skin. "No! He-he-was going to-to hurt you. I'm sorry-so sorry- I walked o-out on y-you, Blaine." Kurt couldn't speak out anymore, crying too hard to form words.

Blaine held Kurt gently so he didn't hurt his ribs at all, but firmly. He rested his forehead against Kurt's and skimmed his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone, catching his falling tears. Kurt grip was tight on Blaine's shirt, dragging him closer.

"I was so scared," Kurt wept, burying his head on Blaine's shoulder, shaking. Everything was causing him pain but he refused to move from Blaine's arms. He didn't care how much it hurt him; he was never leaving Blaine ever again.

"Me too, Kurt," Blaine whispered, sobbing with him. "I was so terrified; I thought I was going to lose you. I'll kill the bastard for doing this to you."

"NO!" Kurt yelped. "No, don't – you can't leave me. He-he said he'll hurt you, please don't, Blaine, please, I love you," Kurt tried to regain control, quietening his near-hysterical tone, "please don't." He begged, willing Blaine to understand.

"Shh," Blaine soothed. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Nowhere."

"I love you," Kurt sobbed. "I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, more tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry and I love you so much. Your everything to me and I was so scared I was going to lose you forever."

"I don't want to ever lose you," Kurt instantly sobered, staring into Blaine's eyes through his tear-spiked eyelashes. Nothing Karofsky had done would ruin this moment for them.

"Shh, love, you won't," Blaine assured him, holding his boyfriend in his arms. He vowed that he would never take the gesture for granted ever again. He voiced this notion to Kurt, who simply clutched him tighter.

Outside in the hall way, they listened to Kurt's heart breaking sobs and a tear fell down Burt's cheek. He held Carol tightly in his arms as she listened with a pained expression, trying to hold herself together for Burt's sake. Annie had her head buried in Edward's shoulder and Finn was slowly getting colour back into his face.

"I'm going to let New Directions know that Kurt's safe," Finn said quietly and walked away, pulling out his phone. He dialled Rachel's number without thinking. Something in subconscious told him that though it was late, he could rely on her.

"Finn!" Rachel cried, picking up after the first ring.

"Hey Rachel," Finn said, smiling softly at the sound of her voice.

"Any news on Kurt?" Rachel demanded.

"Yeah," Finn chuckled, relieved. "he's at the hospital. They found him."

"Oh, Finn," Rachel sighed. "That's fantastic news."

"It is," Finn agreed. "Can you pass it along to everyone else?"

"Of course," Rachel said. "I have my phone tree at the ready. You can count on me, Finn."

"I know," Finn smiled and Rachel's breath hitched. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Finn," Rachel said and they hung up. Finn stood alone for a few moments to collect his thoughts before heading back to everyone else.

When got back he saw that everyone was standing by the door, peering in to Kurt's room.

Finn looked over everyone – being tall had rare but occasionally useful perks – and saw Blaine was holding Kurt in his arms, gently stroking his hair gently. Kurt's eyes were closed and it appeared that he had fallen asleep, the events of the day proving too much for him. Though the glass was smeared and Finn's eyes were clouded with tears, he could still see prominently that Kurt looked so _small_. He couldn't image anyone ever wanting to hurt him.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Carol asked, tearing Finn from his train of thought.

"Who knows," Burt replied, quietly. "But Blaine will see to it that he's as OK as he can be, given the circumstances." He stepped back into the room and everyone followed quietly. Blaine looked up, his eyes red and puffy, just likes Kurt's.

"Please don't make me leave," Blaine whispered, tightening his hold on Kurt who sighed softly in his sleep.

"Never, Blaine," Burt said softly.

Blaine laid his head back down and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Kurt and thanking everything he knew that his boyfriend was back in his arms.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	24. Revisiting

**Hey guys! So sorry about the late updating! I promise the story will be continuing!  
>Huge thanks to my awesome beta captain-ally! Amazing, so amazing!<br>Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Re-visiting **

The nurses tried to get Blaine to leave with the rest of the family when visiting hours were over but he had refused. While they had been trying to persuade him to go, Kurt had woken up and clutched Blaine tightly, working himself up into a frenzy at the thought of being without his boyfriend. The nurse, needing Kurt to be calm, allowed Blaine to stay the night.

Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder as he made to leave. "Take care of him," Burt said quietly.

"I will," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's hair. Blaine couldn't sleep – not that he wanted to, he was happy to just lie and bask in the glory of his boyfriend being safe and well. He hadn't wanted to let Kurt out of his sight. Kurt was dozing, drifting in the middle ground between being asleep and awake.

Nurses and doctors made rounds during the night, checking Kurt's morphine. Blaine realised that when Kurt was off it, he was going to be unbearably sore and the thought of his boyfriend in anymore pain made Blaine want to cry. The nurses checked Kurt's chest and Blaine gasped, eyes wide. He hadn't seen his chest yet and he almost wished he hadn't had to. A large blue and purple bruise ran across his chest in a distinctive seat-belt shape mark and he had wounds from the air bag that had crushed him. Bruises stained his body, as well as scratches and dirt marks.

As the nurse checked his wounds, Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes, biting his lip and looking ashamed. The nurse left after a few moments and Kurt leant back heavily against his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, eyes falling closed.

"Don't apologize," Blaine said, kissing his temple. "_He _should be apologizing."

Kurt pulled in a stuttering breath. "I don't want to talk about him," Kurt decided.

"I know you don't," Blaine murmured, "but you're going to have to eventually. The police need to know what happened so they can charge that _animal_ for what he did to you."

"I don't think I can," Kurt whimpered.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Blaine assured his boyfriend. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

Kurt sighed but didn't answer, just closing his eyes and resting his head on Blaine's chest. Kurt didn't sleep; too scared to fall into unconsciousness for fear that he would dream of being tied up in that cabin all over again.

Early in the morning, Burt and Carol came back; just the two of them, the others deciding to come later so that they didn't overwhelm Kurt.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Carol asked softly. She wanted to reach out and offer him a comforting hand but knew that he wouldn't respond to it well.

"Sore," Kurt replied quietly and Carol nodded in response. She glanced down at his hand that was resting on the white sheets of the hospital bed.

It was ugly and swollen, back stitches sticking out, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Kurt followed her gaze and moved his hand away, covering lightly with his other. He was so ashamed that he had let this happen to him – what must everyone think of him? He'd always been effeminate but now they must think him weak and unable to take care of himself. The larger, rational side of his brain told him that they were his _family_ and would love him no matter what, but his attack had left his paralysed with fear and anxiety. Everything was different now. The only thing that hadn't changed – would _never_ change – was his and Blaine's relationship, and he was eternally thankful for that fact.

"Kurt," Burt said, pulling him from his cage of thoughts, "Officer Matthew Tudor, the man who found you, wants to talk you about what happened."

Kurt shook his head and instantly regretted the action. His shoulders were stiff from being tensed in fear all night and subsequently, his neck was sore. "I can't," Kurt whispered, refusing to meet his father's gaze.

"Yes you can, Kurt," Blaine interjected firmly, "and you know why? Because you have the most courage I have ever seen. You are so strong and I know you can do this. I'll be with you the whole time." Kurt looked up at Blaine with trusting eyes and nodded once.

"I'll give him a call," Burt said, smiling gratefully at Blaine and left the room.

Half an hour later Matthew was striding through the door, note pad and pen at the ready as though he had them permanently on standby, which Kurt supposed that he must have. "Hello Kurt," Matthew said gently, standing up rigid. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, giving the man a look that clearly said _you're here to interview me about the man that kidnapped me and you're asking how I'm feeling? _Blaine stifled a laugh on seeing this expression. It was a shred of Kurt's humour that he thought was lost. It comforted Blaine greatly to know that Kurt was still hanging in there. "Tired," Kurt replied, deciding that he owed the man an answer after everything he had done for him.

"I know this is hard, but I need to know what happened," Matthew said.

Kurt swallowed and shivered and Blaine squeezed his good hand. Kurt shifted so he was leaning against the pillows and Blaine, hissing as pain rippled through his sides. He looked at everyone in the room and took a shaky breath. "I don't want Dad and Carol to hear," Kurt decided. After putting them through so much already, it was the kindest thing he could do for them.

"Kurt," Burt protested.

"I don't want you to know," Kurt repeated, voice growing in urgency.

"Nothing you say is going to make me leave Kurt," Burt replied with a tone of finality.

"You'll only get yourself worked up and end up having a heart attack or something," Kurt said, voice low with severity. "I don't want that to happen."

Burt sighed. Kurt was stubborn, just like his mother. "We'll be right outside," Burt said grudgingly. He took Carol's hand and led her outside. Carol threw a sympathetic look over her shoulder at Kurt, trying to stress that she understood and would take care of his father. After silently communicating that to her stepson, she disappeared out the door with Burt.

"OK, ready?" Matthew asked. "Just take your time and remember that you are safe now. We have Karofsky in custody so he can't harm you."

Kurt bit his lip and took a shaky breath, trying to take it all in and collect his thoughts. Blaine rubbed his back and gave him tender kiss on his cheek.

"Take it from when you left the house," Matthew suggested, poising the pencil on the page, ready to write.

"I was in my car, driving," Kurt said quietly. "I was going to go to Nick's. As Blaine's probably already told you, we had a fight and I just wanted to get away from everything. I caught a glimpse of a car before it hit me, but I didn't recognise it." Blaine squeezed Kurt's good hand and dropped his head on to his boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't remember much of the crash," Kurt admitted, "but I remember that everything went silent and then someone opened my door – Karofsky – and he punched me in the face. I blacked out after that."

Blaine sucked in a breath at this, trying to contain his anger, and Kurt turned his head to meet his eyes, drawing support from his boyfriend. Kurt tried to collect his memories, shaking and wringing his hands together desperately, despite the gaping wound across one of his palms. Blaine instantly recognised this as the beginning of one of Kurt's panic attacks and stepped in, trying to relieve his stress. The panic attacks had started after their ordeal at their last school and Blaine was used to helping Kurt through them by now.

"You can do it," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "I'm right here."

Kurt took a few deep breaths, used to this routine by now. He continued his story, voice weak but growing in volume as the recollections came flooding back. "I woke up tied to a chair and Karofsky was there," Kurt told Matthew. Blaine struggled to keep his emotions controlled for Kurt, but he knew that he needed to be strong for him so Kurt could get through this.

"He said he wanted to get to know me and that if I tried to leave, he – he would hurt Blaine," Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine kissed his neck softly.

"I'm OK; it's OK," Blaine promised, "keep going."

"Karofsky said nobody knew he was gay and that he had to get back before someone noticed he was gone. He left and then I tried to untie myself," Kurt said.

"You got untied, then what?" Matthew asked, writing everything down. Matthew had brought a recorder with him and was also recording everything Kurt said. It would prove vital evidence against Karofsky when this went to court.

"There was a phone and I tried to ring Blaine but it wasn't connected," Kurt whispered. "All the doors were locked and I was sure I wasn't going to be able to leave." Tears streamed down his face and he wiped them with his good hand, fingers still linked with Blaine's. "I _needed _to get out so I threw a chair out the window and climbed out of it," Kurt continued.

Blaine chuckled low in his throat, trying to relieve some of Kurt's tension and kissed his boyfriend's neck again. "That's my boy," Blaine murmured, pride colouring his words.

"Then I started walking. I got out of the driveway and onto the main road and that's when you found me," Kurt finished, voice a whisper.

"Thank you, Kurt," Matthew said with a nod. "I appreciate you talking to me. I need to ask – and I apologise in advance for this question – did Karofsky _touch _you at all. Sexually?"

Blaine hissed softly, clenching his jaw and almost crushing Kurt's hand in his hold subconsciously. He didn't realise that Kurt was clutching back just as tight. "NO!" Kurt choked out. "No. He just threatened Blaine and punched me. I mean – he threatened stuff but he didn't…he wouldn't…" Kurt finished, dropping his head slightly.

"I'm sorry but I had to ask, with the message he sent to Blaine it sounded like sexual assault," Matthew said.

"What message?" Kurt asked, whipping his head up to meet Blaine's eyes. "Blaine? What happened?"

Blaine realised that Kurt mustn't have known anything about the texts he received. "Nothing, baby, I just got some texts from Karofsky while he… had you."

"Saying what?" Kurt demanded, refusing to tear his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Threatening stuff. Nothing. Nothing important, anyway. He was just trying to taunt me. That's all," Blaine promised his boyfriend, who nodded once before turning his attention back to the police officer.

"What happens now?" Kurt asked, lifting his chin with an air of defiance. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear. It was all so _Kurt_ and it was beautiful to see.

"We're going to charge Karofsky with kidnapping," Matthew said. "He'll serve time for what he has done. I'll make sure of it. I – be prepared for this to go to court, though. There'll have to be a jury and Karofsky's case will be considered before a sentence is decided upon."

Kurt had expected this. "Okay. Thank you," he replied, smiling sincerely.

"Thank you," Blaine echoed, voice cracking. "Thank you so much."

Matthew nodded and stood. The two boys watched him walk out and Burt and Carol returned, hurrying to Kurt's bedside.

"Are you OK?" Burt demanded to know.

"I'm fine, Dad," Kurt said quietly. "I just want to get out of here."

"Soon, buddy," Burt promised, smiling encouragingly.

Annie and Edward arrived soon afterwards, bearing gifts. They brought flowers and balloons to put some colour in the room and Kurt stared at them, blinking slowly as Annie chatted with everyone. He'd almost forgotten that there was colour in the world except for the hazel of Blaine's eyes and the stark white of the walls.

The doctor came and gave Kurt another check-up, making sure that his cuts were clean and devoid of infection. They re-taped his ribs, Kurt trying to put on a brave face through the pain. The way he was squeezing Blaine's hand sharply was the only indication of the pain he was in.

Blaine had vacated the bed as they did this so that the doctor could tend to Kurt easily, though his hand remained clasped in Kurt's. Annie squeezed her son's shoulder tightly.

"Blaine," Annie spoke quietly, "how are you holding up, dear?"

"Alright," Blaine muttered in response. "I'm more worried about Kurt."

"You know how much he doesn't like hospitals," Annie said gently. "First his mother and then the bullying attack and now this? It's no wonder he's quiet. He'll liven up once he's out."

"I hope so," Blaine said, glancing back at his boyfriend and smiling encouragingly at him.

"I've called Wes and he promised to pass along the message that Kurt was safe," Annie said. "They want to come and visit but I suggested that they restrain themselves. We don't want to overwhelm Kurt."

"Thanks, Mum," Blaine replied, gratefully.

"Anything for you and Kurt, dear," Annie answered softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

The doctor finished his last check up and signed Kurt's chart. "Everything is looking good so far," he said, smiling gently at Kurt. "But I'm afraid you'll need to stay here for another few days before you are released."

Kurt let out a slight groan but nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"We're worried about infection in some of the cuts," the doctor replied. "So we need to watch out for those and it's best that we keep an eye on your other wounds for now."

Kurt nodded again and rested against the pillows, closing his eyes. He felt himself start to gently drift off, the events of the day finally catching up with him. The doctor nodded at the family and left promptly to see his other patients.

Blaine went back to the bed and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt rolled his head so he was facing Blaine but didn't open his eyes, exhaustion overwhelming him.

He knew that Blaine would understand. He always did.

**What did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Suggestions are welcome and I like to hear where you think or would like to see this go. I may not do the ideas but I would love to hear them anyway!**


	25. Going home

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and your suggestions! I'm working on them so hopefully you'll see something you like! Huge thanks to captain-ally for her awesome editing job! and a huge thanks to Canadian-23 for your awesome reviews! I look forward to them every day! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 25: Going home**

The next couple of days stretched endlessly for Kurt. Annie and Edward had to practically push Blaine out of the hospital to get him to go home, shower and eat. Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt's side ever again. Kurt understood that Blaine needed to get away from the hospital, just for a bit, to get himself cleaned up and into some fresh clothes and had told Blaine that he would be fine for a little while. Blaine had known that Kurt was lying but he also knew that he was no use to Kurt when he was hungry, tired and dirty.

Burt, Finn and Carol stayed with Kurt while Blaine went home. Kurt felt empty as soon as Blaine had left and he was constantly on edge. He knew rationally that he was perfectly safe with his family; they weren't going to hurt him at all, least of all his dad, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

He made light conversation with Finn, asking him about Rachel and if anything had happened between the two of them yet. It was mindless conversation; anything to get his mind off what had happened.

Finn eagerly jumped at the change of subject and told Kurt about how Rachel had called him just a couple of hours ago to make sure that he was doing OK. "I think she might like me," Finn said, a hopeful smile on his face. "She asked about you, too, of course but she asked how I was holding up and the family."

"That's good Finn," Kurt said tiredly, eyes drooping close. He blinked sluggishly and tried to focus on Finn.

"New Directions want to visit you," Finn said, smiling encouragingly at Kurt. "See how you're doing."

"I can't," Kurt replied quietly, wishing his voice hadn't cracked. "I'm sorry, Finn. I don't want them to see me like this."

"You look fine," Finn gave Kurt a quick once over and nodded decisively.

"I look awful,' Kurt snapped, eye narrowing, "and not just in the physical sense. I'm emotional mess. It's not fair to them or me." Kurt was breathing harshly and his hands rested on his ribs, his face screwed up with the strain he was putting on his still-injured body.

"Sorry," Finn replied, putting his head up in mock surrender, "It's OK, I get it. I'll tell them you're not ready."

"Thank you," Kurt said, voice dropping to a whisper. "Sorry for snapping at you. I know you're only trying to help."

"We're family now," Finn urged, putting a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I've got your back."

Kurt smiled and rested his head against the mountain of pillows that were behind him.

"No one expects you to do anything that you aren't ready for Kurt," Carol said softly, smiling at Kurt. He felt so guilty. Carol and Burt had been discussing their honeymoon before he had been taken and now, because of this, he was sure they were going to push it back and wait until he was back on his feet. He didn't want them to miss out on having some alone time. They were newlyweds after all. They were meant to be all over each other, not sitting around a hospital bed watching their son suffer.

"I'm sorry about your honeymoon plans," Kurt said, apologetically.

"Don't be stupid," Burt replied gruffly.

"Kurt," Carol gasped, eyes wide with surprise. "You have nothing to apologize for. If it was Finn, we would all be here, too. It's just a honeymoon. We can go anytime. We care more about you and your safety."

Kurt hesitantly reached out with his good hand and took Carol's, squeezing it tightly. Carol's eyes brimmed with tears and she squeezed back. Kurt withdrew his hand and let his eyes fall closed; he was so tired. When Blaine came back, Kurt was asleep for the first time.

Blaine was freshly showered and dressed and he took a seat next to Finn. Kurt didn't sleep for long however and was shaken awake by the sound of voices. Kurt shot up, startled, and pain coursed through his body. He hissed sharply and Blaine was in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"Hey," Blaine said gently as Kurt's eyes darted around frantically. "You're OK. You're in the hospital."

Kurt's breathing started to even out and he squeezed Blaine's hand. "Sorry," he croaked, voice still rough with sleep.

"There's no need to be sorry," Blaine replied softly, stroking his hair. Burt and Carol shared a look, sighing softly.

The doctor came around to do his rounds and gave Kurt yet another check up. He smiled as he finished and lowered his chart. "Good news, Kurt," he smiled. "You can go home today."

Kurt brightened and he smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "Really?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Really," the doctor grinned. "I'll go get the release forms for your father to sign and you can get out of here."

Everyone cheered and the doctor laughed. Burt stood and followed the man out to get the release forms. Carol had been bringing clothes for Kurt every time she visited so that he could change when it was time for him to be released. "Here are some clothes, Kurt," Carol told him, handing them to her stepson.

"Thank you, Carol," Kurt said softly. They were a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt and loose jumper. They were probably the least fashionable clothes that Kurt owned but they were comfy and wouldn't put any strain on his cuts and bruises. Blaine helped Kurt slip of the bed and he stood, a little shaky on his feet but otherwise OK.

"I'll need some help," Kurt said quietly, gesturing to his hand that was stitched up.

"Of course," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder and herding him into the bathroom. Carol said nothing, smiling gently at the two of them, glad that Kurt had someone as wonderful as Blaine. Finn watched with wide eyes, stunned and slightly jealous. No way would Burt or Carol ever allow him to help a girl get dressed in a public place.

In the bathroom, Blaine helped Kurt take off the gown that he had been dressed in when he arrived. Kurt was left standing in his boxers and he pointedly avoided Blaine's gaze, aware of how messed up he looked.

"Look at me," Blaine instructed softly and Kurt slowly raised his gaze and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes that were brimming with love. "You're beautiful," Blaine said gently. "Nothing will ever change that." Blaine lowered his head and placed a soft yet loving kiss on the largest bruise that covered his chest. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine pulled back slowly. He smiled loving at Kurt and picked up the jeans. "Put your good hand on my shoulder to steady yourself," Blaine instructed and Kurt did so. He slowly stepped in the jeans and Blaine pulled them up, buttoning them and zipping the fly. He picked up the shirt and pulled it over Kurt's head as gently as he could. Kurt winced as he threaded his arms through the sleeves.

Blaine did the same with the jumper and gently kissed Kurt when he was fully clothed. "When we get home, you can shower and you'll feel much better," Blaine said and Kurt nodded. They stepped back out of the bathroom and found Burt waiting with the papers.

"All ready, kid," Burt told them. "Let's get you home."

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine who had his arm around his shoulder. Kurt was put in a wheel chair and rolled out to the front, which Kurt had begrudgingly realised was hospital policy. Blaine helped him out and they waited for Burt to bring the car around.

They all climbed in and Kurt winced at the memories that he now associated with cars. Blaine rubbed his good hand as they drove, Kurt flinching every now and then, humming slightly under his breath to try and distract himself. Blaine knew that Kurt would be thinking about the accident and did everything he could to pull him out of those thoughts.

The trip went quickly and finally they pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson home. Kurt got out of the car slowly and allowed Blaine to help him into the house. He didn't like being waited on and could take care of himself but he was too tired to protest and it was nice that Blaine was looking out for him.

"I'm going to make us all some lunch," Carol announced and headed into the kitchen. Finn grinned and headed to the living room, turning the TV on and spreading himself across the couch, glad things were back to normal.

"Annie and Edward will be here this afternoon," Burt said. "They had to work." He explained, apologetically.

"Sure," Kurt replied, smiling to show that it was OK.

Burt nodded and beamed at Kurt. "It's good to have you home, kid."

Kurt grinned at his dad and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you dad," Kurt said.

"I love you, too, now go sit down and relax," Burt instructed, gesturing to the couch and then following Carol in the kitchen, no doubt to hinder more than help her in making lunch.

Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him to the open chair. Kurt sat, wincing as he did so and Blaine curled up beside him, careful not to jostle him too much. He pulled Kurt's legs across his lap and gently traced blind patterns on his ankle.

Carol wasn't long in the kitchen and came back with sandwiches for them all. She handed them to the boys and smiled at Kurt, encouraging him to eat.

Finn had put on one of his movies but neither Kurt nor Blaine were paying attention to it. Blaine's focus was entirely on Kurt, watching him eat carefully. Kurt nibbled and ate slowly. Blaine was finished well before him and just sat quietly. Kurt didn't finish all of his and Blaine took the plate from him and placed it on the coffee table.

"Was there anything you wanted to do?" Blaine asked.

"Shower," Kurt said. "I feel disgusting."

Blaine nodded and stood up, helping Kurt up. Blaine went in search of Burt and found him in the kitchen with Carol, both of them eating lunch.

"Kurt wants to shower," Blaine told them, leaning against the counter and looking at the adults.

"He should take a bath at first," Carol suggested. "Make sure the water's not too hot. I think standing in the shower may be a bit too much at first. He's still very weak."

Blaine nodded, making mental notes of everything Carol told him.

"Are you going to help him?" Burt asked and Blaine flushed.

"If he needs it," Blaine said carefully. "I know he'll want to wash his hair and he can't get shampoo in his cut."

Burt nodded. "Thank you Blaine," Burt said. "Kurt's lucky to have you."

Blaine blushed. "I'm the lucky one," he admitted, not waiting for a response before departing the kitchen. He went back to Kurt who was slowly climbing the stairs. Blaine went with him and led him to the bathroom and started running a bath. Kurt watched with a confused expression.

"Carol thought it might be better for you," Blaine shrugged and Kurt nodded. When the bath was full, Blaine turned off the taps and faced Kurt. "Did you want me to leave?" Blaine asked gently.

"No, I'll need your help to wash my hair," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and helped Kurt get undressed again.

Kurt blushed slightly but Blaine just kissed him. He helped him into the bath and Kurt sat down gingerly. Blaine took off his jumper and sat on the edge of the bath. He picked up a flannel and dipped in the water until it was soaked. He brought it to Kurt's skin and gently began to wash him. Though the act was simple, it felt strangely intimate and Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes and leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Much," Kurt replied, smiling. He didn't care that all his family was down stairs, all that mattered was Blaine and the immense pleasure of being clean. When his body was clean, Blaine poured a jug of warm water over Kurt's head to wet his hair. Kurt giggled and Blaine chuckled, happy hear the sound from Kurt.

Kurt hummed as Blaine began to massage shampoo into his hear and he relaxed into the touch, feeling completely safe in Blaine's presence. Blaine rinsed Kurt's hair carefully, Kurt tipping his head back and Blaine couldn't resist gently kissing and nipping at his long pale neck.

Kurt sighed contentedly and opened his eyes, staring straight into Blaine's own. "I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you, too," Blaine smiled and gently kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt kissed him back, bringing his good hand to cup Blaine's face and deepened the kiss. Blaine moaned softly and kissed him back, both releasing pent up emotions and the fear they had been carrying around for the past few days.  
>Blaine ripped away and panted, placing kisses all over Kurt's face.<p>

Kurt stroked Blaine's face, tears slipping from his eyes. "I missed you so much," Kurt admitted, breathlessly.

"I'll never leave you Kurt," Blaine promised and Kurt kissed him again. Kurt eventually started to shiver and Blaine noticed the water had gone cold. "Come on, let's get you dressed," Blaine said, pulling away. Kurt struggled to his feet and Blaine wrapped a towel around him. He dried Kurt and together the dressed him and the moved to the bed. Kurt looked around the room and shuddered, rubbing his arms absentmindedly in an action that Blaine recognised as anxiety. "What is it?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"He was in here," Kurt said, still shaking. "He put the present on my bed." Blaine growled softly, throwing a dirty look at the bed as if it was personally responsible for Kurt's capture. "Can we go to your room?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"Of course, love," Blaine said and they proceeded to Blaine's room, lying down on the bed. Kurt lay across Blaine chest and drifted off to sleep with Blaine humming quietly in his ear and stroking his hair. He was home at last.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! There will be more to come!**


	26. Worried

**Sorry for the late update! I was re-enrolling for uni! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and a huge thanks to my awesome beta captain-ally!  
>ENJOY!<strong>

**Chapter 26: Worried**

Blaine was becoming a permanent fixture in the Hummel-Hudson home – even more so than he was before, which was saying a lot. He barely left Kurt's side, there to help him when he needed anything. Kurt was very sore from the accident and from his time being tied to the chair. Blaine often caught Kurt staring at his wrists, fingers ghosting over the bruises that still stained his body.

Although Burt didn't like it, Kurt slept in Blaine's room with him. The first night home he tried to sleep in his own room but ended up having a panic attack and crawling into Blaine's bed, sobbing painfully. It had taken Blaine a while to calm his boyfriend down but he had managed the way he always did and Blaine spent the rest of the night singing softly to Kurt who shivered in his arms, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Finn was directing calls from New Directions who were ringing all the time to speak to Kurt and Blaine to see how they were doing. Kurt wouldn't talk to them but Blaine took some calls and chatted briefly to Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Quinn. They had promised to pass along to the rest of them what Blaine told them.

Both Kurt and Blaine didn't go back to school straight away; Kurt was still in far too much pain to go and Blaine didn't want to leave him alone. While Kurt was engrossed in a book, Blaine called Wes, knowing they would be in rehearsal.

"Blaine!" Wes cried and Blaine chuckled. Suddenly more shouts came through the phone and Blaine realised he was on speaker.

"Hey guys," Blaine grinned.

"How are you both?" Wes demanded and the boys on the other end fell silent, eager to hear his response.

"We're getting there," Blaine replied, "Kurt's home and that's what matters."

"How is he doing?" Nick asked, raising his voice considerably so that he could be heard, though his tone was still laced with concern.

"Not too good," Blaine admitted, sighing, "He's been so quiet; I'm really worried about him."

"Maybe we could help," Nick suggested. "We really miss you guys and we all love Kurt. And you, of course, but Kurt's cuter." Blaine laughed at this and had to agree, though Nick quickly turned serious. "We'll do anything we can to ensure he recovers properly."

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked. Nick relayed his plans and by the end of the explanation, Blaine was grinning. "That's sounds amazing, guys," he said. "Thank you."

"When can we come over?" Wes asked.

"Tonight should be OK. I'll bring Kurt to mine so that we don't get in Burt and Carol's way and my parents will be ok with it," Blaine told them, smiling.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Wes said. His voice suddenly became quieter and more serious. "Take care, Blaine, and take care of Kurt."

"I will," Blaine vowed and he could almost see Wes' approving nod. "Thanks again, guys," he continued and promptly hung up.

Blaine went back to his room and found Kurt was no longer reading but staring at his hand, looking at the cut with eyes that were carefully guarded, though Blaine could see the shreds of emotion peeking through. He knew Kurt was terrified.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, crawling on to the bed next to Kurt, lying on his stomach.

Kurt tore his gaze away from his hand and looked at his boyfriend. "Where did you go?" Kurt asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"To call Wes," Blaine explained. "I had to let them know that you were OK and had come home. And, of course, to find out what we had been missing out on." Blaine grinned at this, though Kurt's expression remained stony. He nodded, head dropping. "They want to see you," Blaine said gently. "They miss you." Kurt breath hitched but he didn't raise his head. "Kurt," Blaine urged, taking a pleading tone. "Talk to me, please."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Why what?" Blaine echoed, confused.

"Why would they want to see me? I look awful," Kurt said, finally looking up at his boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, eyes wide. "They're our friends. They don't like us because of how we look." But Blaine knew this was just a façade. He knew that Kurt was terrified of seeing his friends, afraid of judgement – though Blaine knew the Warblers wouldn't give him any. But he had to let Kurt come to that conclusion on his own.

"I-I don't think I can," Kurt said, shaking his head, wincing at his aching neck.

"Kurt," Blaine prompted, softly.

"No, Blaine," Kurt snapped. "I can't!"

"Babe," Blaine said gently.

"I'm so ashamed!" Kurt cried, slipping off the bed and started pacing.

"Ashamed?" Blaine questioned, eyes wide. "Of what?"

"Of getting hit and then kidnapped by some delusional freak," Kurt exclaimed. "All these bruises and scratches show everyone just how pathetic I really am." Blaine was shocked and could only stare at Kurt as he continued to rant.

"I'm a mess," Kurt muttered, pacing faster. "I can't even sleep in my own room, I'm that afraid, I've got bruises and pain that are constant reminders that – that I – that I couldn't fight him off, that I wasn't strong enough," Kurt was losing it and he broke into sobs, his good arm curling around his waist.

Blaine was on his feet in an instant and pulling Kurt into his arms. He struggled for a moment before relaxing into Blaine and sobbing into his shoulder. "It's OK, it's OK – let it all out." Blaine urged, stroking Kurt's hair gently. "Let it all out."  
>Blaine just held Kurt as he cried. Blaine knew that he had to get it all. For days he had been quiet and Blaine had no idea that all this was on his mind, that he felt ashamed. Blaine had had a feeling that there was a dam waiting to break but he had no idea of the nature of Kurt's upset.<p>

"Kurt, baby, listen to me," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's back as he sobbed. "I know you like to feel strong and independent all the time but babe, you don't have to be." Kurt just continued to weep. "You have to let me help you and take care of you," Blaine urged. "I know you. You're not used to being looked after because you don't want anyone to but it's just me. Let me in, please."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine through eye lashes spiked with tears. "OK," Kurt whispered.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, OK? He's a delusional boy who has issues and you happened to be the one he took them out on," Blaine said. "We've been really worried about you Kurt, all of us. You've been so quiet and withdrawn."

"I don't know how to deal with this," Kurt admitted, his voice cracking.

"Then we'll figure this out together," Blaine said, resting his hands on Kurt's hips and rubbing his nose against Kurt's.

"Together?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Together," Blaine promised. "You are everything to me Kurt, _everything_."

"You're my world, Blaine," Kurt whispered, opening his eyes to meet his boyfriend's. "Don't ever leave me."

"I couldn't if I tried," Blaine replied and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt sighed and wiped his eyes with his good hand as he pulled back. "Will you let the Warbler's sing for you?" Blaine asked. "Please?"

"Yeah, I can let them sing to me," Kurt said with a small smile.

Blaine grinned brightly and Kurt's eyes light up at the sight. "We'll go to my place so that we aren't in everyone's way," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, happy with the idea of getting out of the house for a bit. Being trapped in one house was too similar to being kept in that cabin. They talked to Burt and Carol briefly about their plans. Burt and Carol had been taking their honeymoon time off work to keep an eye on their son.

Burt had been surprised by their idea but had readily agreed nonetheless, seeing a change in Kurt. He noticed his son's red eyes and had heard him crying.

"Sounds like a good idea," Carol said, smiling at the two of them. "You two deserve some fun."

Blaine grinned and Kurt allowed a small smile. Blaine took his hand and they said their goodbyes before heading to Blaine's car. Kurt sat tense in the car and Blaine noticed this instantly and turned the radio on to try and sooth him. Kurt was relieved when they were out of the car and Blaine took his good hand and led him into the house.

"When are they getting here?" Kurt asked as they walked to the front door.

"Not until after Warblers practice so we have some time," Blaine assured Kurt, knowing that he would need time to get ready.

Kurt nodded and they entered the house. Annie greeted them warmly, kissing Kurt's cheek gently. "Hey darlings," Annie greeted. "I've been making a cake, you guys want some?"

"Yes please," Blaine grinned, bouncing on his toes like a child. Annie laughed and Blaine danced to the kitchen, pulling Kurt along with him who giggled at his boyfriend's childish antics. Some things never changed. Kurt nibbled at his piece of cake, listening to Annie talk about her day at work and the gossip of the work place. "I'm amazed anything is getting done," Annie sighed.

"Please, you love the gossip," Kurt said, speaking up for the first time in the conversation. Annie grinned and winked.

The doorbell rang and Kurt stiffened. Blaine noticed and kissed his cheek. "It'll be OK," Blaine whispered.

Blaine went to get the door and Annie came to Kurt. She pushed his bangs back from his forehead and smiled gently at him. He reminded him of his mothers touch and he would do anything at the moment to have her hold him and tell him everything would be OK.

"If you need anything honey," Annie said gently and her voice was full of kindness. "Just ask me, OK? It's nice to see you smiling again."

Kurt smiled at her and Annie returned the gesture. Voices filled the house, along with laughter and Kurt took a deep breath. Nick came into the kitchen alone and Kurt started at the sudden sound of footsteps, turning. Nick smiled at Kurt and went to him. "Hey Kurt," Nick grinned. "We've missed you. Good to see you home."

"Thanks, Nick," Kurt said quietly.

Nick took a slow step towards Kurt and pulled him into a gently hug. Kurt's breath hitched as he put pressure on his ribs. Kurt patted Nick back with his good hand and Nick pulled back and quickly wiped his eyes and Kurt realised that he was tearing up.

"I just," Nick cleared his throat. "I'm really glad you are OK. Life sucks without you and Blaine, Kurt." Kurt smiled and briefly kissed Nick's cheek. Nick grinned and pulled Kurt up off his stool. "Come on," Nick grinned and led Kurt into the living room. The Warblers all grinned at Kurt who blushed slightly and Blaine was smiling proudly at him. Nick led Kurt to one of the loungers in the living room and sat him down.

"Kurt, we're so glad to have you back," Wes said with a grin, "and we wanted to something to cheer you up."

Kurt threw Blaine an accusing look who just shrugged in response. Kurt's eyes softened though when the boys started singing, Blaine naturally taking the lead vocals.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,"_

Kurt's eye light up like they usually did whenever Blaine sung. The boys grinned as they continued to sing, loving Kurt's genuine smile – the first one they'd seen in a long time.

When Kurt and Blaine had first gotten to Dalton, they were quiet and withdrawn, keeping to themselves. Blaine, during one Warbler's meeting, had serenaded Kurt with Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. The song had meaning to them both and Kurt was smiling brightly and watching Blaine with adoring eyes.

When the final notes lingered in the air, Kurt and Annie burst into applause cheering and whooping.  
>The bows bowed and high fived each other. Blaine practically skipped over and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.<p>

"Thank you," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with adoring eyes. "I needed that."

"I think that performance deserves some cake," Annie grinned and the boys cheered. Annie laughed and a couple of the boys followed her to the kitchen to help pass out the pieces of cake.

The others spread across the living room, talking and filling Kurt and Blaine in on what they had missed at school. Kurt and Blaine shared a chair, Nick and Jeff beside them. Blaine felt Kurt starting to relax as the afternoon went on and he stroked his arm, smiling.

Eventually the Warblers had to go and they said their goodbyes, voicing their hopes of seeing Kurt and Blaine back at school soon. Blaine watched with fond eyes as Nick got a hug out of Kurt and they talked quietly together. Jeff clapped Blaine on the shoulder as he passed and took Nick's hand as the two of them headed out of the house.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine said and pulled Kurt in to a gentle kiss. Kurt sighed softly and surrendered into the embrace. This was them stripped back to basics, just Kurt and Blaine and the love they shared.

And it was so, so perfect.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please reviews!**


	27. Panic attacks and memories

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Huge thanks to my beta captain-ally! She is amazing guys! HOLY CRAP! OVER 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: Panic attacks and memories **

Burt sighed heavily and put the phone back in its holder before leaning heavily on the kitchen bench. He had just gotten off the phone to the officer who had been in charge of Kurt's case. He'd been told that a court date had been arranged and that soon Karofsky would be getting what he deserved.

This news was a huge weight of Burt's shoulders, knowing soon that his son's kidnapper would soon be off the streets and he had hopes that maybe it could give Kurt some comfort and help him move past the ordeal. Kurt was still quiet and withdrawn within the family and still couldn't sleep without Blaine.

Blaine had to go back to school, much to Kurt's disappointment – he himself had still been unable to return because he was still getting exhausted easily because of the strain on his body – and he spent his days reading. If anyone entered a room too quickly he would flinch and clutch whatever he was holding in his good hand tightly.

Burt had found him one day trying to clean his room, stripping the sheet off his bed with one hand, a sheen of sweat across his forehead and muttering something about 'delusional freak in my room'. Burt had to stop him because he looked like he was about to collapse if he continued.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Burt asked in a gentle tone, careful not to upset his son.

"I just need this room to be...decontaminated," Kurt said, glaring at the bed.

"Why?" Burt questioned, utterly confused.

"Because _he _was in here," Kurt spat out with through gritted teeth. "It's why I don't come in here anymore. Who knows what he looked at or touched? All of my stuff; he's ruined it _all_. It's all dirty." Kurt shivered and wrapped an arm around himself and Burt recognised the signs that Kurt was slipping into a panic attack. "Oh my god, what if he touched my things!" Kurt shrieked, voice bordering on hysterical.

"Why don't I clean your room for you?" Burt suggested, gently leading Kurt out of the room, "and we'll get you some new sheets and everything."

"OK," Kurt choked out.

"Just deep breaths, Kurt," Burt coached. "Follow my breathing."

Kurt listened to his dad's breathing and managed to calm himself down, feeling exhausted. Burt led him to Blaine's room and helped him lay down. "I'll get you something to eat and drink," Burt said and left the room. Kurt curled up, ignoring the sharp pain his ribs – would it ever get better? – and rubbed his eyes, embarrassed that the simple act of cleaning his room had sent him off into a panic attack.

When Blaine got home, he greeted Burt and Carol happily, grabbing something to eat. Finn had Glee practice and wouldn't be back for a while.

"Kurt's in your room," Burt said, looking tired.

"Everything OK? You look exhausted," Blaine asked, looking concerned.

Carol smiled sympathetically at her new husband and kissed his cheek. "Kurt had a little panic attack about his room," Carol explained. "We've been cleaning it all day."

"Is he alright?" Blaine asked, immediately worried.

"He's OK," Burt said. "He's in your room. I need to talk to you both later."

Blaine nodded and excused himself, hurrying upstairs. Blaine crawled onto the bed, dropping his bag as he went, and found Kurt was dozing slightly. Kurt shifted though when he felt the bed dip and rolled over, opening his eyes lazily and looking at Blaine who grinned back in response.

"You're home," Kurt yawned, rolling into Blaine, who scooped his boyfriend up in his arms.

"I'm yours for the rest of the night," Blaine assured him, kissing him lightly.

"How was school?" Kurt asked.

"Boring without you," Blaine sighed. "Everyone misses you so much. Wes even called off practice."

"He's never done that," Kurt gasped, feigning an overly-shocked expression.

"That's how much Dalton suck's without you," Blaine said. "Nick is miserable. He's lost his art partner."

"I miss him too," Kurt sighed.

"So your dad said you had another panic attack," Blaine said softly and Kurt groaned, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"It's so embarrassing," Kurt moaned.

"Shh, there nothing to be embarrassed about. Think about all that you've been through Kurt," Blaine explained. "You know that I have panic attacks too."

"Not as often as me though," Kurt mumbled.

"I still have them and they can be so much worse than yours. I usually end up in the emergency room because I can't breathe." Blaine reminded him, sighing.

Kurt shuddered in Blaine arms and kissed his collar bone. "I just wish everything was back to normal," Kurt admitted quietly, his good hand playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"I know, I want the same but we just have to be patient and it will get better," Blaine murmured.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" Kurt asked, wonder in his voice.

"I don't always," Blaine said. "You know I'm oblivious when it comes to some things."

"Such as?" Kurt asked, looking into Blaine's hazel orbs.

"Romance," Blaine responded immediately.

"You're not as bad as you think you are," Kurt said, gently kissing his boyfriend.

"Yes I am," Blaine huffed out. "I couldn't even tell when you were asking me out."

Kurt's mind instantly flashed back to when they were fourteen.

_Kurt had spent hours fretting and stressing. Kurt was a stress baker and so when Annie popped over the Hummel home her taste buds and nostrils were assaulted by the smell of Elizabeth's famous scone recipe. _

_Annie followed the smells and found Kurt in the kitchen, flour smeared across his cheek with trays and trays of scones laid out in front of him. Blaine loved them and Kurt didn't make them very often, so it was always appreciated when he did. _

"_Hi honey," Annie said, leaning against the kitchen door frame and watched Kurt with an amused smile. _

_Kurt glanced up with wide eyes, surprised. "Hi Annie," Kurt smiled. _

_"Are you making your mum's recipe?" Annie asked, pushing off the door frame and coming into the kitchen._

"_Yeah," Kurt said, turning back to the mixture. _

_"How about we make this the last batch otherwise we'll be eating scones for a month?" Annie teased and Kurt blushed. _

_"OK," Kurt said and started dutifully measuring out the mixture for the next load. Annie helped without a word. She had known Kurt long enough to know that he would start talking in his own time. Elizabeth had been the same. Whenever she was stressed she would bake and Annie would help. Eventually she would blurt out what was on her mind. _

_When the scone had been cut and but in the oven to bake, Kurt started talking. _

_"Annie?" Kurt said quietly, eyes fixed on the bench in front of him as he started cleaning up. _

_"Hmm?" Annie hummed, wiping the flour up. _

_"How can I let someone know I like them?" Kurt asked, his cheek a furious red and he wouldn't let his eyes move from the bench he was cleaning. _

_"What have you tried so far?" Annie inquired, continuing to clean the bench, not looking at Kurt so he didn't feel even more embarrassed. _

"_I've given him gifts," Kurt started to rattle off. "I touch him all the time, I flirt with him, we sing flirty duets but he doesn't get it!"_

_"Well," Annie said with a smirk. "Blaine does get it from his father."_

_"I don't know what else to- wait, YOU KNOW?" Kurt shrieked, jaw dropping._

_"I had my suspicions," Annie shrugged and smiled at Kurt who was now flaming red in the face. _

"_He's my best friend," Kurt whispered, tears welling in his eyes. "What if I mess it up?"_

_"Oh honey," Annie said, pulling Kurt into a motherly hug. "You won't mess it up. I know Blaine adores you, he's just a little slow sometimes."_

_Kurt giggled and hugged Annie back. "You really think he likes me more than a friend?" Kurt asked, eyes bright with hope. _

_"I think so, but you'll never know unless you ask him," Annie said and Kurt nodded. _

"_Are you all still coming for dinner?" Kurt asked. _

_"Edward is bringing Blaine with him later on," Annie said. "I just popped over to help Burt with the books."_

_"They're in the living room," Kurt said. _

_Annie nodded and they finished cleaning up. Kurt retreated to his room while Annie went and got the book keeping for the garage out of the living room. She was still working on it when Burt came home followed quickly by Edward and Blaine who had showed up at the same time. _

_"Hi, Mum," Blaine said, kissing Annie on the cheek. _

_"Hi, honey," Annie greeted him. _

_"Kurt's been baking," Blaine noted, grinning and grabbing a scone of the wire rack, almost dropping it as it was still hot. "Is he OK? These are his mum's and he only bakes these when he's not feeling great."_

"_Why don't you go ask him? He's in his room," Annie suggested, trying to keep the smile off her face. _

_Blaine nodded and dashed out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. Blaine jogged to Kurt's room and knocked before ducking in. Kurt was sitting at his desk with his laptop open, looking at picture of him, Blaine and Elizabeth when they were six. _

_"Hey," Blaine said softly and Kurt whipped around. _

_"Hi," he stuttered out, flushing pink. _

_Blaine had noticed lately that Kurt had a pink hue to his cheek whenever he was with him. Maybe he was getting sick or something? "Is everything OK? You've been baking...a lot," Blaine said, moving to sit on the bed. Kurt's head snapped up and their eyes met. "Not that I mind," Blaine instantly backtracked, "I mean, I love scones but I just –"_

_"I'm OK," Kurt interrupted quickly. "Just something on my mind."_

_"What is it? Is it the bullies?" Blaine asked, immediately worried. The tension instantly disbanded as Kurt shook his head. _

_"No, not the bullies."_

_"Then what? You're my best friend Kurt; you can tell me anything," Blaine said, looking adorably oblivious. _

_Kurt stood, hands shaking slightly and he started pacing. "I want to go out with you," Kurt said in a rush. _

_"OK, where do you want to go? Breadstix? A movie?" Blaine asked, not getting it. _

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "No Blaine, I want to go out with you," Kurt said, punctuating each word and raising his eyebrows significantly, trying to get the message across. _

_"I know, you said that. Where do you want to go?" Blaine inquired, still confused. _

_Kurt sighed and took a risk. He leant forward and kissed Blaine on the lips, lingering for a second before pulling right back, biting his lip. _

_"Oh," Blaine breathed, eyes wide._

_"Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously. "I-bugger- I shouldn't have- I'm sorry-of course you don't feel that way-"_

_Blaine blinked and instinctively leant forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's who stuttered and fell silent. Blaine hesitantly brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and Kurt's leaned into the touch, eye fluttering closed. Blaine pulled back, but not too far and grinned. "Yes, Kurt. I'll go out with you."_

_"If you say to a movie again," Kurt threatened and Blaine chuckled. _

_"No, I'll go out with you. I'll be your best friend and your boyfriend." Blaine beamed as a bright smile lit up Kurt's face and he flung himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. _

Kurt was brought back to the present by Blaine giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Where did you go?" Blaine hummed.

"To when I asked you out," Kurt responded and Blaine blushed.

"I still can't believe how clueless I was," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I thought it was adorable," Kurt grinned. "I think you're adorable."

"No, you _know _I'm adorable. That's why you love me so much," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt into a kiss, letting his tongue swipe Kurt's bottom lip.

He didn't want to push Kurt into anything, not until he was ready and comfortable again. Kurt hadn't gone into great detail about what happened, or what Karofsky had said to him and Blaine didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable around him. He pulled back softly and Kurt whined.

"Your dad needs to speak to us," Blaine said, breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. Kurt pouted as Blaine rolled away, sitting up on the bed. "Come on," Blaine said, helping Kurt up.

"Tease," Kurt grumbled, but allowed Blaine to take his hand and tug him downstairs. Worry flashed through his mind briefly – what could his father have to say that was so important? His instincts told him one thing only.

Karofsky.

**Ooooo! What's going to happen next?  
>Please review!<strong>


	28. Court Day

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I'm glad that you are all still loving this story! I know New Directions haven't really been involved lately but in upcoming chapters they will be! HUGE thanks to my beta captain-ally who makes this so much better! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 28: Court Day **

The Hummel-Hudson family and Anderson family sat around the kitchen table. Blaine was holding Kurt's good hand, fingers linked together. Kurt often took the action for granted but

"What's going on, Dad?" Kurt asked, looking directly at Burt.

"I got a call from Officer Matthew Tudor," Burt said. "A court date has been set and he's requested that you attend."

"What?" Blaine cried. "No, that's not fair. Why does he have to go through it again?" He turned to look at Kurt, willing to him to argue back as well. But Kurt just sat, staring stony-faced at Burt, who was visibly becoming less and less comfortable under his son's gaze.

"Will Karofsky be there?" Finn asked and Kurt shuddered at the name.

"Matthew said that he will be," Burt said.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt shoulder's and squeezed him, knowing that he would need the emotional support without being asked.

"Kurt?" Carol asked, trying to meet her stepson's eyes. But they looked worlds away, as if he had simply tuned out of the conversation around him "How are you taking this?"

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. "I would like this to be put behind us," Kurt decided with a tone of finality. "I need to do this."

Blaine smiled, pride shining in his eyes as he looked at Kurt.

"OK," Burt said, smiling at his son encouragingly. "He gave me all the details. It's on Saturday at ten o'clock."

Kurt nodded and made a noise of confirmation, but otherwise remained silent. The adults continued to talk about it while Kurt, Blaine and Finn went to the living room.

"I'm proud of you," Blaine said as he sat on the couch, pulling Kurt on to his lap. Kurt smiled and leant his temple against Blaine's.

Saturday came much too quickly for Kurt's liking. He stood in front of his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. Blaine came wondering into the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Need help?" Blaine asked.

"I'm thinking a white shirt, grey waist coat with my black jeans. The outfit I wore to a funeral once," Kurt suggested, biting his lip.  
>"Sounds perfect," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's shoulder.<p>

Though his injuries slowed him down – and he had to occasionally call on Blaine for help – Kurt still dressed carefully and methodically. He styled his hair carefully, trying not to think about the day awaiting him. Eventually he made his way down stairs, Blaine on his arm, where everyone was waiting for him. Annie and Edward were coming along; showing their support and Kurt couldn't deny that he appreciated it.

They took two cars to the court house and parked out the front. They went inside and Kurt looked around with wide eyes. _This was all too real_. Matthew Tudor met them in the foyer and nodded to the group.

"Thank you for coming Kurt," Matthew greeted and Kurt just nodded in response. "Let's get inside."

The court room was intimidatingly large and there were quite a few people already in there, acting as witnesses. Kurt took a seat and Blaine slid onto the bench next to him, squeezing his hand tightly.

Kurt's breath hitched as Dave Karofsky walked in. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away – and it wasn't even because of his train wreck of an outfit. In fact, his casual clothes bore stark contrast to Kurt's memory. He didn't look nearly as threatening as he had that night; in fact he looked like a scared boy who was in way over his head.

His view suddenly became obscured as Blaine and Finn stepped in front of him. At first he was confused to as why but then realized that they were blocking Kurt so that Karofsky wouldn't be able to see him. It was touching and Kurt had never felt prouder of Finn. It was times like this that Kurt realised that Finn was really stepping up as a step brother.

"You OK, Kurt?" Burt asked, leaning in to speak to Kurt privately, though Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine leant back to make sure that he could hear his boyfriend's response.  
>"I'm OK," Kurt confirmed and dropped his gaze. Three sharp bangs sounded and Kurt flinched.<p>

"This court is now in session," said a security guard and everyone stood as the judge walked in.

"Please be seated," the judge instructed, voice ringing through the room. Everyone sat down and looked to the front, Finn and Blaine slipping onto either side of Kurt. Blaine slid his hand on Kurt's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. At this, Kurt's eyes met his boyfriend's eyes and he smiled appreciatively, leaning down to lock their fingers together.

"This is the hearing of David Karofsky," the judge read out, "charged with kidnapping."

Kurt glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Dave hang his head in shame, which Kurt frowned at. Wasn't Dave meant to be looking smug? Throwing menacing glances at him for escaping? Instead all he saw was Dave looking ashamed, in fact, he looked close to tears.

The judge went on with the police report and Matthew was called to the stand to share his experience and the information. Matthew relayed his story quickly and returned to his seat, and in his place, Karofsky was called up.

Blaine's grip on his thigh subconsciously tightened but Kurt didn't stop him; it was a reminder that he was safe with Blaine and no longer trapped by Karofsky.

"David, do you have anything to add? Share your side of the story, perhaps?" The judge asked, looking impassively at Dave.

Dave swallowed and looked around nervously. When his eyes caught Kurt's, he immediately dropped his gaze, looking ashamed.

"I don't know what possessed me to do such a stupid action," David admitted. "But I wish I hadn't done it."

Blaine growled, scoffing and Burt made a gruff noise of disbelief in the back of his throat. Kurt ignored both of them, listening attentively to Dave. He _needed_ to hear this.

"I want to apologize to the family for everything I put them through," David said, voice sincere and Burt shook his head roughly.

"Is everything in the police report accurate?" The judge asked.

"Yes," David answered honestly. Kurt's eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"This court will take a brief recess," the judge said, banging his gavel once and standing. David was led off the stand and ushered out, his family right behind him.

Everyone stood and Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts before standing too and slipping out into the hallway. Kurt watched as Dave was led into a private room with what looked like his lawyer.

They were all standing around, Burt ranting about how an apology would fix nothing, getting himself worked into a state.

"Burt, you need to calm down," Carol soothed and Kurt could only watch in silence. There was a brief commotion in the hallway; by the looks of it, David's mother had fainted. Everyone turned to look, craning their necks to see and before Kurt realized he was doing it, he was slipping away from his family and heading to the private room that Dave was in.

He snuck in, shutting the door behind him. Kurt looked up and saw the surprised looks of Dave and his lawyer piercing him.

"Kurt?" Dave was looking at him with disbelief.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding distant in his own ears.

Dave looked to his lawyer and who nodded in response. Kurt took an open seat across from Dave and sat down heavily. "I'm sorry," Dave blurted out, dropping his gaze.

"Why did you do it?" Kurt asked, looking at his attacker pointedly.

Dave took a moment to answer. "I don't know. I was scared. I'm confused of who I am and then you came along and were so openly comfortable with who you were it pissed me off," Dave admitted, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes, his next words coming out as a whisper, "and I was attracted to you."

Kurt winced at that but shook it off, needing to remain in control. "So you kidnapped me?" Kurt asked, voice shaking.

"It was stupid. I didn't know how else to deal with it," Dave sighed sadly.

"Talking usually helps, even asking a question. How about 'hey, I'm Dave and I'm having a sexuality crisis, can you help me out?' Even that would have been better than what you did," Kurt said, voice rising in pitch as he worked himself up.

"I know," Dave replied, head hung with shame. "I panicked."

"In the extreme," Kurt berated him, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea what you have put me through? My family? Blaine? Do you know how worried they were?" Dave said nothing but Kurt caught a glimmer of tears welling in his eyes. He sighed. "I don't need to tell you this, do I? You know what you did. There's no point dwelling on the past." Dave looked up, shocked. "You need help and to be educated," Kurt continued.

"What?" Dave asked, voice uncharacteristically high with surprise.

"I'm willing to make sure you don't get a long sentence, maybe a couple of months in prison to think about what you did and then you are to get help and get educated about your sexuality. You need to figure out what you are," Kurt told him, firmly. "If you don't, then I'll demand the maximum sentence."

Dave looked to his lawyer who was looking shocked but quickly wrote down what Kurt was saying.

"You would do that? After everything I've done?" Dave asked.

"I know how hard this is," Kurt said slowly, "and I'm not condoning what you did, the exact opposite actually. But in a town like this, you need help and you deserve a chance of getting it."

"I-thank you," Dave's eyes glistened with tears as he looked at Kurt. "Thank you so, _so_ much."

"Would you be willing to speaking to the judge privately about this?" The lawyer asked when Kurt didn't reply.

"I think so," Kurt replied, nodding at the lawyer, who nodded in kind and stood.

"I'll request a private meeting now," the lawyer said, exiting the room. Kurt followed his lead and Dave did too, trailing behind the lawyer out into the hallway.

"KURT!" Burt yelled and Kurt looked up to see a series of expressions; shock, fear, anger.

Kurt looked at Dave one last time before heading back to his family.

"Kurt," Dave called out quietly, so quiet that he almost missed it. Kurt stopped and turned, meeting Dave's eyes. "I really am sorry," Dave said, ensuring that only Kurt could hear him. Kurt nodded once and kept walking.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Burt demanded as soon as he reached them. "You just disappeared! We were worried something had happened."

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Blaine asked, looking as if he was about to have a panic attack.

Kurt went to Blaine and stroked his check with his thumb, feeling his boyfriend relax under his touch. "I'm OK. Sorry I worried you," Kurt told him, quietly.

"Kurt," said a voice behind him and Kurt turned to see Dave's lawyer behind him. "The judge has accepted. You need to come to the chamber now."

Kurt nodded, but everyone else looked confused.

"I'll be OK. I'll be back soon, don't panic," Kurt said to Blaine, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll explain in a minute."

"Kurt?" Burt asked, looking confused.

"I'm fine, I just need to do this," Kurt told him, willing his dad to understand.

He walked away with the lawyer, taking deep steadying breaths. He didn't want to be alone with Karofsky so he pictured that Blaine was right behind him, whispering words of comfort and support in his ear. He knew that his dad would be pissed and that Blaine would be questioning his sanity but he needed to do this.

Karofsky was already there with the judge and Kurt stood away from him.

"Mr Hummel, it has come to my attention that you wish to offer Dave Karofsky a deal," the judge said, looking at him with disbelief, expecting Kurt to defy him.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"What is the nature of this deal?" the judge asked.

"I want him to serve some time, because he deserves the consequences of his actions," Kurt said, jaw set. "I also want him to be educated about his sexuality and go to a support group."

"That seems fair," the judge said, nodding. "Dave, does that sound fair?"

"Yes," Dave answered, nodding.

"Alright, Dave, I'm giving you four months in juvenile hall for the kidnapping of Kurt Hummel. Once your sentence is complete you will be required to go to a support group and become educated in your sexuality. If you don't comply with these, you will be sent back to juvenile hall. I'm also issuing a restraint. You are not allowed within 50 feet of the Hummel-Hudson home or the Anderson's home. Do you understand?"

Dave looked the judge in the eyes as he nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Very well, I'll set up a transfer for juvenile hall in three days," the judge said and Dave nodded.

"Can I go?" Kurt asked, no longer wanting to be in the chambers or within miles of Karofsky. He'd been willing to help him, yes, but there was no denying that the boy still terrified him.

"Yes, Mr Hummel, you may go," the judge said with a nod. "Thank you for coming in today."

Kurt nodded and practically ran out of the door, refusing to look at Dave as he left.

Blaine was pacing outside, a worried look plastered across his features. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't like it. Kurt slipped out of the judge's chambers and towards his boyfriend. Blaine stopped pacing and hurried to Kurt, scooping him up into his arms and holding him tightly.

"What happened? What's going on?" Blaine demanded. The rest of the family crowded around him, eager to hear what had happened.

"I made a deal with Karofsky," Kurt told them.

"You did what?" Burt thundered.

"Dad, please," Kurt urged. "Karofsky is going to spend four months in juvenile hall. When he gets out he has to get help. He's also not allowed within fifty feet of our houses."

"Why did you do that?" Burt demanded. "Why not let him get a full sentence?"

"Because he's struggling too," Kurt said quietly. "You know how hard it is to be gay in Ohio. Look at all that Blaine and I have gone through."

"Kurt, he kidnapped and could have killed you," Blaine said, agonisingly patronisingly. "I don't care if he's struggling, he shouldn't have done it and he deserves to suffer the consequences."

"He is, he will," Kurt assured Blaine, gently fingering one of Blaine's curls and tugging gently. "Juvie won't be easy for him and hopefully he'll think about what he did."

"You're too kind, kid," Burt said gruffly.

"I think Kurt was very brave," Carol told him, gently. "That took a lot of courage, sweetie and Dave Karofsky should be very thankful for what you did."

Kurt nodded and looked to Blaine. Kurt could see that he was struggling to understand what he did. "Can we go home?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Carol said, taking Burt's hand and tugging him toward the exit.

Blaine and Kurt followed with Finn, Annie and Edward bringing up the rear.

"I still don't get how you could do it," Blaine said, shaking his head. "He put us through so much, but he put you through so much more."

"He's struggling, Blaine," Kurt replied, "You remember how confused we were."

"Yeah, but I didn't kidnap anyone," Blaine snorted.

"Because we had each other," Kurt reminded him, squeezing Blaine's hand. "He has no one. I can't imagine trying to come to terms with being gay without the support of family, especially in a town like this. I'm not excusing what he did because it was wrong. I just...Jeez, Blaine, I just want to help him. No matter how serious his crimes, everyone deserves help. I couldn't bear it if I denied him that."

Blaine slowed and really thought about it. "You're right," Blaine said, looking at Kurt in awe. "You Kurt Hummel, are the most amazing man I have ever met. I'm proud to have known you, let alone be _with_ you."

Kurt looked at Blaine with adoring eyes and leaned into him, smiling when Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I've always loved you, Blaine, and I always will," Kurt replied, voice completely sincere.

"I love you Kurt, nothing will ever change that," Blaine said and he leant down to press a gentle kiss to the skin behind Kurt's pointed ears.

Kurt smiled and let Blaine place a kiss on his cheek. All too soon Blaine pulled away. They were still in public; they could have a moment back at the house, away from prying eyes where it was just the two of them. The way it had always been and the way it would always be.

Kurt missed Dave Karofsky standing behind them, eyes full of heartbreak. He longed for what Kurt and Blaine had; he prayed for it. They were his shining beacon of hope through the darkness of trying to discover himself. He only wished that one day; he could have even a second of what they had. Because, to him, it looked pretty much perfect.

**So what did you guys think?  
>Please review!<strong>


	29. Be mine

**HUGE THANKS TO CAPTAIN ALLY FOR HER AMAZING BETA SKILLS! And a thank you to all my lovely reader who reviewed! Love you guys! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 29: Be Mine **

A few weeks had passed since the court date and Kurt was starting to heal. He ribs weren't nearly as sore as they used to be and he was gradually getting his strength back. His hand was still sporting a gaping wound, for which stitches were still required, but he would be getting them taken out soon.

Kurt was also back at Dalton, delighted that he was now well enough to return. Blaine had been helping him out with all the work he had missed and helping him with his homework so that Kurt wasn't too far behind. He was welcomed back at Dalton with open arms. Of course, he was still a little jumpy and stuck close to Blaine's side.

Nick was happy to have his friend back and hugged him gently on his first day back. "Finally!" Nick beamed. "I thought I would go crazy in art by myself. Jeff was seriously thinking of transferring into the class just so I would stop sulking and you know how bad Jeff is at art."

"Hey!" Jeff protested, pouting but he had an amused glint in his eyes. "That glitter was perfectly artistic." Both Kurt and Nick dissolved into sniggers and Jeff sighed heavily, shaking his head at Blaine. "Monsters, both of them," Jeff said, feigning upset.

"It's becoming an issue," Blaine mock sighed and the two grinned at each other. They were just happy that Kurt was laughing again and smiling.

Not only did Kurt have to catch up in classes but also with what the Warblers had been working on. Wes had pulled Kurt aside and talked to him about what they had been practising and where they would be performing at next. Kurt was brilliant at music, so catching up would be no problem and Blaine, along with the rest of the Warblers, had already offered to help catch him up and practice with him.

Kurt was overwhelmed by how loyal his friends were. He owed them all so much and he couldn't believe all the love he was offered. He and Blaine were never showed any at their old school; they only had each other.

Kurt was called in to the office to speak to the guidance counsellor. He was instructed that once a week, he would have to go talk to her about how he was coping. He didn't have to talk about the kidnapping but she encouraged it.

Kurt and Blaine always drove together now, Kurt's car still a mess and currently in Burt's garage, getting fixed. Also, Blaine had noticed that Kurt was still flinching during the car rides and he didn't think it would be wise for Kurt to start driving just yet in case he had a panic attack. Kurt eventually caught up with everything and things were looking up.

Kurt was heading to the cafeteria for lunch with Nick when Blaine sidled up to him with a small collection of roses clasped between his fingers. Nick grinned and quickly darted off, hurrying to Jeff.

"Hi," Blaine grinned, stopping front of Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt replied, grinning amusedly. Blaine's romantic gestures never got old.

"For you, my love," Blaine said, presenting the cluster to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, inspecting the small bouquet. The roses varied from deep burgundy, symbolising _unconscious beauty,_ white, meaning _happy love_, light pink showing _joy, admiration and sweetness_, yellow representing _remember me,_ coral denoting _desire_ and lavender indicating _love at first sight and enchantment_. There were eleven of them in total, meaning that the recipient is truly loved and cherished. Kurt knew these connotations off by heart and realised that Blaine had handpicked these to match his feelings for Kurt. The thought made his heart swell. For a self-confessed horrible romantic, Blaine wasn't half bad at making Kurt swoon. "They're beautiful. But what are they for?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and I could go on a date tonight," Blaine suggested, eyes hopeful.

"I would love to," Kurt beamed and stepped into Blaine's waiting arms, kissing him gently.

"Can I escort you to lunch?" Blaine asked, looping his arm through Kurt's.

Kurt giggled at the silliness of it all, though he couldn't deny that he loved it. "You may," Kurt chuckled and walked into the cafeteria with Blaine, grabbing lunch and sitting with the rest of the Warblers.

Blaine dropped Kurt off at his house after school before heading back to his own place to get ready. Kurt went straight to his wardrobe and pulled out his tightest skinny jeans which he knew made Blaine lose control. He pulled out a stripy top and favourite buckled cardigan, remembering briefly a time when Blaine had said how good it looked on. He dressed himself carefully and styled his hair with less product than usual, knowing that the tousled look drove Blaine crazy.

He hadn't realized how long he had actually been getting ready for because before he knew it, there was light knock on the door and Blaine was sticking his head in.

"Hey!" Blaine grinned and stepped into the room. His eyes went wide as he took in his boyfriend's appearance and Kurt watched with a satisfied smirk as he saw Blaine's pupils glaze over slightly as he saw the jeans.

"Hey you," Kurt grinned, loving the fact that he could make Blaine lose his train of thought. He'd never exactly considered himself attractive or desirable, and it made him giddy that Blaine thought those things of him.

"You look amazing," Blaine breathed as Kurt strode towards him, sashaying his hips in true Hummel fashion.

"So do you," Kurt beamed. Blaine was wearing his red skinny jeans, dress shoes with no socks and black shirt with a colourful bow tie.

"Thank you," Blaine replied, tugging self-consciously on his bow tie to adjust it before Kurt's hands slapped his away. "Are you ready to go or do you need more time?"

"No, I'm ready," Kurt beamed and took Blaine's hand, leading him out of the room.

They said goodbye to the parents, Burt giving them a curfew of eleven o'clock, as he always did. Finn was getting ready to go to New York in the next couple of days and was busy trying to figure out what to take and making a plan to ask Rachel out on a date while he was there so Kurt hadn't seen much of him lately. He was surprised that Finn waved them off happily, though not unhappy.

Blaine drove them to a small, secluded restaurant just outside of Lima. It wasn't well known but the food was amazing. Blaine parked and jumped out the car, practically sprinting over to Kurt's door and opened it, earning a beautiful smile from Kurt.

Kurt badly wanted to take Blaine's hand but he equally didn't want them to have any trouble tonight so he reluctantly kept it by his side, fingers brushing Blaine's.

They were seated right away in a nice secluded booth and brought a couple of menus. When the waiter came around Blaine ordered a meal for both Kurt and himself, along with drinks without consulting Kurt, knowing exactly what he liked.

"Blaine, this is so amazing. Thank you," Kurt said, reaching out to take his hand across the table.

"You deserve it," Blaine smiled. "I love taking you out."

"We deserve it," Kurt corrected and Blaine grinned brightly.

Their meal came quickly and it was delicious. The conversation flowed easily as it always had between them. It had felt like forever since it had been just the two of them and they could forget that life sucked and that people were prejudice. For these few stolen moments, they were just them.

They shared a dessert and Blaine paid, Kurt protesting the whole time it took for the waitress to take Blaine's card and bring it back with a receipt, though Blaine simply waved off his objections with a casual smile. Blaine walked Kurt back to the car and they jumped in. Instead of heading back to Lima, Blaine started driving in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You remember that small park with the fountain that your mum found that one time?" Blaine smiled at Kurt as he drove.

"Of course," Kurt replied, "when we were seven. She had been feeling better that day and decided to get out of the house and took us with her. She didn't know where we were going."

Blaine drove for a while longer and pulled into a small parking space. The place was empty and there was street lamp illuminating the park. Blaine jumped out and Kurt followed, looking around him curiously. Blaine went to the fountain and Kurt stopped beside him, tracing the cold stone of the rim of the fountain with his fingertips.

"Remember when I fell?" Blaine asked, facing Kurt and taking both of his hands. "I scratched my knee and started crying. You hugged me really tightly and played with my hair while your mum got a band aid from the car." Kurt smiled at the memory and let Blaine continue. "She put the band aid on and kissed my knee better. Then you leant down and kissed it too because you said that two kisses would make it heal faster."

Kurt blushed and giggled. "I love you Kurt," Blaine continued, eyes swirling with emotion. "You've always been there for me and you always will be, I know that. People might say we're young but I know now that I love you as much as I will when I'm 30, 40, 100." Kurt chuckled at this, though he had tears in his eyes that mirrored Blaine's. "You are everything to me and I want to be everything to you."

"You are, Blaine," Kurt said, stepping closer to Blaine and squeezing his hands.

Blaine reached behind him, pulling another rose from his back pocket and handing it to Kurt. But this one was different. This was two roses entwined together and Kurt knew perfectly well what it meant. His breathing hitched. _Marry me_. Kurt watched with wide eyes as Blaine slipped onto one knee, still clasping both of his hands. "Kurt, will you marry me?" Blaine asked, voice completely sincere, dipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box.

He opened it and inside was two rings – the very two rings that Kurt and Blaine had picked out when they been ring shopping with Burt all those months ago. Kurt gasped and Blaine took his hand, slipping his ring on. It was a perfect fit.

"Yes, Blaine, of course I will," Kurt whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. Kurt picked the other ring out of the box and slipped it onto Blaine's finger. Blaine put the now-empty box back in his pocket before pulling Kurt close and kissing him passionately.

Kurt responded immediately, his good hand going to Blaine's curls. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him flush against his body. Kurt moaned and angled his head, kissing deeper, his tongue sweeping Blaine's mouth.

Blaine nibbled at Kurt's lower lip and Kurt moaned, tightening his grip in Blaine's hair. Too soon, the need for air became impossible to ignore and they pulled away, panting.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, placing kisses all across Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled brightly and unwrapped himself from Kurt's body. He took his hand and led him back to the car. Instead of climbing into the front, he opened the back door, sliding in and pulling Kurt in after him. Kurt shut the door and then straddled Blaine's lap, knees on either side of Blaine's thighs.  
>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist again pulled him closer, Kurt leaning his forehead against Blaine's.<p>

"We're engaged," Kurt breathed, his breath fanning across Blaine's lips.

"You're my fiancé," Blaine grinned, loving the way the word rolled off of his tongue.

Kurt's replying smile was blinding and he crashed his lips back to Blaine's, kissing with far more hunger than before. Blaine responded eagerly, hand coming up to Kurt's shirt and slipping underneath, hand running along the skin underneath.

Kurt hummed his good hand trailed down to Blaine's shirt. He slipped his hand underneath and slipped it up to Blaine's heart, feeling it beat uncontrollably. His heart was beating just as erratically and it was all because of the boy underneath him.

They knew that they had neither the room nor time for intercourse, but neither cared; they didn't need it. Their kisses and grinding grew more and more passionate before they were both moaning loudly, their hips stuttering as they reached their peaks, hands wrapped around each other.

Blaine panted hard and rested his forehead against Kurt's. He kissed him sweetly and lovingly this time before Kurt slipped off him, rummaging around in the front for some tissues to clean themselves.

When they clean and tucked back into their pants, they laid on the back seat together, Kurt resting on Blaine. They were content to just lie in each other's arms, not needing words to describe how happy they were both feeling. Their curfew was creeping up on them and they reluctantly got back in the front seat and headed back to Lima.

Blaine parked in the Hummel-Hudson driveway and switched the engine off. Neither of them made any move to get out of the car, just staring at each other with giddy smiles.

"Do we tell them?" Kurt asked, inclining his head towards the house.

"Tomorrow," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "It's late now."

"OK, tomorrow," Kurt agreed.

Both of them slid out of the car and headed into the house, holding hands, rings sparkling under the sudden light. Burt and Carol were still up, cuddling on the couch.

"Hey boys," Carol smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we really did," Kurt breathed, unable to wipe the beam off his face.

"That's good," Carol replied, a little surprised by Kurt's bright smile.

"It's late and you both have school tomorrow. Off to bed," Burt instructed and the two nodded and bade them goodnight.

They stopped at Blaine's room first and Kurt pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss. "Good night fiancé," Kurt breathed and Blaine smiled wider than he thought was possible.

"Goodnight," Blaine said. Kurt grinned and sauntered away, leaving Blaine breathless. Just like he always did. As Blaine returned to his car and settled behind the wheel, he had only one thought on his mind; marrying Kurt? Best idea _ever_.

**Please review! I hope you all enjoyed! See you next chapter!**


	30. Breaking the news

**Thanks so much for all your amazing and positive feedback with the last chapter! Not all thanks can go to me, much of it has to go to the amazing captain-ally who has made this so much better! Love you all and hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Breaking the news **

"_Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"Kurt? Kurt – wake up, babe. We have to get to school."

"_I do."_

"Kurt! C'mon!"

"_And do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"KURT!"

Kurt's eyes shot open and he was unsurprised to see Blaine hovering above him, already dressed for school. Kurt pouted, petulantly, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, quickly, "I was trying to wake you up."

"You didn't let us get married," Kurt berated, reproachfully, sitting up in bed and turning his back on Blaine. His resolve didn't last very long however; he promptly felt his body turn to goo when Blaine started pressing kisses to his shoulder blade.

"Didn't I?" Blaine whispered against his skin.

"N-no," Kurt struggled to keep his voice accusing. "You were just about to say I do."

"There'll be plenty of time for that at the actual ceremony, baby," Blaine reminded him, tugging his boyfriend round to face him. He pressed Kurt back onto the mattress, hovering over him. He simply stared at Kurt for a few moments before leaning down to connect their lips.

Kurt responded eagerly, reaching round to cup the back of Blaine's neck and pull him closer. Blaine moaned against Kurt's mouth, pressing their bodies flush together. After a few moments, Blaine pulled away, choosing instead to press kisses against the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed in response, smiling contentedly.

"Okay, it's official," he decided after a few minutes, "best alarm clock _ever_." Blaine pulled away from Kurt long enough to grin at him before kissing him once more. "What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"6:30," Blaine told him nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you drove all the way here to wake me up," Kurt murmured, smiling warmly at his fiancé. His romantic gestures never ceased to amaze Kurt.

"It comes second only to waking up beside you," Blaine told him, truthfully. Kurt grinned, kissing another kiss to Blaine's lips before climbing out of bed and dressing in his uniform as quickly as he could. He finished in record-breaking time and turned to Blaine, who had been sprawled across the bed, watching Kurt prepare for the day ahead.

Blaine strode over to Kurt and without a word, picked him up in a bridal hold, carrying him out of the room and down the stairs, Kurt giggling and shrieking all the way. "Blaine!" He yelled. "Put me down!"

Blaine dropped Kurt unceremoniously into a seat around the kitchen table, being deliberately careful not to damage his ribs in anyway. Kurt grinned at him as Blaine flitted around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"I can't stop smiling," Blaine said over his shoulder to Kurt as he dropped two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Me neither," Kurt giggled. "I'm so happy, Blaine; all because of you."

"You make me so happy, Kurt," Blaine grinned, pulling him up from his seat and into another kiss.

"You'll be late for school of you keep that up," Burt berated, coming into the kitchen. The two pulled away, blushing slightly and chuckling.

The two of the grabbed breakfast and were halfway through eating when Finn came lumbering down the stairs, hair ruffled; he still looked half asleep. Tomorrow, Finn would be heading to New York with New Directions to compete at Nationals. It had been put to the back of everyone's mind because of the kidnapping but it was now at the forefront of everyone's thoughts and Finn couldn't stop talking about it.

"Morning," Finn yawned, flopping down at the table.

"Morning," Kurt grinned brightly and Finn stared at him. Kurt was never happy this early in the morning, even when Blaine was there. Usually Finn was oblivious when it came to these things but there was no mistaking the happiness that was radiating off Kurt. He hadn't seen Kurt this happy in a long time. It was nice to see.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine said, also smiling. "We have to get to school."

"Bye. We'll see you tonight," Kurt flashed one last grin at Finn and the two of them left the room.

"Why are they so happy?" Finn asked, staring after them with a frown.

"No idea," Burt shrugged. "But at least Kurt's smiling again."

Finn shrugged and got himself some breakfast, marvelling in the mystery of Blaine and Kurt's happiness.

Blaine drove them to Dalton, Kurt gazing at him adoringly. His fingers danced lightly over his new ring. "When are we going to tell everyone?" Kurt asked as Blaine drove.

"We could tell them tonight," Blaine suggested, glancing at Kurt quickly before turning his gaze back to the road. He was super-alert whenever driving now, paranoid after Kurt's accident.

"How do you think they'll take it?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip and looking nervous.

"Well, you know Mum will be thrilled, as will Dad. Burt will be happy for us, you know that. He's been joking about us getting married for ages," Blaine said, chuckling slightly. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. All of his dreams were coming true.

"But now we're actually engaged," Kurt reminded him, a smile breaking across his face.

"True," Blaine grinned. "But I think he'll be happy for us. As for Carol and Finn? They haven't known us for very long so I expect that it will come as shock. Hopefully a good shock, but a shock all the same. Especially for Finn."

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine pulled into the Dalton car park. He parked and turned to face Kurt, seeing the look of worry on his fiancé's – _fiancé!_ - face. "Do you think Carol will approve?" Kurt asked after a few seconds.

"I hope so," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. They had a few minutes before they had to get to class and Blaine was going to use this as an opportunity to calm his boyfriend. "I think, as long as we are happy, she'll approve. It's not like we're going to get married after school today."

Kurt giggled and shook his head. "I was thinking maybe after we graduate, around Christmas. We could head to New York and get married there," Kurt suggested shyly, looking at Blaine from under his eyelashes.

"That sounds perfect, Kurt," Blaine agreed, smiling.

"I want to hear all of your ideas too," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "This is going to be _our _wedding."

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into a kiss. He hummed happily as Kurt kissed him back, cupping his cheek. "As long as you marry me," Blaine breathed, pulling back. "It will be perfect. Just you and me. That's what perfect _is_."

Kurt smiled beautifully and pulled Blaine back into another kiss. More students started arriving and they pulled away, grinning and looking flushed. They slipped out of the car, Blaine locking it behind him, and they headed into the school, holding hands.

Blaine headed off to his first class while Kurt headed to art. It was a double period and Kurt was going to use this time to catch up on his work; art was the one subject that he was still behind in.

Kurt slipped into the seat next to Nick, pulling out his book and opening it to his latest drawing. The teacher came in and started the lesson, allowing the boys to chat while they worked. Kurt was doing a fashion drawing, designing the clothes, runway and model. He was working on the model when beside him, Nick gasped.

Kurt looked up sharply. "What? Did you make a mistake? Is it permanent?" Kurt demanded, eyes going to Nick's work but he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"No," Nick gasped and Kurt followed Nick's eyes, noticing that they were staring down at Kurt's hand and the ring, which was sparkling under the light. Kurt flushed and grinned, ducking his head. Nick grabbed his hand, admiring the ring from all different angles, fighting the urge to squeal like a 8 year old girl.

"No way!" Nick gasped quietly so that the others wouldn't hear them. "That's an engagement ring."

"Yes it is," Kurt grinned, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Tell me everything!" Nick gushed; eyes alight with excitement.

Kurt obediently told Nick about the date and how Blaine had taken them to a secluded park and proposed. Nicks smile was just as big as Kurt's at the end of the story. "Kurt, that's fantastic," Nick grinned. "I'm so happy for the both of you. You guys deserve this."

"Thank you," Kurt grinned.

"Oh! Can I be best man? Please?" Nick begged and Kurt chuckled.

"Well, I want two. But of course you're one of them," Kurt beamed and Nick punched the air in excitement.

"Boys," the teacher accused, looking over to Kurt and Nick. "I don't see much work going on."

"Sorry," Kurt and Nick replied in unison and looked back to their work, both grinning brightly.

At the end of the double period, the two of them packed their things slowly so that they were the last to leave.

"This is so amazing," Nick gushed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, we're going to do it tonight," Kurt told him.

"Don't be nervous," Nick said. "Your dad loves Blaine; his parents love you. We all saw this coming."

"So we've been told," Kurt chuckled.

They walked through the halls together and quickly met up with Blaine, Wes, David and Jeff. Nick let go of Kurt and launched himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly.

Blaine stumbled with the force but hugged the boy back, looking over his shoulder to see Kurt sniggering.

"Uh – hi, Nick," Blaine greeted him, looking confused. Nick pulled back, grinning brightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Uh, something you want to share, babe?' Jeff asked, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist and raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just really happy for Kurt and Blaine," Nick told them breathlessly and Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Oh," he breathed, catching on. Nick knew.

"Why?" Wes asked, looking between the three of them. "What happened?"

Blaine looked to Kurt, seeking approval, who nodded with a smile.

"Kurt and I got engaged last night," Blaine grinned.

There was a beat of silence before Wes, David and Jeff cheered loudly, their voices echoing around halls of Dalton. Kurt and Blaine were pulled into a group hug, smothered by the joy of their friends. The bell rang and they reluctantly parted because they needed to get to class.

"We'll discuss this at the Warblers meeting," Wes said as they scurried off to their next class.

By lunch the rest of the Warblers knew and had congratulated the two boys, ecstatic with the news. Majority of the Warblers meeting was spent discussing Kurt and Blaine's engagement; everyone wanting to hear what had happened and who proposed. Kurt didn't miss that a few boys were exchanging dollars, which he could only guess meant that there had been bets placed on who would propose to who and how and when. The thought made him smile.

After Warblers practice, the two boys headed to the Hummel-Hudson home. Blaine texted his parents, telling them to meet the boys there.

He had gotten a message back immediately saying that they would be there as soon as possible. Blaine pulled to a stop and the two jumped out, heading inside. Kurt winced as he accidently knocked his hand on the door on the way in. Blaine gently brought the hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Kurt scrunched his nose and pulled his hand back. "That's disgusting," Kurt mock-berated him.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and followed Kurt into the house, dropping their bags along the way. Finn was home before them for once and Carol didn't have to work until later, having picked up the night shift. They were just waiting on Burt, Annie and Edward.

"Hey, you two," Carol smiled at them warmly as they walked into the kitchen. She was working on a roast dinner. It was Finn's favourite meal and since it was his last night at home before New York, she wanted it to be special.

"Afternoon, Carol," Blaine greeted happily.

"Hi Carol," Kurt beamed at his step mother.

"You two are in a good mood," Carol mused, looking fondly at the boys. "Good day?"

"Yeah, it was," Kurt said, looking at Blaine who winked back. "Do you know when Dad's getting home?"

"Should be soon. Any reason why? Could I help you at all?" Carol asked. She wanted Kurt to be able to trust her with anything and to be able to come and talk to her.

"Oh no, we just have something we want to talk to with everyone," Kurt assured her. "Nothing bad. It's all good, I promise."

"More than good," Blaine interjected, smiling. Kurt nudged him, chuckling slightly.

Carol looked surprised momentarily but she smiled. "I think we could all use some happy news," she replied and went back to make dinner.

Kurt grabbed himself and Blaine something to eat and drink and hurried out of Carol's way. Blaine collected their bags and pulled out their homework which they decided to do while they waited for everyone.

They didn't get much done before Finn came wandering in and sat down at the table with them. "Everything OK, Finn?" Kurt asked, looking up from the paper he had been working on.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Finn admitted, "for New York. You know what I'm like when it comes to stuff like this."

Finn missed the flash of pain in Kurt's eyes but it didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend. Blaine gently ran his foot up Kurt's calf muscle and Kurt shot him a grateful look.

"Have you even packed?" Kurt asked. Kurt was too afraid to go in Finn's room, fearful that he would get trapped in the mess and not be found for days. That would completely mess up his moisturising routine.

"Yeah I've packed," Finn said, a distant look in his eyes. "Dude, that's it! I haven't packed my socks!"

Kurt's jaw dropped and Blaine pressed his hands to his mouth to try and stop his sniggering.

"Finally," Finn sighed with a dopy grin on his face. "It's been bothering all me day. You're amazing. Cheers, bro. How did you know?"

Kurt was saved from commenting when the front door opened, announcing someone's arrival. Burt came into the living room and was quickly followed by Annie and Edward. Greetings were tossed around and Annie and Edward sat down with them while Burt went to get Carol.

When they were all seated at the table Edward spoke up. "Alright, what's going on?" Edward asked, looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"We have some news," Kurt said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I asked Kurt to marry me," Blaine told them, gazing at Kurt lovingly, "and he said yes."

Annie squealed loudly, jumping from her seat and hugging her two boys tightly, showering with them with kisses. Burt and Edward laughed loudly at her enthusiasm and Carol eyes were bright with shock and happiness. Finn was staring dumbly at them, not sure if he had heard them correctly.

"Finally," Annie gushed, clapping her hands together. "Oh boys, I'm so happy for you two." Tears welled in her eyes and she fanned herself with her hand.

"Mum," Blaine groaned and Annie turned away so they couldn't see her tears. Edward chuckled and pulled his wife onto his lap. She buried her head in his shoulder, trying hard not to sob uncontrollably.

"Dad?" Kurt questioned, nerves growing with every second that his dad didn't respond.

"I'm happy for you Kurt," Burt told him, "as long as you're happy."

"Very. I'm so happy, Dad," Kurt breathed, eyes alight.

"You have to wait though," Burt instructed, pointing an accusing finger at both his son and Blaine. "After graduation and there will be no secret eloping. I want to be able to walk my son down the aisle."

Kurt burst into tears and got out of his seat to hug Burt tightly. Burt chuckled and hugged Kurt back tightly, kissing his hair. Blaine got up too and hugged Burt and then Carol. She kissed his cheek and smoothed his hair.

"Congratulations," Carol said with a bright smile. Sure, she thought it was a bit too soon and they were so young but Carol had never seen either of them so happy and that's all she wanted for them.

Blaine and Kurt were hugged by Annie and Edward too, who were telling them both how happy they were.

When the commotion finally died down, the adults went to the kitchen to give Finn, Kurt and Blaine some time to talk alone.

"You haven't said anything," Kurt said to Finn, wringing his hands together nervously, wincing at the way his injured hand protested at the contact.

"I'm just shocked – I mean, wow. Like married, married?" Finn asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled. "Proper married. Paper work and everything."

"That's awesome," Finn said, a bright smile crossing his face. "Really. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank Finn," Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, looking relieved. Blaine's grin was so bright that Finn worried he may need to start wearing sunglasses around the house.

"Dude!" Finn yelped, suddenly. "Underwear! I haven't packed underwear either!"

Kurt shuddered and Blaine burst out laughing. "That's it. After dinner, I'm helping you pack, even if I will have to wade through mess just to get to your suitcase," Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

Finn grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. It was nice to have a brother, Kurt decided, no matter how goofy his was.

A sudden thought struck him. "Finn?" Kurt asked, suddenly.

Finn turned his head to meet his brother's eyes. "Yeah, bro?"

Kurt shuddered. "Don't call me that. Otherwise I definitely won't ask you to be my best man."

Both Finn and Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes wide with shock. "Kurt, I – are you sure?" Finn asked, looking dumbstruck.

Kurt nodded, smiling confidently, feeling Blaine reach out and take his hand under the table. He knew he was making the right decision. "I want you to be my best man, Finn – well, one of them, I mean, I already asked one of my other friends, but anyway – you've been an amazing brother to me. I know we had our differences to begin with but honestly, you've been incredible. I'm proud to call you my brother and I would love for you to be my best man." Kurt paused. "I mean, if you want."

Finn was grinning from ear to ear. He rushed around to Kurt's side of the table and wrapped him up in tight hug. "Oh my God, bro! I'd love to – thank you, thank you, thank you! I mean, you'll have to write my speech for me and stuff but _dude_! I would be honoured."

Kurt's eyes were shining with tears and he returned Finn's hug gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Finn. Thank you."

Finn smiled at him, tears threatening his own eyes too. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he smacked the side of his own head. "Dude, I can't believe I forgot clothes too! Oh my God, what am I gunna wear?"

Kurt dropped his head onto the kitchen table, banging his closed fist against the wooden surface. "Oh my God, Finn! What the hell am I gunna do with you?"

**Please review!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	31. Surprise

**Hey guys! Thanks you so much for all your awesome reviews! I love them all so much and it what keeps me going! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks go out to my awesome beta captain-ally and to Canadian-23 for your lovely reviews! Love you all!**

**Chapter 31: Surprise**

Finn was tired.

Finn was cranky.

Finn didn't understand why he had to get to the airport an hour before his flight which left at 8:30 in the morning.

It didn't help that Kurt was so cheery to be going to the airport to see him off when he wasn't even going to New York. Their personalities conflicted at the best of times, let alone at 7:30am when Kurt was bouncing around the kitchen and Finn was asleep in his bowl of cereal, milk soaking his hair.

Kurt and Blaine had helped him back his things last night; Kurt doing most of the work and taking Finn through everything he was doing so that he knew where everything had been packed. It was almost like a father packing his son's bag for his first camping trip.

Blaine had gone home that night, which had meant Finn witnessing a very heated kiss between Kurt and Blaine which he had rather not seen. Not because he was homophobic, but that was his _brother_ now. No one wants to see their brother getting some when you had practically taken a vow of celibacy.

When Finn had been woken up early by his mother, he was surprised to see Kurt already dressed and flitting around the kitchen, chatting animatedly to Burt, who was sat at the kitchen table, looking about as alert as Finn felt.

"What are you doing up?" Finn mumbled as he slumped at the table, Carol bringing a bowl of cereal over to him. Finn would really have preferred a pillow, such was his desire to be asleep, but looking at it, the cereal really didn't look that uncomfortable, he decided, as he dropped his head into it to resume unconsciousness.

"I'm coming to see you off at the airport," Kurt said, with a grin that far too bright to be in place this early in the morning.

"Why?" Finn asked, pulling his head out of his cereal bowl and winced as he watched Kurt's smile fade.

"I thought it would be nice," Kurt said unsure. "I don't have to. And Finn, your breakfast is meant to go in your mouth, not all over your face," he berated, chucking a kitchen towel at his Neanderthal of a brother.

"NO!" Finn said quickly, taking the towel and wiping his face sheepishly. "I mean, that would be awesome dude."

"Don't call me dude," Kurt snapped, though he was smiling.

Finn scoffed down his breakfast much to the disgust of Kurt, who had wanted to replace the bowl with a fresh one, much to the protests of Finn, who insisted that this one was still perfectly good.

When they were done, they loaded Finn's bags into the car and all climbed inside. Carol took shot gun while Burt was driving, leaving Finn and Kurt in the back. Finn leaned his head against the window and started dozing, the radio playing lightly in the background. Carol and Burt were talking softly up the front and Kurt was on his phone. Finn glanced over and saw Blaine's name on the screen of Kurt's iPhone. Finn was impressed; Blaine must have woken up early so that he could talk to Kurt on the trip.

"So," Kurt said, lowering his phone and turning his body to speak to Finn. "Are you looking forward to the trip?"

"Yeah, I am," Finn replied, honestly. It was nice to talk to someone about the trip. The guys didn't really want to talk about it outside of Glee club and Finn didn't know how to bring it up with Kurt. Rachel was happy to talk animatedly about it 24/7, but she was only interested in the fame and fortune side of it, which didn't concern Finn greatly.

"What are you looking forward to most?" Kurt asked, eyes sparkling interest.

"Performing," Finn grinned. "I mean, our club has been through so much and we worked really hard." Finn looked at Kurt and saw his eyes darken slightly. "Not that you guys didn't work hard, too."

"I know what you meant." Kurt replied, shortly, though he smiled at Finn slightly to show that it was OK.

"I really want to see the sights too," Finn continued, eager to get away from _that _topic.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, eyes hopeful. "Will you take lots of pictures of New York, for Blaine and me?"

"Yeah, sure. I can do that," Finn nodded eagerly. He felt guilty that Kurt didn't get to go to New York with them when he really wanted to.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled appreciatively.

The car fell silent and Finn looked out the window, watching the freeway glide past. They arrived at the airport not much later and they all climbed out, Finn grabbing his bags. They walked Finn in and met up with New Directions who were waiting for everyone to arrive. So far there was Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Puck. They greeted Kurt warmly, Brittany hugging him particularly tightly. She'd already expressed her interest in Kurt to Finn, who'd gently told her that actually, Kurt was gay. Brittany had seemed slightly disheartened, though she admitted that she still loved him anyway.

"It's good to see you," Tina gushed, hugging Kurt gently. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Kurt said, truthfully; he had. "When you get back from New York, we should have coffee and you can tell me all about it."

"That sounds amazing," Mercedes grinned, pulling Kurt into a hug as well. "I'll hold you to it." Kurt chuckled and nodded.

They rest of New Directions arrived not long after and Will handed them all their tickets. "I guess this is it," Finn said, turning to Kurt and his family.

"Have fun," Carol told him, tears in her eyes. She hugged her son tightly and Finn returned the gesture, smiling. He shook hands with Burt and patted Kurt gently on the shoulder.

"I'll see you when I get back," Finn said.

"Have fun and don't forget to take pictures," Kurt smirked and Finn chuckled.

"I won't," he promised.

With that, they left and Finn turned back to the group. "He seems to be doing really well," Mercedes beamed as she watched Kurt walked away. "He's much better than I would be after what happened."

"He's had a lot of help from Blaine," Finn shrugged, "and he's really happy at the moment because they got engaged."

"WHAT?" Mercedes screeched and everyone turned to stare at Finn, eyes wide with shock.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Rachel questioned, eyes wide.

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"Did you just say they got engaged?" Quinn asked, a hint of envy in her tone. It was official; Kurt Hummel now had everything she'd ever wanted.

"Oh yeah," Finn grinned, "It happened the other day. Kurt asked me to be one of his best men, which is totally awesome!"

"What did your parents say?" Tina gasped. She and Mike were one of the strongest couples in New Directions but there were nowhere near thinking about marriage. They hadn't even had sex yet.

"They were really happy," Finn replied. "Burt said they had to wait until after graduation but they intended to so anyway."

"Married," Rachel breathed, "But they're so young! I'm not going to get married until my career is well and truly on its way." Finn made a mental note to store this information away for future use.

"Married," Mike echoed, bewildered, glancing at Tina.

"Oh please," Santana scoffed. "It should hardly come to you as a surprise. You saw them at the wedding and the Garglers said they'd already picked rings out."

"_Warblers_," Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and Tina all corrected, simultaneously.

"But they're still in school," Puck pointed out.

"So what?" Santana retorted. "They found who they want to be with. I say good for them; they should totally get married. What we should all be focussing on is the wedding night, now _that_ will be wanky."

"Dolphins deserve happiness, too," Brittany interjected solemnly and everyone just blinked at her.

"We're not saying they don't," Rachel replied, quickly. "Just that it's a bit too soon."

"I think it's a great idea," Finn said. "I mean, they love each other and having lived with them after the attack, I can see that they're the real deal."

"For once," Santana started, looking surprised. "I agree with what you say, Frankenteen. Well done." Finn frowned but didn't comment. He didn't want to start a fight before they left. Will started herding them through security and to the lounge where they would be boarding their flight.

"Married," Rachel sighed, sitting next to Finn. They were sitting so close that their knees were touching and Finn cheered inwardly.

"Yeah, Kurt's really happy," Finn grinned. "It's nice to see that. He's been so miserable, especially when Blaine isn't around."

"After everything he went through it understandable," Rachel sniffed.

"Yeah," Finn agreed. The topic of the wedding was forgotten as their flight was called for boarding.

"Sit with me?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Finn agreed, happily. _Progress, _Finn thought as he followed Rachel onto the plane. Now he just needed to ask her out on a date, maybe in New York, at a fancy restaurant or something. He'd totally have to text Kurt and ask his advice.

Burt drove Carol and Kurt back to the house. Blaine was waiting on the front veranda, reading _Harry Potter_ _and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _He dropped the book instantly as Kurt came sauntering up to him.

"Hey you," Blaine grinned, allowing Kurt to tug him to his feet and into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah, not really," Blaine told him, which was a lie. He'd been there for an hour, but he didn't mind. "I wanted to see you. It is the weekend, after all. And I wanted to see my fiancé."

"Come on," Kurt beamed and led Blaine into the house. He took Blaine upstairs and to his room. Ever since the trial, Kurt had felt more comfortable in his room and even safer when Blaine was with him.

"Did Finn get off OK?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down on the bed.

"Yeah. I saw New Directions too," Kurt said, lying back on the bed, watching Blaine crawl towards him.

"How did that go?" Blaine asked, lying down beside Kurt and linking their fingers together.

"Good. I promised Tina and Mercedes I would catch up with them when they got back," Kurt told him, turning on his side to face Blaine.

"Are you ready for that?" Blaine asked, concern in his eyes.

"I think so," Kurt decided. "I think I should at least try."

Blaine grinned proudly and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt hummed happily and allowed Blaine to deepen the kiss. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Kurt closer, so they were flush against each other, legs tangled. Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt. "So, I might just have a tiny little surprise for you."

Kurt frowned. "What is it?"

"I know you're bummed that you didn't get to go to New York," Blaine explained, "and I am, too." Kurt gently traced a finger down Blaine's cheekbone, curious as to where this was going. "So, I talked my dad and he said that we shouldn't miss out either so he got us two tickets to New York and to Nationals," Blaine finished, grinning.

Kurt eyes grew wide and he shot up, staring down at Blaine who looked far too smug. "NO!" Kurt gasped, shocked.

"Yes," Blaine countered, chuckling slightly at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt squealed loudly and tackled Blaine, hugging him tightly and showering him with kisses. Blaine laughed and hugged him back tightly. "We're going to New York," Kurt breathed.

Blaine beamed and Kurt squealed again, pushing away from Blaine and shooting off the bed.

"I have to pack!" Kurt cried, practically climbing into his wardrobe in his haste and excitement.

Blaine chuckled, sitting up on the edge on the bed as his watched his _fiancé _start looking frantically through his wardrobe. Kurt threw a look over his shoulder at Blaine. "Don't you need to pack?"

"Already have," Blaine smiled softly. "I knew that you would need help so I got all mine out of the way."

"I wish you had told me sooner," Kurt grumbled, turning back to his wardrobe.

Blaine stood and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, feeling his boyfriend relax into him. "Now where would the fun be in that?" Blaine hummed, gently nipping Kurt's ear, loving the shiver that ran through Kurt's body. He'd never get tired of making Kurt feel every bit as amazing as Blaine felt when he was around Kurt.

**Hehe! What did you think? Please review and I'll see you next chapter! **


	32. New York

**Hey guys! I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story! Honestly when I started I didn't think it would take off very well but you have blown me away with all the positive responses! Huge thanks to the beautiful captain-ally and her amazing editing! I would be lost without you! Love you!**

**32: New York **

Kurt had been surprised when his dad and Carol had agreed to let the two boys go off to New York alone but he wasn't going to question it. He had guess that Carol and Burt would take advantage of having no teenagers in the house and act like a newlywed couple, like they _should_ be doing. But between Kurt and his father, there was an established barrier of trust. It'd always been that way and Kurt had never been more thankful for it.

Because Carol and Burt had already made a trip to the airport once that day, Annie and Edward drove them out to the airport. The trip seemed longer the second time round, maybe because Kurt was bubbling with excitement. Blaine was just pleased to see his boyfriend so happy.

Annie and Edward walked them in, making sure they'd checked in before saying their goodbyes. "Do you have everything?" Annie asked, fretting like only a worried mother could.

"Yes, Mum, we've got it," Blaine nodded and smiled reassuringly at his mother.

"Have fun, you two," Edward said, pulling them both into a hug. "But not too much fun," he added, pointing accusingly at the two of them. Kurt and Blaine just laughed.

"Don't forget to message Finn when you get there," Annie instructed, "and be safe."

"We will," Kurt smiled. "I promise."

Annie pulled her two boys into a hug, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you both," Annie whispered and they both beamed. With one last wave, Kurt and Blaine disappeared through security and found their lounge.

Blaine grinned as Kurt curled up on the seat, bouncing slightly with excitement. Blaine chuckled, desperately wanting to pull Kurt into his arms but restrained himself. He wanted to the trip to go perfect; he could do without a homophobe giving them grief.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, hands twisting nervously in his lap. He winced as the gash caught on his top and pulled at the stitches.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed.

"What will the plane ride be like?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine frowned before realizing that Kurt had never been on a plane before. Blaine's family lived all over the place and he had been on a plane to visit them a few times. Kurt would have gone with him but at the time Elizabeth had been too sick and Kurt didn't want to leave her side.

"It'll be just like driving, only you'll be in the air," Blaine promised. "It'll be fine; I promise I will be with you the whole time."

Kurt nodded and his nerves dimmed slightly. They were called for boarding and Kurt followed Blaine onto the plane. They were seated together and in first class. Kurt looked around with awe and Blaine chuckled; he'd let Kurt have the window seat so that he would be able to see the lights when they got to New York. Blaine slid in next to Kurt and buckled his seat belt. Kurt watched how Blaine did it and then did his own seat belt up. They didn't have to wait long before the plane taxied out onto the run way.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. Kurt looked to Blaine, nerves written across his face. "Just focus on me, OK?"

"OK," Kurt nodded and clutched Blaine's hand tightly. The plane taxied down the runway, gaining speed until finally they were up, ascending into the air. Kurt took a glance out the window and gasped, lights twinkling below them. Taking an evening flight hadn't appealed to Kurt at first, but the way that the night illuminated the city below them was truly breathtaking.

A meal was brought around to them and Blaine eagerly dug in while Kurt scrunched his nose up, raising an eyebrow at the tray in front of him.

"Something the matter?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was just nibbling on some crackers.

"I might throw up if I eat that," Kurt winced and Blaine smiled sympathetically.

"Motion sickness," Blaine winced. "Just lie back and close your eyes."

Kurt did as instructed and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. When the air hostess came around and took their meals, Blaine stowed the trays and lifted the arm rest between them. He draped a blanket over Kurt and lowered his chair. Blaine did the same and pulled Kurt so that he was leaning on his shoulder. Kurt sighed in his sleep and snuggled against Blaine. Blaine must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being gently woken by Kurt.

"Babe, we're about to land," Kurt said, shaking his shoulder.

Blaine blinked groggily and sat up, putting his chair back in the upright position. "How you feeling?" He asked. Even half-asleep and aching from the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in, his first priority was Kurt.

"Better," Kurt smiled softly. "I think most of it was nerves."

Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand. The landing was without turbulence – thank God; Kurt didn't think his nerves could stand that – and they made their way off the plane and through the airport. They carried their bags and grabbed a taxi to take them to their hotel. It was late at night and they were tired but it didn't stop them from gazing in awe at all the lights and buildings. Blaine loved the look of excitement on Kurt's face and wished he could make Kurt smile like that forever. Well, Blaine grinned he had the rest of his life to do that.

The taxi pulled up to the hotel and they jumped out, Blaine paying the man, much to Kurt's protest, and they hurried into the lobby. They checked in quickly – Kurt smiling when he realised the name was in Anderson-Hummel – getting their key and headed up the room. Once they were in, Kurt immediately went to the window and gazed out of it.

"It's beautiful," Blaine said, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Blaine – I can't thank you enough for this," Kurt said, spinning in Blaine's arms so they were facing each other. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"I can't wait to go exploring with you," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt closer. "But right now I really want to kiss you."

Kurt smirked and angled his head so that Blaine could kiss him full on the lips. Blaine hummed and started moving backwards, pulling Kurt along with him. His knees hit the back of the bed and he stumbled. Kurt was quick to take advantage of this and pushed Blaine down, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again.

Blaine moaned and scrambled up the bed, keeping Kurt attached to him and running his hands under Kurt's shirt, eager to touch that pale skin he loved so much. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, Kurt breaking the kiss long enough to get his arms out before reattaching his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine flipped them over; capturing Kurt's muffled cry of surprise with his lips that were moulding to Kurt's every move. Kurt's hands moved to Blaine shirt and racked it up his body. Blaine pulled away so that Kurt's could lift it off him and threw the shirt off to the side, a testament to how much he loved Blaine as he didn't even stop to think about the wrinkles it would cause.

The rest of their clothes joined the shirts on the floor, the two of them wrapped in a naked embrace, reeling with the freedom that they had and the moments they could share this whole trip without being judged.

The sharp shrill of the phone woke Kurt suddenly. He flinched and moaned, Blaine groaned against him, snuggling deeper into his side. Kurt fumbled for the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Good morning Mr Hummel. This is Sally from the front desk with your wake up call," a far-too-cheery-for-this-early-in-the-morning voice informed him.

"Oh, thank you," Kurt replied, beginning to feel much more awake now.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day," Sally said, promptly hanging up. Kurt put the phone back in the cradle and flopped back down on the pillows.

Blaine mumbled something against his skin, sending vibrations up his body. "Come on Blaine," Kurt sighed, running his fingers through Blaine's curls, smiling as it brought memories of last night; Kurt tangling his hands in Blaine's hair after particular jolt of pleasure.

"Comfy," Blaine mumbled tiredly. "Don't want to move. Ever."

"But New York," Kurt gasped playfully, "and we have to see Finn to let him know we're here."

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes lazily, looking into Kurt's bright blue eyes. "I love you," Blaine smiled and Kurt beamed right back.

"I love you too," Kurt said, pressing his lips to Blaine's, pointedly ignoring the fact they both had morning breath. He could get used to this. "Last night was perfect."

"It really was," Blaine grinned, hands skimming down Kurt's chest.

Kurt squirmed as desire started to build in him again. "No," Kurt moaned as Blaine began to press kisses along his jaw line. "We have so much to do-_oh_- to do today."

"You're right," Blaine hummed, moving from Kurt's jaw to his collar bone and started sucking a hickey there.

"Blaine," Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled against him. "Ok, ok. Can we at least shower together? We'd save water. You know how much I love the environment."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's hopeful expression. "Saving the world one sex-filled shower at a time, yeah?" Blaine just pouted, eliciting a giggle from Kurt. "Yeah, we can shower together." He relented.

Blaine moved fast, jumping out the bed and tugging Kurt with him to the bathroom.

Once showered and dressed the two headed down to the dining room where they would eat breakfast. Both were thrilled by the fact that they could hold hands in public and no one would bat an eye. They headed in and scanned the area, instantly spotting New Directions. They had been put up in the same hotel as them, managing to grab one of the few remaining rooms.

Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other before sneaking up behind Finn who was talking to Sam and Puck, who were sat opposite him. The two looked up and froze with shock.

"What are you two staring at?" Finn asked, brows furrowing.

"Us," Kurt said and Finn whipped around, mouth dropping open. "Ew Finn, close your mouth."

"Dude!" Finn yelped and he jumped up, pulling Kurt in to a rough hug.

"Ow! Finn," Kurt scolded, slapping Finn's side.

Finn let him go and Kurt stumbled back into Blaine who grabbed him firmly. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked, childlike excitement etched clearly across his face.

"We came to watch your performance," Blaine smiled, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"We also came to explore the city and check out some colleges," Kurt added.

"Awesome," Finn beamed.

"Congratulations," Sam grinned at Kurt and Blaine, who fixed him with a confused expression. "Finn told us about the engagement," he explained.

Both boys blushed and smiled. "Thank you Sam," Kurt replied, sincerely.

"Come join us," Puck offered and they sat down with them.

"I'll get some breakfast," Blaine said, pulling out a chair for Kurt. Kurt smiled adoringly at Blaine and watched him walk away, eyes lingering on his ass. Kurt turned back and found Puck smirking at him and he blushed, though couldn't deny it.

"It's good you're here," Finn said, grinning sheepishly. "I forgot to bring the camera."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Sam snorted with laughter. Blaine came back with some fruit for Kurt and eggs for himself. He slid in next to Kurt and they started eating.

"What are you doing today?" Blaine asked Finn as he ate.

"We have to write two songs for the competition," Finn sighed.

"You're doing original songs?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah, it was Rachel's idea," Sam answered.

"Wow," Blaine said, looking impressed. "Good luck."

"We'll need it," Puck grunted. "Mr Schue is locking us in the room until we write them."

Kurt winced. The thought of not being able to go out and see New York was painful. "I guess we'll be taking pictures for you," Kurt shrugged and Finn pouted.

"Dolphins," Brittany cried, having spotted Kurt and Blaine. She skipped over to them and hugged them both around the neck. "What are you doing here?"

The rest of New Directions had noticed them and they made their way over, offering them their congratulations.

"Let's see the ring," Mercedes demanded and Kurt held out his hand, Mercedes taking it in hers and looking at every angle.

"It's beautiful," Quinn sighed, looking at Blaine's ring with obvious envy.

"We have fabulous taste," Kurt said haughtily and Blaine sniggered.

The girls awed over the two them, looking at their rings with jealousy. Quinn's jaw was set as she watched the two of them. She watched Blaine's hand squeezed Kurt's thigh gently and look him with adoring eyes. It was everything she'd ever wanted.

They finished their breakfast and the two boys stood. "We have to get going," Kurt explained. "Lots to do. Good luck writing your songs and we'll see you later." 

They were waved goodbye and the two set out to explore the city that would define their future.

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next chapter : )**


	33. Flirting

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and what keeps this going. Huge thanks to captain-ally who does so much for me! Guh, I would be lost without her! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 33: Flirting **

New York was packed with bustling people. Some were native to the city, hurrying to walk, others were tourists, pointing out the sites and posing for pictures. Blaine and Kurt were among them, talking pictures together in front of famous sites and buildings that towered over them.

They were currently sitting in a small cafe, looking at the pictures they had taken. Kurt was giggling at a particularly goofy picture of Blaine. "You're adorable," Kurt giggled.

"Why, thank you," Blaine grinned and they laughed together. They hadn't felt this free in a long time; free to sit in a cafe and hold hands without anyone judging them, to be affectionate towards each other in public. This was perfect for them.

"You wait here and keep our table," Blaine said, leaning back and sliding off his chair. "I'll grab us a couple of sandwiches."

"Salad in mine please, no mayo," Kurt reminded him with a grin.

"Whatever you want," Blaine beamed and headed to the counter with a bounce in his step.

He waited in line happily; he wasn't in a rush. Finally he got to the front counter and when he did, the guy behind the counter looked up and his eyes widened and his posture changed. He stood up straighter and plastered a big smile on his face.

"What can I get you?" the boy asked – his nametag informing Blaine that he was called Desmond. Blaine relayed his order with a smile. "You new to the area?" Desmond asked, glancing up at Blaine from under his eyelashes.

"Just visiting," Blaine grinned, oblivious to the other boys flirting.

"Ah, right. You know, I get off work soon," Desmond said, handing the sandwiches over, fingers brushing over Blaine's. "I could – ah – show you around if you want."

"Oh," Blaine blinked; retracting his hand quickly and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, finally having caught on. "That's a nice offer but I'm actually here with my fiancé."

Desmond's eyes widened and he looked over Blaine's shoulder to where Kurt was sitting – but he wasn't alone. "You mean the boy who's flirting with another guy?" Desmond asked, quirking an eyebrow. Blaine frowned and looked over his shoulder.

Kurt was still sitting at their table but there was tall, dark and handsome stranger sitting in Blaine's seat, touching Kurt's hand. Blaine eyes grew wide and Kurt pulled his hand away, though he was still smiling at the man.

Blaine turned his back and fished out some money. "Here," Blaine muttered, slapping it on the counter with an audible _thwack_.

"Sorry man," Desmond winced, taking the money. "My offer still stands."

"No thank you," Blaine replied, shortly. With that, he turned around and stalked out of the cafe.

He started walking, having no idea where he was going. He was so angry. How could Kurt do this to him? After everything they'd been through?

Blaine kept walking, his phone ringing over and over but he ignored it and suddenly found himself standing in front of his favourite theatre. He ducked inside and quickly hid in the seats, gazing at the stage. It has always been his dream to be on a stage like this, whether as a broad way star or a singer. He knew he shared this dream with Kurt and as much as he was mad at him, he couldn't help but wish that Kurt was here with him now.

Blaine heard the door opened and he slouched down in his seat so that he couldn't be seen. He watched as Kurt came striding in, out of breath and panting. Kurt scanned the area, taking everything in and dashed to the stage. He looked out amongst the rows of seats but found nothing. Kurt sighed and wrapped an arm around himself.

He had been sure that Blaine would be here. Whenever he was upset, Blaine retreated to his music and they were in New York…so why wasn't he here?

Kurt sighed, feeling tears welling in his eyes. He had seen Blaine storm out of the cafe, leaving him there. He knew that Blaine had seen him with that guy. It's not like Kurt wanted him there. The stranger had been hitting on him, even after he said he was engaged. As soon as Blaine had left, Kurt had tried to hurry after him, though he struggled with getting rid of his admirer. Eventually, Kurt had just gotten up and ran out the door, trying to find Blaine.

He pulled out his phone and sighed. He had already tried to ring Blaine but he wasn't answering, which was typical jealous-Blaine behaviour. Kurt pocketed the mobile, looking around the theatre desperately. He needed to express himself, so that when he finally did see Blaine they could talk about it rationally.

He pictured the music, seeing the band so clearly in his mind that it was as if they were sitting behind him, instruments poised at the ready. He opened his mouth and sucked in a breath. He already knew the perfect song. He didn't even have to think twice about it.

"_So lately, been wondering,_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love,_

_To light the shadows on your face,_

_If a great wave shall fall,_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?"_

Kurt's voice soared with the music playing in his mind; he barely noticed that the seats were empty and he was alone in the theatre – or so he thought…

"_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

And it was so true – he'd follow Blaine to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

"_And maybe I'll work out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your ways_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you"_

The tears were falling freely now. Kurt didn't even try and stop them.

"_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love"_

Kurt's voice dropped with the tempo of the song, barely rising above a whisper. It was soft, pleading, and it was all for Blaine.

"_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go whatever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

The last lines came out as a barely-there whisper, punctuated only by the soft sobs he gave. His heart was breaking and he knew that it was on his sleeve for all to see.

He didn't notice that Blaine had sat up to watch him, nor that he was now moving down the aisle with speed and quietly coming onto the stage. Kurt finally dropped his head, wiping his tears away with a shaking hand.

"You never cease to amaze me with your voice," Blaine said quietly but his words echoed around the whole theatre. Kurt froze but didn't lift his head. Blaine walked to his fiancé, standing behind him. "How did you know I would be here?"

"Because I know you, Blaine," Kurt said, voice hoarse. "When you're upset you retreat into music. I do the same. You've always wanted to come here – I have too – so I knew there was a chance that you would be here. It was either this or an antique music store." Kurt let out a deep sigh. "I know you're mad at me. But no matter how mad you get, I'm always gunna come after you."

Blaine took another step forward and laid his hands on Kurt's shoulders, relieved that he didn't flinch under his touch. "That guy –" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"Wouldn't take no for answer, even when I showed him the ring," Kurt said, spinning so that he was facing Blaine. "Don't think I didn't see that server hitting on you, too."

Blaine ducked his head, all his anger vanishing and instead it was replaced with embarrassment. "I told him no, that I was engaged."

"I know what people think Blaine," Kurt sighed, "that we're only together because we've been friends for so long, that there are only a few openly gay people in Ohio that we settled for each other. But Blaine, I have never, nor will I ever settle for you. I. Love. You." Kurt punctuated each word with a jab at Blaine chest. "Why don't you understand that?" Kurt felt himself break. The tears fell and Kurt's body went limp; he fell against Blaine, punching his clenched fists against Blaine's chest wretchedly. He sobbed into Blaine's polo shirt, feeling his fiancé's arm wrap around him tightly. "I'm so _angry _at you," Kurt cried, "why can't you accept that I love you? _Only_ you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, pressing his cheek against the top of Kurt's head, feeling his own tears slip into his fiancé's hair, "I'm sorry – but, Kurt, I never doubted you. It's everyone else I'm scared of. First Karofsky, now this…baby, I came so close to losing you once. I don't know how to live without you; I'm so _scared_, Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt pulled his head away from Blaine's chest, looking him directly in the eyes. "Please don't doubt what we have. You have _nothing_ to be scared of."

"Never Kurt," Blaine urged, keeping his arms tight around Kurt's waist. "I don't, Kurt. I promise I don't."

"If this is going to work," Kurt said, "we have to trust each other. I will never nor have I ever cheated on you. You're it for me, Blaine; you're the love of my life."

"And you're mine," Blaine promised, tears continuing to leave tracks on his cheeks. "I do trust you Kurt, with my life. I'm never, ever going to let you go."

"Good," Kurt said, finally allowing a smile to grace his features. He reached up and brushed the tears away from Blaine's cheek with his fingertips. "Because if you do, you'll be very sorry."

Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt tightly, body shaking with relief. "I love you so much," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "Now let's get out of here before we get in trouble."

Kurt pulled back and held out his hand. Blaine took it, linking their fingers together tightly and they headed out into the city again.

The rest of the day went smoothly for them. They went to Central Park and lay on the grass together, looking up at the clouds and pointing out shapes that they formed, well aware and even enjoying the fact that they were acting like they belonged in a cliché romance film. They grabbed more lunch because Blaine had – being the intellectual mastermind he was – left their sandwiches at the shop he had rushed out of. Kurt was leaning on Blaine's chest, their fingers entwined together.

"When we move here," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's neck, "we should make it a habit to come to the park as often as we can."

"You like it here?" Kurt asked, shifting so he could now see Blaine.

"Yeah, it's peaceful and relaxing. We could bring out work out here when we have to study for college or you could work on your fashion designs," Blaine smiled.

"My fashion designs?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Blaine beamed. "We all know that you're going to go into the fashion business and creating your own label of cutting-edge designs. It's fate, babe."

"You'll wear them on stage when you perform?" Kurt questioned, eyes hopeful.

"On stage?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Yeah, when you make it big as a performer. I need you to advertise my clothes," Kurt grinned cheekily and Blaine laughed, chest rumbling. Kurt laid his hand possessively over Blaine heart.

The afternoon was wearing on and the temperature was dropping.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel," Blaine said, sitting up. Kurt stood and pulled Blaine to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and they walked slowly, stealing kisses every now and then, unable to get used to the fact that they _could_ here. They caught a taxi back to the hotel and went back to their room.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Kurt asked, smirking. Blaine grinned and Kurt led them to the bathroom. He filled the tub up with hot water and threw in some bath salts that he knew would do wonders for their skin.

They undressed each other slowly and Kurt slid in first. Blaine clambered in after him, settling between Kurt's legs and leaning against his chest. They just relaxed, Kurt humming softly in Blaine's ear, nipping at his skin occasionally and placing kisses on his back and shoulder.

"I'm sorry I got jealous," Blaine apologised for the millionth time that day.

"It's who you are," Kurt said quietly, placing a kiss behind his ear. "I know you're just trying to protect me. And when it's not really annoying, it's kind of hot."

Blaine chuckled and tipped his head back to kiss the under Kurt's jaw. "You are all kinds of hot," Blaine murmured and Kurt shivered with delight.

A loud ringing noise startled them both and Kurt groaned. "Stay here." Kurt slid out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone. It was Burt. Typical, he could kill the mood and he wasn't even in the same state as them. "Hey Dad," Kurt smiled.

"Hey, kiddo. Thought I'd check up on you boys, hope I'm not interrupting anything," Burt's smirk was audible; he knew perfectly well he'd interrupted something.

"Of course not, Dad. We're good," Kurt smiled, looking back to the bathroom longingly. "We explored the city and caught up with Finn."

"And he's alright?" Burt asked.

"Yes, they were writing songs for the competition," Kurt replied.

"Carol wants you to record the performance," Burt said and Kurt nodded before realizing Burt couldn't see him.

"Can do," Kurt answered, smiling. He'd totally intended to do that anyway. He heard water sloshing and Blaine came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and Kurt eyes travelled up and down his chest with a smirk. "Blaine and I are heading out to dinner soon," he told Burt, his voice reaching a painfully high pitch as Blaine stood behind him and started toying with his towel.

"OK, have fun and be safe, kid," Burt instructed.

"Bye Dad," Kurt breathed and hung up, chucking his phone onto the bed side table and pulling Blaine to the bed with a growl.

**What did you think? Please review!  
>Oh and the song is Wherever you will go- Charlene Soraia! <strong>


	34. Nationals

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for you awesome reviews and feedback! I love you all in a non-creepy stalkerish way! : D Huge thanks to captain-ally for her awesome editing job. A round of applause for her! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 34: Nationals **

Kurt could definitely get used to the feeling of waking up next to Blaine, cocooned in his warmth as they were tangled together. They had ordered another wake up call, Kurt answering the phone when it rang. The same perky voice crooned into his ear and Kurt could have sworn it was a recording; no one sounded that chirpy in the morning.

They showered and dressed, Kurt quickly running through his moisturizing routine before they headed down to breakfast. The two grabbed a table, making sure there were a few extra seats because they knew New Directions would be down soon. They weren't wrong and soon Finn came and joined them, Rachel by his side. Finn looked half asleep, struggling to keep his eyes open while Rachel looked far too awake for the still-early hour.

"I've been warming up since 5am," Rachel explained as they ate breakfast. "When I get to Broadway I'm going to have to get used to the hours. Why not start now? My body clock needs to adjust."

Blaine hummed in agreement. He was finding that Rachel was very driven and passionate and as much as he admired her, it was a bit early in the morning for this much confidence.

"Too early," Finn mumbled, nearly falling asleep in his eggs. Kurt issued a swift kick to his shins and Finn jolted upright. "Ow, dude," Finn grumbled reproachfully.

Kurt smirked. "You eat your breakfast, Finn, not wear it."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at the two of them. They were truly acting like brothers. Considering a few months ago, Finn was acting like he hated Kurt; it was nice to see them being friendly now.

"Do you know when you're performing?" Blaine asked, cutting Rachel off as she rambled about her early morning routine.

"Eleven o'clock," Rachel replied, taking a delicate bite of her all-Vegan breakfast. "I've memorised everyone's times. We're after Vocal Adrenalin which is good. It'll really impress the judges when we blow them away with my amazing talent."

"You're still coming right?" Finn asked, scooping the last of his eggs onto his fork and Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes, we'll be there to cheer you on," Kurt winced as Finn continued to eat like an animal. Finn grinned and Kurt closed his eyes as he saw egg in his teeth, shuddering.

Will came up to the table and nodded politely at Kurt and Blaine. "Rachel, Finn, we need to start getting ready to leave," Will informed them. Rachel instantly jumped out of her seat and marched off. Finn rolled his eyes and stood.

"I'll see you later," Finn said. "Meet me after the performance."

"We will," Kurt replied, smiling and Finn nodded appreciatively before walking away with Will.

"I suppose we should get ready too," Blaine said, pushing his plate away.

"Yeah, I have to get the camera," Kurt stacked his plate on top of Blaine's and stood up, brushing away imaginary lint on his jeans. Blaine followed his lead and took Kurt's hand as they went back to their room. They grabbed their things, Kurt making sure he'd packed the camera 3 times. A little while later, they were sitting in a taxi heading to the concert hall in which Nationals was being held.

The place was huge and banners hung from every possible surface. It was busy, packed with families, friends and fans coming to watch. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly, not wanting to get separated in the mass crowd.

"Let's go find our seats," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt nodded his assent. He tugged Blaine behind him as they weaved through the crowd. They found their seats easily; they were on the end of an aisle. They settled in their seats and watched as everyone filed in, searching for their seats.

Kurt set up his camera so that it was ready to record New Directions' performance. He smiled at Blaine and leant his head on his fiancé's shoulder. "I hope they do well," Kurt said, "I'm so nervous for them."

"They beat us," Blaine pointed out. "They're good enough to be here."

"Imagine the Warblers on the stage," Kurt sighed. "We would kill it. You would be singing lead, David doing those crazy flips that give me a heart attack, Wes trying desperately to organise one of the rowdiest groups of boys I have ever seen before in my life."

"In other words, it would be a complete shambles," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, but a perfect shambles," Kurt replied, smiling wistfully.

Blaine hummed, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder and leaning in close. "You'd be amazing on that stage. You'd kill it," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand. "One day maybe," he replied quietly. He didn't dare to let himself dream that big.

"One day definitely," Blaine corrected and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek bone.

The warning bell rang and the lights started to dim. The last few stragglers took their seats and the first group took the stage. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they watched. They were impressive and moved well together. The groups moved through their numbers quickly and finally New Directions took the stage. Blaine and Kurt cheered loudly, grinning. Kurt took Blaine's hand again and squeezed it tightly. Blaine chuckled. No matter how much Kurt wanted to be on that stage, he still wanted New Directions to do well. The selfless side of Kurt was shining through and it was truly beautiful.

Rachel and Finn took centre stage and began their duet. The song had been written by Finn, so Kurt had been informed. It was called 'Pretending' and it was not only a perfect duet for Finn and Rachel, it was also beautifully heartbreaking. Kurt was so proud of his brother.

Their voices blended well together and they made a great duet. Finn was gazing at Rachel with love evident in his eyes. Kurt was surprised that love hearts weren't pouring out of his eyes like in a cartoon. He shared this with Blaine who sniggered. The final notes rang out and Kurt gasped as Rachel leaned forward and kissed Finn.

Nobody moved or made a sound.

"Oh god," Kurt muttered. "Oh my god, no."

"That's – wow," Blaine mumbled.

"I can't look away. I should, but I can't," Kurt cried, eyes wide. "This is a train wreck."

The two finally pulled away and looked a little dazed. Kurt could see that Will was the first to start clapping and eventually a few others joined in, Kurt and Blaine included.

Finn and Rachel pulled away from each other reluctantly and the rest of New Directions came up on stage. They all looked a little shocked and Kurt could see Quinn's murderous glare from where he was sitting.

"Oh, this is so not going to go well," Kurt muttered, slouching in his chair. Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder again and pulled him close.

Their second song – "Light up the World" – went much better with Brittany and Artie on lead. This time they got a much better applause which Kurt was thankful for. They dutifully watched the rest of the groups perform and finally it was all over.

"It's going to be close," Blaine commented, stretching. They waited until majority of the people had left before taking each other's hands and slipping out. They made their way through the crowd to try find New Directions. They found them near the leader board which read where everyone placed.

"Hey," Kurt called and Finn whipped around.

"You made it," Finn beamed and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Yep and we got it all on tape," Kurt grinned, holding his camera and wiggling it.

"Thank dude," Finn clapped him on the shoulder and Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

"Mr Schue! Where did we place?" Rachel demanded when Will came wandering back. Kurt could instantly tell it was bad news from the expression on his face.

"Twelfth," Will replied quietly but they all still heard. Their faces fell and Kurt and Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Twelfth?" Rachel whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"This is all your fault," Santana hissed at Rachel.

"Enough," Will said quickly and Santana looked murderous. "We need to get back."

"Finn," Kurt called and Finn turned to him. "We'll see you back at the hotel. I'm really sorry guys," he spared them a sympathetic look before leaving quickly with Blaine, not wanting to be caught up in the drama that was about to unfold.

"They did not look happy," Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

"No they didn't," Kurt agreed.

"While I understand passion, that was unprofessional," Blaine pointed out.

"Let's get some lunch and hope that Finn makes it out alive," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and tugging him towards the nearest cafe.

They relaxed, enjoying what little time they had left of New York. They were flying out tomorrow on the same flight as New Directions. They decided to walk back to the hotel; it wasn't too far from where Nationals had been held.

When they got back to the hotel, they found Finn in the lobby, slumped on a bench. He looked up when the two entered and smiled tiredly at them. "Hey," he greeted them half-heartedly.

"Hey," Blaine replied, sitting down next to Finn, Kurt dropping down on the other side of him.

"Everything OK, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Santana went crazy at Rachel and me," Finn shrugged. "Everyone pretty much hates me now."

Kurt bit his lip; he could sort of see their point. "I'm sure they don't hate you," Kurt said carefully. "I think that mostly they are disappointed. I mean, I know you like Rachel, but you really could have chosen a better moment."

"I know," Finn moped. "I couldn't help it." He dropped his head into his hands.

Kurt sighed and patted his back gently. "It'll be OK," Kurt promised. "Just let them calm down."

"What does Rachel think?" Blaine asked, looking around Finn's back to shoot a worried glance at Kurt.

"We haven't spoken yet," Finn admitted, voice muffled by his hands.

"Why don't you go find her and talk to her," Blaine suggested, "instead of hiding out here in the lobby. That way, at least one good thing could come from this."

Finn lifted his head, looking at Blaine quizzically. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks dude."

Kurt scrunched up his nose and sighed. "Honestly Finn, can't you think of a better nickname?"

Blaine chuckled. "Find Rachel. We'll see you later, Finn." He said, patting Finn sympathetically on the back.

Kurt and Blaine headed to their room and as soon as they entered, Blaine went and jumped on the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes at his fiancé and looked around the room. They really needed to start packing; he knew they wouldn't have time in the morning. Kurt started moving about the room and started folding their clothes, packing them away into their suitcase.

Blaine watched from the bed, loving the domestic feel. He could picture a Kurt packing their bags, a little girl with his dark curls and Kurt's porcelain skin and blue eyes following him around, babbling happily. Kurt glanced at Blaine and saw his dreamy smile.

Kurt stopped packing and made his way to Blaine, stopping at the edge of the bed. Blaine sat up on the bed and leant on his knees, steadying himself by looping his arms around Kurt's neck. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt queried, cocking his head to one side.

"Our future," Blaine replied, honestly. "A family holiday."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, a smile breaking across his face. "Just us?"

"And a little girl," Blaine admitted shyly.

"A little girl?" Kurt echoed, eyes alight with excitement.

"Or a little boy," Blaine said quickly.

"How about both?" Kurt suggested, quirking an eyebrow and smiling.

"Both? I could get on board with both," Blaine grinned, pulling himself closer to Kurt.

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a loving kiss.

Blaine smiled into the embrace, feeling completely content. The future was looking bright and Blaine couldn't wait to spend every second of it with Kurt by his side.

**What did you guys think? Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!**


	35. Too much love

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your review! I only just saw that we are over 400! Thanks you so much! HUGE thanks to captain-ally who is amazing and I love so much! She works so hard and she is just amazing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 35: Too Much Love **

Kurt was glad that they had first class tickets to fly back to Ohio; he didn't envy anyone in New Directions. Kurt and Blaine had travelled with them to the airport and both of them had been uncomfortable with constant glares that each team member was throwing Finn and Rachel.

"I'm so glad we aren't sitting back there," Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine's side as they flew through the air.

"You and me both. They really aren't taking it well," Blaine commented, rubbing Kurt's arm.

"At least they got to perform," Kurt sighed, "they should focus on that."

"And Finn and Rachel seemed happy," Blaine shrugged. "So something good came from it. Seems like they refuse to focus on the positives of the situation."

"Blaine, they just lost _Nationals. _I can see how they would feel a little negative right now." Kurt reminded him.

Blaine shrugged. "But you know the Warblers would never turn against us – not even if we kissed on stage."

"But we'd never do that. Because that would get us thrown out of the whole competition and probably the state," Kurt replied, sighing slightly.

Blaine leant down and kissed him softly. "Hey, come on. Being in New York was better, right?" And when he gave Kurt that hopeful smile, he was damned to say no.

"Being in New York was OK," Kurt allowed, almost laughing at the comical way Blaine's face dropped. "But being in New York with you was perfect."

Blaine grinned and kissed him again. "And one day, you'll get to be with me in New York every day. This is our future, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt smiled, "I can't wait." Kurt captured Blaine's lips once more before he closed his eyes, fatigue washing over him. He fell asleep for the rest of the flight and only woke when Blaine started to shake him. "Are we landing?" Kurt mumbled tiredly.

"Already did babe," Blaine grinned and Kurt shot up in his seat, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Oh," he blinked and Blaine chuckled.

"Come on, Finn will be waiting for us," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and motioned to grab Blaine's hand before remembering where they were and he sighed. He'd forgotten how easy being in New York was. "Soon," Blaine promised, noticing Kurt's hesitation.

They left the plane and found Finn already greeting Carol and Burt. "Boys!" Carol beamed and pulled them into a hug as soon as they reached her. "We missed you! The house was so quiet."

"We missed you too," Kurt grinned, pulling back. He went to Burt and hugged him tightly as well.

"Did you guys have fun?" Burt asked, releasing his son.

"We sure did," Blaine grinned, receiving a hug from Burt too.

"Responsible fun, I hope," Burt looked at Blaine accusingly, who blanched.

"Naturally," Kurt interjected, saving Blaine from further embarrassment.

"Glad to hear it. Come on, let's get going before the traffic builds up," Burt commanded, leading the way out of the airport.

A new school week started – Kurt and Blaine went back to Dalton while Finn went to McKinley, hoping that because they made it to New York, they would have gained a new level of respect. Kurt thought it was wishful thinking but decided against voicing his opinion. He'd heard all about how New Directions were perceived in McKinley and it perplexed him. In Dalton, the Warblers were like rock stars. He'd soon learnt that life in McKinley and life in Dalton were two completely different entities.

On arrival, Blaine and Kurt had been asked endless questions about their trip to New York and many of the Warblers had demanded to see pictures.

"I wish we could have gone," Nick sighed as he and Kurt headed to art class.

"It was amazing, Nick," Kurt gushed. "I felt so free, so clear of judgement. The only downside is that coming back has made me realise how unaccepting it is here. You, Jeff, Blaine and I will have to go together again."

"We finish school this year. Aren't you planning to move to New York after graduation?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah but we have to look for apartments and stuff," Kurt grinned, "so you and Jeff can help us, because I'm sure you'll be doing something similar."

Nick chuckled and nudged Kurt. "Sounds good." The two went into the class room and settled into their seats.

"Alright, boys, this is one of the few classes you have left to work on your final pieces so get working," the teacher said and the boys hurriedly pulled out their things.

Kurt was still in the process of raiding his bag for supplies when there was knock on the door. The counsellor, Janelle, stood in the doorway, her face eerily pale.

"I need to speak to Kurt," she explained quietly to the teacher and Kurt frowned. "Kurt!" Janelle called him over. Kurt shot a look at Nick who simply shrugged in response, looking concerned. Kurt slid out of his chair and headed to Janelle. "Come with me, Kurt," Janelle instructed gently. Kurt complied, following her out of the classroom and down the hallway, towards her office.

Once inside, he took a seat, feeling thoroughly confused. He had come to her once a week as she requested and racked his brain to try and find something he had done wrong.

"Kurt, we got a call from the hospital a few moments ago," Janelle explained, "I don't know how to say this, but your dad…he's been admitted."

"What?" Kurt asked dumbly, his brain refusing to process what she had said.

"Your dad was at work when he collapsed. It looks like a heart attack," Janelle told him calmly, though she was looking at him like she thought he was about to explode into a fit of emotion. Surely she knew him better than that by now. There were only two people who would ever see that, and he'd just been informed that one of them was lying in a hospital bed.

"A heart attack?" Kurt whispered, voice cracking, "No."

"Annie Anderson is on her way," Janelle told him. "She's going to take you and Blaine to the hospital."

"No," Kurt muttered, wrapping his arms around himself, desperate to have something to hold onto. "Not my dad."

Blaine suddenly came bursting into the room and was by Kurt's side instantly. "One of the receptionists just pulled me out of class," Blaine explained, breathing heavily. "Kurt, I – are you OK?"

"No," Kurt replied, hoarsely. "Not my dad. This isn't happening, Blaine. Please tell me this isn't happening."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of his chair and into his arms, holding him tightly. "It's going to be OK." But secretly, Blaine was worried. He'd paid enough attention in Biology class to know what a heart attack meant, which meant he also knew exactly how dangerous they were. He was sure Kurt did too.

Kurt was in shock as they waited for Annie, his body shaking with suppressed sobs as he held onto Blaine. She came quickly and hurried to her boys, kissing Blaine's cheek and looking Kurt over, clearly assessing how he was handling the situation. He was pale and shaking and Blaine guessed that his mother's assessment was 'not well'.

"Kurt, honey," Annie said softly. "I'm going to take you to the hospital OK?" Kurt nodded, looking thoroughly incapable of speech. "Come on," Annie instructed, leading the way out of the school.

Blaine led Kurt out, his arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. Everyone was in class which meant that, thankfully, they didn't have an audience. The one aspect in which Dalton was similar to McKinley was that they were suckers for gossip, and Blaine was sure that this would spread like wildfire.

Blaine slipped into the back seat of the car next to Kurt who just stared blankly out the window, shaking violently, looking paler than ever. The ride to the hospital took far too long and Blaine felt sick with nerves. Burt was a second father to him, he always had been and Blaine didn't even want to think about the possibility of them losing him. It would do irrevocable things to their family.

Blaine caught Annie's gaze in the rear-view mirror. She looked about as terrified as he felt. They arrived at the hospital and they all jumped out. Blaine hovered close to Kurt as they went inside. Kurt looked grim as he was informed that his father had been moved to ICU after slipping into a coma, but hurried to find him nonetheless.

When they entered the pristine room, they were unsurprised to find that Carol and Finn were already there. Carol looked a mess with her hair out of place and tear stained cheeks, though that was expected.

Finn looked like he had been punched in the stomach. They both looked up as Kurt entered and stepped aside when he approached Burt, knowing that he would need a respectful moment with his father. Kurt slipped his hand into Burt's, squeezing tightly.

"Dad?" Kurt greeted, his voice higher than usual and Blaine could hear the note of panic in there. "Dad, can you hear me?" Blaine squeezed Annie's hand before moving to Kurt. "Please wake up," Kurt pleaded, tears blurring his vision. "You have to wake up."

"The doctors said that he had a heart attack that was brought on by an arrhythmia," Carol told him, voice choked. Annie went to Carol and rubbed her back soothingly, offering her a tissue, which she gladly accepted.

Kurt knees buckled and Blaine wrapped a strong arm around his waist to keep him up. Kurt shook in his arms and tears trailed down Blaine's cheeks. "I've got you," he breathed in Kurt's ear.

A nurse came wondering in and started checking Burt's IV's and monitors. "I'm afraid visiting hours will be over soon," the nurse informed them, looking apologetic. Kurt recognised the woman from when he was a child. It was Nurse Nancy, the same nurse who had looked after his mother. The thought made him feel both horribly sick and oddly comforted. A violent squeeze of Kurt's hand told him that Blaine had recognised her too. Nurse Nancy smiled sympathetically at Kurt as she moved about.

Carol leant down and placed a lingering kiss on Burt's cheek and then stood.

"Let's get you guys home," Annie said, wrapping an arm around Carol and leading her out of the room, Finn trailing behind them. Kurt moved to his dad, his legs feeling liquid, and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand. He got nothing in response and tears ran down his cheek.

"Kurt," Blaine urged, gently. "We have to go."

"No," Kurt shot back, stubbornly. He knew his voice had taken a childlike tone to it but he couldn't help it. "I can't leave him! He's my dad!"

"I know babe," Blaine replied soothingly, wrapping Kurt back up in his arms again. "I know you don't want to leave, but we have to go. I'll bring you back tomorrow myself, OK?"

"But he's my dad," Kurt murmured, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I know," Blaine said, his throat closing with emotion until his voice was barely there.

"He can't leave me," Kurt whispered, "he promised."

Blaine's heart broke into two. First Kurt lost his mother when he was eight and now he was faced with the possibility of losing his father too. It wasn't fair, not after everything Kurt had been through. Blaine wished he could find a way to take away all of Kurt's pain, though he knew he could do nothing but be there for his fiancé in his time of need.

"Your dad's strong," Blaine said, tightening his hold on his fiancé. "He can fight this; he'll be back with us soon."

Kurt felt more tears slip as he just stared at his dad. He looked like he was asleep, but Kurt knew he wasn't. It was so much worse. Nurse Nancy came in again and she looked sympathetically at Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Nancy said gently. "You have to go now."

Blaine nodded and muttered his thanks before tugging Kurt out of the room. Carol, Finn and Annie were waiting for them and they went back to the parking lot.

"Carol, are you OK to drive?" Annie asked. Carol shook her head. "OK, I'll drive your car. Blaine? Can you take my car?" Annie didn't wait for a response, already fishing out her keys and handing them to her son.

"Yeah," Blaine replied unnecessarily, taking them.

"I'll go with you guys," Finn said quietly and Blaine nodded. They slid into Annie's car, Kurt riding shot gun and went back to the Hummel-Hudson home. Blaine knew that until Burt got better, his family would be living with them.

When Blaine parked up, Finn jumped out and Kurt followed at a much slower pace. Annie and Carol pulled up behind them and slid out. "I'll make us something to eat," Annie said, leading Carol into the house. "Edward will be here soon."

They went in and Blaine followed Kurt, who immediately went upstairs. Kurt strode into his room and went straight to his stereo, sliding a CD into place. Blaine instantly recognized it as John Mellencamp – Burt's favourite artist. Kurt dived onto the bed, burying his face into his pillows and Blaine saw his shoulders shake as sobs racked through his fragile body.

Blaine went to Kurt and sat next to him, gently rubbing his back, listening to the heartbreaking sobs of his fiancé. It was like they were eight all over again, Blaine comforting Kurt just after his mum had died. Blaine lay down; his own tears falling. He pulled Kurt into his arms, allowing him to sob into his shoulder.

Finn was staring blankly at the TV; nothing seemed to be able to hold his interest. He was too worried about Burt. He'd only just got a replacement father and now Burt was about to be taken from him too.

He had no idea how Kurt was taking it. They were a new family and Kurt was about to lose his only blood family. It was like that fairy tale, what one was it? The one with the girl who can't keep her shoes…Cinderella! Though obviously, Burt was way cooler than just a pair of shoes. And Kurt totally couldn't pull off a ball gown and oh God, did that make Finn Prince Charming or an ugly stepsister? But apart from that, the two stories were completely similar.

The door bell rang and Finn got up to answer it. He was surprised – but thrilled – to see Rachel on the other side holding a small container.

"Hi," Rachel greeted softly. "I just came by to see how you were." She leaned up for a kiss and Finn complied, leaning down to meet her halfway. "The whole Glee club sends their regards," she informed him, "but we agreed that I was the best person to send. I mean, they would have agreed…if they were talking to me. Santana is, I guess, but loudly and in Spanish. I have no idea what she's saying, but it sounds really threatening."

Finn chuckled and opened the door wider to let Rachel in. She slipped past and looked around the house. It was the first time she had been there and she desperately wanted to make a good impression on Carol.

"How's Kurt taking it?" Rachel asked as Finn led her into the living room.

"Hard," Finn replied. "I mean – it's his dad, he was always going to."

"He's your dad too," Rachel reminded him.

"I know, but he was Kurt's first. That doesn't mean he means any less to me, but this is harder on Kurt than it is on me," Finn explained, shrugging. Rachel smiled sympathetically at Finn and leaned into him.

Carol came wandering out of the kitchen and looked surprised to see Rachel. Upon noticing her entrance, Rachel jumped to her feet and hurried to Carol.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Burt. I made you some of my famous cookies to ease your pain," Rachel said, holding out the container. Carol took it with a small smile.

"Thank you so much, er…" Carol floundered, looking that Finn desperately.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," Rachel informed her, smiling graciously. "Rising star, soon-to-be Broadway legend, the list goes on. And you're Finn's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Rachel," Carol smiled at her, though it looked slightly pained. Rachel was certainly going to be harder to get on with than Quinn ever was.

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," Rachel told her, smiling sympathetically. "I'm happy to help you and Finn in anyway."

"That's sweet, dear," Carol smiled, briefly touching Rachel's arm, "but I think we've got it covered. The Anderson's refuse to let us cope on our own."

"Damn straight," Annie called, coming out of the kitchen. "Burt is family and so are you. It's our job to take care of you."

Carol smiled softly and Rachel's grin faded a tiny bit. "I'm sure I can find something to help with," she powered on. "After all I am now Finn's girlfriend and I want to take care of him."

Annie looked a little surprised by Rachel's intensity and was saved by answering as Blaine came wondering down the stairs.

"Hey Mum," Blaine greeted tiredly. "Do we have any aspirin?"

"For you or Kurt honey?" Annie asked.

"Both," Blaine sighed. Rachel took in his red eyes and tear stained shirt, feeling immediately sympathetic. Annie disappeared into the kitchen and Blaine turned to Rachel. "Hello Rachel. Here for Finn?"

"Yes, and to offer my help," she replied with a smile.

Blaine nodded. "That's nice. I'm sure we could use all the help we can get. Anything to make this easier."

Carol smiled at Blaine and touched his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Annie came back with a glass of water and a few pills of aspirin, handing them to her son.

"Dinner will be ready soon and Kurt will need to eat," Annie instructed.

"I'll try to get him to come down," Blaine told her and retreated back upstairs. Rachel watched him go, wishing she could do something to help both him and Kurt.

Annie moved back to the kitchen and Carol followed her. Rachel went back to Finn and cuddled into his side.

"I know it sounds stupid, but I keep praying that Burt gets better. It seems like the only thing I can do to help." Finn sighed and Rachel's eyes lit up. She had the perfect way for New Directions to help.

**What did you guys think? Please review!**


	36. Conflict

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all you reviews! You are so kind! So a lot of you wanted the Burt having a heart attack but now I'm thinking not so much! Sorry if it's too much drama but don't worry because in upcoming chapter it's going to get all good. Can anybody say wedding? Huge thanks to captain-ally! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 36: Conflict **

As miserable as Kurt was, it didn't help sitting around the house all day moping so he finally made the decision to return to school. As Blaine drove, they both remained quiet, the radio playing lightly in the background, providing enough of a distraction for Kurt to drift into the music without thinking about his dad or heart attacks or hospitals.

Neither of them had gotten much sleep; Kurt had been far too worked up about his dad and whatever Kurt was feeling, Blaine felt with equal force. It was as bad – if not worse than to suffer yourself – to watch the person you love in pain. Blaine pulled into the Dalton car park, settling the car in its usual spot.

Blaine leant back in his seat, turning his head to look at Kurt. "Are you sure you want to come in today?" He asked.

"Exams will be coming up soon and it's better than moping around the house," Kurt replied quietly, though his stomach was churning. He was in no way sure about this decision.

Blaine just nodded; there was no use in trying to persuade Kurt to stay home. He was stubborn when he wanted to be and Blaine felt it best to just let him be. They climbed out of the car and automatically took each other's hands.

Kurt could hear the whispers as they walked past the students of Dalton. Even though it was an all-boys school, there was plenty of gossip. Some of these boys were worse than girls when it came to rumours and hear-say.

They went to Kurt's locker and Blaine leant against the one next to it as he watched Kurt put his things away and pull out his books for his first class.

Kurt shut his locker with a small sigh, looking like he wished he could climb inside it and disappear. Blaine pulled him close, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"If you need anything," Blaine told him quietly, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Tell me, OK? Please don't keep it bottled up inside."

Kurt nodded against Blaine, his throat tight with emotion, rendering him, quite literally, speechless. Blaine smiled softly and gave Kurt a chaste kiss.

"Hey," said a gentle voice and Kurt turned to see Nick and Jeff standing behind them.

"Hey," Kurt greeted quietly.

"We heard about your dad," Jeff said, biting his lip. "We're really sorry."

"Thanks," Kurt attempted a small smile, though it surfaced as a grimace.

"If you need anything, just ask," Nick said, pulling Kurt into a gentle hug. "We've got your back."

Kurt looked at Nick with sparkling eyes and was saved from answering by the bell, but the expression on his face told both Nick and Jeff just how thankful he was.

Throughout the day Kurt was quiet, though this was understandable and he was held at arm's length by everyone except for Blaine; the Warblers knew that he needed space. At lunch they sat with Kurt and made polite conversation but allowed Kurt to work on his art drawings with Nick. Blaine was constantly by his side and when he couldn't be there the other Warblers were always with Kurt.

After school Blaine drove the straight to the hospital, knowing Kurt wanted nothing more than to see his dad. The ride took just as long as before and Kurt was quiet the entire trip. Blaine wasn't sure what else he could do. He felt useless and had an itch to do something, _anything_, to help his fiancé.

"You're not useless," Kurt said softly and Blaine shot a confused look at him. "You were mumbling under your breath. You do it a lot and think I don't notice. You're not useless."

"I feel like I'm making things worse for you," Blaine admitted, his eyes fixed firmly on the road.

"You're helping me, Blaine, like you always do," Kurt said, laying his hand on Blaine's thigh.

"Am I really?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Honestly, I don't know how I would do it alone."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and kept driving. "Your dad's going to be OK," Blaine promised, though they both knew perfectly well that Blaine was in no position to keep that promise.

"We'll see," Kurt said quietly, so quietly Blaine nearly missed it.

Blaine wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the hospital room but he sure as hell didn't expect to find a bunch of New Directions standing around Burt singing a medley of religious ballads. Rachel was just finishing her song, her last notes lingering.

"Papa, how I love you,

Papa, how I need you,

Papa, how I miss you,

Kissing me goodnight."

The song finished and Rachel hung her head in silent prayer, kneeling by Burt's bedside. Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face; it was carefully controlled but Blaine could tell that underneath his stony facade he was furious.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, tone incredulous.

"Finn told us what happened to your dad," Mercedes said gently, smiling at him. "So we decided that we come and pray for him."

"We are from different denominations and we thought one was bound to work," Quinn explained, holding the cross that hung around her neck.

"I didn't ask for this," Kurt said bluntly.

"Honey, friends help out even when you don't ask," Carol told him. She was sitting beside Burt, holding his hand.

"I thought it was a good idea," Finn said, smiling at Rachel who returned the gesture.

"We don't believe in God," Kurt informed them and both Quinn and Mercedes flinched.

"What?" Mercedes gasped.

"How could you not?" Quinn demanded.

"If there was a God, he's a jerk," Kurt said, shortly. "First he makes me gay and then has all his followers bleating at me that I chose it. Like I would choose to be mocked every single day of my life."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulder to try and calm him down. He knew all about Kurt's lack of faith. He had lost any belief in the greater good when his mother had died and he had been kicked out of church.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Quinn snapped, looking hurt.

"We are only trying to help," Rachel said, giving Kurt an incredulous look. "I think you're being unreasonable."

"And I think you are being insensitive," Kurt shot back.

"Babe," Blaine said softly, squeezing Kurt's shoulders. "Just relax."

"Maybe you should go, Finn," Carol sighed softly.

"What? No," Finn protested. "I invited them here, they should get to stay."

"Finn, please," Carol said tiredly, in a tone that told him that this conversation should have ended five minutes ago.

"No. Maybe Kurt should leave," Finn retorted and Blaine gasped. Sparks were practically flying from Kurt's eyes.

"He's my dad," Kurt growled.

"Enough," Carol snapped. "Both of you. Girls, it's time for you to leave."

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes stood, casting Kurt a sympathetic look as they passed but Kurt refused to look at them.

"I hope you're happy," Finn narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Having the week of my life," Kurt retorted angrily.

"Both of you stop it," Carol barked. It was the first time Kurt had ever heard Carol sound truly angry. "Yes, we should have consulted you, Kurt, but you're being unreasonable about this. Each to their own. We didn't mean any harm."

Kurt exhaled in a huff but nodded. He moved towards his dad and squeezed his hand tightly but he got nothing in response. The air was thick with tension and silence reigned. Visiting hours were coming to close and Blaine stood up.

"We should head home," Blaine said quietly, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. Kurt nodded and stood, kissing his dad's forehead before leaving without a backwards glance. Blaine hurried after him and they headed towards the car park. Climbing inside, Blaine started the engine, trying to find a way to address the situation.

"They were only trying to help," Blaine said quietly. "They didn't know."

"They shouldn't have. They don't know anything about me or my family," Kurt sulked. "Finn knew that we didn't believe. I didn't even think he did."

Blaine shrugged. "People cope in different ways," he explained, "you tend to lash out at people." Kurt shot him a glare and Blaine raised his hands momentarily from the steering wheel in defence. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You're protecting your heart, I get it."

Kurt sighed and leant his head back against the headrest. "I should apologize," he concluded.

Blaine smiled and nodded. He pulled to stop and parked the car. The two boys got out, grabbing their bags and went inside, noticing that it was just the two of them. Finn and Carol wouldn't be long behind them.

"Come here," Blaine instructed, dropping his bag and pulling Kurt to him and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled himself even closer. "I know this is really scary," Blaine said gently, "and I'm scared too, but we're going to get through this together, OK? We need to be there for Carol and Finn, too. They're in this just as much as we are."

Kurt kissed Blaine soundly. "You're right. It's just – it's been you, me and Dad for so long."

"I know. It will take time to get used to being a whole family again," Blaine told him, "but you just have to be patient with Finn."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine back in for a heated kiss. They only pulled away when the front door opened and Carol and Finn came walking in. Carol smiled tiredly at them and headed to the kitchen without saying a word. Kurt guessed she was still disappointed about what happened and Kurt wasn't too happy with her at the moment either.

Blaine bent down and picked up their bags, heading over to the table. Kurt followed and pulled out his homework. Blaine sat next to him, tangling their legs together.

Finn came in and hovered for a moment before Kurt snapped. "Do you need something Finn?"

"You know, they were just trying to help," Finn frowned, "and you blew them off. They're your friends."

"I'm sorry Finn," Kurt replied, sincerely, "I know they were trying to help."

"Yeah and you shut them out," Finn said angrily. "You hurt their feelings. Like, a lot, dude. Not cool."

"I'll apologize to them, too," Kurt told him, not looking up from his homework.

"I think we can forgive everyone being a little emotional right now," Blaine's calm voice interjected.

"And you," Finn turned on Blaine, pointing an accusing finger at him, "you just stood there and let him rip my friends."

"Finn!" Kurt glared up at him. "I'm not Blaine's _responsibility_. He doesn't have to oversee my every move. I can make a decision without him approving it, you know. This is in no way his fault."

"Could have fooled me," Finn muttered, wretchedly.

"Finn, I'm trying to work here. Unless you have something vaguely intelligent to say, I'm going to ignore you." Kurt told him, bluntly.

"Not everything is about you," Finn snapped. "He's not just your dad; you're being so selfish. He could die!"

"You think I don't know that," Kurt hissed dangerously. "You think I like the idea of losing two parents? You think this is _easy_ for me? You think I'm taking this lightly, like this is all just a joke? This is _killing_ _me_, Finn. A little support would be nice, rather than you lecturing me about the fact that my own _father_ is in hospital! I know, Finn, I know how dangerous this is and I am _petrified_. But of course, you're too interested in what you want than what's best for Dad! If I thought that praying to the big guy in the sky would help, don't you think I would have done that by now? You know _nothing_!" Kurt shoved his chair back and stalked off, disappearing up the stairs. Blaine shook his head and guilt suddenly became apparent across Finn's features.

"You may not be able to see it," Blaine said quietly, "because Kurt likes to hide behind his sarcasm and snark but he's terrified. You weren't around when he mum was sick. It tore him apart and it took so long to put him back together. I can't lose him like that again, Finn, and if that means you biting your tongue when you want to have a go at someone, you'd better do it. This is more important than just Kurt upsetting your friends. He's so close to losing it, Finn."

"He was rude," Finn said but the heat of the fight was leaving him.

"He is when he's upset and scared. Imagine if it was Carol lying in that hospital bed. Your only parent on the brink of death. Do you think your first priority would be being polite? Try putting yourself in Kurt's shoes, Finn. It's not easy for him. It never has been." Blaine replied, refusing to look at Finn as he stood up and started collecting their things together. Blaine left Finn alone by the table, disappearing after Kurt.

Finn sighed and slumped against the table. He knew that he would have to apologize to Kurt but getting him to forgive him was going to be a lot tougher.

Blaine found Kurt sitting on his windowsill, looking mournfully out of the glass to the backing track of John Mellencamp. Blaine noticed that he was twirling his engagement ring round and round his finger absentmindedly.  
>"He didn't mean it," Blaine said gently, folding himself onto the ledge next to Kurt. "He's upset."<p>

"We all are," Kurt sniffed. "He didn't have to make feel like I don't care about my dad." Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and Kurt didn't make any effort to wipe them away.

"You know that not true," Blaine gasped, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him closer to him. Kurt stopped fiddling with his ring and leant heavily against Blaine.

"That's how he made me feel," Kurt cried, chest heaving with his sobbing. Blaine held Kurt tightly and felt a surge of anger towards Finn. How dare he make his fiancé feel like that? He didn't know anything. "I can't lose my dad, Blaine. I need him."

"I know babe," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple, "and you won't lose him."

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	37. Tell me a story

**First off I need to give a HUGE thanks to captain-ally who added her own brilliance to this story which has just made it that much better! Reviews need to go to her too!  
>Thank you to all those who review and continue to follow this story! I can't thank you enough for it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 37: Tell Me a Story**

Kurt and Blaine were just about to head out the door and start their trip to Dalton when Finn halted them. "I need you to come to McKinley today after school," he said, shifting from foot to foot anxiously.

"The last time I went there a footballer started stalking me and then abducted me," Kurt replied coldly. "Why on earth would I go there again?"

"New Directions want to talk to you," Finn told him pleadingly, "please come, please."

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. The two seemed to be having a conversation with just their eyes, something Finn was undeniably jealous of. Rachel was always trying to give him hints but he never got them.

"Alright, we'll go," Kurt finally concluded, "However, if they try and shove religion down my throat, I won't hesitate to make a dramatic exit that'll rival even that of Rachel Berry."

"Deal," Finn agreed, smiling warmly at him, having stopped listening after 'Alright'.

Kurt nodded, took Blaine's hand and the two of them left. Finn let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hoped this went well.

Finn met them outside in the parking lot, acting much like a security guard. Kurt was surprised that he hadn't donned shades and a black suit. He and Blaine didn't touch, not wanting to give these kids any ammo. The few letterman-jacket-wearing students gave Kurt and Blaine dirty looks as they passed and the whispers started.

_'Ignore them; just ignore them' _Blaine repeated over and over in his head, fist clenching at his side. He hated public schools for what they had done to him and Kurt. He knew that his fiancé was more upset than angry by what had happened, but Blaine was still furious. When it came to Kurt, his temper knew no bounds. If anyone even looked at Kurt in the wrong way, anger bubbled inside of Blaine, threatening to spill over.

Finn, oblivious to their struggle, led them into the choir room where all of New Directions were waiting for them.

"Kurt, Blaine," Will smiled encouragingly at them and the pair nodded back in greeting.

Rachel stood up and made her way across the room towards them. "I know you and Finn are having a rough time at the moment," Rachel said, shooting a look of sympathy to Finn, "but here in New Directions we are a family. I suppose it extends to the two of you, now. So we have prepared a song for you. Try and focus less on my talent - there'll be plenty of time for that later on reflection – and more on the meaning of the song."

Rachel not-so-subtly pushed them towards the seats and the pair obliged, shooting confused looks at one another as they sat in the middle seats of the front row.

The rest of New Directions stood and took to the middle of the choir room. The music started and Tina took lead vocals, something that surprised Kurt. But he could barely appreciate Tina's talent because of the lyrics. His mouth dropped open at their blatant attempts to convert him. Well, it would be to no avail, because he was firmly atheist. They were embarrassing themselves.

"_If God had a name, what would it be?_

_And would you call it to his face_

_If you were faced with him in all his glory_

_What would you ask if you had just one question?_

_And yeah, yeah God is great yeah, yeah God is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Kurt stifled a laugh at the lack of intelligent lyrics and saw that Blaine was doing the same, though with far much more tact. Nevertheless, Kurt listened to the song patiently, feeling Blaine take his hand and squeezing it gently. Only Blaine knew how hard this was for him.

_What if God was one of us?_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Trying to make his way home_

_He's trying to make his way home_

_Back up to heaven all alone_

_Nobody calling on the phone_

_Except for the Pope maybe in Rome"_

The final notes rang out over the choir room. Kurt and Blaine clapped politely and New Directions beamed at one another, proud of their song choice and delighted with the reaction they were receiving.

"That was beautifully sung," Kurt told them, being cautious with his word choice, "but I'm afraid my views on religion won't change."

"But Kurt," Mercedes said, stepping forward, "God is everywhere; he can help you find peace in your time of grief."

"The only peace I'm getting is with Blaine," Kurt replied quietly, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Now that I've listened to you, I ask that you do the same for me. I want to tell you a story. As some of you know, when I was eight, my mother passed away."

_Kurt was sitting on the couch, his legs swinging aimlessly against the bottom of the couch, each hit punctuated with a satisfying thwack. Kurt was dressed in black pants, a white shirt and a long black trench coat. Sun was shining through the curtains, as if the day was mocking them with brightness when darkness was settled over the Hummel home. _

_Kurt looked up when Blaine came wandering into the living room, his hair beautifully curly. He crawled onto the couch next to Kurt and wrapped his little arm around his friend. Kurt sniffed and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, seeking solace in the presence of his best friend. _

_Annie followed soon after Blaine, wearing a black dress, her eyes suspiciously damp. "Kurt, honey," she said, kneeling in front of the young boy, "Are you ready to go?"_

_"Where's dad?" Kurt asked, not lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder. _

_"He's coming down now," Annie smiled, reaching out a tentative hand to push Kurt's bangs out of his eyes. _

"_Are you coming with us?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine hopefully. _

_"We'll be with you the whole day," Annie promised. _

_"OK," Kurt whispered and Blaine tightened his hold on his best friend. _

_Burt came down stairs and nearly burst into a fresh set of tears at the sight of his son. Kurt looked up at his dad and gave a weak smile. Burt smiled softly back and cleared his throat. "Time to go," he said gruffly. _

_Blaine slid off the couch and Kurt followed, reaching out a hand to tangle with Blaine's. Annie took each hand that the other wasn't holding and led them out to the car. Edward drove, Annie riding in the back with Kurt and Blaine._

_The funeral hall was packed with people and each cast sympathetic looks in Kurt and Burt's direction. Burt greeted each of them with a handshake while Kurt just stood quietly, barely recognising anyone. _

_"Come on kids," Burt said, holding out his hand. Kurt took Burt's hand and then Blaine's, tugging him along with them. He couldn't do this without Blaine by his side. _

_They sat up the front, noticing along the way that many people were already crying. The funeral began and the minister started to talk about Elizabeth, how she had touched their lives, her passions, her family. Kurt sniffed and gave a small sob. Blaine wiped his eyes and leant on his knees, pulling Kurt into a hug. _

_When it was over everyone stood and made their way out of the room, giving the grieving family some time alone. _

_"What can I do?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly as he watched his best friend cry, his own tears falling. _

_"I – I don't know," Kurt sobbed. _

_Blaine turned to his mum, tears falling faster with every passing second. "Mum," Blaine cried. "I don't know how to make him better."_

_"Oh sweetheart," Annie said sadly, tears welling in her eyes. She hugged them both tightly, letting them cry against her shoulders. "Blaine, why don't you take Kurt outside?" She suggested, pulling back. _

_"OK," Blaine whispered. He took Kurt's hand tightly and led him outside, sneaking past the adults who were milling around, swapping stories. He led them to a small fountain and they sat on the edge of it. "Please don't cry Kurt," Blaine begged. "You're making me cry."_

_Kurt fisted away his tears and sniffed. "I'm sorry," Kurt told him, making a valiant effort to stop crying. _

_"It's OK," Blaine said, "you're allowed to be sad, but you can't be sad forever because then I'll be sad forever."_

_"I don't want you to be sad," Kurt sniffed. Blaine hugged him tightly, fisting his hands in the back of Kurt's coat. _

"_Boys?" Burt called and the two pulled away, looking around for the source of the voice. _

_"Dad?" Kurt replied, eyes finding Burt's. _

_"Are you boys OK?" Burt asked, walking towards them. _

_They shrugged in sync and Burt sighed. He held out his hands and they two boys took one each. Burt squeezed their hands and crouched down in front of them. "We're going to be OK," Burt promised, smiling valiantly at both of them._

Kurt looked up and found that the girls were crying silently and even the boys looked shocked. Blaine had his head bowed and was subtly trying to wipe his tears away.

"It wasn't a heavenly father who got me through my grief," Kurt said quietly. "It was my own father and Blaine. I want my real dad back, not an invisible one." Kurt stood, helping Blaine up and led him out of the choir room.

They hurried through the halls and back to the car. Blaine slid behind the wheel and Kurt into the passenger seat. The two boys wiped their eyes, trying to regain control of their emotions.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked. "I know you don't like talking about it."

"Finn and the others need to understand why," Kurt replied, sighing softly. "Can we go home and cuddle?"

"Yeah, we can do that," Blaine smiled softly. He drove them the short distance home and they went straight upstairs. They had missed visiting hours, much to Kurt's disappointment.

"Can I be the little spoon?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. They lay down and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, tracing random patterns on Kurt's hip bone and nuzzling his neck. "Do you think he'll wake up?" Kurt whispered, his tears audible.

"He promised we'd be OK," Blaine said quietly. "Burt never goes back on a promise."

Kurt rolled over so he was facing Blaine. "I love you," he murmured, tracing the curve of Blaine's jaw with his fingertip.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered and Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's chest. Blaine was on the verge of sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door. Blaine turned his head and saw Annie coming in.

"Hey sweetheart," Annie said quietly. "Rough day?"

"Finn is trying to get Kurt to believe in God," Blaine whispered, looking down at Kurt who was asleep in his arms.

"Oh," Annie breathed.

"He told New Directions about his mum's funeral," Blaine continued quietly.

"Poor thing," Annie whispered. "How are you doing, Blaine?"

"I miss Burt," Blaine said quietly, trying to fight the urge to cling to his mum and sob.

"I know," Annie replied, smoothing his hair. "You're being so strong for Kurt."

"I have to be," Blaine whispered, holding Kurt tighter. "How's Carol doing?"

"She's hanging in there," Annie responded. "There was no change in Burt today."

"Kurt was upset we didn't get to see him today. I'm glad we're here for them," Blaine told her.

"Me too," Annie said. She leant down and kissed Blaine's cheek. "If you get hungry there's some left-over dinner in the oven for the two of you."

"Ok," Blaine mumbled, eyes slipping closed again.

"I love you sweetie," Annie whispered.

"Love you, too, Mum," Blaine mumbled, falling back into unconscious.

Annie paused at the doorway and sighed as she watched her two boys. Kurt had been through so much and now it looked like his was going to lose his dad as well. "Mum," Kurt sighed in his sleep and Annie's heart clenched. Blaine held him even tighter, nuzzling his neck.

Annie pulled the door so it was just left ajar and headed back down stairs. Finn was on the couch, flicking through the channels and Carol was on the phone to one of her brothers.

"Hey Finn," Annie greeted.

Finn looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Everything OK?" Annie asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't know about Kurt's lack of faith."

"He's had a tough life," Annie said and Finn nodded, looking down. "Do you believe in God?"

"I thought maybe I did," Finn replied slowly. "But now I'm not so sure."

"People believe in different things Finn," Annie said gently, "and Kurt's faith can't be restored in one sitting. You should tell your friends, too."

Finn nodded, looking guilty. "I will."

Annie smiled and patted Finn's shoulder before heading into the kitchen. She was cleaning up when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Hey, honey," Edward murmured.

"Hey," Annie said, spinning in his arms to face him.

"How are you holding up?' Edward asked, holding her tightly.

"OK," Annie sighed. "I hope Burt gets better soon. I don't know how much more Kurt can handle."

"He's a strong kid," Edward assured her. "He's got us and Blaine and Carol and Finn."

"I know," Annie sighed, leaning her forehead against her husband's. "But just this once I'd like everything to work out for Kurt."

"Me too," Edward said quietly.

Upstairs, unbeknownst to the adults below, Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine's warmth and murmured his mother's name in his sleep.

Kurt was awake before anyone else in the house the next morning. He'd gently wriggled out of Blaine's embrace and wandered aimlessly downstairs. Kurt milled between rooms before settling in the living room in the chair that was specifically Burt's. He stroked the arm rest absentmindedly, though the soft fabric brought him no comfort if his dad wasn't here to share it with him.

Kurt knew that he should probably wake the others up so that they could head to the hospital to see Burt, but he needed these few stolen moments. In his newly-chaotic life, he rarely got time to just sit and muse. Kurt sat back in the chair, heaving out a deep sigh. Sometimes he had to remind himself that this was all real. Everything was moving at such a pace that he could barely keep up. He was losing grip on himself. He'd been pushing Blaine away, he knew that, and Finn. He'd even kept his distance from Carol, Annie and Edward. What was happening to him?

The distinct clink of metal told him that the post had been delivered. Before realising that he was still in his pyjamas, Kurt was out of the front door and wandering down the path that led to the mailbox. When he reached it, he sucked in a deep breath of fresh air before laughing at the mailbox. He and Blaine had 'decorated' it with glitter when they were 8 and the only place that was devoid of sparkles was where they'd put handprints on it, signing their name's beneath. They'd done a similar thing to Annie and Edward's mailbox, but the Hummel's was so much better.

Kurt smiled wistfully as he thought back to a time when things were so simple.

Pushing his nostalgia aside, he opened the flap of the mailbox and dug inside to retrieve the post. Once the letters were in his hand, he was retreating back up the path and towards the house, absentmindedly flipping through the mail as he walked. Most of them were addressed to Burt – which pulled painfully hard on Kurt's heartstrings – and some to Carol, and there was one to Finn that had a return address of Ohio State Football College. But that wasn't what caught Kurt's attention.

The only thing that he could look at was the one letter that was addressed to him in scruffy shorthand that looked decidedly unofficial, though the envelope was embossed with one heading – Ohio Prison.

Kurt's blood ran cold in his fragile body.

He re-entered the house, already ripping the envelope open though he was sure he wouldn't want to read what was inside. There was a single sheet of paper inside that was covered in the same penmanship as the envelope. Kurt's eyes skittered down the page until he reached the sign-off, where he paused. It was signed 'David'.

_David?_

Kurt felt his face scrunch up in confusion at this. David? Oh, right. _Karofsky_. Kurt's hands were shaking as he read the letter, trying hard to keep himself from ripping the paper into a thousand pieces and feeding it to Finn.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you. I mean, I know I'd be shocked if I was in your position. But I'm happy to surprise you, as long as it's in a good way. I hope I can keep surprising you. I'm not a monster, though I know you must think – completely justifiably – that I am. I hope I can prove you wrong._

_Listen, Kurt, the reason why I'm writing is because I heard about your dad. I just want to say that I'm so, so sorry. I know I have a billion other things to apologise for, but I can imagine that the only thing on your mind right now is your father. I don't know if you know this, but like you – OK, I know it sounds creepy that I know that, but Finn talks about you, like, a lot – I lost my mum at a young age. So I have some indication of how shitty you must be feeling right now._

_I know that you have it a billion times worse than me but I understand what it's like to feel alone. As you can probably imagine, my dad is probably the single most homophobic man in Ohio. But after hearing about your dad, we're trying. We're gunna try and make this work. I'm transferring out of McKinley and to a new school – not Dalton, don't worry. But hopefully one that's just as accepting as I hear Dalton is. I want to change, Kurt, I want to so bad._

_I want to prove to you that I can be normal._

_I didn't mean to turn this letter into a pity party for me, but I just want you to know that you're not alone. I mean, I'm a little crazy and you have no reason to trust me, but I can be here for you. When I get out of here, I would really like to see you – somewhere completely public and safe where nothing can happen, I promise – so that I can tell you, in person, how sorry I am. With your consent, of course._

_I'm sorry for what I did to you and Blaine, but more specifically you. I'm sorry for your dad, and I hope he gets better soon. I would say that I'm praying for him, but I don't believe in God. I mean, what kind of shitty guy would make me gay and then tell me I chose it? Makes no sense. Anyway, I'm just…I'm just sorry._

_Though I know it probably won't, I hope this helps. I'm so incredibly sorry for everything that's happened to you, Kurt. I know this sounds like a rapid reformation but you've shown me that it can be okay, Kurt, that it can be okay to be gay. Before you, I didn't have any hope and, well, you've changed me. In more ways than one._

_My thoughts are with you – in a non-creepy way._

_David._

Kurt just stared at the paper for a long time. It could have been hours, days, weeks. It felt endless. He gaped at the letter, half-expecting the words to jump out of the paper and slap him in the face, saying that it was all a joke.

This didn't feel real. Was it possible – was it really, really possible – that David was sorry?

And if so, could Kurt ever forgive him? Kurt settled back into his father's chair, grabbing a notebook and pen from the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. He looked at the paper for a while before, seemingly of its own accord, his hand picked up the pen and he began to write back to David.

One thing was clear in his mind the whole time – he may eventually forgive Karofsky, but he would never forget.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	38. Awakening

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are all amazing! Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing work! She's stunning! It's summer here in Australia which means summer series on TV which means; Re-runs. No more new Glee until February : ( absolutely gutted. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 38: Awakening**

It was nearing the end of the week and Burt still hadn't woken up. Kurt was growing frantic; he didn't know how much he could handle. He missed his dad desperately and despite doctors telling him to prepare for the worst; Kurt was not about to become parentless. It wasn't anything against Carol, she was his step mother now, but they still had a long way to go and she would never replace his mother.

Every day after school Blaine would drive them to the hospital and they would sit there, talking to Burt and doing their homework, telling him about their day. Carol would join them after her shift and Finn would arrive after football practice, Annie and Edward dropping by whenever they could. Doctors and nurses would come in and update them on Burt's condition but not much had changed. They wouldn't know anything until Burt brought himself out of the coma. Not if, Kurt continuously corrected the doctors, _when_ Burt returned to consciousness. He would, Kurt knew he would. There was no way his father would just leave him.

New Directions had tried to talk to Kurt, most of them wanting to apologize, but Kurt was stressed enough as it was and didn't need the drama of other people. Finn wasn't happy with this but wisely kept his mouth shut for fear that Kurt would snap at any moment. 

It was Friday afternoon and Kurt was curled up on the chair, leaning against Blaine and holding his dad's hand loosely. Blaine was reading his notes aloud to Kurt, who listened intently. Their exams soon were approaching and both of them desperately needed to study. The notes only went on for so long and too soon, Blaine's stream of conversation ended and he returned to quiet studying.

Kurt gazed longingly at his dad, so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realise that he was singing softly under his breath.

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
>I think you'll understand,<br>When I'll say that something,  
>I want to hold your hand,"<em>

Kurt turned Burt's hand over and traced patterns on his father's calloused palm, singing all the while.

_"Yeah, you've got that something,  
>I think you'll understand,<em>

_When I'll feel that something,  
>I want to hold your hand,<br>I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand, _

_I want to hold your hand." _

Kurt didn't notice that Blaine had stopped reading his notes to look up at him, gazing at his fiancé in awe as he sung, voice reaching impossibly high notes and weaving through an octave that was truly incredible. Blaine bowed his head back down to his notes when Kurt finished, allowing him a private moment with his father._  
><em>  
>Kurt was lost in the moment when he felt a twitch in his hand that shoved him abruptly back into reality. Eyes wide, he turned to his dad. The hand moved again and Kurt shot up, startling Blaine. "Kurt?" His fiancé looked up from his notes, bewildered.<p>

"Dad!" Kurt cried. Burt's hand tightened its hold around Kurt's and his head turned to face him, though his eyes remained closed.

"Burt!" Blaine cried, jumping up too.

"Nurse Nancy!" Kurt yelped, tears of happiness welling in his eyes.  
>Burt's eyes began to open and he looked up at Kurt blearily. "Kurt?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use.<p>

"I'm right here, Dad," Kurt started to sob, clutching desperately at his dad's hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Burt eyes fluttered closed again and Kurt looked at Blaine hopelessly.

"Step aside Kurt," Nancy instructed, bustling into the room. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pulled him back. Kurt brought a hand to his mouth, trying to contain his sobs of happiness. Blaine kept his hands on his fiancé's shoulders and kept his chest pressed to his back to show him support, reminding him all the while that he was there.

Nancy checked Burt's vitals and a doctor came rushing in, checking over Burt too.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded, looking horribly confused.

"Looks like your dad has pulled himself out of a coma," the doctor said with a grin, checking the monitors and scratching notes onto his clipboard.

"But he's asleep," Kurt pointed out innocently, looking wide-eyed at the doctor.

"It's perfectly normal," Nancy assured Kurt with a gentle smile. "Coming out of a coma is hard work. Your dad's going to be exhausted for a while."

"He'll wake up again?" Kurt asked, eyes wide with hope.

"In time," the doctor assured him, smiling at the way Kurt's face lit up. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and gave a little hysterical laugh.

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind them. Kurt looked up to see Carol hovering in the doorway, looking extremely worried with an equally concerned Finn behind her.

"Dad," Kurt breathed, grinning from ear to ear, "He woke up!" He leant heavily against Blaine's chest, heaving out a relieved sigh.

"He did?" Carol gasped and moved across the room towards her husband, grabbing his hand.

"He did," Kurt echoed, barely able to believe it himself. Blaine let out a sob and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt clutched him tightly, laughing with joy and wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Finn grinned and pumped the air with his fist.

Kurt choked out a strangled laugh that quickly changed into a sob, turning in Blaine's arms and hugging him tightly. The doctor started filling Carol in on the details, telling her that Burt was definitely out of his coma but they had yet to know if there would be any brain damage.

"Thank you so much," Carol breathed, tears rolling down her cheek. The doctor patted her shoulder, grabbing Burt's chart and starting to fill it out.

Blaine lifted his head and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "I should call mum and dad and let them know," he said, gently releasing his fiancé's shoulders.

"OK, hurry back," Kurt murmured and Blaine nodded. He slipped out into the hallway and hit speed dial number 2 for his parent's number – obviously the top spot belonged to Kurt.

"Hello, this is Edward Anderson speaking," his father answered the phone politely.

"Hi, Dad, it's me. I have some news – it's Burt," Blaine said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"What? What's going on?" Edward demanded, concern colouring his voice.

"He woke up," Blaine cried, leaning against the white washed walls to hold himself up. Everything was so overwhelming.

There was a pause. "Oh my God, Blaine! When?" Edward near-shouted, sounding stunned.

"Just a few minutes ago. The doctor said he's out of the coma for good," Blaine relayed the information happily.

"Thank god," Edward breathed. "Your mother and I will be there soon."

"OK, I love you, Dad," Blaine said.

"Love you too, son," Edward's smile was audible as Blaine ended the call.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stole back into the room. He smiled at the scene before him. Carol had Kurt in a hug, kissing his cheek softly and stroking his hair. "Everything's going to be OK," Carol whispered, as if reassuring herself too.

Kurt pulled away and nodded, squeezing Carol's hands. "Go, sit with him," Kurt said, gently pushing her towards the bed. Carol gave him a watery smile and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Burt's hands between her own. Finn had his phone out and was texting at an alarming speed.

Blaine went to Kurt and held him close. "He kept his promise," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled back, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"He did," Kurt sighed contentedly. "Did you get a hold of Annie and Edward?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Dad. They're on their way," Blaine grinned.

"I'm shaking," Kurt chuckled, looking at his hands that were trembling slightly.

Blaine grabbed his hands and rubbed his thumb across the back of them. "Your dad's going to be OK," Blaine grinned and Kurt giggled. It was so good to hear after all of this time.

Annie and Edward had made it to the hospital just before visiting hours finished. Annie hugged Carol tightly, whispering words of joy in her ear.

Eventually, they were shooed out of the hospital and forced to head home. On the car ride home Kurt pulled his phone out and sent a mass text to the Warblers, informing them that his dad was awake and well.

Each replied with heartfelt messages of congratulations. "We have amazing friends," Blaine beamed as Kurt read them out to him.

"How did we get so lucky?" Kurt asked, his face glowing.

"I don't know," Blaine answered quietly. "But we're so lucky."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's thigh and smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

Blaine gazed at him, reminding Kurt of the time that Blaine had told him for the first time that he loved him. "I love you," Blaine told him.

Emotion flooded through Kurt and he had to fight back tears. "I love you, too." Blaine's answering smile was blinding.

They soon pulled up behind Finn and Carol and jumped out, Annie and Edward not far behind them.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Edward beamed as they entered the house. "How about I order us take out?"

"That sounds wonderful," Carol smiled, looking exhausted but happy.

"Everyone good for Chinese food?' Edward asked. There was a murmur of assent and they all placed their order. Edward headed back out again and Annie went to grab some plates and cutlery, bustling around the kitchen, Carol following.

Finn pulled out his phone and dialled Rachel's number to tell her the good news while Blaine and Kurt disappeared upstairs for a stolen moment alone – one they hadn't had in over a week.

They slipped into Kurt's room and Blaine wasted no time in pushing Kurt up against the wall, pinning him against it with his body and kissing him passionately.

Kurt moaned and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, tugging gently and angling his head to kiss him deeper. When the need for air became too great Blaine pulled away, panting. Kurt whimpered slightly at the loss, his own breathing uneven. "Wow." Blaine huffed out a laugh and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck. "I love you," Kurt whimpered as Blaine nipped at his the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Blaine murmured, raising his head to meet his fiancé's eyes. "You've been so strong this whole time. I'm so proud of you and to be with you."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face and brought his lips back to his. They kissed deeply, every emotion they felt being share through their intimacy. Blaine pulled away and leant his forehead against Kurt's, hands gripping his waist, his thumbs rubbing circles over Kurt's hip bones, both panting softly.

They heard footsteps on the stairs but neither of them moved, content with just gazing into each other's eyes. There was a knock on the door and they turned their heads to see Annie hovering in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"Sorry to interrupt," Annie said, looking apologetic. "But the food's here and unless you want Finn to eat your share, I would come downstairs now."

"Thanks Mum," Blaine grinned and stepped away from Kurt, taking his hand. Kurt blushed and smiled shyly at Annie who winked back.

The two headed downstairs to find that everyone was waiting for them, Finn eyeing his share with hungry eyes. "Finally!" Finn yelped upon seeing them. "Let's eat."

He started before Blaine and Kurt had even sat down, Kurt rolling his eyes fondly at his stepbrother's food habits. He really needed to do something about Finn; some of his habits were disgusting.

Edwards dished out Blaine and Kurt's share and they started the meal, Annie making small talk, discussing her day at work and the local gossip. Carol chimed in with thoughts about her own day, looking much livelier than she had in a while.

Blaine slid his hands into Kurt's under the table and squeezed it gently, shooting him a smile. Kurt squeezed it back and gave Blaine a secretive smile, a smile that was reserved for only Blaine. They kept their hands linked under the table for the rest of the meal, like they had many times. It was so good to be able to share moments like this that were private from everyone else. Kurt had never thought he'd be able to have this and having something so perfect with someone as amazing as Blaine was more than he could have ever dreamed for.

They were going to be OK, just like Burt had promised all those years ago.

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	39. Advising Tina

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm nearly at five hundred! This is so exciting! Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing and hard work! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 39: Advising Tina **

It was another week before Burt was well enough to leave the hospital but finally he was home. Of course he was hooked to an IV and had to eat a healthy diet that the doctors had mapped out - much to Burt's chagrin, but Kurt insisted, doing most of the cooking even though Carol claimed she more than capable of doing it. Kurt liked cook so he was happy to contribute, and he wanted to take care of his dad. There was no way he would let anything like this happen again.

Finn was acting as if the whole religion mishap had never happened and was being perfectly friendly again. Kurt, by default, was still cautious around him, not knowing where he stood with the boy anymore. Finn's emotions changed so much and it was hard to keep up without getting whiplash.

Exams were looming and all the boys at Dalton were studying hard. Warbler meetings had become less frequent but the Principle had asked them to perform at graduation, which they had happily agreed to.

Both Kurt and Blaine were currently studying at the living room table while Finn sat across the room playing his x-box, the sound of gruesome fatalities and gun shots echoing through the house.

Kurt's phone vibrated against the table loudly and he picked it up, frowning at the name flashing across the screen.

_Hi Kurt. I was wondering if we could catch up? – Tina_

"Who is it?" Blaine asked, catching Kurt's confused look.

"It's Tina," Kurt murmured, still frowning at the screen. "She wants to catch up." Before Blaine could comment another text came through.

_I really need to talk to you – Tina _

Kurt sighed quietly and typed back a reply with a haste that had been practised through the years when neither he nor Blaine could drive and had taken to texting incessantly whenever they were forced apart.

_How about the Lima Bean in ten minutes? – Kurt _

Kurt had barely pressed send before a response came through.

_I'll be there. Would it be okay if it just be the two of us?-Tina_

"She wants to meet alone," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"That's odd," Blaine replied, frowning. "But I highly doubt that Tina is the type of girl to pull a prank on you." Blaine read Kurt with a practised efficiency, instantly detecting any thoughts that passed through his head. "How about I drop you off and you can text me when you're done?"

"Thank you," Kurt beamed. They packed away their things, yelled a goodbye to Burt who was resting upstairs in bed and headed out.

The Lima Bean wasn't too packed when Blaine pulled into the parking lot. "Text me when you're done," Blaine instructed, voice soft, squeezing Kurt's hand across the gearbox that separated them.

"Love you," Kurt told him, unbuckling his belt.

"Love you too," Blaine grinned at his fiancé as he slid out. He hurried into the coffee shop and scanned the area for Tina. There was no sign of her so Kurt jumped in line and waited to place his order.

"Kurt," Tina's voice sounded behind him and Kurt whipped around. She slipped into place beside him, smiled brightly. "Thank you so much for meeting me."

"You're welcome. It sounded urgent," Kurt said, stepping forward as the line moved.

"I just really needed someone to talk to," Tina looked sheepish.

"Let's get some coffee and find a table," Kurt smiled and Tina nodded eagerly.

They ordered and waited for their coffee. Once they had it in their hands, they found a table off to the side and took it. They sat in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks before Kurt broke into the wall of stillness.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked, curiosity overtaking him.

"Well, I really needed the advice of someone who's in love," Tina said shyly, "and I couldn't think of anyone other than you."

"I'm touched, Tina. But what about the others in New Directions?" Kurt asked, eyeing her over the rim of his cup.

"Please, couples in McKinley break more times than a cheap toy," Tina rolled her eyes. "Mike and I are the only ones who have been in a relationship for more than three months."

"Wow," Kurt let out a low whistle. "Things aren't like that at Dalton."

"Which is why I wanted to speak to you," Tina smiled. "Because you're in love and you understand."

"You love Mike," Kurt nodded, trying to gage the situation. "Have you told him?"

"Oh yeah," Tina nodded. "We've been together for more than a year now."

"That's fantastic," Kurt beamed, genuinely happy for her. "What do you need me for?"

"I was wondering how you knew you were ready," Tina blanched, looking at him pleadingly.

"Ready?" Kurt echoed, confused.

"Yeah, for – you know – sex," Tina said, lowering her voice.

Kurt coughed on the coffee he was sipping and felt his face flush. "Oh," he stuttered.

"Oh!" Tina gasped. "I'm sorry. You haven't, have you? I just thought that with the engagement –"

"No, we have," Kurt cut her off quickly. "I just wasn't expecting the question or the, er, blunt delivery."

"Sorry," Tina apologised sheepishly.

"It's OK," Kurt assured her, smiling. "How did I know we were ready...?" Kurt mused as Tina nodded, looking at him with rapt attention. "Blaine and I talked about it a lot beforehand. We waited until we were sixteen," Kurt told her, smiling slightly. "My dad gave me some great advice. He said, 'Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter.' Everyone matters." Tina smiled, resting her chin on her hands as she listened. "Blaine and I agreed on our two year anniversary that we would – er, you know – and Blaine was really romantic; he made it so special. I knew I loved Blaine and that's how I knew we were ready."

"That's so romantic," Tina sighed happily.

"Looking at you and Mike, I know you love each other. You should talk to him about it and then you'll know if you're ready or not. Communication is the best way forward in a situation like this." Kurt advised.

"You're right," Tina beamed. "I'll talk to Mike. Thank you, Kurt." Kurt shrugged and smiled humbly, unsure of how to react to the praise. "Finn said your dad was out of hospital. That's great news," Tina beamed and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to have him home."

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Tina said quietly, head bowed. "It wasn't right for us to push you and for that I'm sorry. We should have been more supportive."

"At least _you _didn't turn up at his hospital and sing religious songs to him," Kurt replied, chuckling slightly. "I thank you for that."

"I didn't think it would be appropriate," Tina shrugged. "I mean, I don't really know your dad all that well."

"Thank you Tina," Kurt said, smiling appreciatively at her. "Maybe you and I could go shopping after you talk to Mike. Get you a date outfit."

Tina beamed brightly and giggled. "I would love that."

"So how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while," Kurt said wincing slightly.

Tina beamed and happily filled Kurt in on the gossip that was going down at McKinley. Amongst conversation, they made plans to have a shopping trip.

"We should bring Mike and Blaine," Tina suggested excitedly. "If they get bored they can go hang out somewhere and we could meet them later."

"That's sounds perfect," Kurt beamed. "I need to get Blaine some new clothes."

Tina grinned at Kurt; she was so happy for him. She knew how it felt to be in love and she was happy that he and Blaine had found each other. It didn't matter to her that they were gay or that they were in engaged and still in high school, love was love.

"I can't wait," Tina beamed. "Our anniversary is coming up soon and I need to find Mike something perfect."

"I can help with that," Kurt said, preening with superiority.

"Excellent. I have to get going," Tina told him, looking apologetic.

"No problem," Kurt pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Blaine.

They both stood up and grabbed their coffee cups, chucking them in the bin on the way out. Blaine messaged Kurt back that he was in the parking lot.

"I'll message you with a time for our shopping trip," Tina promised and gave Kurt a quick hug. Kurt awkwardly hugged back, not particularly comfortable hugging anyone other than his father and Blaine. Tina pulled back, beaming and waggling her fingers in parting as she walked off to her car. Kurt searched for Blaine's car and quickly spotted it, hurrying over. He slipped in and saw that Blaine was smiling at him.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Good," Kurt replied honestly. "I didn't realize how much I missed Tina."

Blaine smiled, looking shocked but happily so. "That's good. What did she want to talk about?" Blaine asked, starting the car.

"How we knew we were ready for sex," Kurt said, bluntly. Blaine hand slipped and he beeped the horn loudly, making himself jump. Kurt sniggered, a small blush colouring his cheeks.

"Oh," Blaine coughed. "That's – yeah, OK. What did you say?"

"That she should talk to Mike about it and then she would know if they were ready or not," Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled. "That's good advice."

"It's what we did," Kurt shrugged, looking at Blaine innocently.

"And it was perfect," Blaine smiled adoringly at Kurt. Kurt grinned back and Blaine put the car out of park and headed out of the car park.

"Me, you, Tina and Mike are going to go shopping together soon," Kurt told Blaine as they drove.

"Shopping with two fashion enthusiasts, great," Blaine replied with mock happiness.

"Relax, you and Mike can disappear if you get bored," Kurt patted his arm with a smirk, "and if you're good I'll make it up to you."

Blaine eyes widened and he glanced at Kurt who was looking at Blaine from under his eyelashes and smiling coyly, doing unspeakable things to Blaine. He didn't know where this had come from but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

"Is that so?" Blaine smirked and Kurt nodded, blushing slightly at his own boldness. Even though he was fully comfortable with Blaine, he still blanched sometimes at the more intimate part of their relationship. "Then I will gladly go shopping with you."

Kurt chuckled. "I thought so."

Blaine winked and turned his full attention back to the road. They headed home, Blaine parking up and they jumped out, hurrying inside. Kurt went in search of his father and found him asleep on the couch. Kurt smiled softly and draped a blanket over his father, closing the curtains and turning off the lights so that he wouldn't be disturbed.

Blaine silently watched as Kurt came back towards him, taking his hand and leading him upstairs, eager for some alone time.

Great job! Love it; I had to barely edit anything. Awesome! :)

**Could resist! I had no idea where this chapter came from! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	40. Graduation

**Hey everyone! 500 REVIEWS! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you all so much THANK YOU!  
>Huge thanks to captain-ally with her amazing beta skills and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 40: Graduation **

The last few months of school went flying; their graduation was approaching, as was their exams. There were only a few weeks until they started and everyone was cracking down to study. Burt was making a remarkable recovery and was doing very well. He had passed his first stress test with flying colours and Kurt was ensuring that his father was eating healthy and exercising whenever he could.

Burt watched with pride as his sons studied at the kitchen table every day after school, quizzing each other and going over their notes, each answering flawlessly. Burt was so glad that Kurt had inherited his mother's intelligence and not his own. Finn didn't sit with them too often as the Dalton curriculum was much more advanced than McKinley's but Finn would often make an effort to try and study with them. All three of them would be graduating together this year and Burt was so proud.

College applications were being filled out and both Blaine and Kurt were applying for ones that had the best music and fashion courses available – in New York, of course. They'd long since decided to go to the same college, something which Burt – up to now – had been cautious about. But these days he could see that there was no questioning it. Both boys would thrive off of being so close to each other and it was plain as day to see that they needed each other – not in the petulant way that young couples would cling to each other, but in a deep, vested bond they shared that was seemingly unbreakable.

The two boys had filled out their applications together and had sent them off weeks ago but Finn was still deciding, unsure of what he wanted to do. He knew Rachel had her sights set on New York and wanting to get onto Broadway and Finn had known from a young age that he wanted to be a football player. Scouts had already come and checked out their games and Finn thought he had done pretty well.

For those who were graduating, they were all talking about their futures. Tina was upset that Mike would be graduating and she would not but he had promised Tina to stay in Lima and get a job for a year before heading out of Ohio to college with her. That kind of commitment was nice to see, but there was no way Rachel would put her dreams on the line. Not for anyone.

Finn didn't know what was in store for him and Rachel and he didn't really want to think about it. He didn't want to break up with Rachel, but New York didn't really entice him. All Finn wanted to do was graduate and then think about it.

On exam day, Kurt and Blaine left early for Dalton, both nervous but eager to get them out of the way. When they pulled up, the car park was already full. They slipped out and headed into Dalton in search of their friends. They found them by their lockers, Nick talking to a very stressed looking Jeff.

"Come on Jeff," Nick said, talking to his boyfriend in gentle, soothing tones. "You've got this, I know you do. Just relax and take a deep breath."

"Nervous?" Blaine asked, patting Jeff on the back.

"I didn't study hard enough, I know I didn't," Jeff moaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Yes you did," Nick insisted. "We studied together."

"You know, Kurt's feeling the same way," Blaine said, everyone turning to look at him and Kurt blushed, scowling at Blaine.

"I was not," Kurt lied. Blaine had in fact spent the majority of the morning trying to calm his fiancé down, telling him that yes; he had everything and did not have to repack his bag for the 31st time that morning. Blaine had assured Kurt that he had studied hard enough and no, the teachers weren't going to kick him out of Dalton if he started hyperventilating halfway through an exam.

"He was," Blaine assured Jeff and Kurt shot Blaine a withering look.

"At least I'm not alone," Jeff looked considerably perked up and shot Kurt a wink.

"Both of you are going to be fine," Nick told them, determinedly. "Now let's go show our teachers that we were listening in class."

Blaine let out a whoop and started clapping. "You know, you would make one hell of a motivational speaker," Blaine said, clapping Nick on the back with a grin. Nick shoved him off playfully and took Jeff's hand, tugging him down the hall to their first exam. Blaine took Kurt's hand and followed after them.

"Nick was right, you know," Blaine said to Kurt as they walked.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'm stressing for nothing."

"You are going to amazing. We've studied for this, you know it all," Blaine promised.

"Good luck kiss?" Kurt asked, eyes hopeful and Blaine chuckled. He dragged Kurt forward and pulled him in for kiss. Kurt hummed happily and kissed him back, pulling away before they were noticed and berated by the teachers. "Good luck," Kurt murmured.

"Good luck," Blaine echoed with a smile.

The teacher called them in and the exams began.

Four weeks of exams and studying and it was all over. Kurt couldn't quite believe that he had actually finished and he didn't need to worry about marks or studying anymore and he could just relax with Blaine until their graduation ceremony.

Finn was happy that the exams were over and had begged to celebrate with Rachel. Burt, still not up for going out, had suggested that Rachel and her parents come over for dinner to celebrate since Blaine, Annie and Edward would be here too.

Rachel had agreed delightedly and when 7pm came around, there was a knock on the door. Finn raced to get it, eager to see Rachel. He opened the door and Rachel stood there beaming, her two dads behind her.

"Hey Rachel," Finn greeted brightly, "Mr and Mr Berry."

"Hi Finn," Rachel beamed and stepped forward, giving Finn a brief kiss.

Finn opened the door wider and they all entered, Finn shutting the door behind them. Carol came wandering into the hallway and Rachel surged forward, giving Carol a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carol was flustered and smiled at her. She was definitely not Quinn; that girl never showed that much affection to Carol, or anyone for that matter.

"Hi, Rachel," Carol greeted.

"Carol, I'm Leroy and this is my husband, Hiram," Leroy greeted warmly and Carol beamed.  
>"It's nice to meet you both. Please come in," Carol said warmly and led them into the living room where everyone was already seated. Edward and Burt stood up and shook the hands of the Berry men, greeting Rachel at the same time. Annie hugged them both and said hello to Rachel.<p>

"No Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked, secretly thrilled. Now she would have the night to shine without them pulling focus. Also, she was fairly sure Kurt was still mad at her and she could do without a diva-off tonight, though it would be an excellent opportunity to showcase her talent to Finn's parents, especially if she could work a song into her argument.

"Kurt's cooking and Blaine's attempting to help," Burt snorted, Edward sniggering in response.

"I think he'll be more help out of the kitchen," Edward chuckled and Burt laughed.

"Rachel told us that your boys are engaged," Leroy said, smiling warmly at the adults. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Burt beamed along with Edward.

"We're so happy for them," Annie beamed and Carol nodded in assent.

Blaine came wandering in, pouting. "Kurt kicked me out," he sighed dejectedly.

"What did you do now?" Annie asked, amused.

"I tried to steal some of the food," Blaine admitted sheepishly and Annie giggled.

"That'll you teach you. Meet Rachel's dads, Leroy and Hiram," Annie said with a grin. Blaine's eyes widened with surprise but, ever the gentleman, he shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blaine." He noticed that not only a same-sex couple, they were also an interracial couple, which warranted prejudice beyond just homophobia.

"Rachel has told us all about you," Hiram said, shaking Blaine's hand tightly. "Congratulations as well on your engagement."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine replied sincerely.

Rachel frowned slightly, the spotlight being taken off her. It was time for her to pull focus, as she always did. "I was also telling them it's such a shame that our graduation dinners are on the same night."

"They are?" Blaine asked, looking confused and Rachel nodded solemnly.

"Finn, you didn't tell us that," Carol said, frowning.

"I didn't know," Finn shrugged.

Blaine looked worriedly at Burt who smiled back, encouragingly. "We'll figure something out," Burt promised.

"How about I get you guys some drinks?" Annie suggested, standing up and headed to the kitchen.

"Enter at your own peril!" Blaine called after her, seeing where she was heading, eliciting laughs from the remaining adults.

Kurt was happily cooking dinner when Annie came in. "I thought you might have been Blaine sneaking back in," Kurt teased, looking at Annie over his shoulder. Annie laughed and went to fridge, pulling out some champagne and soft drink for Rachel.

"Rachel and her dads arrived," Annie told him as she poured the drinks out.

"Dads?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You didn't know that Rachel had two gay dads either?" Annie asked, shooting a surprised look over her shoulder. Kurt shook his head. "Guess she left that little bit out."

Kurt shrugged. "Most of the time we've spent together has spent yelling at each other or pointedly ignoring each other's existence, to be fair." But he had to admit, he was surprised that Rachel had not mentioned it to either himself or Blaine.

"How's dinner coming?" Annie asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No, it's easier now Blaine has stopped picking at it," Kurt teased lightly and Annie giggled.

"Just shout if you need any help," Annie said, collecting the drinks and heading back out into the living room. Rachel was telling Carol and Burt about how her exams went and where she thought she had gone wrong. Burt was struggling to follow her pace and enthusiasm, happily accepting the glass of water Annie handed him. Blaine patted Burt on the shoulder and Burt sent him a grateful look.

"What are you plans after graduation?' Leroy asked Blaine the second Rachel stopped talking.

"Kurt and I are moving to New York and going to college up there," Blaine beamed.

"I'm going to New York too," Rachel interjected immediately and her eyes widened with realisation. "We should go together! It will be tough getting an apartment and finding jobs; it would be easier on all of us if we shared the rent. It's perfect! Why didn't I think of this before?"

Blaine bit his lip and shot a frantic look to Burt who chuckled. "Well, er, not that I don't love the idea, I mean, it sounds great," Blaine said hastily. "It's just that, Kurt and I are getting married."

"Yes, I know," Rachel replied shortly, clearly missing the point.

"Honey," Hiram chuckled. "I think Blaine is trying to tell you that he and Kurt will want to live together alone. You know, as a married couple."

"Oh," Rachel breathed, looking crestfallen.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "I'm just going to – yeah." Blaine made a hasty retreat back to the kitchen and the adults watched, amused by the situation.

"Come on Rachel," Finn said, taking her hand. "I got you something for the end of exams."

Rachel brightened immediately, following hot on Finn's heels. Finn took her to the table where a box was sitting, neatly wrapped – courtesy of Kurt, of course. He picked it up and handed it to Rachel, who beamed. She opened it carefully and gasped, eyes shining. It was a gold necklace with a small star hanging on it. Finn pulled it away from the velvet and placed it around her neck.

"Finn's it's beautiful," Rachel murmured and pulled Finn into a kiss. Finn returned the kiss, happy he'd finally done something right, holding her tightly.

A cough sounded from the doorway and Kurt stood there, arms crossed and looking vaguely amused. "Dinner's ready," Kurt smirked as they pulled away.

"Thank dude," Finn called absently, rolling his eyes and Kurt just grinned wickedly. Besides, Finn had cockblocked him and Blaine far too many times for recollection. Kurt went and collected everyone else for dinner and they sat around the table, gazing in awe at the plates of food that were crowded on the table.

"Cheers to the cook," Edward called out and Kurt beamed with pleasure.

"And cheers to exams being over," Carol continued.

"Cheers!" They all cried in unison and took a sip from their drinks, simultaneously tucking into the delicious meal that Kurt had made.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	41. You've got mail

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Thank you so much! HUGE thanks to captain-ally who is amazing and so awesome! Thanks must go to her too! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 41: You've Got Mail**

Blaine was cocooned in the warmth of his bed, surrounded by pillows and duvet. He was fast asleep, mind wondering through a dream about having a pet tiger that belonged to Burt. He was jolted back to reality however when he mattress bounced unexpectedly and his mind clouded with confusion, threatening to pull him from unconsciousness.

"Wha'sgoinon?" Blaine mumbled incoherently.

"Wake up Blaine," Kurt voice drifted somewhere above him but Blaine just snuggled deeper into his bed.

"S'early Kurt," he mumbled.

"Blaine it's nearly ten o'clock," Kurt said and Blaine could hear the amusement in his voice.

Blaine snaked a hand out of the covers and instantly fought the urge to withdraw it from the cold but he powered on. He reached blindly for Kurt, who took his hand. Blaine grinned sleepily and with a harsh tug and a squawk from Kurt, he pulled his fiancé down. He threw back the covers, pulled Kurt to him and then flipped the covers back over them. Blaine was all for clichés and this happened to be a personal favourite of his. Blaine hummed happily into Kurt's neck as the boy squirmed next to him.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled, feebly attempting to push his fiancé away, though it was without conviction.

"We're free, Kurt. No more studying, at least not until college, we can just relax," Blaine hummed happily.

"I know," Kurt beamed, snuggling into Blaine's bare chest and starting to place kisses everywhere, stopping to suck one of Blaine's nipples, causing the older boy to moan and writhe beneath him.

"Why are you up so early?" Blaine asked after a few moments, lifting Kurt's chin with his finger.

"I was hoping," Kurt said, grinning brightly, "that we could talk about the wedding."

"What wedding?" Blaine teased and Kurt smacked him.

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "_Our _wedding."

"Oh, that wedding," Blaine mock-realised, smacking his forehead with his hand. But his voice turned serious when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "How could I forget about marrying the most gorgeous, sexy, loving, kind, selfless, amazing and courageous man in the world?"

Kurt beamed and hummed with pleasure, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. "You wouldn't," Kurt smirked, pulling away and Blaine laughed.

"Yes, we can talk about the wedding. Just let me have breakfast first," Blaine said and rolled out of bed.

Kurt watched him dress with an adoring smile and obediently followed him into the kitchen when he was finished. There was no sign of Finn – or anybody else, for that matter – and they were happy to take advantage of that.

Blaine ate his breakfast quickly and then allowed Kurt to pull him back through the house and into Kurt's room. Blaine wandered around, eventually flopping down on the bed. In the process, he knocked off one of Kurt's magazines and obediently bent down to retrieve it. He paused though when he saw a letter under the bed and curiosity got the better of him.

He picked it up and sat back up on the bed. He quickly unfolded it and read it through, his eyes growing wide with each word he read. "Kurt," Blaine called, surprising himself with how calm he sounded.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed from where he was perched by his book case, pulling out more books and magazines.

"What's this?" Blaine asked, holding up the letter. Kurt looked over his shoulder at it and paused. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight and he swallowed, the books tumbling from his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, voice pleading.

"Why is Karofsky writing to you?" Blaine growled. Blaine watched his every move, eyes narrowed. Kurt stood away from him, as if scared that he would snap at any moment. It hurt that Kurt saw him as a threat but he needed to know. "How long?"

"He wrote that to me when dad was in the hospital," Kurt answered automatically. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have brought this to me," Blaine growled, chucking the letter away as if it was burning his hand. "You should have showed it to me."

"I know," Kurt whispered.

"He kidnapped you, Kurt!" Blaine cried. "Kidnapped you! He could have killed you." Kurt just stood there, watching Blaine silently. "I understood when you gave him a reduced sentence and to get help, but this? This is too far, Kurt."

"He thought he was helping," Kurt said, desperately.

"Helping? He doesn't get to help you, Kurt!" Blaine growled, anger bubbling up and boiling over. "_I lost my mum at a young age, too. So I have some indication of how shitty you must be feeling right now,_" he read aloud. "He wasn't there to hold you while you cried, he wasn't there when you had nightmares, he wasn't there for the first Friday night dinner without her! He wasn't there when you first learnt Burt had had a heart attack! Who's been there for you, Kurt?"

"I know!" Kurt yelled, tears breaking and rolling down his cheek. "It was you. It's always been you and it always will be."

Both fell silent and Kurt wiped away his tears and crossed his arms across his chest. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to calm himself.

"How many more letters?" Blaine demanded.

"Just that one," Kurt replied truthfully.

"Did you write back?" Blaine asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

"Let me read it."

Kurt moved quickly and dropped to his knees, bending himself under the bed. He came back a few seconds later and handed a letter to Blaine, whose eyes skittered erratically down the page with the haste of his reading.

_Dear David,_

_My father is still in hospital and I'm unsure of when he will wake up. I'm sorry for the loss of your mother but I'm afraid that this is even worse than the last time. Once again I'm waiting for another parent to lose their fight with death. Trying to avoid the inevitable. The odds are stacking against me._

_I'm happy to hear that you are trying to change, that you took my advice and got help. Moving to a new school was a smart choice and I thank you for not choosing Dalton. I wish you well at your new school and hope that you are able to live happily and no longer in fear. _

_As for your father, give it some time, let him get used to the idea and I'm glad that you are working things out. Don't push it, don't give him more than he can handle or it will end badly. But it will end well, David, I promise. Have courage._

_I don't know if you're being sincere, but I hope that you are and not just trying to mess me around for your own amusement. It's strange, but I think better of you than that, David._

_As for meeting you – as of yet, I'm not sure. I would have to talk to Blaine and I have no idea how to tell him that you are contacting me. You put me us through so much and Blaine isn't nearly as forgiving as I am, completely justifiably, of course. He won't forgive you for what you did and I'm not sure if I will be able to. So all I ask for is time. _

_Upon your release, I want you to send a letter with a time and place to meet. The place must be public and during work hours so that there will be lots of people around. By then I should have made up my mind. If you hear that my father doesn't live, then don't send a letter because no matter how forgiving I am, I will not meet you. If I do decide to meet you, Blaine will be there at all times; I'm afraid that that is not up for negotiation._

_Until then, do not write to me again. I really hope that you are trying, David, and that is not for you own sick amusement. Good luck at your new school, I really hope that it's worth it. I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Kurt. _

Blaine read through it several times and Kurt watched with anxious eyes. Blaine sighed and finally lowered the letter.

"He caught me by surprise," Kurt said quietly, still regarding Blaine as if he could snap at any moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Because I'm not sure if I want to meet with him and I didn't want you to get worked up over nothing," Kurt said. "I was going to tell you when I had made up my mind."

"Do you believe him?" Blaine asked, looking up at his fiancé.

"I want to," Kurt shrugged, "but I don't know. They're just words on a page to me. You know I'm a good judge of character, but only when I can actually see the person."

Blaine looked down at the letter and then back to Kurt. "Come here," Blaine demanded softly. Kurt quickly strode to him and stopped in front of him. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands, pulling him down softly onto the bed. Kurt bit his lip and watched Blaine warily. "You're afraid," Blaine murmured, heart breaking at the sight.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Blaine assured him, eyes wide with shock. "I could never hurt you."

"Are you going to leave me?" Kurt murmured, ducking his head.

"No baby, I'm not going to leave you," Blaine said firmly and tugged Kurt closer until he was nestled in his lap and his head resting against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. "I should have shown you straight away."

"You didn't know if your dad would wake up," Blaine said softly. "You were stressed and not thinking straight and pushing everyone away." Kurt whimpered and Blaine held him tightly. "You can trust _me _Kurt. With anything and everything."

"I know I can," Kurt told him.

Blaine kissed his temple and just held him. After a few moments, he took a deep breath. "I think you should meet him."

"What?" Kurt asked, blinking in surprise.

"You should meet him. Find out if he is truly sorry and doing what you told him too," Blaine said firmly. "I'll be there, because I want to see it too. I want him to apologize for everything he put you through and I want to show him that you are mine and I'm never letting you go."

Kurt blinked, surprised at how jealous Blaine was. He always knew that his boyfriend got jealous but he had no idea that David had made him this mad and possessive. Normally Kurt would snap at someone and tell him that he was no one's toy or possession however this was Blaine and being wanted by him so much filled his stomach with butterflies, possessing him with an excitement that he didn't even know he had. "If that's what you want," Kurt said softly.

"I want you to do it only if you want to," Blaine replied immediately. "I'm not pressuring you to do it."

Kurt leant up and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. He pulled back after a few moments and leant his head back on Blaine's chest. "I'm still not sure that I want to see him," Kurt admitted wearily. "But I still have some time to decide."

"I just want what's best for you Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I just wish you had told me."

"I know," Kurt whispered, shame filling him.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said, quietly, "and we're going to get married. If this going to work, we need to be able to tell each other everything and anything."

"OK, Blaine, no," Kurt suddenly snapped, pulling out of Blaine's grasp, who looked up at him with wide eyes, bewildered. "No. Can you stop saying that we need to 'make this work'? We've never made it work before and it just _does_. I love you and you love me. What part of that doesn't 'work' in your head? Because, for me, it's pretty clear."

"Kurt, I didn't –" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't _mean_ it, Blaine; you still said it. You said, 'if we're going to make this work'. Where's the 'if', Blaine? There's never been an 'if' before! I'm one hundred per cent sure about this. I'm worried that you're not." Kurt admitted, wrapping a comforting arm around himself.

Blaine stared at him. "Kurt, do you think I don't want this?"

Kurt just shrugged, the gesture noncommittal.

Blaine instantly hated himself. "Oh my God, Kurt," he whispered, pulling the beautiful boy in front of him into his arms, "that's never how I meant it to come across. I'm a million per cent sure about this. I want you, I love you, Kurt. That's never changed for me and it never will. And – oh God, I'm an idiot."

Kurt sniffled, finally wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I know I should have told you, I know I should have shown you the letter but you know me, Blaine. I'm independent. Fiercely so. And I was in such a bad place when that letter came. That's why I haven't sent the response yet. Because I wasn't sure; I'm still not. I wanted to talk to you about it, Blaine, but I'm just so happy right now. I didn't want it to end and I knew it would if I bought it up – it has; I've ruined everything," Kurt cried, clinging to his fiancé.

"Kurt, you haven't ruined anything. What we have, this right here – look at me, Kurt," Blaine instructed, pulling Kurt's chin up so that their eyes met, "what we have is _not_ going to end. OK?"

Kurt sniffled miserably in response. He wanted to believe Blaine so bad, but there was a niggling doubt in the back of his head: 'you're not good enough for him; he's going to leave you, just accept it, he'll find someone better in New York and never look back.'

"Get out of your own head, Kurt," Blaine instructed softly, instantly diagnosing the source of the problem. "I know you have doubts about yourself. I do, too – not about you, obviously, about me," he added quickly, seeing the look on Kurt's face.

"You do?" His fiancé echoed, looking slightly more hopeful.

"Of course I do," Blaine assured him, truthfully. "OK, I'll tell you – I have this huge worry that you'll find someone better in New York, someone that's better looking, more into fashion, richer, smarter than me and you'll realise what you've been missing. There are loads of people out there that are better than me, Kurt, and I'm terrified you'll leave me for one of them."

Kurt was gawping at him. "You have that worry as well? Why didn't you tell me, Blaine?"

Blaine made a mental note to address the issue of 'as well' later, before answering, "I didn't want to put anything else on you. We're so happy – I mean, I am, I hope you are as well – and I couldn't bring myself to mess it all up." Kurt was laughing before he'd finished the sentence. "What?" Blaine defended, looking vaguely insulted.

"Blaine, listen to yourself. What did you just say?"

"That I didn't want to mess this up and – _oh_." Blaine could have smacked himself. He'd forgotten how similar he and Kurt were. "We're both idiots, right?"

Kurt giggled as he nodded, leaning in to kiss his fiancé. "Correction – we're each other's idiots."

"I think I can live with that," Blaine replied, completely seriously.

"For better, for worse, as long as we both shall live?" Kurt asked, eyes shining with hope.

Blaine simply kissed him, mumbling against his lips, "I do."

**What did you guys think? Please review!**


	42. Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating yesterday! Me and my beta got busy so I didn't have time to update! My bad! Someone of you were asking for flashbacks so I hope this helps with the cravings! Huge thanks to captain-ally! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 42: Flashbacks**

Blaine had searched all over the Anderson's house for Kurt and finally found him outside in the hammock that had been placed between the fence and a tree. He was stretched out across the fabric, legs propped up and a folder resting on his thighs. Blaine slipped outside and strode to his fiancé. Kurt looked up when a shadow passed over him and smiled at Blaine.

With his fiancé's approval, Kurt had sent the letter to Karofsky and unwittingly, friction had started up between the two as they waited for a response. It was tense and an uncomfortable atmosphere had fallen. Everyone had noticed the slight distance between them but hadn't commented, hoping that the two boys could sort it out.

"Hey," Kurt greeted softly. "Come join me?"

Blaine smiled and he clumsily slipped onto the hammock, rocking it wildly and Kurt clung to edges, afraid Blaine would flip him off and on to the ground. Blaine grinned triumphantly as the hammock stopped rocking and he was safely nestled into Kurt's side. Kurt immediately tangled their legs together, removing any space between them. He had missed Blaine's warmth and body, among other things. He always hated fighting and although he knew the feeling was mutual, both he and Blaine were fiercely proud and never wanted to be the first one to give in, even when they knew they were wrong. They'd hate it about each other if they didn't love it so much.

Blaine hummed happily and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and started drawing random patterns along his side. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt laid his head on his shoulder.

"Looking for a picture of us," Kurt murmured, "Hopefully one to put on the wedding invitations."

Blaine smiled at this. Even though they were going through a rough spot, Kurt hadn't given up. Blaine had worried that he'd be the only one who was over-excited about the wedding but Kurt's enthusiasm warmed his heart. "Got any ideas yet?" Blaine asked, tracing a finger over the photo album that now rested across both of them.

"I can't decide whether to use an old or recent one of us," Kurt sighed. "What do you think?"

"Maybe one of when we were little," Blaine suggested. "You know, destined to be together at such a young age."

"That's so cheesy," Kurt snorted and Blaine grinned widely. "But I think you might be right."

"I know I'm right," Blaine retorted, leaning across to kiss Kurt's cheek, watching as a rosy hue flooded his fiancé's face, though he didn't comment. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as Kurt flipped to the front of the photo album where the pictures of them as children were.

They looked over each of them, careful not to get fingerprints on the photos, and both grinned as they saw the picture of them when they were six, arms wrapped around each other, smiling brightly at their first day of school.

"That's the one," Blaine affirmed, tapping the picture.

"I agree," Kurt said and turned his head, capturing Blaine's lips with his. Kurt kissed him slowly and sweetly. He hadn't realized how much he missed Blaine's lips on his, missed his touch. He hated fighting with Blaine. Kurt pulled away and leant his forehead against Blaine's, turning his body so he was resting on his side.

"Do you remember the first time we said 'I love you'?" Kurt asked and Blaine's smile was blinding.

_Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary was approaching and Blaine wanted it to be special and romantic for his boyfriend. Kurt was a romantic at heart and Blaine wasn't very good at that particular aspect of the relationship so he really needed help. Blaine went in search of his mum and found her typing away at her laptop. _

_"Mum?" Blaine asked and Annie turned, looking over her shoulder and smiling. _

_"Hey sweetie," Annie greeted, turning back to her laptop. "What's up?"_

"_I need your help," Blaine said, walking over to her and falling into the seat beside her. _

_"Homework?" Annie asked, not looking up from her work. _

_"No, romance," Blaine said and Annie raised her eyebrows, turning to look at Blaine._

_"Romance?" Annie echoed, looking amused._

_"Tomorrow is Kurt and mines one year anniversary of being boyfriends," Blaine explained, blushing slightly. "I want to something romantic for him but I'm not very good at it."_

_"I have the perfect idea," Annie beamed._

_Kurt knocked on the Anderson's home, shifting about as he waited. Blaine had called him and asked him to come over and watch a movie. Kurt had been hurt, thinking that Blaine had forgotten that it was their anniversary. Kurt had been dropping hints all week but now he was thinking that Blaine hadn't picked them up. He'd always been adorably oblivious and it would annoy Kurt if he didn't find it so endearing._

_The door opened and Edward was standing on the other side, smiling. "Hey Kurt, come on in," Edward grinned and Kurt stepped inside. _

"_Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked as he followed Edward into the house. Edward just grinned smugly and led Kurt out to the back yard. Kurt gasped at what he saw. Fairy lights covered the fences and the tree in the garden. Blaine was standing on a picnic rug, hands behind his back. _

_"Have fun," Edward beamed, patting Kurt on the shoulder and giving him a little push towards his son. _

_"Happy anniversary," Blaine beamed as Kurt approached him and pulled out a small box. _

_"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "You did all this for me?"_

"_It's our anniversary," Blaine grinned. "It needed to be special. You thought I had forgotten." Kurt blushed and shrugged. Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. "Come sit down," Blaine said and they fell to their knees, getting comfortable. "Open your gift."_

_Kurt chuckled and eagerly opened the box. He gasped and pulled out the present. It was the new Marc Jacobs jacket he had been admiring weeks ago but was out of his price range. "Blaine!" Kurt squealed and launched himself at Blaine, kissing him deeply. _

"_Glad you like it," Blaine pulled away, breathless. _

_"I have something for you too," Kurt beamed and rummaged through his messenger bag, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Blaine. Blaine grinned giddily and carefully opened the envelope, pulling out two tickets. His eyes widened as he saw what was written on them. _

_"Two tickets to Katy Perry?" Blaine yelped and tackled Kurt to the ground, placing kisses all over his face. Kurt giggled and swatted at Blaine, trying half-heartedly to push him away. _

_Blaine pulled back, still lying on Kurt and stared at him with an adoring smile. "I love you," Blaine smiled and Kurt's breath hitched. _

_"I love you, too," Kurt smiled and leant up to kiss Blaine. _

Kurt smiled down at Blaine who beamed right back. "I miss you," Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Can we not fight anymore?"

"Deal," Kurt said, pressing his lips lightly to Blaine's. "I missed you too."

Blaine hugged him tightly and Kurt nestled into his fiancé's neck.

"You know, that wasn't the first time we said 'I love you'," Kurt murmured against Blaine's skin.

"It wasn't?" Blaine frowned.

"Nope," Kurt grinned, pooping the 'p'.

_Elizabeth and Annie watched from the table as Kurt and Blaine sang along to 'Kiss the Girl' from the Disney movie The Little Mermaid_. _When the song ended both of them giggled and went back to the colouring books that were lying in front of them. _

_"Blaine," Kurt gasped suddenly and the curly haired boy looked up. _

_"What it is?" Blaine frowned adorably. _

_"You look like Prince Eric! You're a prince!" Kurt gasped, staring at Blaine with awe. _

_Blaine beamed. "You look like one of the fairies in Fern Gully. We can both be Disney characters."_

_"But I don't want to marry a Princess," Kurt frowned, scrunching his nose and Blaine looked thoughtful. _

_"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine told him, pointedly._

_"I don't?" Kurt asked, eyes hopeful and Blaine shook his head. _

_"No, I don't want to marry a princess. I want to marry Aladdin," Blaine beamed. _

_Kurt didn't voice his wish to marry Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid, worried that Blaine would ask why. "We can still be friends though, can't we?" _

_"Of course," Blaine assured him. "I'm the prince, I can do whatever I want and I say that you will always be my best friend."_

_Kurt beamed and wrapped his little arms around Blaine's neck, catching the other boy off guard. "I love you, Blaine," Kurt said, voice muffled in Blaine's shirt. Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt back tightly. _

_Blaine beamed. "I love you, too, Kurt."_

_Annie and Elizabeth smiled at their two sons and leant their heads together. _

_The two boys pulled away, grinning. "Come on, our books need colouring," Blaine declared and pushed the blue crayon towards Kurt, who gaped at it._

_"But, Blaine, the blue one's your favourite," Kurt tried to refuse, but Blaine insisted._

"_And you're my favourite person," Blaine said, "so you should have it."  
><em>

_Kurt flushed and tried to hide his smile in his colouring book, but Blaine saw. He vowed that he'd always do his best to make Kurt smile._

Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's cheek. "I remember that. See, I told you that we were destined to be together."

Kurt chuckled and pressed his lips back to Blaine's, cupping his cheek and deepening the kiss, his tongue lazily sweeping against Blaine's.

Annie smiled at her two boys and turned away from the kitchen window. She was glad the two of them had worked things out. They deserved the happiness that they brought each other, having survived everything that had been thrown their way.

Blaine had filled her in on everything that had caused them to be in the fight to begin with; the letter from Karofsky and wanting to meet him. Annie was concerned with this and didn't want Kurt to meet with the boy but it wasn't up to her; it was up to Kurt. She often wondered what it would be like if Elizabeth was still here. Kurt was like a son to her, just as Blaine had been like a son to Elizabeth. She just hoped that Kurt made the right decision so that they could move on with this chapter of their lives; Burt didn't need any more stress in his life.

Blaine moved Kurt so he was now lying on Blaine, the photo album discarded. Blaine's hands travelled down Kurt's side and rested on his hips. He squeezed them tightly and Kurt rocked down against him, tangling a hand into Blaine's curls. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's hips and slid them into Kurt's back pockets, squeezing his ass through the thin fabric of his jeans. Kurt moaned, rocking back down onto Blaine, the hammock swinging with their movements.

Kurt pulled back slightly to breathe and started kissing the sensitive bit on Blaine's neck, sucking a hickey there, nipping lightly and soothing it with his tongue. Blaine's eyes rolled back at the feeling of his fiancés talented tongue and he squeezed Kurt's ass again. Kurt moaned into Blaine's neck, vibrations tingling through his body.

Both pulled back, panting hard and staring at each other. Both tried to gain control of themselves, not wanting to get too carried away in the back yard. They would save that for later on that night when Annie and Edward were out for dinner.

Kurt rolled himself so he was not longer on Blaine but tucked into his side. "I love you," Blaine said softly, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

"Love you too," Kurt smiled and ran a hand down Blaine's chest. Blaine rummaged for the photo album again flipped it open and the two of them went back to looking at their photos, each depicting a special moment in their lives. They both knew they had plenty more to come.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	43. The future

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your review! Glad that you are all still enjoying this! Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing editing skills! Love you! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 43: The Future**

Kurt was awoken abruptly from his sleep, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Blaine was dead asleep next to him, able to sleep through a hurricane – but as soon as Kurt's sleep became disturbed, Blaine would wake up. Since the engagement, the adults had sat them down and discussed their sleeping arrangements. Blaine and Kurt were able to sleep in the same bed with the door closed, much to the outrage of Finn. Kurt had been shocked by that. It's not like he and Blaine went at it like rabbits; they liked waking up next to each other and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Kurt slipped out of bed. He could hear faint noises coming from somewhere in the house and followed the sound out into the hallway. There was light sneaking out from Finn's room and Kurt stumbled towards it, vision blurred by the haze of sleep.

He peered in and blinked at the brightness of the light, still trying to pull himself into consciousness. "Finn?" Kurt questioned, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Finn was playing his x-box, a series of explosions and the chilling cries of characters dying echoing around the room. Finn lifted his head and was surprised to see Kurt standing there. "Oh, hey Kurt," he mumbled and returned his focus to the game.

Kurt peered at Finn's clock and saw 1:13 flashing back at him. "Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep," Finn muttered, violently punching the buttons on his controller.

"Is everything OK?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Fine," Finn replied bluntly and Kurt sighed. Hesitantly he stepped into the room and sat on the edge of Finn's bed. Finn grunted as he repeatedly struck a button but didn't say anything else.

Kurt looked around and spotted a letter on the bedside table. Frowning, he picked it up and began to read through it. He remembered the letter vaguely from when his dad was sick and he collected the mail but at the time, he had been distracted by the letter Karofsky had sent him.

It was from the scouts that had watched Finn play.

_Dear Mr Hudson,_

_We were very impressed by the skills and strength you showed on the field. There is no doubt that your leadership skills as quarterback that led the game to victory. Unfortunately you have not secured a place in our scout's team. We would, however, like to offer you a course in football coaching and ask you not to give up._

There was more to the letter but Kurt stopped reading. Finn hadn't been accepted and he had been keeping it to himself.

"Why did you say anything?" Kurt asked quietly, stunned and a little hurt that Finn didn't share this with him. But he was more hurt than upset. It broke his heart to think that Finn thought he couldn't trust him.

"Because then everyone will know what a loser I am," Finn muttered and growled as his character got shot. He threw the controller down and turned to look at Kurt. "I'm a Lima Loser."

"You're not a loser, Finn," Kurt told him firmly.

"Yes I am. What am I meant to do now?" Finn asked rhetorically. "I've got nothing."

"You have Rachel and you have the opportunity to learn how to become an amazing football coach," Kurt sounded final, but Finn was still looking at him with disbelief. "One door closes and another one opens."

"Huh?" Finn asked, confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It means that you may not have been given your dream on a plate but that doesn't mean you give up."

"Oh," Finn said softly. "I get it now."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Kurt asked, folding the letter back up in his hands.

"No," Finn mumbled and Kurt sighed. "I didn't know how!"

"Which is why you're playing video games in the early hours of the morning," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You should speak to Dad and Carol about this. And Rachel. She is your girlfriend, after all."

"Rachel has her heart set on New York," Finn admitted quietly. "I don't know whether or not I fit into that dream of hers."

Kurt eyes widened. He hadn't known Finn was feeling this way and he wished that he had consulted him on the matter. "Have you talked to her about it?" Kurt asked gently.

"No," Finn mumbled and turned back to his game.

Kurt sighed; he was getting nowhere with Finn. Not tonight anyway. Kurt stood, heading towards the door. He paused when he reached the doorway. "I did some research for you, while Blaine and I were looking into our own school choices," Kurt told him, "just in case this happened. New York offers great coaching coursesthat I'm positive you can get into, especially with the recommendation they sent you. You should consider it."

Kurt left before Finn could answer and went back to his room. He shut the door quietly, fumbling his way back to bed through the darkness.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled tiredly, sitting up as Kurt made his way to the bed. Kurt crawled on top of the mattress and flopped down, slipping under the covers and found himself immediately drawn into Blaine's arms. "Where'd you go?"

"Finn woke me up," Kurt yawned. "He's playing video games."

"So early?" Blaine groaned, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

"He can't sleep," Kurt mumbled tiredly.

Blaine slurred something incoherently, already drifting back to sleep. Kurt wasn't far behind him and slipped into unconsciousness.

Kurt was woken sharply by someone jabbing him in the back.

"Knock it off Blaine," Kurt grumbled, not opening his eyes. He felt Blaine shift next to him and then a hiss.

"Kurt!"

Kurt frowned. That was not Blaine. Kurt pried open his eyes and blinked, waiting for the haze to clear. He looked around and his eyes landed on Finn, who was standing awkwardly by the bed.

"Finn!" Kurt yelped. "What the hell are you doing?" He pulled himself upwards, the sheets pooling around his waist. He pulled them up self-consciously, remembering his bare chest, though Finn was oblivious.

"I need to talk to you," Finn admitted quietly.

"Don't you knock?" Kurt whined, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand.

"I did, you didn't answer," Finn pouted.

"Usually that's a sign for try again later," Kurt growled.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked, oblivious to his brother's annoyance.

"Fine," Kurt snarled, dropping back down onto the mattress with a sigh, "go downstairs and wait for me."

Finn beamed and bounded out the room, the door closing behind him with a click. Kurt groaned and buried his head back into his pillow.

"Is he gone?" Blaine asked, rolling onto his back.

"Yes," Kurt said, voice muffled by the pillow.

"So last night wasn't a dream," Blaine mused with a smile.

"No," Kurt groaned, "m'tired."

Blaine chuckled and started placing kisses down Kurt's shoulder blade. "If you don't get up soon he'll just come back."

Kurt whined and heaved himself out of bed, shooting a glare to Blaine who just grinned back. Kurt dressed quickly and hurried down stairs. Finn was on the first step and looked at Kurt sheepishly. Kurt pointed a finger in the direction of the kitchen and Finn obediently turned around and disappeared through the doorway.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked as he started to fix himself some coffee, by default also making one for Blaine. He heard the shower start upstairs and cast a jealous look at the ceiling.

"Is that true what you said last night?' Finn looked nervous, as though every single one of his dreams was resting on Kurt's answer.

"Yes Finn," Kurt sighed. "I meant what I said. You could do really well in New York."

"Could I live with you?" Finn asked hopefully.

"No, Finn," Kurt chuckled, though he was silently horrified by the idea. "You can't live with me because I will be living with my new husband."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Finn said, rubbing his face with his hand. Kurt shook his head fondly at Finn's antics. "Would I live with Rachel?" Finn asked, as if Kurt had his whole future mapped out for him.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "You would have to talk to her but I think she'd be open to the idea."

"Then we could have sex," Finn grinned and Kurt nearly dropped the coffee he was holding.

"_Oh my God,_ Finn!" Kurt hissed. "I didn't need to know that."

"What? We haven't done it yet and we were going to do it before she left for New York," Finn explained, ignoring the horrified look on Kurt's face. "We still might but now if I'm going to New York too, we could do it all the time!" Finn's face lit up as he thought of the possibilities.

"Ew – just no. Talk to dad and Carol about this. Or better yet, Rachel," Kurt said, shaking his head and hightailing it out of the kitchen, coffees in hand. Finn just grinned and went to get himself some breakfast.

Kurt bolted to his room and shut the door. Blaine came out of the bathroom, freshly changed and hair still damp. "How did it go?' Blaine asked cheerfully. Kurt shuddered and took a long sip from his coffee, handing one to Blaine who murmured his thanks. On seeing the look on Kurt's face, he laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

"He told me about his sex plans," Kurt shuddered again, clutching his coffee cup tighter. "I didn't need to know that. Ever."

Blaine chuckled and sat down next to Kurt. "At least he's talking to you. Opening up."

"I didn't want him to open up about that," Kurt squawked indignantly.

"No, I guess you didn't," Blaine mused and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt pushed his coffee cup into Blaine's hands and stalked to the bathroom, shutting the door and a few minutes later Blaine heard the shower running. Blaine chuckled and went down stairs to make himself and Kurt some breakfast. Finn was still there, eating his cereal at an alarming pace.

"Morning Finn," Blaine greeted cheerily, putting two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Morning," Finn said through a mouthful of cereal. Blaine made a face and turned away from Finn. "How did you do it?" Finn asked and Blaine looked around, confused.

"Do what?"

"Have sex with Kurt," Finn replied, shaking his head as if the answer should have been obvious.

"You want to know about gay sex?" Blaine asked, feeling instantly flustered and embarrassed.

"NO!" Finn shouted, alarmed. "No! He's like, my brother, dude. No. I want to know how you went about getting him to agree."

"Oh," Blaine breathed, relieved. He was not ready to have _that_ conversation. "We talked about it."

"You just asked him?" Finn gasped, looking shocked at the possibility of acting like a normal couple.

"Yeah. We talked about how far we wanted to go and what we were ready for," Blaine shrugged. "We took it slow and did what we were ready for."

"Oh." Finn replied, looking downcast. How did Kurt and Blaine do this stuff? He supposed that since they were both guys, they were more similar than he and Rachel. It must be easier for them.

"You don't talk to Rachel about this?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Not really," Finn shrugged.

"Well you definitely should," Blaine said, turning just in time to see his toast jump out of the toaster, "and _please _don't ask me for advice because that's just creepy."

"Yeah, dude," Finn agreed. "I won't. So I should talk to Rachel? Cause Kurt said the same thing."

"Then its good advice," Blaine said, dropping his toast onto the plate. "It's all about communication, Finn."

Finn nodded as Blaine sat down, beaming when Kurt came walking in, freshly showered. Kurt grinned as Blaine slid a plate of toast towards him and stroked his cheek adoringly before grabbing the peanut butter and spreading it across his toast.

Finn thought that if he talked to Rachel, maybe he could have what Kurt and Blaine had. Finn jumped up and hurried out of the kitchen to grab his phone.

"Where's he going?" Kurt asked, looking after Finn in bewilderment.

"My guess would be to call Rachel," Blaine grinned and Kurt beamed right back at him, taking a large bite of his toast.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	44. Wedding Shopping

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! They mean so much to me! And because of your awesome reviews I'm giving you another chapter today! Huge thanks to my awesome beta captain-ally! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 44: Wedding Shopping **

The doorbell rang at the Hummel-Hudson home and Finn answered the door with a confused expression.

"Can I help you?" Finn asked, looking at the group of boys that stood there in bewilderment. They looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember where he knew them from.

"Hi, I'm Nick. You must be Finn. This is Jeff, Wes and David," Nick introduced.

"Dude, how did you know?' Finn asked, shocked.

"We're friends of Kurt and Blaine's," Jeff explained, smothering his laughter much better than the rest of them, who were practically bent in half with amusement.

"You go to Dalton?" Finn asked.

"Yep," David grinned. "Are Kurt and Blaine here?'

"Oh right, yeah. Come on in," Finn said, opening the door wider. The boys grinned and let themselves in.

Blaine came wandering out and grinned, hugging each boy tightly. "Hey guys," he beamed. "Good trip?"

"Yeah, not bad," Wes shrugged, "If you don't count these two making out in the back seat for the whole ride."

Jeff and Nick blushed, Blaine laughing. "Where's the husband to be?" Nick grinned as he watched Blaine's eyes sparkle.

"Still primping," Blaine said, "and he just needs to talk to Burt."

"How's he doing?" Wes asked.

"Better," Blaine nodded. "He's doing much better. Still recovering but he'll get there."

The boys nodded, looking genuinely happy to hear the news. Finn shuffled awkwardly as the boys chatted, unsure of how to join in with the conversation.

Kurt came descending down the stairs, beaming when he saw his friends. Nick hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, Finn watching with wide eyes. The others boys hugged Kurt gently and Finn was surprised when his brother didn't shrink away. He hadn't been entirely comfortable with direct contact outside of his family, but he seemed completely at ease with these boys.

"I just have to grab my things then we can get going," Kurt told them, breaking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked, following Kurt as he headed back upstairs.

"Shopping," Kurt replied as he headed into his room, Finn hot on his heels.

"For what?" Finn asked, watching Kurt gather up his things.

"Wedding stuff," Kurt answered, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Oh," Finn paused. "Can I come?"

Kurt gaped at Finn. "You want to come wedding shopping with me?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm still your best man, aren't I?" Finn asked, suddenly unsure.

"Of course," Kurt breathed, "You still want to be?"

"Yeah dude, I do," Finn told him truthfully.

"If you really want to come then sure," Kurt shrugged.

"Cool," Finn grinned and Kurt chuckled.

"Come on," Kurt instructed and they headed back downstairs. "Finn's coming with us," Kurt told the group as they returned to the ground floor.

"Cool," Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's hand. "Let's get going."

The boys cheered, Kurt yelling a goodbye to his dad and they went to their cars. The Dalton boys had come in one car and so Blaine took Kurt and Finn in his. They parked close to the mall and Kurt let out a little shiver. Blaine looked at him concerned as he shut off the engine. Finn jumped out and Kurt went to follow but Blaine stopped him.

"Everything OK?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Just the last time I was here I got the crap beaten out of me," Kurt murmured, struggling to keep his tone even.

"Last time you were alone," Blaine corrected. "This time I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Nor I you," Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded and the two of them jumped out. The group headed inside and looked around.

"Where to first?" Jeff asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we could start with china," Kurt said, "we can get the flowers and stuff in New York."

"Alright, we'll start with wedding china," Wes grinned and they headed to a china shop. The women in the store gave the boys an odd look as they started looking around, Kurt and Blaine nudging each other as they looked at the patterns on the china, trying to find one they liked.

"What about this one?" Blaine asked, holding up a plate that had blue patterns on it.

Kurt looked at it with a critical eye and shrugged. "I like it, but I want to see if there's something else we prefer," Kurt said and Blaine put the plate back down.

"What about this one?" Nick called out, holding up a plate that was red. Both Blaine and Kurt scrunched their nose in distaste and Nick put the plate back down with a pout.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked an assistant. Both boys turned to find a women standing behind them with a smile.

"Oh, we're just looking at some wedding china," Blaine said.

"Who's wedding?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Ours," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand in his. Both boys watched with sinking stomachs as her smile fell and she took a step back.

"Oh, you two are – I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me," she stammered, walking away before she'd even finished her sentence.

Kurt shifted awkwardly and Blaine's fists clenched at his sides. "Just ignore her Blaine," Kurt whispered soothingly.

"Forget it," Blaine scowled, turning on his heels and stalking out of the store.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, hurrying after him. He caught up to Blaine easily and grabbed him by the wrist, spinning him around. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that's away from here," Blaine snapped. "She's ruined it, Kurt."

"She hasn't ruined anything," Kurt said firmly. "This is for us."

"She looked at us like we hadn't showered in months," Blaine cried. The others had caught up with them and by default, stood in a protective circle around them.

"What's going on?" Wes asked, looking concerned.

"That woman in the store," Blaine growled, "she ruined our day by practically telling us that what we were doing was wrong."

"Stupid cow," Jeff growled and Nick dropped his eyes to the ground.

"We can go somewhere else," Kurt insisted.

"What's the point, Kurt?" Blaine cried and Kurt was heartbroken to see tears welling in Blaine's eyes, threatening to spill over. "They're all going to look at us the same way." Blaine bowed his head and sniffed and Kurt looked despairingly at the group as Blaine cried.

"OK, we'll go," Kurt whispered. The boys watched sadly as Blaine sniffed and they quickly left the mall. "I'll drive," Kurt insisted, taking the keys off Blaine. Blaine looked up in shock, it was the first time Kurt had driven since his accident.

"No I can –" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off by pushing him into the passenger seat. Finn climbed into the back silently and Kurt went to Wes.

"Meet us back at my house," Kurt murmured, looking downcast.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm really sorry, Kurt," Wes said, patting him on the shoulder. Kurt nodded and hurried back to the car, slipping behind the wheel. Steeling himself, he started the car and carefully drove them home.

He pulled up to the house and Finn jumped out quickly. Blaine had kept his head bowed the whole trip and Kurt had noticed him shuddering as he tried to conceal his sobs.

"Blaine, baby?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hands. Blaine sniffed and his shoulder shook. "Let's get you inside."

They slipped out of the car and headed inside. The Dalton boys had pulled up behind them and Finn had already led them into the house. Burt was waiting for them by the door, the boys already having told him what had happened.

"You OK?" Burt asked and Blaine sniffed.

"Not really," Kurt sighed.

"Excuse me," Blaine croaked and he dashed up stairs. Kurt sighed and bit his lip.

"Nick told me what happened," Burt said and Kurt bowed his head. "I'm sorry, kid."

"I'm going to go check on Blaine," Kurt told him quietly. "Can you tell the others that we'll be down soon?"

"Sure, kid," Burt smiled gently and Kurt hurried up stairs to his fiancé.

Kurt went to their – because it wasn't his, not anymore and he had willingly given up ownership because what he got in return was _so_ worth it – room and closed the door behind him. Blaine was lying face down on the bed, crying softly.

"Please don't cry, baby," Kurt said softly as he knelt on the bed and began rub Blaine's back.

"It's not fair," Blaine choked out, tuning his head so he could see Kurt. "This is meant to be a happy time and it's ruined."

"It's not ruined," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt, we can't even go wedding shopping like a normal couple," Blaine retorted, temper flaring. "How is it not ruined?"

"Are you still going to marry me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am." Blaine replied, as if it should have been obvious. How could Kurt doubt that?

"Then it's not ruined," Kurt replied gently. "I know I talk about having the perfect wedding but Blaine, as long as you marry me, it'll be perfect."

Blaine sat up and more tears streamed down his face. Kurt wiped them away with a caring touch and smiled softly.

"Every day I fall in love with you even more," Blaine admitted, leaning into Kurt's touch.

Kurt's smile grew. "Forget about shopping in Ohio," he said. "We'll shop in New York. It will be far more fun that way. We'll make a trip of it with our friends."

"That sounds nice," Blaine replied, grinning despite the tears.

"No more tears? I hate it when you cry, it's like listening to a puppy cry," Kurt pleaded softly and Blaine let out a half-hearted chuckle. Kurt pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine, who blew his nose. "Do you need more time or can you come back downstairs?" Kurt asked.

"I'm OK," Blaine said. "After all this time – it just doesn't hurt any less."

"I know, baby," Kurt soothed, kissing Blaine gently, tasting his salty tears on his lips. "I'm sorry." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek and smiled softly. "Come on," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. They headed back downstairs to see the others in the living room chatting with Burt. Blaine collapsed on the couch, Wes patting his shoulder. Kurt settled himself on Blaine's lap, gently playing with the curls on the nape of his neck.

"Don't worry, boys," Burt told them, sitting back in his chair. "We'll figure something out."

Both boys nodded and David tactfully changed the subject. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, drawing comfort from him. Kurt was right; as long as they got married, it would be perfect.

**Poor Blaine! Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	45. Meeting with Karofsky

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Shout out to captain-ally because she is amazing and her editing skills are wicked! Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 45: Meeting with Karofsky **

Blaine hummed _Raise Your Glass _by _Pink _as he walked to the mail box, having offered to get the mail that morning for Burt. He grinned as his eyes fixed upon the decorated mail box, opening to flap and reaching inside to grab the mail. There was only a few letters but one stood out in particular. The address was hand written in a messy scrawl that depicted Kurt's name. Blaine hurried back inside and gave the mail, safe for Kurt's letter, to Burt, who was sitting at the table.

"More bills," Burt grunted but Blaine wasn't listening.

"Kurt!" Blaine called.

"Upstairs!" Kurt yelled back and Blaine took the stairs two at a time in his haste. He found Kurt in their room and shut the door behind him as he entered. "Hey, why do you look like someone kicked you in the stomach? Wait – oh my God, is it my dad?"

"Your dad's fine," Blaine told him quickly before Kurt could work himself up into a panic.

Kurt's shoulders slumped with relief and he smiled. "Then what's wrong?"

Blaine held up the letter and Kurt froze. "It's addressed to you." He told him, unnecessarily.

"Karofsky?" Kurt questioned, eyes wide.

"It's been about three months," Blaine mused and Kurt swallowed.

"You open it," Kurt said, nodding towards the letter. Blaine went to Kurt, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. He sat down and pulled Kurt down with him. Carefully, he slid the envelope open and pulled out the page that was stuffed inside.

Blaine cleared his throat and began to read.

"_Dear Kurt, _

_I've heard that your dad is OK and for that I am thankful. I hope he is getting better and is out of danger of having another heart attack. I hope that – now this weight is off your shoulders – you are OK. _

_As you requested – Lima Bean, Thursday, 10:30am. _

_I really hope that you will meet me so that I can apologize face to face, man to man. I'm feeling much more of a man now and I hope I can show you. _

_Dave._

Blaine looked to Kurt who was looking down at his lap, wringing his hands together. "Tomorrow," Kurt echoed, voice shaking.

"You don't have to do this," Blaine said softly.

"No, I do have to. For you and for me," Kurt told him, squeezing Blaine's hand. "So we can have our happily ever after without this hanging over us."

Blaine smiled proudly at Kurt. "Courage," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt nodded, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine and Kurt made their way into the Lima Bean, looking around nervously as they entered. It was ten thirty, which marked the time for them to meet Karofsky. Blaine was the first to spot him. He was sitting at a table in the corner, a place where they wouldn't be overheard. From here Blaine could see that Karofsky was till the same muscular boy he had been before but he seemed calmer now, looking more at peace with the world.

Kurt noticed Blaine's gaze and followed it, his eyes landing on Karofsky. Dave looked up at that moment and raised a hand in greeting. Kurt took a deep breath and gently nudged Blaine.

"Are you OK?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine turned to Kurt, eyes wide. "Me? I should be asking you that." It was typical of Kurt to consider Blaine before himself.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and nudged him forward. The two walked slowly to Dave and when they reached the table they stood awkwardly.

"You came," Dave commented, sounding surprised but pleased.

"Yes," Kurt replied shortly, shifting his weight between his feet awkwardly.

"Do you want to sit down?" Dave asked politely. They sat down in unison and under the table Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it. They sat in silence, none of them sure how or where to start. "I'm sorry," Dave blurted out and he looked down, startled by his own boldness. "I really am sorry for what I did to you and your family."

"Go on," Kurt instructed quietly.

Dave looked up and nodded. "I hurt you and I deserved the consequences that I was given. Juvie was – well, it was horrible and you can't imagine how glad I am to be out." Blaine surveyed Dave with a stony gaze, squeezing Kurt's hand gently. "I'm so sorry Kurt. Really, I am."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I believe that you're sorry."

"I am," Dave insisted.

"That doesn't excuse what you did," Blaine interjected, eyes narrowing.

"I know," Dave said, looking at Blaine. It was clear that neither boy liked each other, judging by the way they were glaring at each other. Kurt ran a soothing hand up Blaine's thigh and Blaine shifted in his seat, gaze softening slightly as he inclined his head towards Kurt, smiling at him.

"How are you coping after what I did?" David asked.

"For a while, not too good," Kurt sighed heavily, "You made me scared to trust anyone." Dave bowed his head with shame. "I could barley be around anyone. I've only just started driving since you crashed into my car."

"I'm sorry," Dave apologised, shame evident in his voice.

"Things are better now, though," Kurt continued, taking a deep breath. "Thanks to Blaine."

Dave looked at Blaine, who stared back, holding his gaze with confidence. Dave nodded once and looked back to Kurt. "Good," Dave concluded.

"We're getting married," Kurt said and David froze. Kurt wasn't entirely sure why he had shared that with Dave, but he deserved to know the truth. Dave looked up sharply and glanced between the two of them.

"Oh," David replied, disappointment running through his voice and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again, glad to feel Kurt squeeze back. "Congratulations."

Kurt nodded and fell quiet. Another awkward silence washed over them and Blaine shifted. "How are you doing at your new school?" He asked politely.

"Uh – good," Dave said, surprised that Blaine was actually talking to him. "It's far better than McKinley and I've made a few good friends."

"Do they know?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Dave replied without missing a beat. "After talking to my therapist, I've decided that I should be upfront with people I'm close to."

"And your dad?" Blaine prompted.

"We're getting there. My step-mother is taking it better than he is and she's helping him come to terms with it. I think he's more disappointed than angry," Dave told them.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded their understanding. "I'm glad you got help and that you're working through it," Kurt told him truthfully.

"I really am so sorry Kurt," Dave repeated.

"I believe you," Kurt insisted and Dave looked visibly relieved. "However, I'm not sure I can forgive you." Dave's face fell and his shoulders slumped. Kurt continued, "You put my family and me through so much. I'm glad that you're finally accepting who you are, but you kidnapped me and I can't forgive you for that."

Blaine's hand flinched in his at the mention of his kidnap and Kurt squeezed it tightly.

"I understand," Dave said quietly. "I hurt and terrorized you. You shouldn't forgive what I did. I just really wanted to apologize in person."

"Thank you for the apology," Kurt replied sincerely.

Dave nodded and sighed. "I guess this is the last time we'll talk."

"Yes," Kurt told him bluntly. He had no intention of seeing Karofsky again after today and didn't want to give him false hope of reconciliation when he knew that there would be none.

"I'm really sorry," Dave repeated. Kurt nodded and silence fell over them once again.

"We should go," Blaine said quietly and Kurt nodded. The two of them stood and Karofsky looked up at them with a melancholy expression.

"Goodbye David," Kurt smiled softly at him one last time before he and Blaine quickly left.

Dave watched the two of them leave and head to a car before slipping in and driving away. Dave sighed; he knew it was a long shot to hope for Kurt's forgiveness and their meeting had gone better than he expected. He was shocked to learn that Kurt and Blaine were getting married, however. He wanted that eventually, to be so comfortable with who he was that he could share his life with a person he loved. The way Blaine looked at Kurt, like he was everything to him. He wanted that, but he knew Kurt couldn't be the one to give it to him.

Kurt was shaking by the time they pulled up to the Anderson's home. They chose to come back here because they didn't want Burt to know that they had met with Karofsky, not wanting to make him stressed. They had told Annie where they were going so at least someone knew where they would be if anything happened. Blaine shut off the engine and slipped out of the car. He went around to Kurt's side and opened the door, leaning down to look at his fiancé.

Kurt took a shaky breath and leaned into Blaine, inhaling his scent. "M'ok, just give me a minute," Kurt mumbled and Blaine just brushed the bangs back from his forehead adoringly.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine murmured.

Kurt huffed out a chuckle and threaded his fingers through Blaine's. "Ok, I'm good," Kurt decided and Blaine stepped back so Kurt could slid out. Blaine shut his door and kept their hands linked as they went inside.

Annie was waiting for them inside. "How did it go?" Annie asked, worry written across her face.

"It went fine," Blaine assured her. "Karofsky apologized."

"He didn't try anything?" Annie demanded.

"No," Kurt replied, giving a sad little smile.

"Good," Annie breathed, relieved. "Can I get you two anything?"

"I'll take some coffee," Kurt said and Annie beamed, pleased that she could help in some way.

"I'll bring it in to you," Annie beamed and danced off to the kitchen.

Blaine led Kurt to the living room and sat down on the couch. Kurt smiled and curled up between Blaine's legs, lying back onto his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and held him tightly. "So you're done with Karofsky now," Blaine mused, "How does it feel?"

Kurt made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "I don't know."

Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's side. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt sighed. "I'm just glad we can move on now."

"Me too," Blaine admitted, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

Annie came back in with the coffee and Kurt accepted it gratefully. "I'll be in the study if you need me, boys."

They nodded and Annie left the room, offering Kurt a parting smile. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and relaxed against Blaine, losing himself in the feel of Blaine's fingertips on his skin.

"Come on, there's a musical with our names on it," Blaine grinned and Kurt tried to smile, but there was something bothering him that caused him to falter. Blaine picked up on this instantly. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, looking up into Blaine's eyes. "Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

Blaine looked startled. "What? Why would I think that?"

Kurt shifted, feeling uncomfortable. "You know…because I couldn't forgive David. I just – I feel so bad. I feel like I should be able to move on from this and that it shouldn't affect me anymore. But I just couldn't do it, Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine spoke his fiancé's name with such heartbreak that Kurt looked up in surprise, "baby, you could never do anything to make me think that of you – least of all not being able to forgive your kidnapper. Kurt, you did such an amazing thing today, I don't think you even realise. You met with Karofsky; you reached out. There are so many people who couldn't have done that. _I _couldn't have done what you did. Watching you today, so calm and in control – you take my breath away; you _move_ me, Kurt. I was so proud to be with you."

"I hope so," Kurt replied, voice thick with tears, "I want you to be."

Blaine just smiled at him, leaning across the couch to kiss his fiancé. "I always will be."

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	46. New Home

**Hey everyone! We are getting closer to the wedding! Although not in this chapter :D Thanks so much for all your reviews! They are so wonderful and really it's what keeps this going! Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing beta skills that are epic! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 46: New Home**

Everyone was seated around the Hummel-Hudson dining table for their usual Friday night dinner. Carol had cooked them a beautiful roast, which they were all thoroughly enjoying. Annie and Carol were gossiping, Edward, Finn and Burt were talking about the latest football game and Blaine and Kurt were playing footsie under the table and shooting seductive looks across the table at one another, both in a flirty mood.

Burt cleared his throat once everyone's plates were cleared. "OK, listen up," Burt said and they all turned to look at Burt. "I have an announcement. Now, I know that we've all had a rough year." Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement, squeezing each other's hands. "So we have a little something for Kurt and Blaine." Burt grinned and both Kurt and Blaine shot each other a surprised look. "To help you on your way when you both move to New York, we have something that could help."

"Dad," Kurt breathed, amazed.

"We've been searching all through New York for a place that's close to the colleges you guys applied to and we've got you a two bedroom apartment." Burt told them, struggling to keep his voice calm through his own excitement.

"NO!" Blaine gasped, clutching Kurt's hand painfully tight.

"Yes," Edward countered, grinning. "A guy at my work, his son was moving out and he offered the place to me. Rent is reasonable and it's close to shops and Central Park."

Kurt squealed and in an instant he was out of his chair, flinging himself at Burt and hugging him tightly. Blaine was right behind him, hugging his father. They embraced each adult in turn but Finn remained at the table, looking stunned.

"Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Think of it as a wedding present," Burt grinned.

"Thank you, Dad, thank you _so_ much," Kurt beamed and hugged him again.

"And for you Finn," Burt continued, letting go of Kurt and turning to Finn who looked surprised at getting a mention, "_when _you get into college for that coaching course you're so keen on, we have agreed to pay for a year full of tuition."

"Wow," Finn breathed. "Thank you!" To him, this was so much more than an apartment; this was a path to the future. He needed this. He jumped out of his seat and into Burt's arm, giving him a hug.

Burt grinned and shrugged, chuckling happily and returning Finn's embrace.

"When do we move in?" Blaine asked, looking at his dad, excitement etched across his face.

"In a week," Edward smiled as Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and spun him round, eliciting a giggle from his fiancé.

The apartment was beautiful and although it was empty at the moment, it wouldn't be for much longer. It was on the fourth floor of the vast building and looked out over the sidewalk. It had beautiful hardwood floors, a small living room that was connected to the kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The family had all come to New York to help Blaine and Kurt move in and their things currently down stairs, waiting to be brought up.

"I can't believe we're here," Kurt breathed, spinning around as he tried to take in the whole place.

"It's perfect," Blaine beamed and wrapped Kurt up in his arms. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a kiss.

"Alright you two," Burt grunted, coming in with the first lot of boxes. "There will be plenty of time to do that later. Move your asses."

Blaine and Kurt separated, the latter looking at his father in shock. "Dad!" he berated, "You can't do that! Your heart! Light ones only, OK?" Kurt instructed, flitting across the room to grab the boxes away from his dad.

"Yeah, yeah," Burt stifled a laugh at his son's paranoia and willingly handed the boxes over, "you just try and stop me, kid."

Kurt smiled fondly at him, dropping the boxes into a corner before grabbing Blaine's hand and heading downstairs to start bringing everything else up.

It took them a good two hours to bring everything up into the apartment and by the time they were finished, they were all exhausted. They spread out around the living room, flopping onto the floor, taking a break. Annie and Carol had gone to the closest shop to get them some lunch and drinks.

"Thank God we don't have to move any more boxes," Finn moaned, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"At least you don't have to unpack them," Blaine muttered darkly, leaning in utter exhaustion against Kurt. He looked up half-heartedly as the women returned, Carol smiling brightly at him, having heard his last words.

"Don't worry dear," she reassured him, "we'll help you unpack."

They ate their lunch quickly and got back to work. Edward and Burt started setting up the bed, Annie and Carol were working on unloading the kitchen wear, Finn and Blaine were attempting to set up the TV and couch while Kurt was handling the wardrobe-he didn't trust anyone else to handle his clothes with the utmost care that was required to keep them looking fabulous.

The sun had set by the time they had finally finished unpacking. They had ordered a pizza and ate it at the small table that had been installed.

"To Kurt and Blaine," Edward said, holding up his glass. "Enjoy your apartment, the first of many."

"Cheers," they all cried and took a sip of their drink. They ate, laughing and talking, Kurt and Blaine all the while revelling in the freedom that this new place offered them.

The others were staying in a nearby hotel as there wasn't enough room in Kurt and Blaine's new place for them all and they had wanted Kurt and Blaine to be able to enjoy their first night alone.

After dinner and helping them clean up, the adults and Finn bade them good night with promises of seeing them in the morning. They were all going to go shopping for wedding supplies because the wedding was creeping up on them, Kurt and Blaine having decided a date in December.

Invitations had been sent out to their family and friends, each having responded with affirmative RSVPs of attendance. Annie and Carol had done research for the boys and had found a beautiful hall in which they could hold both the ceremony and reception and both Kurt and Blaine had agreed.

When they were finally alone, Blaine had grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kurt moaned in response, grabbing Blaine's arms and kissing him back hard. Blaine hands immediately started working on the zipper of Kurt's jacket and he pushed it off his shoulders. Blaine reluctantly pulled away, folding it and placing it on the table, Kurt watching with a giggle.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine back into his arms. "You know how I feel about my clothes."

"Mmm, that I do," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips and went back to kissing him. Kurt's quick hands had Blaine out of his jumper and shirt quickly. Blaine started dragging him towards the bedroom, lips barely leaving Kurt's. Blaine quickly shed Kurt of his shirt, ignoring Kurt's protests when it hit the floor.

Kurt made quick work of Blaine jeans, shoving them down and Blaine stumbled out of them, left only in his boxers. Blaine returned the favour and was happy to find that Kurt had been going commando all day. It made him laugh that everyone thought that his fiancé was so innocent and it was only Blaine that got to see the kinky, hot-as-hell side that emerged whenever they were alone. Blaine grinned and started sucking a hickey onto Kurt's collar bone, causing him to moan loudly and thread his fingers through Blaine's curls.

Blaine pushed his fiancé down onto the bed and smirked before going down on him, earning a loud moan in response.

Kurt hummed contentedly as he felt wet kisses being placed down his bare back.

"Morning," Blaine murmured against his skin.

"Morning," Kurt sighed happily, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Blaine, who was wearing an easy grin. He instantly moved up Kurt's back to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Hmm," Blaine smiled lazily. "I love waking up to you in our new home."

Kurt rolled over into Blaine's waiting arms. "I love it too. I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Blaine replied, trailing his fingers down Kurt's porcelain skin, marked with purpling hickeys from the night before. "Are you ready to go shopping for wedding stuff?"

"I'm always up for shopping," Kurt retorted, laughing. "I do wish that Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were with us, but I guess we can't have everything."

"That's funny, because right now I'm fairly sure I have everything that I'll ever want in my arms." Blaine breathed, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt's smile was beautiful. "You know what I mean, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled slightly, looking up at his fiancé. "I know. But the guys said that they said they could make it up here next week to come and see the apartment," Blaine said, rubbing his nose against Kurt's, "and we find out then if we made it into the colleges we wanted."

"I hope we do," Kurt sighed, running his hands down Blaine's bare chest.

"We will," his fiancé murmured. "We worked really hard for this and we finally made it to New York."

"We really did it," Kurt beamed. "I can't believe we're really here. We've been talking about it for years and now we're really here. I just – this is real, right?"

Blaine nodded, grinning as he pulled Kurt into a kiss, slipping his tongue against Kurt's.

"As much as I would love to," Kurt panted slightly as he pulled away. "We have to get ready. Parents will be here soon." Blaine groaned, tightening his hold on Kurt, who smacked his chest lightly, pulling away.

"You know, we're renting now and we can save a lot of money on water if we shower together," Blaine mused, watching Kurt's hips sway as he walked to the bathroom.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Then by all means, come join me."

Blaine grinned and almost fell over his own feet in his haste as he hurried after him.

By the time the others knocked on their door, Kurt and Blaine were showered and dressed, looking surprisingly presentable for two people that had been going at it like rabbits mere hours before.

"Are you boys ready?" Annie asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yes," Kurt beamed; clapping his hands together gleefully and Blaine chuckled.

"Let's go then," Carol said, leading the way out of the apartment. They boys quickly grabbed their things, locked up and headed out into New York.

Burt beamed proudly as he watched Blaine wrap his arm around Kurt as they walked down the street. Nobody battered an eyelid at them.

He had never seen the boys as excited as they shopped for wedding china, flowers, table cloths and endless numbers of items that Burt didn't even know _existed_, let alone had any use at a wedding. It was a relief to everyone, but none more than Burt, that Kurt and Blaine could act like a true couple here; they could hold hands, stand close together and even kiss, all without anyone looking twice at them.

Kurt was talking a mile a minute, Burt missing most of what he was saying, but Blaine was following eagerly and responding just as fast.

"They're so happy," Carol smiled, taking Burt's hand as they watched the two boys figure out if they wanted candlesticks or not.

"Finally," Burt said, surveying his sons with a smile. "Even though I'll miss having them around all the time, I'm glad they're living here. It suits them."

"They're going to be so happy here. They can act like a couple without the fear of being judged or attacked on the street because of their sexual orientation," Carol replied, sighing happily.

Burt hugged Carol tightly; he was so proud of his sons. He would be prouder still when they finally got married and could start living the rest of their lives together.

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	47. Wedding Part 1

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Love you all! Huge thanks to captain-ally! Your work is amazing and every day I look forward to reading you editing! Thank you! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 47: Wedding part 1**

Kurt had never felt more excited or nervous in his whole entire life. He had been staring at the ceiling for a good half an hour, absorbed in thought. He glanced over at the clock, scowling as it flashed 5:45am back at him. He didn't have to be up until seven at the earliest. He sighed and rolled onto his side, staring at the empty space that Blaine would have taken up longingly.

Blaine had wanted to have at least one tradition; spending the eve of their wedding apart. Kurt had scoffed at this, though he himself happened to appreciate the romance of the gesture, but it was common knowledge that they were having one of the most unconventional weddings of the decade.

Today was the day of their wedding. December had crept up on them quickly but – thanks to Kurt's organisational skills and their shared enthusiasm – they had managed to pull it all together. The family had come to New York for the wedding day, staying at a nearby hotel. Nick, Jeff and Finn were staying with Kurt while Blaine was at the same hotel as Burt, Carol, Annie, Edward, Wes and David. The other Warblers were flying in later today in time for the wedding and Rachel was flying up too, Finn having invited her as his plus one. Kurt and Blaine had invited the New Directions as well and they had all confirmed their attendance with wide smiles.

His phone buzzed sharply against the wooden bedside table. Kurt fumbled for it and smiled when he saw Blaine's name glow on the screen. He opened the message and his smile grew.

_Are you awake? – B_

_Of course. I've grown accustomed to waking up to you which, while lovely, leaves me helpless when you're not here – K_

_I know how you feel; I miss you too – B_

Kurt was in the middle of typing a witty response when his phone started ringing. He answered it and rolled onto his back.

"I miss you," Blaine said as soon as Kurt answered.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked.

"So excited," Blaine chuckled across the line. "Just think – in a few hours we'll be Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt's smile was audible. "How do you manage to make that sound so sexy and completely romantic at the same time?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt could hear the sound of sheets shifting. "It's a gift."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that we're getting married toady."

"Me neither," Blaine replied, sounding elated. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby," Kurt smiled.

There was knock on the door and Kurt glanced across the room to see Nick poking his head in. "Morning," he greeted, "I just thought I should warn you that Jeff's attempting to make breakfast with Finn."

"Oh God, I'll be right out," Kurt replied immediately, picturing the potential disaster that he could do without morning. Nick nodded and disappeared. "I have to go." Kurt said down the phone.

"Me too. I'll see you later, OK? I'll be the handsome one in the tux," Blaine joked and Kurt could picture his goofy grin.

"I love you," Kurt beamed.

"Love you too," Blaine replied without missing a beat and Kurt hung up before it became an 'I love you more' war. Despite Kurt's better judgement, they never got old.

Kurt jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen to find Finn standing over burning toast and Nick wrestling the spatula away from Jeff in a vain attempt to salvage the bacon.

"Shit," Finn cursed and Kurt shoved him out of the way, disposing of the useless toast.

"What have I have told you about using kitchen appliances unsupervised?" Kurt glared and Finn gave him a sheepish shrug.

"My bad."

"Just go sit down with Jeff while we finish breakfast," Kurt rolled his eyes and herded them out the kitchen. Nick and Kurt worked quickly in the kitchen and soon they were seated around the table eating a now edible meal.

"Ok, we have a lot to do this morning," Nick commented as they ate, unsurprised when Kurt was the only one who looked up from his plate as he spoke. "We need to shower, get dressed and do our hair. Burt and Carol will be arriving soon to help."

"Thank you, Nick," Kurt said, squeezing his hand. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I'm joint best man," Nick beamed. "It's my job."

"Alright, since Kurt takes the longest shower, he should go first," Jeff instructed and Kurt sent a glare at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Dude, he's right," Finn grinned and held out his fist for Jeff to bump, to which the boy obliged. Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, shaking his head in despair.

Kurt stood and went to the bathroom to shower. He took his time, washing his hair, using soaps that would be wonderful on his skin and leave a lingering scent for Blaine to explore later. When he was finished, he stepped out and towelled himself off. He dried his hair and slid into a pair of boxers, not quite ready to get into his suit. He finished with the bathroom, which quickly became occupied by Jeff. Kurt went to his and Blaine's room to do his moisturizing routine, taking even more care than normal.

Nick came in and smiled at him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "As one half of your best man duo, I feel that it is my duty to discuss hairstyles with you."

"I could use your help," Kurt admitted, running his fingers through his still-damp hair.

"Well, Blaine usually drools when you have your hair coifed but slightly messy," Nick winked, "so I say that we go that way."

Kurt nodded and immediately grabbed a comb and his hair spray. His hands shook a little, nerves getting the best of him. He wanted everything to be perfect, including his hair.

"Relax," Nick said, coming up behind Kurt and placing his hands on his shoulders. "The day is going to go smoothly."

"I'm just – you know – nervous," Kurt admitted.

"About what?" Nick asked curiously.

"I don't really know," Kurt replied. "I don't have cold feet or anything. I just – I don't know. I want everything to be perfect."

"Well it is a big step," Nick said. "Maybe you're just nervous about what the future holds, in a good way."

"Maybe. I'm excited too, though," Kurt told him, face breaking into a grin, "so excited."

"I can see that," Nick chuckled. He took the hairspray from Kurt and quickly styled his friend's hair. Kurt combed it back, mussing it slightly while Nick sprayed.

They grinned when they finished as Jeff came wandering in. "Shower's free," he called.

"Shot gun next," Finn yelled, footsteps lumbering through the house. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed as the door closed with a bang.

Blaine hung up the phone, grinning goofily. He was marrying Kurt today. There wasn't a single thing that could go wrong or could spoil things, not on a day as perfect as today. The day he'd been waiting for his whole life.

"Blaine? You awake?" came Wes's voice and Blaine looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Blaine grinned.

"Speaking to Kurt?" Wes guessed, though it wasn't much of a long shot.

"Yeah," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Wes laughed. "Come on, you need to shower and get some breakfast in you."

Blaine nodded, jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He showered thoroughly before stepping out. He dried himself off and quickly dressed in casual clothes for breakfast. When he got out he found Wes and David were waiting, along with the rest of the adults.

Annie hugged Blaine tightly and looped an arm though his. "Let's go get some breakfast."

They ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant, Burt and Carol leaving to go help Kurt get ready, dressing before they left. When they finished breakfast, they headed back up to the hotel room to prepare for the day ahead. Wes and David had a quick shower while Annie and Edward got ready in their room.

Blaine sat in front of the mirror, biting his lip as he stared at his hair. He wasn't sure how to wear it. Should he gel it back or leave it curly the way Kurt liked it?

"You're handsome, we get it," David sniggered and Blaine's reflection glared at him.

"I can't decide how to wear my hair," Blaine protested, toying with a curl.

David eyed Blaine critically in the mirror. "Well, we know Kurt likes it curly, so maybe you should use just a little gel to slick it back a little so it's still curly."

"Yeah, good idea," Blaine agreed, grabbing his hair gel and getting to work. He smiled approvingly when he finished, happy with the result and turned to find David and Wes in their suits, Wes wearing a purple tie and David wearing a light blue one.

"Go put your suit on," Wes instructed and Blaine grabbed his suit that was hanging up on his way to the bathroom.

He knew Kurt was wearing a black suit so he had chosen a stylish white suit and was wearing a pink bow tie with it. Pleased with the finished result, he stepped out back into the room and was greeted by whistles from Wes, David, Annie and Edward who had joined them.

"Oh, honey, you look so handsome," Annie gushed, pulling Blaine into a hug, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thanks Mum," Blaine replied, voice sincere, hugging her back tightly.

"Kurt won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Edward grinned, hugging Blaine once Annie had let go.

"Thanks Dad," Blaine grinned.

"We should start heading to the wedding hall," Annie beamed, getting flustered with her emotions.

They agreed, grabbing their things and heading down to the lobby where a limo was waiting. They had gone all out for the wedding. They arrived at the hall to find it beautifully decorated and completely ready, as per Kurt's request. Blaine grinned, everything was going perfectly.

Guests were arriving and greeting them, milling amongst themselves and making polite small talk. Blaine was ecstatic to see the Warblers and hugged them all tightly. They told Blaine that he looked handsome and that they were so happy for them both.

"Have you seen Kurt yet?" Trent asked.

"No, not yet," Blaine said, looking around as if Kurt would suddenly appear. "I don't think he has arrived yet."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Trent replied in a sing-song voice, teasing Blaine.

"Oh, he's here?" Blaine brightened and Trent laughed.

"Yep and he looks gorgeous, as always."

Blaine grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Come on dear," Annie giggled. "You'll see him soon enough."

Blaine whined and Annie pushed him with a laugh into the hall. They had agreed that Blaine would walk down the aisle first with his parents and Kurt would follow. All the guests had arrived and everything was ready.

"You sure you have the rings?" Blaine asked Wes worriedly.

"I got them mate, don't worry," Wes beamed. "Relax."

Blaine grinned, though nerves were bubbling inside him.

"We'll meet you at the other end," David grinned, clapped him on the back and hurried down the aisle to the front.

"Are you ready?" Annie asked, gazing at her son lovingly.

"More than ready," Blaine beamed and Annie giggled.

Both Edward and Annie linked arms with Blaine and the music started and Blaine was surprised to find the Warblers singing him down the aisle to Bruno Mars' 'Marry You', which he could only guess was another one of Kurt's requests.

Blaine grinned and everyone clapped as he walked down the aisle. He reached the front, Wes and David smiling brightly at him. He turned and looked down the aisle, waiting anxiously for Kurt to appear.

Nick was just getting out of the shower when Burt and Carol arrived.

"Hi boys," Burt greeted and Kurt quickly went to him, hugging his dad tightly.

"Hi Dad, did you see Blaine?" Kurt asked and Burt chuckled.

"He's fine, kid," Burt assured him. "He's excited." Kurt beamed.

"Honey, you should be getting ready," Carol instructed, gently steering Kurt back to his room. "We have to go soon. That goes for the rest of you too!"

There was a flurry of movement as the boys got dressed. Kurt took even more care with his outfit than usual, pulling on his black suit and knotting his tie with a practised ease. When he left the room, Carol showered him with praise of how handsome he looked.

He smiled fondly at Finn who was struggling to do his tie up. Kurt slapped his hands away and did the tie with efficiency and ease.

"You ready?" Burt asked and Kurt bobbed his head quickly.

"Yeah, so ready," Kurt breathed and Burt chuckled. They hurried the limo that had been hired, Kurt bubbling with excitement the whole way.

When they got there, they immediately bumped into Trent.

"You look gorgeous, Kurt," Trent beamed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, blushing.

"I have to go get a good seat. I'll see you in there," Trent waved a hand in parting and hurried off.

Nick gave Jeff a quick kiss and a hug. "Go get a seat. I'll meet you after."

"Sure thing," Jeff agreed and gave him another quick kiss before heading inside.

Burt pulled Kurt aside for a moment, his son shooting him a confused look. "Kurt," Burt said softly. "I'm really proud of you son and your mum would be too."

"Dad," Kurt breathed, tears welling in his eyes. He understood now why everyone cried at weddings.

"I know you don't believe, but I know she's watching over you and Blaine today," Burt told him and Kurt sniffed. He launched himself into Burt's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Dad," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Love you too," Burt replied. The music started and Kurt looked up, excitement brimming in his eyes. "You ready to get married?" His father asked, inclining his head towards the hall doors.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kurt beamed and Finn laughed along with Nick.

The two of them hurried down the aisle to their places and Carol linked arms with Kurt, Burt on the other side of him. The three of them stood at the other end of the aisle and Kurt looked up to see Blaine wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen. Kurt couldn't help but mirror it.

**Hope you all enjoyed because I had so much fun writing this. Please review! **


	48. Wedding part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first part of the wedding and here is the second part! Thank you so much for your reviews and thank to captain-ally and her amazing, talented beta skills! Thank you! ENJOY! Oh and we celebrate 600 REVEIWS! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 48: Wedding Part 2**

It took all of Kurt's willpower not to sprint down the aisle and launch himself into Blaine's arms. He felt Burt's grip tighten on his arm as if anticipating the move and Kurt stifled a giggle. They moved down the aisle at an excruciatingly slow pace and Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his soon-to-be husband. Finally – _finally_ – he was standing in front of Blaine. He kissed Burt's cheek and Carol's in turn before taking Blaine's hands in both of his and squeezing them tightly. Blaine squeezed back and Kurt felt giddy with excitement.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and mouthed, "You look beautiful."

The latter blushed ferociously and tried to convey with his eyes that he returned the sentiment.

Once everyone was seated again, the officiator came forward and smiled. "Welcome everyone. We have gathered here today to join Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in holy matrimony," the woman announced. "The pair has opted to write their own vowels. Blaine, would you like to start?"

Blaine nodded eagerly and everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, Kurt letting out a breathless giggle. "Kurt, you are, with a doubt, the most amazing man I ever had the pleasure of meeting and I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine said with such sincerity that tears welled in Kurt's eyes. "You have been my best friend since I can remember and you will always be. I'm crazy about you, Kurt. It blows my mind every day how someone like you loves someone like me, but I will hold onto you until the Earth stops turning. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt, trying to make you as happy as you make me. I love you."

There was a couple of sniffs in the audience and Kurt lower lip trembled. "Kurt," the officiator said, smiling and turning to Kurt. "Would you like to say your vows now?"

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hands tightly. "I love you so much Blaine. You make me so happy and you've always been there for me. I know you'll continue to do so and I will _always _be there for you." Blaine beamed, tears shining in his eyes. "People say that it's meant to be difficult for us, for people like us, but I disagree. I think that everything about our relationship disproves that. It hasn't been easy; not by any means, but what we have is love. And no one can ever take that away from us and I can't wait to spend every day of the rest of my life proving, with you by my side, that they can't touch us or what we have. I love you, Blaine, and that will never change – ever. You're my best friend, Blaine, and my everything. I love you."

Blaine smile was blinding and Kurt's own was a perfect reflection.

"Do you have the rings?" The officiator asked. Blaine turned to Wes who saluted and dropped the ring into Blaine's palm. Kurt turned to Nick who winked and placed the ring in Kurt's hand. Both boys turned back to each other with bright grins and breathless laughter. "Blaine, repeat after me," she instructed.

Blaine repeated the obligatory words first and Kurt returned the gesture, smiling brightly as they slid the rings onto each other's fingers.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands."

Blaine didn't even wait for the officiator to tell him to kiss Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, dragged him forward and kissed him deeply. Kurt gripped his arms tightly and melted into the kiss. Cheers and whistles erupted around them and they grinned into the kiss, feeling the heat of camera flashes on their face and knowing that this moment would be one that they would look back on fondly for the rest of their lives.

Blaine pulled back, Kurt melted into the embrace and they smiled brightly at each other. "I love you," Blaine murmured over the cheers.

"I love you too," Kurt beamed and leant down to kiss him again.

Kurt and Blaine were laughing loudly; talking to the Warblers, who were offering them their congratulations and showing them pictures of their kiss that had been taken. Kurt and Blaine willingly posed for photos with them after much nagging by their peers. Nick and Kurt got a wonderful picture together and one with Jeff as well.

New Directions watched as the boys happily spoke to everyone, never once unlinking their hands. Quinn watched with unguarded jealousy; Kurt was no older than her and he already had everything she had wanted since she had been in the womb. Quinn sighed angrily as Rachel flirted with Finn, the two of them sitting close and whispering in each other's ears.

There was the chime of knifes clinking against glasses and everyone turned to see Wes and Nick standing at the front of the reception hall, glasses raised.

"Speech!" Uncle Andy shouted and laughter echoed around the room. Kurt and Blaine grinned and went to their seats, sitting down and tangling their legs together under the table.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Wes said in to the microphone and there was some laughter but the guests fell quiet. "Today is such a special day and we are so proud to be here to help celebrate the new union of Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

Everyone cheered and Kurt and Blaine shared a smile, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Alright love birds," Nick teased. "Let us get through our speech without vomiting at your cuteness." The pair laughed and pulled away, making a show of giving Nick their undivided attention, though both kept sneaking glances at the other, blushing and looking down whenever the other looked up and caught their eye. "Thank you. Now, we first met Kurt and Blaine when they came to Dalton."

"Looking like two little lost boys," Wes interjected, "that David and I immediately took under our wing. Naturally, we took you to the Warblers and everyone fell in love with you instantly."

"And damn you for being the cutest couple at Dalton," Nick said and everyone laughed. "Seriously though, we're so lucky that you came to Dalton because we gained two incomparable, life-long friends."

Blaine and Kurt smiled warmly at them, though they were both fighting tears.

"We all knew you would get married because, let's face it, you'd be lost without each other," Wes continued and Blaine and Kurt both nodded their agreement. "We wish you both a life time of happiness. We know you'll have it."

"To Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Congratulations," Nick cried, raising his glass. Everyone echoed their congratulations and took a sip from their drinks.

Nick and Wes came across the room to Kurt and Blaine and they hugged tightly.

"Thank you," Kurt told them sincerely.

Nick kissed his cheek fondly, earning a playful growl from Blaine. Finn stood up and took the microphone from Wes, clearing his throat.

"Uh – Kurt, Blaine, I know we didn't get off to the greatest start but nobody has showed me how to be a man more than you two," Finn stated, eyes scanning around the room as he tried to address everyone. "You showed me that I shouldn't care what people think, that love is love no matter what." Carol watched her son with pride, tears in her eyes. Kurt gave Finn a fond smile. "I look up to you, bro, and I'm really happy for both you and Blaine. I only hope that one day I can be as happy as you guys. Thank you."

Everyone cheered and Kurt enveloped Finn a tight hug. "Thank you, Finn," Kurt murmured in his ear, "but try not to call me bro again."

Finn chuckled and pulled back. "I'll try."

Finn was surprised when Blaine hugged him too but returned the gesture appreciatively. Blaine pulled away with a grin and Finn went back to his seat, Rachel immediately attaching herself to him.

"That was beautiful Finn," Rachel mused, looking impressed. "Did you – er – have anyone in mind while you said about finding someone?"

Finn looked at her like she was crazy. "I was talking about Kurt and Blaine. Weren't you listening?" Rachel pulled back, looking hurt at Finn's obliviousness.

"Well done Frankenteen," Santana smirked.

"Er – thanks," Finn replied, shifting in his seat.

Blaine and Kurt both stood, Blaine holding the microphone, having grabbed it off Finn. "Thank you so much for coming out and helping us celebrate," Blaine said, looking around at their guests.

"We know some of you had a long way to travel so we really appreciate you being here," Kurt told everyone, leaning into Blaine, who automatically wound an arm around his fiancé – no, _husband's_ – waist.

"Kurt and I would like you to come join us on the dance floor and have some fun," Blaine grinned and everyone clapped.

Blaine placed the microphone on the table, taking Kurt's hand and tugging him onto the dance floor. The band started and Kurt's breath hitched when he heard the opening strains of music. It was song that he and Blaine had sung to each other so many times with low spirits, but it was the perfect song for them on the happiest day of their lives.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions, that's alright,_

_Welcome to my silly life._

Blaine started twirling Kurt around as they reached the dance floor, bright grins plastered across their faces.

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_Don't you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You are perfect to me._

They were unashamedly singing to each other as they danced, enclosed in the moment, both unwilling to ever drop down from their high. This was them, today was their day and they were together. There was nothing that could ever top this and they were going to savour every minute.

Others came to join them on the floor and Blaine smiled as he saw Nick and Jeff dancing together.  
>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter, who sighed happily.<p>

"I love you," Kurt breathed and Blaine grinned.

"I love you, too," Blaine pulled him down into a kiss, smiling against his husband's lips.

Kurt hummed happily and they continued to sway together, Kurt deepening the kiss. Blaine pulled away and Kurt took in Blaine's eyes, darkened with lust. "You keep that up and we'll miss our own reception," Blaine growled softly.

"Wanky," Santana smirked as she danced past with Brittany.

Kurt blushed but Blaine just chuckled. "Did I tell you how handsome you look?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to one side. "Because you do."

"So do you, Kurt," Blaine replied, eyeing Kurt up and down with adoring eyes. "You're so gorgeous; I can't keep my eyes off you."

Kurt beamed, really smiling, showing all his teeth. Blaine loved this smile – though, admittedly, he loved them all. Before Blaine could share this sentiment with Kurt, they were cut off by their parents asking for a dance.

They stayed on the dance floor, dancing with their friends and family before eventually returning to each other's arms. "We should do the cake now," Blaine suggested as the final song strummed to a close.

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed, smiling in a way that said that he'd pretty much agree with anything Blaine said right now.

Rounding everyone up, the two of them posed for a photo as they cut the cake. Kurt mischievously spread some of the first piece on Blaine's nose, giggling when his husband went cross eyed to look at it. Blaine chuckled and wiped his nose, licking the cake off of his fingers.

"Don't even think about it," Kurt warned as Blaine eyed his piece of cake, silently plotting. "It's not good for my skin."

Blaine pouted but ate his cake with a sparkle in his eyes. The reception lasted well into the evening before most of the guests started to disperse. Burt and Edward had sprung a hotel honeymoon suite for the night so that they could have at least one night of uninterrupted bliss.

The Warblers cat-called and whistled as the two of them got ready to go. They laughed, both of them blushing and bade goodbye to everyone. They jumped in the limo that was taking them to a hotel – one that none of their friends or family were staying at.

As they pulled into the traffic of New York and the screen between the driver and passengers was up, Blaine attached his lips to Kurt, pulling him close so that he was straddling his lap. Kurt squeaked before melting into the kiss, hands sliding across Blaine's neck and cupping his cheek.

"Finally I can call you my husband," Blaine grinned, pulling back momentarily to gaze at his husband, smoothing Kurt's hair with one hand, surprised when he didn't push his hand away.

"Yes you can, my darling _husband_," Kurt grinned and put his lips back to Blaine's.

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine vowed, gazing up at Kurt adoringly.

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt echoed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, gently grazing his fingertips over his husband's cheekbones.

Kurt slid out of Blaine's lap when they pulled up to the hotel and, hand-in-hand, they left the car. They hurried to the front desk to check in.

"Everything has already been paid for," the woman smiled at them. "Congratulations and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, following the bellboy who had their bags.

The boy led them to their room and placed their bags in the room for them. "Enjoy," he said with a smile, which grew wider as Kurt tipped him generously. When they were alone they gazed around the room in awe. Rose petals covered the bed and Kurt giggled at the cliché.

"Come here," Blaine instructed softly and Kurt immediately fell into Blaine's arms.

They smiled at each other adoringly before attaching their lips.

Slowly and carefully they started removing each other's clothes, moving to bed. They took their times to explore and gaze, seeing everything in a new light; rediscovering each other as husbands. Everything felt new and exciting and different and neither ever wanted to forget this feeling. This was perfection.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	49. Looking to the future

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Love you all! Huge thanks to captain-ally who is just so amazing! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 49: Looking To The Future **

_7 years later _

Blaine slammed his car door shut and walked up the front path towards his home. Having finished college and fallen into their dream jobs, both Kurt and Blaine earned enough money for a bigger home that was just out of the city. At the age of 25, Blaine finally broke into the music industry. He had studied music at college and after writing a few songs and making a demo tape, he had been offered a contract, which – _naturally – _he'd accepted and his songs hit the radio not long after.

Blaine reached the front door, slipping his key out of his pocket and pushing it into the lock. He slipped and shut the door behind him. He hung up his coat and discarded his shoes, padding into the living room. "Kurt?" Blaine called as he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He beamed as he saw fresh homemade biscuits sitting on a wire rack cooling.

He picked one up and bit into it eagerly, moaning slightly as his taste buds were assaulted with the most incredible flavour. Kurt's culinary skills never ceased to amaze Blaine, who was banned from cooking of any kind. He wasn't even allowed to make toast, as per Kurt's instructions.

"What if they weren't for you?" Kurt's breathy voice suddenly filled his ear and Blaine jumped, spinning around, his back hitting the counter as he leant against it, breathing heavily.

"Geez Kurt," Blaine spluttered. "_Don't do that_."

Kurt grinned impishly at Blaine and nipped at the biscuit in Blaine's left hand. Blaine pulled it out of Kurt's reach and leant in to kiss him instead.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, returning the kiss with fever. The two of them hadn't changed much, just grown older. Kurt had broken into the fashion industry, earning an internship at a major design studio while still in college – becoming legendary amongst his fellow fashion students – and was working on his own designs that were set to hit the stores soon. "Good day?" Kurt asked, pulling back slightly but still leaning on Blaine.

"Good. Finished recording the new album," Blaine grinned, "should be hitting the charts soon."

"I'm so proud of you babe," Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "You've worked really hard."

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine beamed, looping his own arms around his husband's waist. "But I couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course you could have," Kurt admonished, blushing. "You didn't need me."

"You're my muse Kurt," Blaine insisted, tugging him closer, "we support each other."

Kurt grinned and leant in to kiss him again. Blaine hummed happily and deepened the kiss. They pulled back slowly and smiled at each other. Seven years later and they were even more in love with each other than they had been in high school – though nothing had changed, they'd learnt new ways to love each other and their relationship had never been stronger.

"How has your day been?" Blaine asked, skimming a hand down the length of Kurt's back.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I've just been working on a few designs and made some mock ups."

"Can I see?" Blaine's eyes were shining with excitement.

"Once they're done, of course," Kurt teased and Blaine pouted. "Oh no, not that look. Not this time."

Blaine could get away with practically anything when he gave Kurt that puppy dog look and he knew it, often using the privilege to his advantage. Blaine had let his hair grow a little, often leaving it curly and un-gelled because Kurt liked it so much. The public also seemed to like his look, according to all his fan mail and blogs that were out there.

Kurt had designed jeans, a shirt and a jacket for Blaine to wear at the biggest gig of his life – opening one of Katy Perry's concerts. Blaine had been nervous and excited for months when he found out. He proudly wore Kurt's clothes and Katy had commented on them, giving Kurt her praise. That was the moment they knew that they were both onto something big.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine whined playfully.

"No," Kurt said, trying to wriggle out of Blaine's grasp.

Blaine chuckled and just tugged Kurt closer. "Ok, ok," Blaine surrendered and Kurt winked at him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kurt smiled alluringly and reached around Blaine to grab a biscuit for himself. Kurt danced away and Blaine followed him through the house. It was a three bedroom house that also had a large bathroom, kitchen and living room with a small back yard. It was perfect for them and they were incredibly happy there.

Kurt led Blaine to the couch and sat down. Blaine sat beside him and Kurt immediately cuddled up to him. "So I was thinking," Kurt started, toying with the collar of Blaine's shirt. "Do you think it's a bit quiet around here?"

"Quiet? Well, it's not as busy as the city," Blaine admitted. "Do you missing living in city?"

"No, I love it here, the house is perfect," Kurt assured Blaine, kissing the sensitive spot on Blaine's neck gently. "I don't want to move."

"Oh," Blaine said, confused, "you like the quiet?"

"I do, but I was thinking that maybe it could be a little louder," Kurt was biting his lip and Blaine had to fight to focus on Kurt's words rather than the incredibly sexy action.

"You want a new stereo?" Blaine asked, taking a stab in the dark.

"No Blaine," Kurt chuckled, cuddling up closer to him. "I was thinking something a little more alive."

"You want a pet dog?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I was thinking a child," Kurt admitted quietly and he felt Blaine freeze against him. Kurt swallowed and waited for a reaction but there was none. "Blaine?" Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine. His mouth had dropped open and he was looking at Kurt with wide eyes. "Are you breathing?"

"I'm breathing," Blaine assured him, voice higher than normal.

"You know, we can get a dog. We'll get a dog – I just thought – I mean, we're older – but we don't have to –," Kurt rambled, jumping off the couch and practically sprinting towards the kitchen.

Blaine jumped up after him and caught him by the wrist, spinning him around and holding him tightly by the arm. "You want to have a kid?" Blaine asked, voice almost pleading.

Kurt nodded, dropping his eyes to the floor. "I know we talked about it when we were first engaged and you mentioned it on our third anniversary but we didn't have the money or time. I just thought – now that we have those things, we could extend our family."

Kurt had barely finished speaking before Blaine was backing him up against the wall and kissing him deeply. Kurt half gasped, half moaned as Blaine pressed himself so close that Kurt could feel the outlines of his muscles through his thin t-shirt. Kurt clutched at him, returning the kiss with levels of passion he didn't know he possessed.

"Yes, god yes," Blaine panted, nipping at Kurt's lower lip. "Yes, I want a child."

"Really?' Kurt gasped, eyes sparkling.

"Of course I want a family with you, Kurt," Blaine's breath ghosted across his lips and sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. "I want everything with you."

Kurt surged forward and caught Blaine's lips again. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and showered his husbands face with kisses. Kurt giggled and he couldn't stop the huge smile coming across his face. He pushed Blaine back and grabbed his hands, linking their fingers and tugging him towards the bedroom.

Kurt placed kisses along Blaine heaving chest, his own breathing uneven as he gradually dropped down from his high. Kurt worked his way up Blaine's body until he was sprawled across him, tucking himself into his husband's side.

"God I love you," Blaine panted, trailing his fingers up Kurt's back.

"I love you too," Kurt chuckled, rolling on his side and placing a hand on Blaine's stomach.

"I want this, Kurt," Blaine murmured, running his fingers through Kurt's ruffled hair, which Blaine had fondly dubbed his 'sex hair'. "I want this so much."

Kurt beamed at Blaine and leant up to kiss him sweetly. "Me too."

"Can we get a dog too? Every kid needs a dog growing up," Blaine grinned and Kurt giggled.

"Neither of us had a dog, Blaine," Kurt pointed out.

"And look what we missed out on," Blaine cried and Kurt laughed again, before his expression turned serious.

"I don't know, I think I got pretty lucky," Kurt mused, tracing patterns onto Blaine's olive skin with his fingertips.

Blaine grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head to show that he shared the sentiment. "It could be practice while we figure out our next move with regards to children."

"We might be able to," Kurt mused and Blaine grinned.

"We could get an Alaskan Malamute," he suggested, tightening his grip on his husband. "They're great with children and so adorable."

"I see you've thought about this a lot," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. Blaine shrugged against him but grinned brightly.

"Kurt, I've always dreamt about this – of course I think about having a family a lot," Blaine murmured, his voice taking on a softer tone. "I think about it all the time."

"I'm glad," Kurt said softly, "that I'm not the only one who is thinking about it."

Blaine rolled over, pushing Kurt slightly so that he was lying on his back before leaning down to kiss him softly, running his thumb over Kurt's cheek bones. "Have you been thinking about how you want to do this?" Blaine asked, pulling away and hovering over Kurt. "Because you know, neither of us can get pregnant. Though I'm happy to have round two now and try again. Who knows, we might get lucky this time."

Kurt chuckled. "Control yourself, Blaine. But yes, I have thought about it."

"Tell me what you've been thinking," Blaine instructed softly, running his fingertips over the expanse of Kurt's body, loving how he could still make Kurt's body quiver under his touch. It wasn't dissimilar to the way Kurt made him feel.

"Well, I thought about surrogacy," Kurt admitted, tracing patterns over Blaine's chest, "but so much could go wrong and it's expensive." Blaine hummed his agreement. "So I started thinking about adoption and the more I thought about it, the more I loved the idea."

"I love the idea of adoption, too. I don't want a child that's just yours or just mine, I want one that's _ours_," Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hip gently.

"You want to adopt?" Kurt whispered, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine nodded.

Kurt grinned, pushing Blaine onto his back and sliding himself on top of him, straddling his hips. "How is that you make me fall in love with you even more every day?" Kurt mused, gazing down at him adoringly and Blaine grinned haughtily.

"Well, it's a number things," Blaine started and Kurt smacked his chest, eliciting a chuckle from his husband. "It's probably the same way you make _me _fall even more in love with _you_ every day."

Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine softly and sweetly, tangling his fingers into Blaine's curls. "We should talk more about this later," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, angling his hips and Blaine gasped, fighting the urge to slam his hips up to meet Kurt's.

"Oh we will," Blaine groaned, gripping Kurt's hips tightly and falling back into ecstasy.

**Hehehe! I had no idea that this was going in this direction! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	50. Adoption

**Thank you all so much for you amazing reviews! I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying this because I still enjoy writing it! Massive thanks to captain-ally! Can't do this without her! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 50: Adoption **

Blaine never knew that adoption was such a long and complicated process. Kurt had done some extensive research and made many phone calls and seemed to understand the process much better than he was. Blaine and Kurt had spent weeks talking about adopting; trying to figure out if they both had the time and money to adopt.

With Blaine's latest record out and Kurt's new line coming out, they knew they had the money. They were both busy, that was unavoidable but Blaine had promised that he wouldn't agree to any tours until they were fully settled.

"I can talk to my manger," Blaine promised Kurt as they discussed it over breakfast. "I'm sure she'll understand."

Kurt smiled, taking a large bite out of the apple he was eating. "She is pretty reasonable and I'm sure she'll do only what is best for you."

"Did you get a hold of the adoption agency?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I talked to a woman by the name of Jess Smith and she said she would get back to us as soon as possible. But – er, no promises yet." Blaine watched as Kurt's face fell and he twisted his hands in his lap.

"Come here," Blaine instructed softly and gently tugged Kurt out of his seat and into his lap.

"What if they don't let us adopt, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"You have to stay positive, babe," Blaine said, rubbing his husband's back soothingly. "We both have secure jobs and enough money to support a family. We've been married for seven years and been together longer than that. We have a good chance, Kurt."

"I just – I don't want to get our hopes up," Kurt whispered, voice full of sadness.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt lent his head on Blaine's shoulder, letting out a small sigh. "We'll find a way to have a baby Kurt," Blaine promised. "If adoption doesn't work out then we'll go another way. We will have a family, Kurt. We can do this."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine neck and smiled. "Ok," Kurt whispered, feeling significantly reassured.

"Come on, up you get," Blaine said and Kurt frowned, sliding off Blaine's lap.

"What?"

"We're going out, get your mind off the adoption – though I'm sure it won't be for long," Blaine told him, picking up their dishes and taking them to the kitchen. "Go get dressed and grab your things."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, curiosity overtaking him.

"We're going shopping," Blaine said, grabbing his keys and wallet from the side.

Kurt's face instantly brightened and Blaine chuckled. Kurt quickly grabbed his things, finding a jacket and took Blaine's hand, pulling him out the door.

When they got back from shopping, Kurt immediately started putting away his and Blaine's new clothes. He hummed along to one of Blaine's songs as he hung up their clothes and stopped only when his phone rang. He hurried out of their closet and snatched it up from the bed.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Hello Kurt, it's Jess Smith here."

"Oh, hi Jess," Kurt greeted, sinking down on to the bed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just calling to arrange an interview," Jess told him brightly.

"You want to interview us?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Yes, we do. How does Tuesday work for you?" Jess' smile was audible.

"Tuesday sounds perfect," Kurt said, bubbling with excitement.

"Ok then. We'll meet at our office at 10am," Jess told him. "Have a nice day Kurt."

"You, too. Bye Jess," Kurt hung up. He dropped the phone on the bed and stared into thin air, his mind trying to process what had just happened.

"Hey babe, are you nearly done because I was thinking – what's wrong?" Blaine asked, coming into the room.

"We got an interview," Kurt breathed, looking at his husband with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"An interview?" Blaine echoed, confused.

"With the adoption agency. Tuesday at ten," Kurt repeated, already having Jess' information memorised.

"What? Are you serious?" Blaine gasped.

"It's really happening," Kurt grinned and launched himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine caught Kurt, stumbling a bit. He let a shocked laughed and hugged Kurt tightly.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, tears of joy in sparkling in his eyes.

Tuesday brought a nervous Kurt and Blaine to the adoption agency. Kurt had Blaine's hand in a death grip as they entered the building. "It's going to be OK, love," Blaine whispered as they approached the secretary's desk.

"I know, sorry," Kurt apologised, loosening his grip but not letting go. "I just – I'm nervous."

"Me too," Blaine admitted. "But an interview is a good thing. It's a step forward."

The woman behind the desk smiled at the two of them as they approached. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Kurt Anderson-Hummel and this is my husband Blaine," Kurt answered, squeezing Blaine's hand. "We have an appointment with Jess."

"Yes, of course. She'll be out soon. In the meantime, please take a seat." The secretary instructed, gesturing to a row of plastic seats that were lined up behind them, reminding both men far too much of high school.

"Thanks," Blaine said and tugged Kurt to chair. They sunk down onto a couch, thighs touching. "Breathe, Kurt," Blaine whispered and Kurt complied, taking deep, steadying breaths.

A tall woman with long brown hair came into the room and stopped in front of Kurt and Blaine. "Hello, I'm Jess. You must the Anderson-Hummel's."

"That's us," Blaine grinned and stood, shaking Jess's hand. Kurt did the same and smiled at her.

"Alright, follow me and we'll talk in my office," Jess said warmly.

They followed Jess to her office and took a seat on the other side of the desk. Her office had a cosy feel to it, picture frames in the bookcases and desk and plants on the window sill. On the desk was an open file and Jess sat down on the other side of the table, smiling at the two of them.

"Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point," Jess told them with a warm smile. "I've been looking at your files and you both have strong and stable careers and have been married for more than five years. On paper, you have a very could chance of adopting." Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves?"

"Uh well – we've been best friends since we were five," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt and taking his hand, "and we started dating when we were fourteen."

"We got married after we finished school," Kurt continued.

"What was like growing up in Ohio as gay teenagers?" Jess asked, propping her chin on her hand as she listened.

"Hard," Blaine replied without missing a beat and Kurt couldn't suppress the shiver that passed through him. "Kurt and I were both badly bullied which resulted in us having to transfer schools. Kurt was actually kidnapped by one tormentor."

"Oh my god," Jess gasped. "How awful for you, Kurt."

Kurt shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "It wasn't particularly pleasant."

"Anyway," Blaine interjected, knowing Kurt didn't like reliving that particular moment in his history. "We both moved to New York after graduation and went to college here."

Jess nodded and smiled, writing down notes in their file. "And Blaine you are well known in the music industry," Jess said and Blaine nodded, "and Kurt, I hear that you're breaking into the fashion industry?"

"The field of work that we're in are our passions," Kurt smiled. "We both worked hard to get where we are today."

"Why do you want to adopt?" Jess asked.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "Blaine and I have discussed it before. We've always wanted to start a family, but not until we knew that we could provide a stable, secure home for a child because obviously, our jobs can be hectic. We want to be able to give a child everything they need."

Jess smiled at the two of them, nodding in agreement to what Kurt was saying.

"We really want a family," Blaine said sincerely, "and give a child a home."

"I think I've heard everything I need to hear," Jess concluded, closing their file.

"What happens now?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Well, we still have to process this," Jess said, tapping their file. "Unofficially, I can say that you have a very good chance of adopting."

Kurt let out a little squeal and jumped in his chair. Blaine chuckled and put a hand on his thigh.

"Thank you so much, Jess," Blaine thanked her, voice sincere. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"I think I do," Jess replied, gazing between the two of them. "It will be a few weeks before I get back to you, OK?"

"OK," Kurt stood and Blaine followed his lead. "Thank you again."

"Thank you," Blaine echoed and they both left. They smiled at the receptionist as they passed and headed back to the car. They slid in and Blaine started driving back to their home. Kurt squealed with happiness as Blaine drove, startling him a little.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt gushed. "I can't – o_h my god_."

"I know, Kurt," Blaine grinned.

Words couldn't express how they were feeling, both not quite believing how well their interview had gone. All of their dreams were coming true. They didn't speak again until they got home. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they headed inside and as soon as they were behind closed doors Kurt drew Blaine into his arms tightly. "I love you," Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine grinned.

"I know that we shouldn't get our hopes up but I just can't help it," Kurt murmured, excitement bubbling out of him.

"I know baby," Blaine assured him. "I feel the exactly the same."

"We could be getting a little girl or boy," Kurt told him, a breath taking smile on his face.

Blaine laughed and spun Kurt around, pulling him into a kiss. "Whoever we get, they are going to be so loved," Blaine said, hugging Kurt tightly.

"Dads," Kurt grinned. "We could be dads."

Blaine's eyes were shining with tears. "That sounds so, so perfect."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	51. Lily

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for you reviews! Glad you are all still enjoying this! This was one of my favourite chapters to write and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you captain-ally for all your help! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 51: Lily **

Kurt threw himself into his designs as they waited for Jess to call them back and with every passing day, Blaine was growing more and more worried about Kurt. He knew how much he wanted a child – they both really wanted this – but Kurt didn't seem to be handling the wait very well. Patience had never been his forte but this was something else.

Two weeks in and they still hadn't heard from Jess and the tension in the apartment was steadily growing.

Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. He looked around the dark room but there was no sign of his husband. Frowning, Blaine threw back the duvet and shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest. He grunted and swung his legs off the edge of the bed and padded to the door. He opened it and peered down the hallway, blinking his eyes insistently, willing them to adjust to the darkness. He saw the light on in their office and he hurried towards it.

He leant against the door frame, crossing his arms as he saw Kurt bent over his sketch book, hand flying across the page with every swoop and dive of his pencil. Blaine watched him for a while before silently sneaking up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder. Kurt jumped, the pencil flying out of his hand.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, whipping around. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Blaine countered, perching himself on the edge of desk, clad in only his boxer shorts.

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt admitted, closing his sketch book with a sigh.

"The adoption," Blaine guessed, knowing instantly what was weighing on his husband's mind.

Kurt nodded. "I want this so much Blaine," he whispered, looking into his husband's eyes through his own tear filled ones.

"I want this too, Kurt," Blaine promised, taking Kurt's hands. "But if you keep worrying about it like this you're going to make yourself sick. You've been working so hard lately, you haven't stopped once."

Kurt let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands, pushing his fingers through his hair and looking up only when Blaine pulled him up off the chair. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushed him out of the office, switching the light off as he went. He directed Kurt back to their room, shut the door behind them and pushed him back onto the bed.

Blaine switched on the bed side lamp which bathed them in a soft golden glow. Blaine could still clearly see the dark shadows under his husband's eyes and winced. He should have been taking better care of Kurt.

"Lay on your stomach please," Blaine instructed quietly. Kurt gave him a confused look before doing as he was told. He listened to Blaine hurry to their joined bathroom and after a few minutes, he came padding back in.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, raising his head from the pillows.

"Shh, lie back down," Blaine hushed him and Kurt rolled his eyes but obeyed. He jumped when he felt something cool drip onto his skin but promptly turned to goo as Blaine's warm hands started rubbing his back.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked again, although his voice had taken on a dream-like quality.

"Helping you relax," Blaine told him, settling himself on Kurt's thighs.

"By giving me a massage at three in the morning?" Kurt questioned, sounding sceptical.

"I married you, Kurt, in sickness and health, through good times and bad times," Blaine murmured softly. "I should have taken better care of you."

"What? Blaine, no," Kurt protested, trying to twist so he could see Blaine, but Blaine put a firm hand on his shoulders to stop him.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "I'm sorry." He resumed rubbing Kurt's back, feeling the tension slowly disbanding from his husband's body. "Jess _will_ call us and even if we can't adopt we'll find another way. I'll do anything to have a child with you, Kurt, I promise."

"I know you will, Blaine," Kurt murmured tiredly but the sincerity was still evident in his voice.

"You did all the hard work so _please _let me take it from here," Blaine pleaded, leaning down to place an open mouth kiss to the back of Kurt's pale neck.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"It's OK," Blaine replied soothingly. "Just promise me you'll slow down."

"I promise," Kurt vowed, smiling into the pillow.

"Good," the relief was audible in Blaine's voice. "Tomorrow, we aren't going to do anything. You've done enough work to last you a month and I need a rest, too."

"But what about –" Kurt started but Blaine cut him with a kiss to his shoulder blade, feeling Kurt let out a soft sigh in response.

"We are doing nothing," Blaine insisted.

Kurt sighed but agreed. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, Blaine's warm hands lulling him into relaxation.

True to Blaine's word, they did nothing. They didn't wake up until after eleven and stayed in the bedroom until around two thirty in the afternoon. While Kurt was in the shower, he made them something to eat. He was humming to himself absentmindedly when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Blaine Anderson-Hummel speaking." Even years after the wedding, Blaine still felt a thrill shoot through his body whenever he said his married name.

"Hello Blaine, it's Jess here from the adoption agency," a voice crackled down the phone in response.

"Oh, hi," Blaine greeted, immediately setting down the knife he held in his hand and leaning against the counter, crossing his fingers with his free hand.

"I'm calling to let you know that you have been successful in your application to adopt a child. Congratulations!" Jess told him brightly.

"We have? Really?' Blaine gasped, breathless.

"Yes," Jess chuckled. "We can set up a time for you two both come and start the process of choosing a child."

"Yes, please," Blaine replied before Jess had even finished her sentence. "When can we come?"

"How about Friday?" Jess asked.

"Friday is perfect," Blaine beamed. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Have a good day," Jess said, her smile audible.

"You too," Blaine hung up and immediately dashed to the bathroom. He threw open the door and drew back the shower curtain. Kurt jumped and turned to look at Blaine, confusion and alarm written across his face.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt shrieked, attempting to clutch the shower curtain back.

"Jess called! We did it, Kurt! We really did it!" Blaine cried, barely being able to talk through the massive grin that was plastered across his face.

"She called?' Kurt gasped, jaw dropping.

"Yes and on Friday we can start meeting the children," Blaine gushed, eyes wide and bright with excitement.

Kurt squealed and launched himself at Blaine, ignoring the fact that he was naked and soaking wet while Blaine was fully dressed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him deeply. They could finally start their family.

Friday couldn't come quickly enough for the two of them. When it finally did, they had gotten up so early that they didn't know what to do with themselves. Eventually, the hours ticked by and they could make their way to the adoption agency. Blaine parked up outside and the two of them jumped out, both buzzing with nerves and excitement. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was abnormally small and Blaine turned to his husband.

"What is it?"

"What if they don't like me?" Kurt asked, eyes filled with worry.

"Hey now," Blaine soothed, immediately drawing Kurt into his arms. "Don't freak out on me now. Everything is going to be OK." Kurt nodded and Blaine squeezed his hips gently. "Come on love." Blaine gripped his hand tightly and didn't let go as they headed into the agency.

Jess was waiting for them, a bright smile on her face. "Hi, you two," Jess greeted warmly, "are you ready to meet the kids?"

"Yes," Blaine answered, Kurt's throat having instantly dried up.

"Follow me then," Jess beamed and she led the two of them to a large room that was filled with toys and play equipment. There were children laughing and running around. They glanced up when Kurt and Blaine entered and a few of the more confident ones came running up to them.

"Hi!" They greeted happily, one of them even being so bold as to clutch onto Kurt's leg, who chuckled in response.

"Will you come play with us?" a little boy asked, eyes bright. He grabbed Blaine's hand, who laughed and eagerly went to join them, the child detaching himself from Kurt's leg to run after the other boys.

"He seems comfortable," Jess noted.

"I swear he's a child himself just trapped in a man's body," Kurt teased and Jess laughed. Kurt looked around at the children and his gaze softened as he saw Blaine interacting with the children easily, already building towers with Lego.

"Go on," Jess said gently, touching Kurt's arm. "It'll be OK."

Kurt nodded and stepped further into the room. He gazed around the room, looking at all of the children. His gaze fell on a little girl who sat alone at a small table that was scattered with crayons and scraps of paper. Kurt wandered over and saw that she was colouring a picture of Valarie out of _Little Red Riding Hood. _She looked up as Kurt approached and smiled at him shyly.

"Hi," Kurt greeted softly. "Can I sit with you?" The girl nodded, her dark curls bouncing as her head bopped. "Thank you," Kurt smiled and sat across from her. He looked through the papers and found one of a scene from _Tangled_, which remained to be one of his favourite ever Disney films_._

Humming slightly, he started to colour, fingers a little clumsy around the fat crayons. The girl stopped her colouring and watched Kurt curiously. "You like to colour?" she asked, her voice abnormally high, though Kurt suspected that this was probably because of her age.

"I love to colour," Kurt corrected her, smiling. "I'm Kurt."

"I'm Lily. You like watching Disney movies?" She looked sceptical.

"Uh huh," Kurt grinned as her face brightened with happiness. "My favourite is _The Aristocrats_."

"I like _The Lion King_," Lily told him, eyes wide.

"I like that one too," Kurt gushed. He had never seen a more adorable child. She had long dark curly hair and blue eyes, rosy pink cheeks and lips and was only small. She must have been no older than four.

"Do you like all Disney movies?" Lily asked, having completely discarded her picture in favour of talking to Kurt.

"Yep," Kurt nodded. "I like to sing along with them."

"You can sing?" Lily asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. Do you like to sing?" Kurt queried, lips turning up in a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm not really that good," Lily told him shyly.

"I'm sure you are," Kurt complimented.

"Are you here to become a daddy?" Lily asked, looking up at him through her spectacularly long eyelashes. Kurt suspected that one day, that very same look would break a boy's heart in two.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, voice dropping slightly. He'd almost forgotten that he would have to choose one of these kids.

"You should talk to Kelly," Lily told him, eyes dropping to her page. "She's nice and pretty."

"You don't want to talk to me?' Kurt asked sadly.

"I do!" Lily exclaimed. "I do, honestly. But everyone talks to Kelly."

"I like talking to you," Kurt replied.

"You do?' Lily looked shocked as Kurt nodded. "Where's your wife?"

"I don't have a wife," Kurt said slowly, assessing whether or not he could tell this child the truth. "See that man over there?" Kurt pointed to Blaine who was looking at them with a curious smile. "He's my husband."

"Two daddies?" Lily asked with wide eyes – wide with excitement, not disgust, Kurt noted – and he nodded.

Blaine came wandering over and crouched down beside Lily and Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine gasped playfully, sliding an arm around his husband. "You were colouring and you didn't invite me over." Blaine pouted dramatically and Lily giggled.

"This is Blaine, Lily," Kurt smiled.

"Hi Blaine," Lily beamed.

"Hi Lily," Blaine replied, grinning at her. "Do you think I can colour with you too?"

"You like to colour too?" Lily gasped. This was almost too good to be true.

"I sure do," Blaine grinned and carefully selected a picture to colour – unsurprisingly, another Disney picture.

"Blaine is the best at colouring," Kurt told Lily. "He likes to sing too."

Others came and joined them at the colouring table, chatting excitedly, mostly amongst themselves but occasionally pulling Kurt and Blaine into conversation as well. Lily grew quiet but she scooted closer to Kurt, handing him crayons every so often and holding the hand that wasn't colouring.

Blaine watched them fondly and he knew; he just _knew_ that this little girl was theirs. He caught Kurt's eyes and saw them sparkling with joy. Blaine nodded and Kurt beamed.

"Lily," Kurt called quietly as the kids were distracted by the arrival of another couple. "How would you feel about coming to live with Blaine and me?"

Lily looked between the two of them, eyes wide. "Like, forever?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"You would be my daddies?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"If you would like that," Blaine smiled.

Lily looked between the two of them, a smile turning her lips upwards. "I would like that," she whispered and Kurt beamed, trying desperately to contain the squeal that threatened to bubble out of him.

"We would love that," Kurt gushed happily and Lily beamed at them.

"Lily," Blaine said gently and she looked to him. "We have to speak to Jess now, but we'll come back tomorrow, OK? Pinky promise," Blaine stuck out his pinky finger and Lily giggled, linking her own one to his. She did them to Kurt who laughed, but obliged willingly.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kurt promised. He was surprised when Lily hugged him tightly, though she barely reached half way up his long legs.

"Bye Kurt, bye Blaine," Lily beamed.

"Bye Lily," they grinned and waved goodbye.

They went to Jess who was smiling knowingly at them. "I take it you found her?" Jess asked, already pulling out their file with a pencil poised to make the appropriate notes.

"We found her," Kurt beamed and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! I would love to know what you think of this chapter because it's one of my favourites! **


	52. Family!

**Thank you so much for you reviews! Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing beta skills! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 52: Family **

Lily Anderson-Hummel was officially their daughter. The little girl had been so ecstatic when she had seen both Kurt and Blaine had come back that she went running to them the second they had set foot in the room. Blaine had caught her easily and lifted her up, hugging her tightly.

"You came back," Lily gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.

"We pinky promised," Kurt beamed at her and Lily clapped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"Lily, how would you like to go home with Kurt and Blaine today?" Jess asked sweetly.

Lily squealed and hugged Blaine tighter, reaching out to wrap her arms around Kurt as well. The three adults laughed and Jess hurried to get the paper work. They had collected Lily's things, which hadn't taken very long seeing as there weren't very many, and then they had taken her home. Lily had gazed in wonder as they reached the house, her eyes huge. Blaine and Kurt held hands as they watched Lily looked around her new home.

"Would you like to see your room?" Kurt asked and Lily nodded eagerly. Kurt held out his hand and Lily took it easily, letting Kurt lead her to her new room. She took a step inside, eyes wide as she surveyed her new room. Her bed spread had a huge picture of _The Lion King_ printed on it and there were toys scattered everywhere.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

"This is all for me?" Lily asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," Kurt beamed and Lily squealed as she ran to the bed, jumping on it. Kurt and Blaine laughed, watching her with a fond smile, arms wound tightly around each other.

It had taken a few days for Lily to settle in. She was shy at first but was slowly coming out of her shell. Kurt couldn't help but see the similarities in Lily and Blaine. She had his child-like sense of adventure and shared some of his looks.

Kurt got a shock when one morning he was making them all breakfast and Lily had come running in. "Daddy! Help me," Lily squealed as Blaine came chasing after her.

Blaine had nearly tripped over his feet and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "Traitor!" He accused, pointing a finger at Kurt who looked gobsmacked, his face the picture of innocence.

Lily hid behind Kurt's legs, peeking between them, a huge grin on her face. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, managing to find his voice.

"Daddy's trying to tickle me," Lily laughed and Blaine beamed widely, Kurt mirroring his expression.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Kurt asked and bent down to tickle Lily. She let out a squeal and dashed away.

Blaine laughed and Kurt beamed. "She called us Dad," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt close.

"I know," Kurt breathed and leant down to kiss Blaine.

They heard giggling and looked round to see Lily peeking around the edge of the bench.

Blaine grinned and dashed after Lily, her laughter echoing around the house. Kurt leant against the kitchen bench, his heart palpitating erratically with joy. He turned and laughed as he saw Blaine grinning widely, Lily slung over his shoulder.

Now that Lily was theirs, all they had to do was tell the family. Annie would be furious that they hadn't informed her immediately but over the moon about having a granddaughter. Both Edward and Burt would be so proud of them. Kurt just wished his mother was alive to see her granddaughter.

While Lily was having a nap, Kurt and Blaine rang the family to tell them their news. Kurt wasn't sure how they had kept it a secret for so long, but somehow they had managed it.

"Hello?" Burt answered.

"Hi Dad," Kurt beamed, curling up against Blaine on the couch.

"Kurt! How are you?" Burt asked, voice brightening immediately.

"I'm good, Dad. How are you doing? Keeping to your diet I hope," Kurt said sternly and he could practically hear his dad rolling his eyes. Even after all these years, he still badgered him about his diet.

"Yeah, yeah," Burt muttered darkly.

"How is everyone else?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, we're all good. Finn's excited about the wedding," Burt answered.

Unfortunately, Finn and Rachel hadn't made it. Rachel had pulled away as she studied Broadway theatre in college and eventually she had broken it off with Finn. Although devastated, Finn had finished his coaching course and moved back to Ohio, grabbing a job at a school. He had met a beautiful woman, Stacey, and they had been together for three years before they had finally announced that they were engaged to be married.

"That's good," Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped an arm around his husband's neck and Kurt snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, actually everyone's here," Burt said, "Annie and Edward too. They're helping me with the books for the garage."

"Oh, put me on speaker," Kurt instructed and waited patiently for Burt to obey.

"Hi guys!" their voices floated out of the receiver.

"Hi!" Blaine yelled in reply and they laughed.

"How are you dears?" Carol asked.

"We're fabulous," Kurt replied with an audible smile. "Actually we have some news."

"Blaine's going on tour?" Edward asked, voice brimming with pride.

"No Dad," Blaine chuckled. "Not yet."

"Kurt's doing a fashion shoot?" Finn guessed.

"No," Kurt replied, laughing, "but hopefully soon."

"What is it?" Burt asked impatiently.

Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other and Kurt took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "Congratulations, Dad. You are a grandpa," he told them breathlessly.

There was silence on the other end and Kurt looked worriedly at Blaine. "Guys? You there?" Blaine asked after a few moments.

"What did you just say?" Annie asked, voice abnormally high with excitement.

"We adopted a little girl. Her name's Lily," Blaine beamed. "She's so beautiful."

Annie screamed along with Carol, meaning that Kurt and Blaine could barely make out what anyone else was saying.

"When?" Burt demanded loudly.

"A couple of weeks ago," Kurt replied. "We didn't tell you until she was completely settled and we were sure that this was a permanent thing."

"Why didn't you tell us you were thinking of adopting?" Carol asked, sounding hurt.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up – and our own, for that matter –" Blaine explained, "just in case we couldn't. The more people we told, the more people we were disappointing if things didn't work out."

"Oh boys, congratulations!" Annie squealed. "Send pictures immediately. When do we get to meet her?"

"When are you free?" Kurt asked.

"Expect us early next week," Burt told them and Kurt and Blaine grinned. "I'm so proud of you, boys."

"Thanks Dad," Kurt smiled, sniffing slightly.

"Thanks Burt," Blaine replied appreciatively. "I'll email you the pictures now."

Blaine got up, untangling himself from Kurt and hurrying to get his laptop.

"That's awesome dudes," Finn said and Kurt rolled his eyes. Even after all this time, Finn still hadn't dropped his teenage habits.

"Thank you," Kurt chuckled. "I can't wait for you to meet her. She's perfect."

"We can't wait to meet her," Edward told them, voice thick with emotion.

"I sent the pictures," Blaine said, sitting back down on the sofa next to his husband.

"I got them," Annie said breathlessly and then squealed. "She's gorgeous."

Blaine and Kurt beamed at each other, leaning in for a kiss. They only pulled away when Carol spoke up. "Oh boys, we can't wait to meet her."

"Daddy?"

Both Blaine and Kurt whipped around and saw Lily standing there shyly, rubbing her eyes blearily, hair ruffled. Blaine grinned and patted his lap, Lily hurrying over to him. Blaine lifted her up onto his lap easily and she snuggled into his chest.

"We have to go," Kurt said, smiling at Lily. "We'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye boys," they chorused and Kurt hung up.

"Did you have a good nap?" Blaine asked and Lily nodded.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, peering up at her two dads.

"Your grandparents and your uncle," Kurt answered.

"Oh," Lily said, though it was evident that she didn't really understand.

"They're your family too," Blaine explained and Lily brightened immediately.

"They're coming to visit next week," Kurt smiled. "Would you like that?"

Lily nodded eagerly and Blaine chuckled. "I'm hungry," Lily admitted, looking up at Kurt hopefully.

"I'll make you something. Do you want to help?" Kurt asked, smiling when Lily nodded. Blaine lifted her off his lap and Kurt took her hand, leading her into the kitchen, Blaine watching them go with a fond expression. He couldn't believe how easily Lily fitted in with them. She was adorable and both he and Kurt loved her so much.

At first they had been worried that she may not adjust well to the sudden change, but they had been pleasantly surprised. Lily had slotted into their routine easily and she was happy to live with them. She played with all her toys for hours on end and often followed them around the house adoringly.

While Kurt sketched on his designs, Lily would sit with him, colouring in her own book. She would watch Blaine with awe as he fiddled around on his guitar. It was like she was a missing puzzle piece that both Kurt and Blaine hadn't realized they were missing.

Blaine slowly got up and went to the kitchen. He leant against the bench, and smiled at the two most important people in his life adoringly. Kurt had Lily on his hip, holding her as he made her some fairy bread. Lily giggled and sprinkled hundreds and thousands onto the bread, most of them landing on the kitchen counter. Kurt, feeling Blaine's gaze, looked up and smiled his beautiful smile at him. Blaine grinned back and Lily licked her lips. Kurt lowered her to the ground and she bounced on her feet in anticipation.

"OK, here you go," Kurt said, putting the fairy bread on a plate and handing it to Lily carefully. "Go sit at the table, OK?"

"'K," Lily grinned and carefully walked to the table. As she reached it, she smiled at her own accomplishment of getting there without dropping her plate.

"Do you want anything, Blaine?" Kurt asked, smiling softly at his husband.

"No, I've got everything I need," Blaine grinned and Kurt cocked his head to one side, but smiled back happily. Yeah, they had everything they would ever need.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	53. Grandpa

**A hoy hoy! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Glad you are loving it still! Huge thanks to captain-ally! Amazing as always! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 53: Grandpa **

Burt, Carol, Annie and Edward made the trip up to New York together, though unfortunately Finn was unable to make it. His school football team was in the semi-finals, meaning that they needed extra training and on top of that, he had one hell of a wedding to plan – with Kurt's help, of course.

The group could barely contain their excitement as they made their way from the airport to their sons' home. Burt could hardly believe that he was a grandpa. He still thought of Kurt as his baby boy, but he was hardly a boy anymore. He was a man, a husband and now a father. Carol squeezed Burt's hand as Edward drove them through the city, knowing that this was a big shock to the system – a pleasant shock, but a shock nonetheless. Burt smiled at Carol; he could practically feel her excitement from where he was sitting, and Annie wasn't much better; she bounced up and down on the front seat as they weaved through the traffic.

"I can't believe how fast our boys have grown up," Annie sighed. "It feels like only yesterday that the two of them were in kindergarten, meeting for the first time. I predicted big things for them even then, but I never imagined something like this."

"It's a shame they grow up so quickly," Carol agreed.

"I feel so old now," Burt admitted, gruffly.

"You and me both," Edward laughed, making a right hand turn.

Kurt and Blaine lived an hour out of the city and in a lovely neighbourhood, the family had visited it before and always thought of it fondly; it was perfect for Kurt and Blaine. Edward pulled up and parked behind the couple's respective cars. They all jumped out, Edward and Burt grabbing their bags out of the boot. Annie and Carol bounded up the front steps and knocked on the door eagerly. They heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal a grinning Blaine.

"You made it," Blaine beamed and pulled the two women into a hug.

"Hi honey," Annie greeted, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mum," Blaine grinned. "Come on in." Blaine opened the door wider and they all hurried in. Blaine greeted Burt and Edward happily, embracing them both as they passed. They gathered in the living room, Edward and Burt dropping their bags to the ground with a thud. "Good trip?" Blaine asked politely – his dapper charm had yet to cease.

"Yeah, not too bad," Edward said. "We're all just so eager to meet our granddaughter."

Blaine grinned, chuckling.

"Where is she?" Annie asked, looking around expectantly.

"She's a little shy about meeting you all, so Kurt's trying to coax her out," Blaine explained.

"How has she been settling in?" Carol asked, leaning against an arm of the couch.

"Yeah, really well," Blaine replied, grinning. "She was quiet at first but Jess – our adoption advisor – said that was normal. She really came out of her shell after a couple of weeks."

"I can't believe it took you this long to tell us," Annie scolded, though her voice was underpinned with happiness.

"We wanted her to be comfortable and make sure that we could keep her," Blaine explained, sounding apologetic. "We're sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, patting Blaine on the shoulder, who smiled in response.

"Hi!" A familiar voice sounded and they all turned to see Kurt come walking in, grinning brightly and holding Lily in his arms. She had her head tucked into Kurt's neck, peering at the group of strangers with wide eyes.

"Oh she's gorgeous," Annie gushed, having to physically stop herself running across the room and engulfing the pair in a hug, "hi, Lily. I'm your grandma, Annie."

"Hi," Lily greeted quietly.

"That's your other grandma Carol and your two grandads, Edward and Burt," Kurt told her, indicating to each person as he spoke.

"Hey princess," Burt smiled and Lily grinned back, finally lifting her head from Kurt's shoulder.

"Hi," she chirped.

"We got you a little something," Annie said sweetly, bending down to look through her bag. Lily watched her with wide eyes full of child-like curiosity. Kurt kissed her cheek and set her down. Lily looked at Blaine who nodded and Lily took hesitant steps across the room to Annie. "This is from all of us," Annie told her, smiling and handed the girl a box. She grinned and sat on the floor, opening it.

"Wow," she breathed. Inside the box sat a teddy bear with a bow tie. He was soft and cuddly and Lily held it up proudly to show Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you say?" Blaine asked, raising an expectant eyebrow at his daughter.

"Thank you," Lily beamed, picking herself up and hugging Annie, who returned the embrace with watering eyes.

"You're welcome," Annie said, blinking away her tears of happiness.

Lily hugged the bear tightly. "He's so soft."

"Hey Lily, can you show us your room?" Carol asked and Lily bobbed her head, her curls bouncing.

"Follow me," Lily told her excitedly and the women followed her with bright smiles.

"Boys, she's beautiful," Burt said, going to his son and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt replied, throat tight with emotion.

"You'll have to come and visit more often, you know," Burt warned as he pulled back.

"Yeah, we intend to spoil her rotten," Edward grinned and Blaine laughed at this, patting his dad on the shoulder.

"Can I get you guys something to drink or eat?" Kurt asked.

"A drink would be great, son," Burt said and Kurt nodded, heading to the kitchen.

Blaine gestured to the couch and they each took a seat. Kurt came back into the room a moment later, handing out drinks. He curled himself next to Blaine, his husband automatically slinging an arm around his shoulders and holding him close.

"Have you told your friends?" Burt asked.

"Yes, after we spoke to you we rang David, Wes, Jeff and Nick," Blaine grinned. "They're coming out next week to meet her."

"How are Nick and Jeff doing?" Edward asked.

"They've survived their first year of marriage," Kurt told him, smiling.

Both Burt and Edward chuckled at this. "How's work?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, good; my album's out, as I'm sure you've seen," Blaine grinned.

"And my line should be out by next week," Kurt beamed.

"Congratulations," Burt told them, voice sincere. "I'm real proud of you boys."

"Daddy!" Lily cried, her little feet smacking against the hardwood floors as she ran into the room. Burt's heart jolted as his sons were called 'Dad'. She jumped into Blaine's lap, holding her bear tightly in her arms. Carol and Annie followed at far slower pace.

"What is it, sweetie?" Blaine asked, brushing her curls from her face.

"Carol said I had to name my bear and so I named it," Lily told him proudly.

"What did you call it?" Kurt asked.

"Snicky," Lily beamed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Snicky," Blaine grinned, shaking the bears paw and Lily giggled loudly, clutching her toy to her. Kurt reached out and stroked the bear's head; fingers tingling at the softness of the toy.

"He has a bowtie just like you," Lily gushed, fiddling with Blaine's collar and Kurt laughed loudly.

"Oh yes he does," Kurt giggled and Blaine flicked his ear, though the gesture was still affectionate.

"Snicky has good taste," Blaine grinned and they all laughed.

"How about I make us some lunch?" Kurt suggested, standing as he spoke.

"Lunch!" Lily cried and jumped off of Blaine's lap, running to the kitchen with Snicky in tow. Kurt hurried after her, Carol and Annie following to lend a hand.

The phone rang and Blaine hurried to answer it, leaving Edward and Burt in the living room. They turned when Lily came wandering back in, pouting. "What's wrong princess?" Burt asked.

"I too little," Lily replied, sadly. "I can't reach the bench."

"Come here," Burt instructed and Lily skipped to him. Burt grunted as he lifted Lily onto his lap and hugged her tightly. "What do you mean you're little?" He teased. "Look how big you are."

Lily giggled as Burt started to bounce his legs up and down. Lily's laugh grew in volume and then she squealed when Burt suddenly spread his legs and she started to fall through the gap, though Burt's arms held her tightly to stop her fall and she laughed delightedly. "Again!" Lily squealed and Burt chuckled.

Edward also laughed, making horse galloping noises. Burt would willingly pay to hear this little girl laugh all day. She was so sweet and precious.

Blaine came wandering back in, looking deep in thought. At the same time, Kurt came out of the kitchen and – on seeing the look on his face – went straight to his husband and took his hand. "Hey, everything OK?" Kurt asked, peering at Blaine.

"Everything's fine," Blaine replied. "We just need to talk later tonight."

"OK," Kurt agreed, confused. "You sure everything's OK?"

"I promise," Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt lightly on the lips.

They ate lunch and afterwards went to the park with Lily. With the excitement of meeting new people and playing at the park all afternoon, Lily fell asleep straight after dinner. Kurt dressed their daughter in her pyjamas and tucked her into bed; Snicky safely under her arm. Both Blaine and Kurt kissed her goodnight, turned on her night light and left the room.

The adults stayed up later, having a drink of wine and catching up. Kurt missed home and he desperately missed seeing his dad every day. Seeing his father only accentuated this loss. "And the garage is doing well?" Kurt asked.

"Sure is, kid," Burt grinned.

"Don't worry," Annie winked at him. "I've been keeping an eye on the books."

They called it a night a few hours later. Burt and Carol took the spare bedroom and the couch in the office was a fold out so Annie and Edward opted for that.

Kurt slid into bed beside Blaine and cuddled up to him, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tightly, running his hands over the skin of Kurt's waist, still unbelievably soft under his guitar-calloused fingers. Kurt hitched a leg of Blaine's hip, pulling himself closer.

After a few moments, Blaine extracted himself and Kurt whined at the loss. Blaine chuckled and ran his finger up Kurt's thigh. "So I have to talk to you," Blaine said gently.

"About what?" Kurt asked, trailing his fingertips over Blaine's cheek, pushing back his curls.

"I got a call from my manger today," Blaine started.

"What did she want?" Kurt was far less interested in Blaine's manager than he was about enjoying some alone time with his husband, but he listened politely nonetheless. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"She's organizing a concert. Because the album's doing well, she knows it would sell out and boost ratings," Blaine explained.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and his expression was one of wonder. "You're doing a concert? Blaine, that's fantastic," Kurt beamed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, smiling. "She hasn't talked about dates yet but I'm guessing it'll be soon, which means that I'll be gone for about a week when the concert is on."

"Oh," Kurt's smile dimmed slightly, though he tried to remain positive. After all, this was an amazing opportunity for this husband. "Let's think about that later. Right now we should celebrate – _quietly_."

Blaine grinned and pushed his lips back to Kurt's, kissing him deeply. As far as celebrations go, that had to be the best.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	54. Away from home

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for you all your amazing reviews! I can't thank you enough! I forgot to mention it in my last chapter but HOLY CRAP 700 REVIWS! THANK YOU! Huge thanks to captain-ally and her amazing beta work! Love you! This is another one of my favourite chapters! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 54: Away From Home**

It was a busy week in the Anderson-Hummel household. Kurt's new clothing line had finally hit the stores and was taking off spectacularly. Kurt had done a few interviews during the day because Blaine was able to be with Lily. Kurt wasn't the only one who was busy, though. Dates had been chosen for Blaine's concert and rehearsals had started. They were horribly long hours and Blaine usually came home exhausted, barely having enough energy to collapse into bed beside Kurt.

Kurt didn't like that he was going have to spend a week away from his husband. He hadn't spent this much time away from Blaine...ever.

The family of three were in Kurt and Blaine's room, Kurt and Lily sitting on the bed, watching Blaine pack. "Daddy, do you have to go?" Lily asked, pouting.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Blaine sighed as he pulled some shirts from the chest of draws, dumping them in his case half-heartedly. "It's part of my job."

"To sing for people?" Lily cocked her head on one side.

"Uh huh," Blaine grinned as Kurt dived across the bed, grabbing the shirts out of the case and folding them neatly, eventually setting them back in the bag when he was satisfied that they would travel with Blaine crease-free.

"Like you sing for me and Daddy," Lily beamed and Blaine chuckled.

"Just like for you and Daddy," Blaine told her, winking at Kurt.

"When will you be back?" Lily asked, though she'd already asked Blaine this a thousand times, hoping each time that his answer would be different.

"In a week," Kurt answered and Blaine nodded his affirmation.

"But that's so long," she whined, her lower lip trembling. "I don't want you to go." Tears welled up in her eyes and Blaine's heart broke as he watched.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry," Blaine soothed, dropping his jacket and pulling his little girl into a hug. Kurt stroked her curls, trying to offer her some reassurance. "You and Daddy will have so much fun you won't even notice that I'm not here."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at Blaine – his look clearly stating that _yes_, thank you very much, he would be missed.

"But I'll miss you," Lily protested, sniffing.

"I'll miss you too. I promise I'll ring you every night," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Ok," Lily nodded and Blaine smiled.

"Will you help me pack?" He asked. Lily nodded and jumped off the bed, trailing after Blaine and holding out her hands for Blaine to put clothes on.

Kurt jumped off the bed, heading into their walk-in wardrobe and pulling a grey scarf out of his vast collection. He went back to the bed and folded it neatly.

"That's yours," Blaine commented curiously, watching Kurt place the scarf gently in the bag.

"I want you to take it," Kurt shrugged, a blush flooding his cheeks. "So you can have a little something of me while you're away."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in, kissing him softly. "I'll miss you, Kurt," he said truthfully. "I know we haven't spent this much time away from each other before."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's arms, though he was fighting tears. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Will you be OK?" Blaine asked.

"We'll be fine, love," Kurt replied softly. The phone rang, the loud sound making them jump. Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before stepping back. "Finish packing while I answer that."

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt leave the room, hips swaying. After a few moments, he turned and saw Lily trying to stuff his pillow into the bag. He crossed the room to relieve her struggle, chuckling.

It was not a cheerful goodbye. On the morning off Blaine's leave, Lily had gotten up bright and early to give Blaine the card she had made. It was full of glitter – courtesy of Kurt, naturally – and there was a picture that was supposed to be him singing, though Lily's shaky drawing made it almost indecipherable.

They had breakfast together, Kurt and Blaine stealing a few moments while Lily hurried to get Snicky. Blaine had called a taxi to take him to the hotel he would be staying at while the concert was on. When it arrived to transport him, things started to go downhill.

"I don't want you to go," Lily wailed loudly and Blaine sighed, hugging his little girl to him.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie, I promise," Blaine urged but Lily's sobs didn't subside.

Kurt watched, biting his lip. "Come on, honey," he said softly, pulling her death grip off Blaine and picking her up. She sobbed into Kurt's shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears, her little body heaving as she cried.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"Shh," Kurt silenced him, rubbing Lily's back. "It's not your fault, Blaine."

"I can't leave like this," Blaine said, gesturing to their still-sobbing daughter.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly but in a tone that left no room for argument. "Go. Have fun. Rock that stage. I promise we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

"Positive. I'm so proud of you, Blaine," Kurt beamed, blinking back tears as he kissed his husband gently. Blaine smiled and rubbed Lily's back. He kissed her tear stain cheek one last time and with a heavy heart he stepped into the taxi. Kurt bent his neck to look at Lily and kissed her head. "Come on, honey," Kurt sighed and they headed back inside.

Blaine jumped off stage, sweaty and exhausted but buzzing with adrenalin. It was his third concert that week and Blaine would never get tired of the feeling of being on stage.

"Good show, Blaine," his manager beamed, clapping him on the shoulder. "The crowd loves you."

"Thanks," Blaine panted, accepting the bottle of water he was being offered.

"One last show tomorrow night and then you can be home to your family," his manager reminded him, steering him through the backstage crew and away from the stage.

"Now that I am looking forward too," Blaine grinned and his manager chuckled.

"You're doing wonderfully Blaine," she said. "Keep a hold of that feeling and you'll get through it."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned and she nodded.

"I'll get the car ready for you to head back to the hotel." His manger walked away and Blaine collapsed against an old amp, taking another swig from his water bottle.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was past midnight. He had done a couple of encores and subsequently, had run way over. It was too late to call Kurt and Lily. He bit his lip, but reassured himself with the thought of calling them in the morning.

His manager came back and he grabbed his things, following her out the car, security around them.

When he got back to the hotel, he showered and collapsed onto the bed. He sighed, desperately missing the warmth of Kurt. Usually Blaine would sprawl across his husband, or spoon Kurt. He didn't like sleeping alone. Eventually he fell in unconsciousness, though it was uneasy to say the least.

He was woken by his phone ringing and he fumbled for it in the darkness, eventually snatching it up from his bedside table. He answered without looking at the ID and flopped back down on his pillows. "'Lo?"

"Hi baby," Kurt breathy voice floated into his ear. "Good show?"

"Great show," Blaine mumbled tiredly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kurt sighed. "But you'll be home soon."

"How's Lily?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, willing himself to wake up.

"She slept with me last night," Kurt chuckled. "She was upset that you didn't come home."

Blaine groaned. "I feel awful. I'm never ever going on tour."

"Yes you will," Kurt corrected him. "But don't worry, we'll travel with you."

"That sounds nice," Blaine replied, though he was interrupted by a colossal yawn.

"Tired?" Kurt asked.

"Exhausted," Blaine corrected. "But so happy to hear your voice."

"Lily wants to speak to you," Kurt told him before the line was filled with rustling.

"Daddy?" Lily said into the phone, voice bright.

"Hi sweetie, I miss you," Blaine smiled.

"I miss you too," Lily told him. "When are you coming home?"

"Two more days, honey, then I'll be home," Blaine promised.

"OK, Daddy," Lily sighed quietly. "Did you sing good?"

"Yeah, I did," Blaine chuckled. "Are you having fun with your daddy?"

"Yeah," Lily giggled. "We made cupcakes and made them pretty."

"Did you? Did you save me some?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh," Lily told him, laughing. "They're yummy."

There was knock on his door and Blaine sighed. "I have to go sweetie," he said sorrowfully. "I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," Lily replied.

"Can you put your Dad back on?"

There was more rustling and after a few seconds, Kurt had the phone back. "You have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Blaine sighed.

"It's OK," Kurt replied softly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine. I'll see you soon."

Blaine hung up and sighed. Pulling himself up, he went to answer the door, though it was with a heavy heart and a strong wish to be home.

Blaine was filled with relief as he clambered into a taxi that would take him the last stretch of the way home. He loved performing – he never felt an adrenalin rush like it before – but he loved being home with Kurt and Lily. It was late when he pulled up to the house. He had been hoping that he would be home earlier but unfortunately not as interviews had been running all day.

The taxi pulled up and Blaine paid the man. He grabbed his bags and jumped out, jogging up the front path. He pulled out his keys, slid them in the lock and pushed the door open. He shut it gently behind him and kicked off his shoes. The lights were off and Blaine headed straight for the bedroom. He found the door open and smiled at the sight. Lily's night light was plugged into the wall, Kurt and Lily both fast asleep and bathed in its soft golden glow.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor and shrugged off his jacket. He jumped when something nudged his leg and looked down to see a puppy sitting at his feet. It was a baby Alaskan malamute with brown eyes and a white coat with black streaks darting through it. Blaine chuckled and reached down, rubbing the puppy's head.

"Hello," Blaine cooed, smiling as the puppy looked up at him. Blaine stood back up and quickly changed into his pyjamas. He slid into bed, immediately wrapping his arms around Kurt and tugging him closer. Kurt sighed in his sleep, turning his head into Blaine's neck.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, half-asleep.

"Hi baby," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheeks, forehead and nose before finally reaching his lips.

"When did you get home?" Kurt asked quietly, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Just now," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's hip softly.

"I missed you," Kurt murmured, pressing his lips back to Blaine's. Blaine slipped his tongue against Kurt's and threaded his fingers through his hair, losing himself in the moment.

He pulled back gently and leant his forehead against Kurt's. "Go back to sleep," Blaine instructed.

"M'kay," Kurt mumbled, eyes slipping closed.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Hmmm?"

"When did we get a dog?"

**Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	55. Home sweet home

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and thanks for sticking with the story! Massive thanks to captain-ally! I can't thank you enough for all you amazing hard work! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 55: Home sweet home**

Blaine was awoken by something licking his face and ear. He grunted and swatted his hand absently, hitting thin air. He heard giggling and something snuffling at his ear. "Kurt," Blaine grunted and he felt his husband shift in his arms but he didn't wake.

Blaine felt something dig into his arm and chest and something wet in his ear. Blaine bolted up, rubbing his ear and he heard more giggling. He looked around and saw the puppy sprawled on the bed, being hugged by a giggling Lily.

"Who's your friend?" Blaine asked, voice hoarse with lack of use.

"This is Sheba, Daddy," Lily beamed.

"Come here," Blaine instructed, smiling. Lily let go of Sheba instantly and crawled into Blaine's open arms. Blaine growled playfully and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I missed you," he told her.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Lily said, leaning up to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"When did you get Sheba?" Blaine asked, reaching out to rub the dog's head. The puppy licked his fingers in response.

Lily played with Sheba's ears, the dog cocking its head onto one side and adopting a lazy expression she toyed with them. "Two days ago," Lily said brightly. "Daddy said we could get one and we went and we looked at all these doggies but she was the cutest and Daddy loved her too and he said that you would love her as well," she gushed, barely pausing for breath.

"I do, she's so cute," Blaine cooed.

Kurt shifted, burying his head further into the pillow to try and escape the noise.

"Daddy!" Lily cried and started climbing over Kurt. "Daddy, wake up!"

"M' up," Kurt mumbled. Sheba started crawling over Kurt too, following Lily. Blaine chuckled and grabbed the puppy before it could start licking his husband. Blaine didn't think he would appreciate dog saliva as a part of his moisturizing routine. Kurt snaked an arm around Lily and dragged her close to him, causing her to squeal and laugh. "Morning," Kurt grinned lazily.

"Morning Daddy," Lily giggled.

"Why don't you go get your slippers and dressing gown?" Kurt suggested and Lily nodded, scrambling off the bed. Sheba struggled against Blaine and he put the puppy on the ground, which hurried after Lily. "So, we got a dog," Kurt said, rolling over so that he was facing Blaine.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Blaine teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We missed you," Kurt pouted, "and she was so cute and sad and you said that every child needed a dog growing up."

Blaine chuckled and leant down to kiss Kurt. "I'm not mad," he promised. "I think the puppy is adorable."

Kurt grinned and reached up to cup Blaine's cheek. "She is and Lily's so happy, she loves her."

"I love you," Blaine countered.

Kurt turned a delicate shade of pink, smiling adoringly up at his husband. "I love you too. It's nice to have you home."

"It's good to be home," Blaine said, stretching, "hotels aren't nearly as fun without you."

Kurt chuckled and pulled his husband into another kiss. They pulled away as they heard rapid footsteps and Lily came running in, slippers on and her dressing gown untied. Sheba came barrelling in after her, sliding to a stop at the foot of the bed and wagging its tail persistently, looking up expectantly at Kurt.

"Breakfast!" Lily cried and the two men laughed. They swung themselves out of bed, each pulling on a jumper and following Lily to the kitchen. "Can we have pancakes?" Lily asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Kurt said, helping her up into her seat.

"Can Sheba have pancakes?" Lily glanced down at the dog.

"No, she has to have her dog food," Kurt explained.

Blaine stood behind Lily and brushed her hair before tying it up with a hair band so that her dark curls were out of her face. Kurt went to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for the pancakes.

"Can you feed the dog?" Kurt asked when Blaine came wandering in.

"Sure. Where's her food?" Blaine replied, looking around the kitchen.

"In the pantry, on the floor," Kurt smiled and Blaine grabbed Sheba's bowl from the side and poured some dog food in there. "She eats outside."

Blaine nodded and headed to the back door, sliding it open. Sheba barrelled past and sat down, tail wagging as she licked her lips. As soon as the bowl was down she started lapping up her food and Blaine chuckled. Looks like they would be going to puppy training in their spare time. Blaine went and washed his hands before re-joining Kurt in the kitchen. He watched as Kurt expertly poured the mixture into the frying pan and made a perfect round pancake.

"Go sit down, love," Kurt instructed gently. "These will be ready in a moment."

"K," Blaine said, stealing a quick kiss before joining Lily who was sitting her teddy Snicky into the chair next to her.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Blaine asked and Lily immediately started to babble about what they had done.

"- and we had a tea party!" Lily beamed as Kurt came out with plates filled with pancakes. "Pancakes!"

Blaine chuckled at her enthusiasm and dug into his own breakfast.

"Both of you slow down," Kurt scolded. "You'll end up choking or making yourself sick."

Blaine grinned sheepishly and slowed down. He had missed Kurt's cooking. Lily slowed down, too – but that was only because she couldn't fit any more in her mouth. Sheba whined at the door, scratching it with her small paws.

"Coming, puppy," Lily called, making to jump of her chair but Kurt stopped her.

"She can come in _after _you have finished," Kurt said in a tone that left no room for argument. Lily pouted but settled back on her chair.

Sheba continued to whine at the door and Blaine shifted, shooting a glance at the door. He looked back to Kurt who was watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it," Kurt warned.

"But Kurt," Blaine whined and Kurt shook his head.

"Really Blaine?" He sighed.

"But she's so cute," Blaine protested and Lily giggled. "Look at her."

"Oh no, don't make me out as the bad guy," Kurt said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Finish your breakfast and then she come in." Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine shovelled his pancakes into his mouth, sniggering at Kurt's disgusted look. Lily giggled and tired to copy Blaine but couldn't get that much in her mouth.

"I'm full," Lily announced. "Now can she come in?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed and Lily jumped off her chair and ran to let their puppy in. Sheba came bounding into the room, immediately running to Kurt and nudging his leg. "Great," Kurt muttered. "Three people I'll never be able to say no too." Kurt let his fingers rub the dog's head and she smiled at him, tongue hanging out.

Blaine chuckled and started collecting the plates. Lily came and stood by Sheba, patting her happily.

"Come on, puppy," Lily said, grabbing her teddy and Sheba followed happily.

"You're the one who got the dog," Blaine reminded him, coming up behind Kurt and putting his hand on his shoulders.

"_You're _the one who went and did a concert," Kurt shot back. "You wanted a dog."

"I did," Blaine grinned, leaning down to nip at Kurt's ear. "I missed you so much."

Kurt hummed and craned his neck to let Blaine kiss it. "I missed you too. Promise we can come next time?"

"Promise," Blaine smirked against his neck and kissed it gently.

"NO!" Lily screamed and both boys yanked away, looking up, eyes wide. Sheba came running out, Lily's teddy firmly in her mouth, running from away from Lily's room.

"Uh oh," Blaine breathed and started the chase.

"Snicky!" Lily cried and came running out from her room.

"It's OK," Kurt said, catching her around the waist. "Daddy will get Snicky."

Kurt and Lily watched, eyes wide, as Blaine chased Sheba around the house. He eventually caught her and pried open the puppy's jaw gently. "Drop it," Blaine said sternly and Sheba looked at him beseechingly before she obeyed, panting from her run. Blaine picked up Snicky and let Sheba go.

"Bad puppy," Lily scowled, clutching Snicky tightly when Blaine handed the bear to her.

"She didn't mean it," Kurt explained gently. "She doesn't understand."

"She hurt Snicky," Lily growled, tears welling in her eyes. "She tried to eat him."

"She was just playing," Kurt told her, gently wiping away the stray tears that rolled down Lily's cheek. "She's just a puppy. She doesn't understand."

Lily sniffed and hugged her teddy tighter. "Can you fix him?" Lily asked, gazing at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"I think we have some bandages," Kurt smiled. "Why don't I go patch him up and you talk to Sheba, tell her that Snicky is not for eating."

"Can daddy help?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Blaine said and the two went to find Sheba. Kurt chuckled, standing up and going to their bathroom to grab the bandages. Kurt grabbed a wet cloth and scrunched his nose as he wiped away the dog saliva. Kurt expertly wrapped the teddy's arm with the white bandage and tied it up. When he came back out, Lily was gently patting Sheba, Blaine watching her fondly.

Lily looked up as Kurt entered. "Is he OK?"

"He'll be just fine," Kurt assured her, handing the teddy over. Lily hugged the bear tightly and Sheba gently licked the teddy's ear. Lily giggled and patted Sheba some more.

"Come on, Sheba. Let's go play in my room," Lily said and hurried back to her room.

"Crisis adverted," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into his arms. "You make a wonderful doctor."

"Only to teddy bears," Kurt grinned. Blaine started tugging Kurt to the kitchen, Kurt following willingly, shotting his husband a confused look.

"While Lily is in her room," Blaine explained huskily, eyes trained on Kurt's lips, "I'm going to make up some lost time." He took delight in Kurt's shiver and when they were safely in the kitchen, he kissed Kurt deeply, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

**! Lily is just so easy to write! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	56. Reunion

**For those of you who wanted a reunion here it is! Hope you enjoy it! HUGE thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing editing skills with this chapter! I struggled and she helped me so much! ENJOY!  
>Oh and I also have Tumblr now so check out my profile for the link! <strong>

**Chapter 56: Reunion **

Blaine hummed as he sorted through the mail, trying out a new melody that had been floating around in his head for a few days. Rooting around in the mailbox for any mail he had missed, Blaine grinned as he pulled out a large envelope that was emblazoned with the Dalton logo.

Lily had just started kindergarten; her first day was a couple of weeks ago. Kurt and Blaine had been worried about her but, true to form, Lily had breezed through it, loving kindergarten and making friends fast.

Every day she came home excited and eagerly babbled about her day, showing them the drawings she had completed and the couple would hang them proudly on the fridge. Lily liked to use bright colours and a lot of glitter, which both Kurt and Blaine had agreed that she'd inherited from the former. Lily loved reading, too. She would tell Kurt and Blaine all about the books that had been read aloud during Story Time that day and often asked Kurt or Blaine to read to her. She wouldn't sleep without a bed time story and she especially loved it when Blaine put on hilarious accents as he read, often sending Kurt into hysterics as well as Lily.

Lily also liked to sing. She came home each day with her music book and would sing the nursery rhyme that she had learnt that day. She sounded beautiful, even when her voice was confined to childish rhyme, and Kurt knew that one day her voice would become stronger and even more beautiful. Blaine would watch her proudly and sometimes play along with his guitar. Kurt didn't even _want_ to know how he seemed to know every nursery rhyme in existence, but it pleased Lily.

Now that she was at kindergarten, Kurt and Blaine had the house to themselves and they had eagerly taken advantage of that – several times already. It was almost like being newlyweds again.

Blaine slid the post under his arm as he returned to the house. Once inside, he padded back to their bedroom where Kurt was dozing slightly, sheets pooled around his waist, eyes closed with his long eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. Blaine slid back onto the mattress, placing kisses on Kurt's shoulder and gently laying a hand on Kurt's hip.

"Hmm," Kurt sighed contentedly, not opening his eyes.

"We got a letter," Blaine mumbled against his husband's porcelain skin.

"From who?" Kurt murmured, shifting so that he was closer to Blaine's touch.

"Dalton," Blaine grinned, "they're having a reunion.

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyes finally fluttering open. "When?"

"Three weeks from today," Blaine told him. "Can I RSVP?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, rolling Blaine over and taking the letter from his hand. He placed it on the bedside table carefully before draping himself over Blaine. "But right now, I just want to cuddle."

Blaine beamed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tightly, letting his fingers map out mindless patterns on his back. Blaine would never tire of the feeling of Kurt's unbelievably soft skin under his fingers and the fact that it was all his. Blaine began to trace his fingers all over Kurt's body, Kurt snuffing out a laugh whenever he hit a ticklish spot.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes and losing himself in Blaine's touch.

"Shh, I'm just familiarizing myself again," Blaine whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you're already fairly familiar with my body," Kurt snorted but his breath hitched as Blaine slid a hand up the inside of his thigh. Blaine grinned and titled Kurt's chin up to pull him into a deep kiss.

Lily looked out the window in awe as they made their way through Lima. They had managed to find a puppy sitter for Sheba, their next door neighbour happily accepting the job. They were the community celebrities and as much as they both despised the title, it came in handy whenever they needed something doing. Apparently little old ladies loved being able to tell their friends that they had looked after Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel's dog. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could understand the fascination, but they supposed it made good gossip.

"Are we there yet?" Lily chimed from the back seat.

Blaine chuckled as he drove. "Nearly," he answered. "Just ten more minutes."

Lily nodded and went back to looking out the window. After much debating, the three of them would be staying with Carol and Burt. It was a nostalgic trip into the past, but it was one that both Kurt and Blaine were very much ready for. They had a lot to thank Dalton and Lima for, predominantly for bringing them together.

Ten minutes later, Blaine pulled up to the house, parking outside on the street. Kurt jumped out and went straight to Lily's door, opening it and unbuckling his little girl. He helped her out and grabbed her little backpack that rested on the backseat beside her. Kurt eased it onto her back and shut the door, taking her hand.

After watching his family with a fond expression for a few moments, Blaine had grabbed the bags out of the boot. "Ready," he grinned and led the way to the house. Before they could knock, Carol opened the door, beaming at them.

"Hi, boys," _men_, she berated herself, though she secretly know she wouldn't ever grow out of the term of endearment, "hi Lily," she greeted brightly.

"Hi Carol," Lily smiled up at her.

"Come on in," Carol beamed and opened the door wider. They went in and Lily looked around with awe, having never seen the house before. She spotted a picture of her two dad's resting on the mantelpiece and rushed over to take a closer look. "Did you have a good trip?" Carol asked.

"Yes, we did," Kurt answered, kissing his stepmother's cheek. "Where's Dad?"

"At the garage. He should be home soon," Carol told him, making her way over to where Lily was standing and taking the picture off of the mantelpiece so that she could look at it.

"I'll go put the stuff in our room," Blaine said and Kurt nodded. Even after all these year, Blaine still referred to the room in the Hummel-Hudson home as theirs. Burt and Carol hadn't redecorated it, often joking about turning it into a museum and opening it to the public so that they could see where Kurt and Blaine grew up. Blaine dropped their bags onto the bed, glancing around the room with a nostalgic smile before heading back downstairs.

Lily was babbling away to Carol, telling her all about Snicky, their new puppy and her time at kindergarten. Carol was making her a snack as she talked, listening intently and making all the right comments and gasps to punctuate what Lily was saying. Carol beamed at Blaine as he entered and slid into the seat next to his husband, wrapping an arm around him. Kurt leaned into him, gently kissing along his jaw line.

It was good to be home.

Kurt and Blaine smiled up at their old school, taking in the site before them with a sense of longing tugging at their hearts. This was the place that had saved them.

"Oh, I've missed this place," Blaine grinned as they headed towards the entrance.

"Me too," Kurt smiled, looking around the old stone building. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Nor have the two of you," came a voice from behind them and they whipped around to see Nick and Jeff behind them, their wedding bands sparkling in the sunlight. "Then again, we saw you only weeks ago."

Kurt beamed, launching himself into Nick's arms and hugging him tightly before turning to Jeff and tugging him into an embrace. Blaine greeted them both with a hug and they headed into the school together.

"Where is that beautiful little girl of yours?" Nick asked.

"Spending the day with her grandparents," Blaine told him, smiling.

"She's gorgeous," Jeff grinned, reaching down to thread his fingers through Nick's.

"That she is," Kurt agreed brightly. The four of them walked into the hall where the reunion was being held. The room was full as they entered and they were greeted happily by their fellow classmates.

It was common knowledge amongst Dalton of both Kurt and Blaine's huge success. They'd heard enough about it on the news and read about it in magazines, so the pair were met with appraisal and a few people even asked for autographs, but no one was prouder than the Warblers, who bounded over and hugged Kurt and Blaine tightly when they saw them.

"Finally!" Wes beamed, pulling the boys into an embrace. "I've been waiting long enough."

"Hi Blaine, Kurt," Sarah greeted. She was Wes' wife of two years and had barely been seen by Kurt or Blaine since the wedding.

Greetings were passed around as everyone arrived and they spent the rest of the evening catching up. The Warblers had all gone on to great things, which was hardly unsurprising. Blaine and Kurt were still very close to Jeff, Nick, Wes and David, seeing them regularly, but they still kept in contact with the others.

The Warblers, true to form, didn't take long in starting a jam session, singing to their ex-classmates, laughing and having a great time, instantly stepping back into their teenage habits. It was like nothing had ever changed between them and, in all honesty, nothing had. They were still the group of boys that were well respected and dapper and they were still treated like rock stars by the rest of the student body. Nobody wanted the day to end; everyone so glad to see each other again. Unfortunately it was getting late and the school were itching to kick them out – for lack of a better word. Of course, the prestigious staff of Dalton would never say such a thing, but their intentions were obvious.

"We should have dinner," Thad suggested as they all walked to the parking lot. "How long are we all in Lima for?"

"A couple of days," Blaine answered and a few others murmured their assent.

"Well, how about tomorrow? We'll all go for dinner? Or lunch if that suits people better. Klaine, you can bring Lily then," David told the pair.

"Klaine? Really? You still haven't let that go?" Blaine asked, though it was with a fond smile.

"Never," David grinned wickedly and Blaine laughed.

"Well, we're free," Kurt said, breaking up David and Blaine's playful banter.

"Great," Wes beamed, "is everybody else free?"

"Yeah, we're free," Nick answered for both himself and Jeff. The others eagerly agreed and lunch plans were set.

"See you tomorrow!" David called and headed to his car. The others bade their goodbyes and started towards their own cars.

Kurt and Blaine went to theirs and clambered inside. "God, I miss them," Blaine sighed as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Me too, love," Kurt smiled and leant back in his seat. "We'll catch up with them more often."

Blaine grinned and pulled out on to the road, heading back to the Hummel-Hudson household. Blaine pulled up outside, parking the car with a practised ease. The two boys jumped out and headed into the house. The house was quiet save for the tell-tale giggles that were leaking in from the garden. Kurt and Blaine followed the noise, heading out of the back door and smiling brightly when they saw Burt having a tea party with Lily.

They stepped outside and watched as Burt sat at a table set out for a tea party with Lily and Snicky. Burt was far too big for the little chair he was sat in but he held the cup expertly, still remembering the way Kurt had instructed him to when he had been Lily's age. Burt glanced over at them when he saw them out of the corner of his eyes and grinned. He whispered to Lily who looked up and beamed, jumping out of her chair and running as fast as she could over to her two fathers.

"You're home!" Lily cried, laughing herself at Kurt's leg, Blaine putting a steadying arm around Kurt before he could topple over.

"Hi," Kurt chuckled, reaching down to ruffle his daughter's hair. "Are you having fun?"

"Grandpa is the _best _at tea parties," Lily gushed. "He taught me how to hold my cup properly!"

"Did he? I wonder who taught him that." Kurt grinned at Burt who was heading over to them at a slower pace. "Aren't you a lucky girl?"

"Yeah," Lily beamed.

"You forgot Snicky," Burt reminded her, handing the teddy to Lily.

"Snicky! I'm sorry," Lily cried, hugging her teddy tightly and kissing its head.

"Lily, how would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow?" Blaine asked, crouching down beside her.

"Yeah!" Lily beamed. "Can Snicky come?"

"He sure can," Kurt smiled. "You remember Jeff and Nick?" Lily nodded. "They'll be there too, and Wes and David."

"I like Jeff. He's funny," Lily told them and Blaine chuckled.

"You can tell him that when we see them tomorrow."

"Come on sweetie, it's time for your bath," Kurt said, ushering Lily into the house. While Kurt herded Lily upstairs, Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"She's a wonderful girl," Burt grinned.

"Isn't she?" Blaine gushed, pride evident in his voice.

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine. Thank you for everything you given Kurt," Burt told him, his throat tightening with emotion.

"Thank you for letting me marry him," Blaine replied, hugging Burt tightly. "I promise I'll love him for the rest of my life. He's my everything. Lily is, too."

"I know, Blaine, it's clear as day on your face," Burt smiled, pulling back and patting Blaine on the shoulder one last time before heading back into the house.

Blaine looked around the garden one last time, nostalgia tugging on his heartstrings. He gazed at the spot where he and Kurt had lay as children one night at a sleepover, looking up at the stars in awe. There was a lot that he missed about the past, but his future was just as amazing. He was honoured to have spent both with Kurt.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	57. Lunch

**MERRT CHRISTMAS! HAVE A WONDERFUL, AMAZING DAY EVERYONE AND I HOPE SANTA CAME! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I can't get over enough how much you like this! Thanks to captain-ally too and her amazing skills! I can't do this without her! Get comfy and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 57: Lunch **

Kurt wasn't sure how it had happened but Finn had invited himself and the rest of New Directions to lunch as well. They were all in town; their reunion had been the same day as Daltons and now Finn had his heart set on them all catching up. Kurt had pointed out that the Warblers and New Directions hadn't really known each other but Finn had argued that they had competed against each other and thought it would be fun.

Blaine had been no help, having just shrugged as he dressed Lily in a dress that had been designed and made by Kurt and matching shoes. He tied Lily's hair – surprisingly similar to his own – up in a ponytail so that her hair was out of face. He also packed her little backpack with colouring pencils, her colouring book and some spare paper, knowing that she would probably get bored. Lily brushed Snicky's fur as they waited, straightening his bow tie and babbling to him about what she wanted for lunch.

"Time to go, sweetie," Kurt told her, helping Lily off the couch. She skipped beside Kurt as they headed to the car. He lifted her into the backseat and buckled her in safely, jumping into the passenger seat and letting Blaine drive. Finn would be meeting them there with his fiancée Fiona, or Fi, as she had been adoringly nicknamed by Finn.

The trip was short and Blaine managed to park close to their destination. They jumped out, Kurt helping Lily out and holding her hand as they headed into the restaurant. Blaine looked around and grinned when he saw that most of the Warblers were already there. He put his hand on the small of Kurt's back and pushed him gently towards them, Lily in tow.

"Hey guys!" Blaine grinned and the group turned as he approached, greeting them brightly.

"Jeff!" Lily cried and Jeff swung her up into the air, hugging the little girl tightly.

"Hello little princess," Jeff beamed, "and hello Snicky."

Lily giggled, clutching her teddy tighter. Nick came forward and kissed Lily's cheek, greeting her warmly. Nick and Jeff had both fallen in love with Lily the moment they laid eyes on her when they had visited the family in New York. Lily had immediately taken a liking to the two boys, especially the blonde ex-Warbler, who had her hanging off of his every word. They introduced her to the rest of the Warblers, who Lily greeted shyly and they all cooed over her – in a completely manly way of course. Finn entered not long after, Fiona by his side and the rest of New Directions followed in shortly after, greeting them happily.

Kurt and Blaine met Mike and Tina with warm words as they entered, hugging them tightly. This was the other couple that had lasted past high school and had been happily married for three years.

"This is Lily," Blaine said, holding his daughter in his arms.

"Hello Lily, I like your dress," Tina told her.

"Thank you. Daddy made it," Lily said shyly and Tina smiled.

"It's wonderful, Kurt," Tina declared. "I've been checking out your latest designs."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, blushing at the praise.

Rachel came waltzing in, smiling brightly and greeting everyone with her usual confidence. She hadn't changed much but then again, not a lot of them had.

When Quinn came in, her gaze landed on Kurt and Blaine and her eyes widened when she saw their little girl. Quinn was in a steady relationship with a wonderful man, but they weren't anywhere near getting married or having kids. Quinn felt a sudden, sharp pang of jealousy. Even after all these years, Kurt Hummel still had everything she had ever wanted. Quinn hadn't moved out of Lima and had become a real-estate agent but she was happy. She swallowed her jealousy and pride and moved to greet them.

When they had all arrived, the group took their seats at the large table that had been set up for them and prepared to order. Rachel was telling them excitedly about having secured a role on Broadway. They were impressed but it quickly became tedious as she continued to ramble on and on about it.

They ordered and their meals came quickly. Blaine helped Lily with her food and Kurt put Snicky and her back pack under her chair so that she would focus solely on her meal and not end up spilling it all over her. It was an art he'd learnt quickly as he stepped into fatherhood. The group watched as the small family interacted, smiling. Rachel was surprised that they were very hands on, thinking that with Blaine and Kurt's career soaring the way they were, they wouldn't have much time for Lily but it was clear that they loved her and doted on her.

The Warblers adored her, talking to her, pulling silly faces and making sure she was comfortable. Lily had gotten her spaghetti all over her face as she laughed and gazed at the Warblers in awe as they told funny stories about her two daddies. Kurt rolled his eyes at the men and wiped Lily's face clean.

They talked about what everybody was doing over lunch, Lily colouring as they talked. It seemed that everyone was well and happy. The lunch lasted for over two hours, the group having talked so much about their school days and current events in their respective lives.

Eventually the group spilt up, promising to catch up soon. Blaine picked up a very tired looking Lily and kissed her cheek. "Sleepy?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lily mumbled, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Blaine kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Come on, sleepy girl. Let's get you home," Blaine said softly.

"When are you heading back to New York?" Nick asked Kurt as they headed to their cars.

"We'll be flying back in a couple of days," Kurt told him.

"Same here," Nick beamed. "Maybe we'll be on the same flight."

"Hopefully," Kurt smiled. He hugged Nick tightly as they reached their cars. "If not, I'll call you and we can catch up."

"Sounds good. Have a good trip home," Nick said.

They waved and slipped into their respective cars. They drove back to the Hummel-Hudson home, Finn and Fiona following in the car behind them. When they got there, Lily was fast asleep in the back seat. Kurt gently lifted her out, holding her carefully so as to not wake her. Blaine grabbed her things and they headed to the house. Annie and Edward were there and greeted them quietly as they entered.

"I'll go tuck her in," Kurt whispered and headed upstairs. He changed Lily into her pyjamas and gently placed her into the bed that had been made up for her. Kurt kissed her cheek and smiled as she continued to sleep peacefully. He closed the curtains but left the door open.

Kurt headed back downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen, talking about the lunch they had just attended and catching the family up on the gossip that the group had shared. Kurt went and stood behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Kurt didn't miss the slightly uncomfortable look on Fiona's face but he refrained from commenting.

On all of the occasions that he and Blaine had met her, she hadn't shown any homophobia towards them. Kurt simply assumed that she wasn't used to seeing acts of intimacy between two men – after all, they didn't get to see Finn as much as they would have liked to.

"Is she asleep?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm, out like a light," Kurt told him, voice soft.

"We were just discussing the holidays," Carol smiled. "We were thinking we could all come up to New York for Thanksgiving."

"That sounds nice," Kurt replied. "We'd be happy to have everyone."

"It would be easier with work too," Blaine agreed.

"That's what we were thinking," Edward explained, "and for Lily and school."

"Besides, she should have her first Thanksgiving at home," Annie told the pair, smiling.

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely, glancing around at all of them with a smile.

Finn sent his goofy grin their way and Kurt chuckled softly in Blaine's ear.

"What are you up this afternoon?" Annie asked.

"Not a lot," Blaine shrugged. "It would be nice just to relax for a while." Kurt hummed his agreement.

"I was about to put a movie on," Carol said, "want to join me?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. They followed Carol into the living room and curled up on the couch. Kurt quickly lost interest in the movie so he closed his eyes and lent against Blaine. He hadn't realized how tired he was because the next thing he knew Blaine was whispering in his ear.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered and Kurt muttered something incoherent. "Wake up, baby."

"No," Kurt mumbled, snuggling deeper into what felt like the couch cushion.

"Come on, love," Blaine urged, shaking Kurt gently. Kurt whimpered but sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. "Are you OK?"

"M' fine," Kurt mumbled, still trying to wake up.

"Dinner's nearly ready," Blaine told him.

"Is Lily up?" Kurt asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I got her up," Blaine smiled. "She's playing with Finn and Fiona at the moment."

"OK," Kurt said, standing up. "I'll be back in a moment." Kurt went upstairs and splashed his face with water, trying to rid himself of the last dregs of sleep. He quickly re-styled his hair and straightened his clothes. He went back downstairs and found Blaine waiting for him.

"Sure you're OK?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

"I'm sure. Just tired," Kurt assured him.

Blaine nodded; feeling appeased as they went and helped set the table for dinner. Kurt tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness he had, eventually chalking it down to exhaustion.

**:D hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	58. High Tempers

**Happy Boxing day everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing work and to Canadain-23 for you awesome reviews that make me smile every day! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 58: High Tempers**

Lily was playing her room when she heard the shouting start. She paused, Barbie in hand, and cocked her head towards the door. Sheba's ears suddenly pricked where she lay beside Lily. "Oh no," Lily whispered to Sheba, "daddies fighting."

She listened to the muffled shouting of Kurt and Blaine that was coming from their bedroom. Lily couldn't hear what they were saying but her instincts told her that it was a bad sign. She shifted closer to Sheba and threw her arms around the puppy's neck, whimpering into the fur. She jumped when she heard the door slam and tears welled in her eyes.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and Lily whimpered. She didn't like it when Kurt used that tone of voice. Usually he only used it on Sheba when she had done something naughty – like when she jumped up on the kitchen bench and ate the butter, as she was prone to doing.

The house fell silent and Lily continued to hug Sheba tightly. The puppy allowed Lily to hug her, just resting her head in her paws without care or attention to the drama unfurling around her.

Lily remembered a little of her time before ending up at the adoption agency. She remembered lots of yelling and being shut in her little room. One day, her mum had dropped her off at the agency and had never come back. Lily bit her lip and hiccupped while repressing a sob. Did that mean her daddies were going to give her back?

Lily started to cry, sobbing into Sheba's fur, her little body heaving with sobs. "I don't want to go back," Lily cried to Sheba. The puppy whined and lifted her head, though it didn't offer much comfort to the young girl.

"Lily?" Came Kurt's voice and Lily peered through her tear filled eyes to see Kurt kneeling down in front of her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave," Lily sobbed, "I want to stay!"

"Stay? Lily, what do you mean?" Kurt asked, eyes full of worry.

"Y–you and daddy were figh–fighting and n–now I h–have to GO!" Lily bawled, tears streaming down her face.

"What? Oh Lily, honey, no," Kurt said, pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly. "Lily, you don't have to go anywhere."

"B-but that's w-what happened l-last time," Lily howled, clinging to Kurt's shirt tightly.

Kurt's heart beat painfully in his chest and his stomach dropped. Lily remembered being dropped off at the agency and she hadn't said anything. She thought that she was being given back – and it was all his fault. Guilt tugged on his heartstrings and he wanted to cry along with his daughter. "Lily, we love you so, so much," Kurt vowed, running his hands through Lily's hair gently, trying desperately to comfort her, "we will _never _leave you. I promise."

"But you and Daddy were fighting," Lily cried.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Kurt apologised, voice barely creeping above a whisper. "It was just a little fight. It's nothing serious."

"Do you still love daddy?" Lily asked, looking up at him through her tear-speared eyelashes.

"Oh sweetie of course I do," Kurt told her, earnestly, "I will always love you and your daddy. That's not going to change."

"Where did Daddy go?" Lily enquired and Kurt leant down to gently wipe her tears away.

"Daddy went for a walk," Kurt said gently. "He'll be back soon."

"OK," Lily whispered, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"Come on," Kurt gently put Lily down and stood up, "I'll get you a warm cloth to wipe your face." Kurt went to bathroom and came back with a warm towel, trying to stay calm, though his hands were trembling. He gently wiped Lily's face, knowing she'd feel better for it. Kurt put it back in the bathroom and went back to his daughter. Kurt scratched Sheba's head lightly and sat down with Lily.

"Will you play with me?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course, sweetie," Kurt told her, picking up one of Lily's Barbies, heart thumping uneasily in his chest and he tried to keep his hands from shaking. He knew he'd screwed up.

Blaine slipped into the house quietly. He felt so guilty for just storming out but he had needed to cool down. The fight was stupid and they had both over reacted – stress from their jobs had overtaken them briefly – and Blaine had left. Both he and Kurt had a tendency to flare up when bated and though it was a coveted trait to fight one's ground, it often resulted in blazing rows. They'd managed to keep things under control just recently but they were both under so much pressure that anger had consumed them before they'd had time to think rationally.

Blaine hung up his coat and toed off his shoes, knowing his life would be on the line with Kurt if he didn't. He glanced at the living room but found it empty. He frowned and began his search of the house. He paused at the bedroom door and smiled softly when he heard Kurt singing to Lily.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird, fly, blackbird, fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night,_

_Blackbird, fly, blackbird, fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life, _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting _

_For this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting_

_For this moment to arise." _

The song had always sent chills down Blaine's spine – and that was when it was sung by Paul McCartney, let alone by the man he loved. Kurt's voice was as stunning as ever and Blaine was almost brought to tears by the way Kurt's vocals teased each word and gave it a deeper send of meaning than Blaine realised existed in the whole of the world.

Throwing his train of thought aside to focus on the situation in hand, Blaine hesitantly stepped into the room. "Hi," he greeted quietly.

"Daddy!" Lily cried, scrambling to her feet and launching herself across the room, hugging his leg. Blaine crouched down, picking her up and hugged her gently. He looked at Kurt over her shoulder and frowned. His husband was biting his lip and looked close to tears, wringing his hands together in typical fashion for Kurt, which usually meant that he was trying to conceal an emotion.

"It's time for your nap Lily," Kurt said gently and Lily pulled back, nodding. The two men helped her into her pyjamas and tucked her into bed. Lily snuggled under her duvet and after her spell of tears, she fell asleep easily.

When she was settled, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him out of Lily's room and into their own. Kurt shut the door and immediately threw his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing every inch of his face. "I'm so sorry," Kurt cried, caressing every inch of skin he could reach.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. "Me too; God, Kurt, I'm so sorry." He continued to hold Kurt and after a few minutes, Blaine felt something wet on his cheek. He pulled back slightly and saw that Kurt was crying. "Baby, please don't cry," Blaine urged, wiping Kurt's tears away.

"She thought she was going back," Kurt sobbed, hiccupping and clutching Blaine tightly, hands fisting in the back of Blaine's t-shirt.

"What?" Blaine asked, thoroughly confused. He could feel every shudder that ran through Kurt's body and the fact that Kurt was upset made him want to cry, too. He always appeared so strong, but only Blaine saw him crumble.

"She heard us fighting and she said the last time that happened, she was left at the agency. She thought we were taking her back," Kurt cried and Blaine gasped, holding Kurt tightly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered in his ear, fighting his own tears. Kurt continued to sob into Blaine's shoulder and the older man held him tightly, whispering soothing words into his ear and rubbing his back.

"I'm a horrible father," Kurt muttered and Blaine pulled back in shock.

"What? No, Kurt!" Blaine cried, tilting Kurt's head up so that he was looking at him. "No! Kurt, you are a wonderful father, don't _ever _doubt that."

Kurt sniffed and hiccupped, tears still streaming down his face. Blaine wiped the tears away and gently kissed each cheek. Kurt hiccupped again and Blaine ran a hand through his husband's hair, smiling when Kurt leaned into the touch.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Blaine whispered. "It was such a stupid fight."

"No, _I'm _sorry," Kurt sniffed. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's OK," Blaine soothed, "come on." Blaine led Kurt to the bathroom and grabbed him some tissues. Kurt blew his nose and fisted away his tears. "I know we've both been stressed and busy recently," Blaine said gently, "and I had no right to take it out on you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's OK. We were both wrong."

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine vowed, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Maybe I should quit – _ow_!"

Kurt had punched him in the arm, pulling back and glaring at him in a way that would have been adorable if it wasn't so terrifying. "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said. You are not quitting."

"But we've been so stressed," Blaine protested.

"Blaine, you love performing and yes, it's stressful but we've been through so much worse! It was just one stupid fight! We're going to be fine," Kurt insisted, gazing up at Blaine with pleading eyes.

"I know, you're right, sorry, I'm being stupid," Blaine replied, shaking his head. Kurt cupped his husband's cheek and pressed their lips together.

"We're going to be fine," Kurt promised. "At the moment we need to focus on Lily."

"How upset was she?" Blaine asked as Kurt led him out of the bathroom.

"Very," Kurt whispered. "Oh, Blaine, you should have seen her; she was so devastated. I found her crying in her room and it just broke my heart."

Blaine didn't know what to say so he just held him tightly. "We're all going to be OK," he whispered after a few moments of silence. "We'll sit Lily down and explain to her that we aren't going anywhere." Kurt nodded and cuddled closer to Blaine who dropped a kiss on his temple. "How about we go cuddle on the couch, put on Project Runway and have a drink?" Blaine suggested, raising a questioning eyebrow at Kurt.

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled. Blaine took his hand and tugged him out of their room and into the living room.

Kurt got the drinks while Blaine set up Project Runway. Kurt sat down and pulled Blaine into his lap, wrapping his free arm around him. Blaine sighed contentedly and nuzzled Kurt's neck before turning his attention on the screen.

When Lily woke up, Kurt and Blaine switched off the television and sat their daughter between them. "Sweetie," Blaine started gently. "We want you to know that, no matter what, you will always be ours. We love you so much and we'll never give you up."

"You're our daughter, Lily," Kurt smiled, "no matter what."

"You're not breaking up?' Lily looked up at them with pleading eyes, silently begging them to say she was wrong.

"Where did you learn that?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"There's a boy in my class. He said his parents are breaking up," Lily told them, eyes wide with innocence, "he said they fight a lot."

"Sweetie," Kurt said gently, "your dad and I aren't breaking up. We'll never break up."

"Your dad's the best thing that has ever happened to me," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt looked up at him fondly. "He's my best friend."

"We love you so much Lily," Kurt smiled, kissing her cheek. "Don't ever question that."

"I love you, Daddy," Lily said, wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck and after a few moments, she did the same to Blaine. They hugged her back tightly, their thoughts identical – _how did I get so lucky?_

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	59. Ballet

**Hi everyone! Hope you are all enjoying the holidays and thank you so much for taking the time to read this and thank you for reviewing too! Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing work! Thank you! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 59: Ballet **

Kurt watched amusedly over the rim of his coffee mug as his daughter pranced around the house, spinning on her toes, arms stretched above her head. Lily had recently gotten into ballet after watching one of her favourite cartoons _Angelina Ballerina. _A few of the other girls in Lily's class had taken up ballet and Lily had begged Kurt and Blaine to let her take lessons.

They gave in easily, happy that Lily had found a passion and they wanted her to mix with the other children. Both Kurt and Blaine took Lily to her classes, sometimes together, sometimes separately. Kurt's new line was doing wonderfully but subsequently, he found himself working longer hours in order to get his next designs out. Blaine was working on new songs and had to go visit with his manager a few times a week while Lily was at kindergarten.

Blaine was at Lily's ballet class at this moment, watching her as the teacher gave them instructions. Lily listened with rapt attention, eyes trained intently on her instructor as she demonstrated with quick, fluid movements. Lily was subconsciously twitching around, desperate to get up and prove herself. Blaine beamed. She had certainly picked up Kurt's determination. When instructed to, Lily copied the teacher's moves with shaky legs, but after a few tries she managed to replicate the movement with ease.

When the class was over, Lily came dancing over to Blaine, who beamed at her. "Daddy, were you watching?" She panted.

"I sure was. You were beautiful, Lily," Blaine told her, smiling. Lily beamed and flitted about on her toes.

"Hi, Blaine," Lily's teacher addressed him, waltzing up to Blaine with a shy smile.

"Hello Maggie," Blaine greeted.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lily's recital is coming up," Maggie said, a small blush flooding her cheeks. "Are you able to make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Blaine grinned at Lily who smiled back up at him.

"Will Daddy K be there?" Lily asked. Blaine wasn't sure where she had picked it up from, but Lily had taken to calling them Daddy K and Daddy B.

"Of course he will be," Blaine told her, "he wouldn't miss it either."

"Well it's on Saturday night," Maggie reminded him. "We'll see you there."

Blaine nodded and took Lily's hand, leading her out of the practise room. He missed the way that Maggie's eyes trailed over his body as she sighed. Married and gay – why was it always the good ones?

Lily babbled delightedly all the way home and only pausing when the car came to a stop in the driveway. Blaine helped Lily out of the vehicle and grabbed her things, heading into the house. Blaine was pleasantly surprised to find Kurt at home. Lily squealed, springing herself on her father and hugging him around the leg, immediately launching into an account of her class.

Kurt listened intently, smiling and commenting when necessary. After a few minutes, Lily bounded off to find Sheba and Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"Her recital is coming up," Blaine murmured against his husband's lips.

"I have the camera charged and ready," Kurt smiled into the kiss.

Blaine chuckled, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist. "Of course you do."

The hall was crowded, chatter echoing around the room as people greeted one another and tried to find a spare seat. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly as they hurried to find seats, ignoring the whispers that followed them which were thankfully not hateful or prejudiced.

"It's the Anderson-Hummel's!" One woman pointed out loudly and both boys fought grins.

Kurt and Blaine took two seats next to each other and made themselves comfortable. Kurt grabbed the camera out and hurried to set it up to record. He didn't want to miss a moment of his little girl's first dance recital.

"Relax, baby," Blaine said, leaning in close. "We've got plenty of time."

"I don't want to miss anything," Kurt admitted, blushing slightly.

"Me neither," Blaine soothed, "and we won't."

"Are we still taking her out for ice cream after?" Kurt asked, fiddling absentmindedly with buttons on the camera.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, bouncing in his seat a little.

"Why do I get the feeling you're more excited about the ice cream than Lily is?" Kurt asked dryly, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Am not," Blaine pouted and Kurt nudged him playfully. The lights began to dim and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it, the camera in his other hand at the ready.

Maggie stood on centre stage and smiled at everyone. "Welcome everyone," Maggie greeted the audience. "The girls have been practicing this for many weeks and are excited to show you all their hard work. Please show your appreciation."

Everyone clapped delightedly and the girls filed on. Lily was beaming, her hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, dressed in her leotard and a light pink tutu. She spotted Kurt and Blaine in the crowd and waved, earning laughter from the crowd. The music started and the girls took their positions, effectively starting the performance.

Kurt and Blaine watched with proud smiles as their little girl danced. It was clear to see how at ease Lily was and it soon became evident that, like both her fathers, she belonged in the centre of attention under the spotlight.

When the performance was over, the audience clapped loudly, jumping to their feet. The girls curtsied, all smiling beautifully. Kurt shut the camera off and leaned into Blaine side, unable to keep the proud smile off of his face. Lily came running off the stage along with the other girls, racing over to her dads. Blaine scooped her up and she giggled.

"Did you see? Did you see me?" Lily gushed.

"We sure did. You were wonderful," Blaine grinned, kissing her cheek.

"We got it all on tape," Kurt beamed and Lily smiled back, leaving Blaine's arms and jumping into Kurt's, hugging him tightly.

"We're so proud of you, Lily," Blaine told her, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "And for doing such a good job, we have a little treat for you."

Lily's eyes lit up brightly and her smile widened. "A treat? What is it?"

"We're taking you out for ice cream," Kurt grinned.

"I love ice cream! I want a chocolate sundae!" Lily squealed, dropping to the floor. Blaine chuckled and Kurt grabbed their bags, taking Lily's hand in his own. They headed towards the door, weaving in and out of the families. They left the hall and helped Lily into the car. Blaine slid behind the wheel and pulled the car out of the parking lot. They drove to a small ice cream café that was still open. It was blissfully quiet and one of their favourite places to escape to. Lily dashed to the counter and greeted the man behind it eagerly. Kurt and Blaine followed at a much slower pace, chuckling at their daughter's antics.

"What can I get you?" The man asked politely.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae, please," Lily grinned.

"I'll have cookies and cream, please," Blaine said, smiling at Lily as she remembered her manners.

"And I'll take a honeycomb, thanks," Kurt told him. The man nodded and Kurt pulled out his wallet, paying before Blaine could with a smug smile.

Lily and Blaine went and sat down in one of the booths, waiting for Kurt to bring their ice creams over. Lily dug into hers quickly, smearing chocolate all around her face. Blaine chuckled and scooped some ice cream onto his spoon, eating it slowly. Kurt happily tucked into his ice cream, smiling at his family.

Lily whimpered and put her hands to her head. "Ow," she moaned.

"Uh oh; brain freeze," Blaine winced and gently rubbed Lily's back. "It will pass, sweetie, don't worry."

Lily squeezed her eyes shut and then smiled as the pain dispersed. "What happened?" Lily asked, confused.

"You ate your ice cream too fast and got brain freeze," Kurt explained. "You just have to eat it slower."

Lily nodded and took his advice, continuing to eat at a much slower pace. By the time she was done, she had chocolate all over her face and was very sticky. Blaine handed her a napkin and she wiped her face as much as she could, but was still uncomfortably sticky.

"Let's get you home and into a bath," Kurt chuckled and they stood. Lily took one of their hands each, standing in the middle.

Blaine grinned knowingly at Kurt and slowly started counting to three. "One, two, three!" He counted and on three, the pair lifted Lily into the air and she laughed loudly. Kurt and Blaine chuckled and continued the action all the way back to the car.

When they got home, they got Lily into the bath and into her pyjamas. They tucked Lily into bed, reading her a story which had both Kurt and Lily in a fit of giggles as Blaine tried to put on his best polar bear voice. When Lily finally fell asleep, the two men went to the living room and stretched across the couch, Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, tugging and then soothing in an action that he knew drove Blaine wild.

"Is it too soon to watch her performance?" Blaine asked, lifting his head to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Try and stop me," Kurt grinned. Blaine haphazardly scrambled off of his husband to plug the camera into the TV. They curled up on the couch and watched the video again, grinning brightly.

**Hope you all enjoy and please review!**


	60. Thanksgiving

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter for Redefining Views and thank you all so much for being a part of it. Thank you to captain-ally and all her hard work and giving up her time to edit for me. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. **

**Chapter 60: Thanksgiving **

Kurt winced as he heard another loud clatter of a pot crashing to the floor in the kitchen. He turned his neck to look over his shoulder, never stopping his stirring. Lily was pulling out pots and pans out of the cupboard haphazardly, little hands grabbing whatever she could reach. She decided on one, beamed and hurried out of the kitchen, leaving the rest of the kitchenware scattered across the floor.

Blaine came wandering in and took one look at them mess before chuckling and walking over to it, starting to put it all back.

"Lily wanted to make her own Thanksgiving dinner," Kurt explained with an amused smile. "She's stealing all my utensils."

Blaine laughed and closed the cupboard door before going to Kurt and laying his hands on his husband's shoulders. "What's she making?"

"Judging by the missing dog food and the dug up backyard I'm thinking nothing particularly edible," Kurt grinned and Blaine chuckled.

"I think I'll stick to your cooking," Blaine decided, reaching over to take a taster but Kurt smacked his hand away with an audible _thwack_.

"I warned you, Blaine!" Kurt sung, smirking as Blaine cradled his hand protectively. "Don't make me ban you from the kitchen. Again."

"I'll be good," Blaine grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Now, why don't I believe that?" Kurt wondered aloud. "Are you picking up Annie and Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a minute. Did you want me to take Lily for the ride?" Blaine asked, "So that you can get the cooking done without interruption."

"If she wants to go, sure," Kurt smiled, turning back to his pan, "but otherwise I don't mind too much. As long as I don't have to eat whatever it is that she's making."

"I'll ask her," Blaine said. He disappeared from the kitchen and Kurt read the next instruction from the recipe that was propped up against the sugar tin.

Kurt had added five more ingredients when Blaine came back. "She's staying here," Blaine announced, re-entering the kitchen. "She doesn't want to leave her mud pie. She's getting worryingly attached to that thing." Kurt grinned and nodded. "I'll get going now."

Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling himself flush against his body. "Drive safely please," Kurt said, eyes silently pleading. He'd never admit it, but his scare as a teen had left him severely shaken when it came to driving. Obviously, he'd worked hard to overcome it but it still worried him every time he was faced with having to drive or the prospect of Blaine driving.

"Always," Blaine promised, pulling Kurt into a gentle kiss. Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek adoringly and his husband kissed him again. "I'll be back soon," Blaine said, grabbing his keys from the counter and leaving the room.

Kurt hurried to finish the pie he was making and when he was just putting it in the oven, Lily came wandering in, clothes dirty and grinning brightly.

"You are filthy," Kurt gasped, eyes widening in horror.

"Daddy K, I've been making a pie too," Lily beamed. "Sheba liked it!"

"I bet she did," Kurt replied, amused. "It's time for you to get cleaned up. Everyone will be arriving soon."

It was Thanksgiving and the family was on their way to the Anderson-Hummel household. Burt was hiring a car with Carol and driving Finn and Fiona while Blaine was picking his parents up from the airport. They would be here in a few hours and Kurt had just finished making the last of the food.

"Grandma and grandpa?" Lily asked, hopefully.

"Yep, so we need to get you clean," Kurt told her. He steered Lily towards the bathroom and ran a quick bath for her. Lily hopped in eagerly, playing with her bath toys while Kurt poured a jug of warm water of her head and started washing her hair.

Both Lily and Kurt sung as the little girl bathed and when she was sufficiently clean, Kurt dried her and helped her into a new pretty dress. He dried her hair and pulled it out of her face, tying it with a bow that was the same colour as her dress.

"Can we put a bow on Sheba?" Lily asked as they headed back to the living room.

"Of course we can," Kurt beamed and grabbed a ribbon. Sheba came trotting over and Kurt wrapped it loosely around her neck, tying it in a bow. "There, beautiful," Kurt smiled at his handiwork and the dog licked his fingers, bearing her teeth in what Kurt only assumed could be a dog-smile. "Now, I'm going to get changed. Don't go into the kitchen, OK?" Kurt instructed firmly. "I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Yes Daddy," Lily nodded and Kurt smiled at her. He quickly hurried to his and Blaine's room and dressed in the outfit he had picked out days ago for the occasion. Blaine's clothes were laid out beside his and Kurt would get him to change when he got back. He styled his hair quickly and then headed back to the living room to find Lily playing with her Barbies. Kurt smiled and went back into the kitchen to check everything was running smoothly. The timer went off and he removed the pie from the oven, leaving it on the bench to cool.

The door opened and Kurt heard voices and Lily's cry of "Grandma! Grandpa!" Kurt smiled and went to living room to see Carol and Burt being dragged by an energetic Lily into the living room with Finn and Fiona trailing behind them, all of them smiling brightly.

Kurt greeted them warmly, wrapping each of them in a tight embrace. "Was it a good trip?" Kurt asked as Finn followed an excited Lily to see Sheba.

"Yeah. Lots of traffic though," Burt grunted.

"Kurt, dear, can I help in the kitchen at all?" Carol asked politely.

"No, you sit down and relax," Kurt smiled. "I have everything under control. It's all pretty much ready anyway."

Blaine pulled up not much later and more greetings and embraces were issued. Blaine kissed Kurt in greeting. "Quick, go get changed," Kurt ushered, pushing Blaine towards the bedroom.

"Yes sir," Blaine said, mock saluting and hurrying to the bedroom to get changed. Kurt disappeared into the kitchen and poured drinks for everyone.

Dinner rolled around quickly and with Carol and Annie's help, they set the table, plates of food covering every inch of wood that was on display. They all sat down, each couple next to their partner. Blaine took Kurt's hand under the table and squeezed it tightly, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Lily looked at all the food with awe, kneeling on her chair so that she was the same height as the rest of the adults.

Burt cleared his throat and they all fell silent. The older man raised his glass and looked around. "I'm so thankful that today I get to spend time with the most important people in my life and I am honoured to help Lily celebrate her first Thanksgiving as an Anderson-Hummel," Burt announced, smiling at them all. Lily broke into a beam when her name was mentioned. "Thank you Kurt for putting in all this hard work for what I know will be a delicious and heart-healthy meal." Kurt smirked and Burt chuckled, "and thank you for having us all here."

"You're always welcome here," Kurt said, throat thick with emotion and Blaine squeezed his hand tighter.

"I can't wait to spend many more Thanksgivings with my family," Burt continued, beaming at Carol. "I love you all. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, Annie wiping a stray tear away discretely. Edward saw and wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her close.

"Everyone, dig in," Kurt cried, clapping his hands together. At this, Finn immediately started carving the turkey and piling the meat onto his plate. Lily giggled at his antics and he winked at her across the table. They all filled their plates high with food and dug in, chatter filling the house.

They ate and ate and ate until they couldn't fit anymore in. Even Finn was breathing heavily because of the vast amount of food that he had consumed.

Sheba had managed eat a fair share of the meat; Burt, Lily, Finn, Edward and Blaine had all started to sneak her some food when they thought Kurt wasn't looking. When they could no longer eat, Finn suggested that they toss the football around. Blaine went outside with Burt, Edward, Finn and Lily while the others started the massive task of the clean-up.

Carol and Annie insisted on doing the dishes while Kurt and Fiona put the leftover food away in the fridge. It took a while but eventually they managed to get it all cleared away. When it was in order they headed outside to the back yard and watched the rest of the family play football. Sheba was chasing after them, trying to grab the ball.

Kurt quickly got his camera and took a photo of Lily and Blaine. Lily was sitting on Blaine's shoulders and holding the football, getting ready to throw it to Burt. Both were wearing bright smiles and laughing loudly. Kurt looked at them fondly and in that moment, he couldn't be more thankful for having them in his life. He had always dreamed that he would grow old with Blaine and that they would have a family and now, he had all that he'd ever wanted.

He wished his mother was around to see how far he had come but at the same time, he was thankful that his dad had survived his heart attack to see everything he had achieved. Blaine looked over to Kurt and beamed, beckoning him over. Kurt jumped up, handing the camera to Carol and went and stood in front of Blaine, laughing with him and Lily. Carol snapped a picture of the three of them and both she and Annie beamed at the picture. They would definitely get that one printed and framed.

Blaine put Lily down and she went running after Edward, who had the ball. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him close, hugging him tightly and placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "Best thanksgiving ever," Blaine murmured.

"Mmm, I agree," Kurt mumbled, deepening the kiss.

"Maybe next year," Blaine started, pulling back, "we could have another addition to the family."

"Another dog or another child?" Kurt asked, eyes bright with excitement.

"I was thinking maybe a little boy," Blaine shrugged, eyes hopeful, "if Lily would like a little brother."

"I love that idea, Blaine," Kurt whispered, burying his head in his husband's neck.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's cheek bone. "Every day, I'm so thankful that you're all mine and I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

Kurt beamed and pulled Blaine into another kiss. "I love you so much, too, Blaine. You've given me everything I have ever wanted and I can't thank you enough."

Blaine beamed at Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They watched as their dads and Finn chased Lily, who had the ball, Sheba bounding along beside her, tongue out and ears flopping.  
>Carol, Annie and Fiona were watching with big smiles and were calling out to them as they ran around. Kurt leaned into Blaine who wrapped his arm tighter around him.<p>

It was everything they had dreamed of; everything the world told them they could never have and didn't deserve but they had proved them wrong. They could never be happier, against all the odds.

**The End**

**I want to thank everyone who had followed this story and stuck with it! I couldn't have done it without you and I appreciate you all taking the time to review, helping me reach over 800+. It means so much to me! Glad you all enjoyed this because I had so much fun writing it. Thank you and happy reading. **


End file.
